War of the Mobians
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: King Sonic and Lord Shadow have been enemies for years, Lord Shadow plans to overthrow Sonic once and for all, but when his son Angel is given the job to spy on him, things get tricky when he meets Sonic's daughter Alyssa and they fall in love. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**War of the Mobians.**

**Prologue**

Mobotropolis, capital city of the planet Mobius, since Robotnik's defeat 5 years ago, the city was as it was before the evil man's reign.

It was the Kingdom of Queen Sally Acorn, daughter of the late King Max Acorn, and fearless and beautiful leader of the famous Freedom fighters who had brought Robotnik's evil reign to an end.

It was the Home of Sonic the Hedgehog, Fearless warrior and protector of Mobius, the fastest thing alive, King and husband to Sally Acorn.

It was the Birthplace of Princess Alyssa, daughter of the King and Queen of Mobius and Princess of Mobius, a beautiful hedgehog princess with the power of Healing and the ability to control and create fire.

For these five years, the king and queen had ruled the kingdom wisely and their people were content and very happy. When the princess had been born, they rejoiced even more knowing that the princess would follow her parent's lead and become a good queen when her parent's time was up.

Alyssa was a beautiful young Hedgehog with brown and tan fur, long shiny auburn hair mixed with her brown quills that went down to her delicate waist with sparkling blue eyes. She was a fearless and strong fighter like her father with many of his abilities like super speed and special attacks. She also had the gentleness and intelligence of her mother, and everyone who knew her adored her.

But far away from this peaceful kingdom there was another Part of Mobius, just outside of Mobotropolis, beyond Angel Island, was the Dark City, a city just like Mobotropolis but it was Dark and filled with evil and hate against the city of Mobotropolis.

There lived the Rebels against the King and Queen, amongst the rebels was their strong and powerful leader, Lord Shadow the Hedgehog, the Anti-Hero, and the rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was married to the beautiful, fearless and cunning treasure huntress Rouge the Bat. They also had a young son named Angel.

Angel was a black hedgehog with black bat wings and eyes as pure green as emeralds, and he also held the power of chaos like his father and with his wings he had the power of flight. He was brought up too with hate for the King and his followers; he too had trained to be a powerful being like his father.

Shadow and Sonic were enemies' right before Robotnik was defeated, they were rivals and everything they did, they would rival against each other, Shadow had become a rebel against Sonic because he believed that Sonic wasn't suited to be king and that he **(Shadow)** was more suited to be king. Shadow also despised Sonic for another personal reason, it was that Sonic tried to execute Shadow's wife while she was pregnant.

It was during the Festival of Freedom in Mobotropolis which happened every anniversary of Robotniks defeat; Rouge had disguised herself as a masked assassin and tried to kill Sonic when he was watching from the King's Seat during the Festival. When her attempt was unsuccessful she tried to escape by flying but she was caught by Espio when he fired a net into the air catching her before she could fly off.

King Sonic and Queen Sally had then condemned Rouge to the death, they took Rouge down to the dungeons and had her tortured through the night, then the next morning Rouge was taken to the execution block to be beheaded, But Shadow had used his power of chaos to go to the execution block kill the guards and executioner and save his wife before King had a chance to execute Rouge.

It was after that Shadow despised Sonic even more and vowed that one day when the time was right, that he along with his armies would work together to overthrow King Sonic and Queen Sally and that he and his Wife Rouge would be the sovereigns of Mobotropolis and rule their way, no matter how long it took, they would one day be victorious.

**Hi all! Here's my newest fic! This is only the prologue, I'll be posting again soon! Hopefully I won't get writer's block again! Lol! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**The Heiress**

Sonic stood on his balcony staring at the land of Mobotropolis around the Castle of Acorn, his eyes wondered around the area, looking at the crowded streets and the green land beyond the city.

He sighed when he remembered the Great War they had fought with Robotnik years ago, who was now defeated and sentenced to death for all his crimes, and how the Robotizer was broken up and destroyed and the Robotized Mobians had been restored to their proper form.

As Sonic continued to dream he felt the wind pass through his quill and through his blue fur, his king robes rippled as he stared at the horizon, thinking about how he had helped win the fierce and deadly battle. "Sonic" then a male voice brought him back down to earth.

He turned to see Tails walking towards him, as he did Tails's bowed slightly "your highness" Sonic smiled "Tails" he said walking up to him "you don't need to bow and call me your highness, we're still like we used to be before we won this war and were living in Knothole"

Tails nodded, "I know your high…I mean Sonic, but since becoming a member of the Royal Council, it is more respected that I see you as King" Sonic placed his hand on the two-tailed fox's shoulder "listen Tails" he said "I may be King, but you're still my little bro!" Tails smiled softly, even though over the years he had grown older and stronger and was now part of King Sonic's council, he still remembered his time in Knothole when he was young and how he looked up to Sonic as a brother.

"How is everything?" asked Sonic remembering why Tails had come in the first place, "any news on the activity in the Rebel's area?" he frowned looking at the horizon again. "The Scouts have reported no activity sire" said Tails "yet they still fear that Lord Shadow will keep trying to invade"

"Since the births of our children" said Sonic "there hasn't been much activity except for the odd threat and fight" said Sonic "yet with each threat or fight he makes, I still worry" Tails nodded understanding the blue hedgehog. "Speaking of children, where is my daughter?"

"You know young Alyssa" said Tails with a warm smile, "she has your spirit and her mother's intelligence, she's probably in the gym with Espio right now practicing her martial arts or her chaos powers" Sonic chuckled, he knew just how energetic his daughter was.

Sonic walked with Tails from the balcony down towards the gym when he got there and opened the door, he could see his young daughter practicing her fighting with Espio, Alyssa did a graceful twirl as she swung her samurai sword around her shoulders. She then brought it down on a straw dummy's head and sliced it in half, as she pulled herself upwards again, her sword made a smooth ringing and her hair swished around her shoulders seductively.

Espio clapped "well done Alyssa" he praised "you're doing well with your martial arts; I believe if any enemy dares cross you, you will sure know how to defeat them" Alyssa smiled and lowered her sword. She was a young free spirited hedgehog girl with a strong lean body like her mother, long flowing auburn hair mixed in her long sharp brown quills, she looked a lot like her father except that they only thing that showed she was part ground squirrel was that she had the body and the tail of one, she was a hybrid, yet she was a beautiful and fearless girl.

All her life she was known for her stunning beauty, yet she was also known as a fearless and deadly fighter, with the skills of a ninja and those of her father and mother, she also had unique powers that allowed her to control and create fire, she also had the power to heal herself and others.

"Alyssa" Sonic said, Alyssa turned to look at her father, she smiled when she saw him "hello father!" she cried cheerfully, she dropped her sword and ran up to him, "hi daddy!" she said happily as she threw her arms around him. "I see you've been practicing!" said Sonic with a smile.

Alyssa smiled and blushed, "indeed King Sonic" said Espio in a proud voice, "she has become quite a master! She'll soon be teaching me" Sonic chuckled as he looked down at his little girl who again blushed. "Now Alyssa" said Sonic "there was a reason I came in here, and that reason is we have much to talk about"

"Really father?" asked Alyssa "what about?" Sonic put his arm around his daughter and lead her out of the gym, as they walked Sonic looked down at his daughter and said "now my child, I have been thinking about when your time comes to rule, and your mother and I believe that you should be prepared"

Alyssa looked at the floor "I understand father" she said, "and you are aware that we are having a Great Ball tomorrow in honor of your sixteenth birthday" Alyssa looked up at her father with a smile, "yes father" she said. "And whilst we hold this ball you will get a chance to get to know Bunnie and Antoine's son Gabriel a little more"

Alyssa felt her smile begin to fade yet she forced herself to hold it up for Sonic, she remembered the yellow coyote who was Bunnie and Antoine's son, although she got on with him she never really liked him. "He really fancies you, you know" said Sonic "and he told his father he wishes to be on the Royal Council when he get's older, so he's becoming a much respected gentleman"

Alyssa continued to force herself to smile at her father, "I suppose you are right daddy" she said "I should get to know him more, after all, if he and I are to be aquatinted at Court, I should hear his views and all that he says for the Court" Sonic smiled down at the brown hedgehog "that's my girl" he said "I'm very proud of you"

Alyssa looked up at Sonic and smiled "thank you daddy" she said, she then stretched out her arms, "I should change anyway" she said looking down at her black ninja outfit, "I should be wearing something a bit more suitable for the palace" Sonic looked at his daughter "very well my child" he said smiling at her.

Alyssa smiled back at him and began to skip up the steps to get to her bedroom, as she did, she tried not to gag at the thought of Gabriel, she could picture the coyote dressed in his best clothes walking around and every so often looking in a mirror to admire himself, fancying himself.

When she got to her bedroom, she pulled off her ninja outfit and pulled on a small white robe, she then walked to the window and looked towards the shadowy darkened areas of Mobius. What she didn't know that a black lizard dressed in black robes was gripping the side of the wall near her window and had heard the conversation she and Sonic were having.

**Thats the first chapter! Hope you like!**

**So Alyssa will be celebrating her sixteenth birthday, and who was that lizard on the wall? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Lord Shadow's Ambitions**

Meanwhile, in the darkened areas, a dark castle stood amongst the dark city, inside a large room a black hedgehog with red quills dressed in black clothes and a red cape paced the area thinking hard to himself and looking around the dark room. His red eyes narrowed as he thought hard, "King Sonic" he growled, "King of Mobius, that bastard....one day I'll overthrow that faker, he was never meant to be King, how can that blue tryrant rule the Kingdom, when someone like me could...." he clenched his fist as he paced the room.

His ear then twitched as he heard the door open and the black lizard walked in and bowed, "What news?" asked Shadow looking down at the lizard as he rose his head, "I have been spying on the King my lord" he said, "I have information" Shadow nodded letting the lizard continue.

"…Sonic has been preparing his little girl for the throne, as it's her sixteenth tomorrow" finished the lizard. Shadow nodded again "So!" he said "King Sonic's having a ball at the palace huh?" In honor of this daughter's sixteenth" he looked up and his eyes glowed red. The lizard then arose, "thank you" said Shadow nodding at him "that will be all" the lizard bowed again and left the room.

As the lizard departed, a beautiful white bat dressed in a purple gown and dark purple robes appeared, "my love?" Shadow turned to her, "I have had news from the scouts on Activities in Mobotropolis" Rouge smirked, lowering her eyelids as she did, "and what is the news?" she asked walking over to embrace her husband.

"That the king is giving his daughter a ball in honor of her sixteenth birthday" Rouge smirked again as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and he placed his hands around her waist, "I have plans" said Shadow, "I will send another scout to the party under disguise so he can tell us what Sonic plans for his daughter, at sixteen she is becoming of age and preparing for the throne"

Rouge smiled again "and when he, the spy goes to the palace, he shall kill Sonic and his daughter too?" she asked "No not yet…" said Shadow smirking seductively as he began to waltz with his wife around the room, "I shall after the scout has returned with news I shall send Angel to the kingdom to spy, he is now of age" Rouge nodded "our son…." She smiled "he is sixteen a strong young man" Shadow smiled again, then turned to a rat who was standing by the door, "You!" he barked at the rat, the rat stood to attention, "find my son and ask him to come here"

The rat nodded then turned from the room, he then ran through the halls till he got to a room, he opened it, the saw inside the room was a young black hedgehog doing push ups on the stone floor with one hand behind his back. As he was doing that a rough looking rhino was watching him.

"Good work Angel" said the rhino, "you sure are becoming as strong as your father" Angel then up and stretched making his muscles flex, "thank you" he said, "I hope to be as strong as him one day" the rhino smiled then looked up to see the rat standing there.

"Angel" said the rat, "your father wishes to see you" Angel nodded "thank you" he nodded at the rhino then followed the rat to his father's chamber. When they got there, Angel walked into the room; he saw his father and mother waltzing in the room still smiling seductively at each other.

"Mother" he said "father" as soon as he spoke the two stopped dancing, "Angel" said Shadow, Rouge then walked over to Angel and stroked his quills, "ah, my handsome son" she said, Angel smiled at his mother then looked at Shadow "you summoned me?" he asked, "yes I did" said Shadow, "we need to talk about your coming of age" Angel nodded, "ok father"

"You are now sixteen years old my son" said Shadow "and you have grown into a strong young hedgehog" Angel smiled as he heard his fathers words, "and we, your mother and I have decided, that you are ready to be part of the spies and assassins of the rebels"

Angel beamed when he heard that, "you mean I will be what I have always wanted, and what you have promised me?" Shadow nodded, "yes my son" he said "we have decided you are now ready" Angel nodded, "I feel ready father, ready to overthrow King Sonic" Rouge smiled as he rubbed her son's shoulder, "then it is decided" said Shadow "We shall hold a ceremony for you tomorrow" Angel then bowed "thank you father" he said.

**So the lizard was one of Shadow's spies! And now Angel is to be given the honor of becoming a top assasin! **

**Hope you like! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**The Party**

The next day at the palace Alyssa walked down the Grand hall steps, she had been dressed in her best ball-gown, a night-time blue satin dress with sleeves that hung off her shoulders and blue heeled shoes, her hair was curled and her gold tiara was delicately placed in her hair.

Sonic was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Sally; he was wearing his royal red robes with his gold crown whilst Sally was wearing a burgundy red gown with matching robes with her gold crown encrusted with rubies. When they saw Alyssa walk down the steps they both gasped "my Alyssa" Sonic exclaimed "you look absolutely stunning" Alyssa blushed and walked down towards her father, "you look just like an angel, my dearest" said Sonic smiling at his child. Alyssa blushed, she then saw Gabriel come from a door at the other end of the hall, with his parents, Antoine and Bunnie following him.

He was dressed in a smart black outfit with gold shoulder pads and edgings' making him a lot like a soldier, his father Antonie was wearing a similar uniform except it was blue and Bunnie was wearing a long lavender dress with her blonde hair curled and flowing behind her head with a lavender rose in her hair.

"Ah Alyssa" said Gabriel, "you look wonderful" "Indeed!" said Antonie "a really beautiful princess" "Ah Gawd!" said Bunnie "looksa like Heaven's missin' an angel!" Alyssa blushed and tried to smile at Gabriel, she walked towards her father and he stroked a bit of hair off her face. "You do look stunning" he said "are you ready to proceed into the ballroom?"

Alyssa nodded, "yes father" she whispered, Gabriel held out his hand in a dramatic way to Alyssa, "allow me to escort you my princess" he said, giving her a toothy grin. Alyssa chuckled uncomfortably. "Thank you Gabriel" she said "but please do call me Alyssa"

Gabriel nodded and looked up at Sonic who smiled at them both, "you two wait her, till it's time for you to be announced" said Sonic, he smiled at Alyssa and Antoine and Bunnie smiled at Gabriel. "You two make a good couple" said Bunnie, she stroked Antonie's arm. Gabriel smirked and stood up straight, and Alyssa forced a smile.

They then stood back whilst Sonic and Sally walked into the ballroom, two stewards shut the door after Bunnie and Antoine went in after the King and Queen, Antoine then looked at Alyssa, "you sure are a pretty woman Alyssa" Alyssa smiled at Antoine despite the fact she wanted to get away from him.

After a couple of minutes, they both heard an announcer announcing them both, Gabriel then placed his hand over his mouth and checked if his breath was fresh, Alyssa nervously fiddled with her tiara, as they got ready the door to the ballroom opened and a green frog nodded at them," It is time now Alyssa" he said, Alyssa then walked in with Gabriel, cringing slightly as the coyote stood in a stance as he walked linking his arm around hers.

They then got to the ballroom everyone clapped and cheered seeing the arrival of the princess, some Mobians looked at Alyssa and smiled, "doesn't she look gorgeous?" some people said "what a beautiful princess!" Sonic and Sally also smiled at their daughter as she walked into the room.

Alyssa blushed, then she looked across to Gabriel who puffed up his chest and tried to make everyone notice him, "lucky bastard!" said a few men as they walked past, "linking arms with the princess!" Gabriel smirked and continued to puff up his chest as he walked. Alyssa wrinkled her nose as he continued to preen. King Sonic then made a speech about Alyssa then announced that she and Gabriel take the first dance.

Gabriel yet again made gestures as if hoping everyone would notice him; Alyssa tried to smile as she reluctantly got into position to dance with him. Gabriel placed his hand on her waist and held her hand; Alyssa looked at him nervously as they got ready to dance. Then the music began to start and Gabriel then began to lead the dance.

Alyssa went along with him and glided in time to the music, as she danced, her hair flowed around his shoulders and her dress swirled around her feet, as she danced she looked around at the other people watching and admiring her. She could also see the Chief enforcer Knuckles dressed in a smart black suit standing with his lover Julie-Su who was wearing a peach coloured dress which went well with her pink fur.

Nearby she could see Lara-Su their daughter and her best friend dressed in a pink dress looking really uncomfortable as she was standing with a young brown male fox Alyssa didn't know. Alyssa smiled; she knew Lara to be a tomboy and hated wearing a dress even when it came to special parties. Lara saw Alyssa and smiled back, her eyes sparkling over her spectacles.

After a few minutes, Sonic and Sally got up to dance, then Bunnie and Antoine then Knuckles and Julie-Su, then Mina Mongoose stepped onto the dance floor with Tails and Amy started to dance with Rotor. As they danced, Alyssa looked across to her father who smiled at her.

When the dance was over, King Sonic called the party to a halt and everyone stood at the sides, Alyssa then stood before Sonic and Sally at their thrones, Gabriel stood with Bunnie and Antoine and Lara-Su stood with Knuckles and Julie-Su.

Alyssa knew it was time for her coming of age ceremony; Tails brought forward a black box with gold edgings, Sonic then opened it revealing a gold necklace with a pendent bearing the Acorn Monarchy symbol. Alyssa smiled at its beauty then Sonic walked over and placed it around her neck.

"This gold necklace is a symbol of your coming of age" said Sonic, "it symbolizes your maturity, responsibilities to the kingdom and your line to the throne, may you bring peace, and good honor to the Kingdom?" Alyssa smiled "I'll do my best father" she said, everyone then applauded her.

"And now to celebrate this happy occasion" said Sonic, he raised his hands and nodded at the musicians, "may the party continue!" Everyone cheered as the music came on and everyone began to let their hair down. Alyssa then turned to Gabriel, "thank you Gabriel" she said, "you sure are a good dancer, when you were dancing with me earlier" Gabriel smiled "well thank you princess" he said, "I was of course born to dance"

Alyssa bit the inside of her lip, but she forced a smile, "indeed" she said, she then turned to see Lara-Su who was beckoning to her to come over Alyssa smiled again at Gabriel then began to dance happily and went over to join Lara, as the two girls danced, Alyssa held Lara's hands as they spun around together.

As they danced, Lara asked Alyssa about Gabriel, "so he fancies you eh?" asked Lara, "uh huh" said Alyssa, "but to tell you the truth, I'm not to keen on him" Lara laughed "I can understand why" she said "he sure is vain!" "And self centered" said Alyssa, "and conceited!" Lara then took Alyssa's hands as they took to the floor to dance again.

**So Alyssa has been honoured for her coming of age! But hows Angel doing in the Land of the Rebels preparing for his coming of age?**

**I'm back on DA again thank goodness, I just wish I knew who suspended me! and why!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**Angel's Honor**

In the land of the Rebels, Angel stood at some steal doors; he was wearing black leather trousers and was armed with a sword as well as two silver armbands with welded angel wings on his arms.

Behind him a brown hawk was massaging his shoulders, "are you prepared Angel?" he asked, Angel nodded, "I should think so….I am ready to face my challenge" he flexed is hands where he was wearing leather fingerless gloves. "I know my father wishes to honor me, and I shall make him proud as I intend to…."

On the other side of the door was a large arena like a gladiator area, Shadow and Rouge stood at the top of the arena with the rebel spectators around the place looking down on a sandy floor inside.

Shadow looked at Rouge who looked down into the arena nervously, he placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded, Rouge nodded back, she knew why they were doing this, to test Angel's strength, stealth and bravery, yet she was still concerned for him as she loved her son.

Shadow then turned to the spectators then raised his hand, the spectators stopped talking and cheering and started to pay attention to Shadow. Shadow then raised his hands and began to speak, "Rebels! We gather here at this arena to witness a test for a warrior, a warrior who will be given the special honor of becoming the main hunter of the King!"

The crowd cheered and also began chanting words such as "Down with Sonic!" or "Death to the King!" Rouge felt tears in her eyes as the crowds cheered for her son. "When you watch this warrior, you shall realize to true meaning to strength, stealth and bravery, watch him and you will understand his passion and his honor!" The crowd cheered again.

Angel on the other side of the doors smiled as he heard his father talk about him, the doors then slowly opened and Angel began to step into the arena, as he entered he saw the rebels cheer for him and chant his name "Angel! Angel! Angel!" they shouted. Angel smiled up at the crowd then stood in the middle of the arena ready to begin his test.

As he stood there, Shadow then looked down at his son and held up a sword with rubies encrusted in the handle and some writing engraved on the blade he then tossed it into the ring and it impaled in the sand before Angel. Angel pulled it out and held up the blade and admired it. "This sword is to prove your coming of age" said Shadow "it also shows your duties and responsibilities to the Rebels, will you bring honor and grace to the rebels"

"Yes father" said Angel, "the spectators clapped and cheered and Rouge clapped her hands as tears formed in her eyes, she smiled down at Angel and Angel smiled up at her, "I'm proud of you" she mouthed to him. Angel smiled then stood in a stance showing he was ready.

"And now…" Shadow barked holding his arms up, "the tournament will begin!" Angel then looked at the doors at the side opening, then four large bulls appeared snorting and digging their heels in the sand ready to charge at him, Rouge gasped in fear whilst Shadow stood there emotionless. Angel gritted his teeth then jumped in the air as the bulls charged at him. He then landed on the ground; he remembered this task, as his father said this was a test where he was forbidden to use his powers of flight.

Angel landed on the ground again but then leapt up again as the bulls charged at him again. He then used his sword and landed on one bull's back, then decapitated it with the sword. The bull fell dead as its head rolled on the floor, then Angel looked at the last remaining three that stepped towards him.

Angel then smirked as his hands began to glow "Chaos….Thunder!" he shouted as a shockwave of white chaos energy was blasted towards them, as the shockwave hit the bulls there were flown into the wooden walls of the arena and were killed. Angel turned to face his parents as the spectators cheered and clapped.

Rouge smiled at her son, but Shadow nodded showing no emotion, "that was only a easy test for you" he said, he clicked his fingers again and the doors opened again, this time to reveal some Mobians dressed in armour, Angel stared, then Shadow looked at the armored Mobians who glared up at him.

"You bastards will face my son, if you shall live….which I doubt…" he added with a slight smirk, "I shall let you free….back to your precious King" Angel then realized they were prisoners captured by Shadow and were going to made to face Angel. One of the armored Mobians looked up at Shadow, "just you wait hedgehog!" he shouted, "King Shadow will rise above you! He'll have you executed! And have your head on a pike soon enough!"

Shadow smirked, "I very much doubt it!" he said, "if my son…." he then added with a snarl, "kills him first!" the armored Mobians looked towards Angel who stood in a fighting stance then held up his sword. The Mobians stepped towards him holding up weapons, Angel also held up his sword.

"We'll bring you down hybrid!" snarled one of the armored prisoners, "Long Live the King!" Angel swung his sword, "Bring it on" he said calmly. The prisoners then charged towards him yelling. Angel dodged them and blocked the blows from their swords; he blocked one prisoner's swing then kicked another in the stomach sending him flying.

Then one prisoner ducked and kicked Angel's ankle making him fall, Rouge cried out in shock as Angel fell, but Angel used his sword to block the blows of the prisoner's blades coming down on him, then he kicked him back. Angel then stood up and turned to one of the soldier's heads, he then stabbed him in the chest killing him instantly.

The spectators cheered as the prisoner went down, then Angel turned to the other Mobians to rush towards him, but they too were soon overpowered by Angel as he cut each of them down with his sword. Angel stood up straight shaking his quills as he did, making blood mixed with sweat fly.

He then turned to the last prisoner who was on the floor bleeding from being slashed by Angel's sword, Angel smirked as his hands glowed white, "now to end your pain" he whispered softly, "CHAOS KAVADA!" he blasted some silver white chaos energy at the prisoner who was thrown across the arena then he moved no more.

Angel then clenched his fists and stood up straight looking up at the spectators who clapped and cheered, he then turned to his parents, Shadow still stood emotionless and clam whilst Rouge smiled and nodded at her son. "Still too easy" said Shadow, "now….the death trap!"

Shadow clapped his hands and out the doors came some wooden structures, Angel stared at them, then they opened to reveal what looked like cannons, Rouge looked at Shadow in worry, Shadow looked back at her and continued to show no emotion, Rouge bit her lip and looked back into the arena.

Angel looked at the cannons and started to get nervous, what was going to come out of the cannons, it looked like it was going to be something deadly, but he didn't know what it was. Shadow then glared, "prepare yourself Angel!" he barked as he clicked his fingers.

No sooner did he do so, one of the cannons began to fire at him, and out shot some bladed discs, Angel reacted quickly and began to dodge them and leap everywhere to avoid them, he even used his sword to block them and knock them back. As he was knocking them back he didn't notice as one flew past his face and sliced his face.

Rouge cried out in horror as Angel threw his head back in pain, blood began to fly from his face mixed with sweat. But he didn't go down, he began to charge himself up with energy, his hands then began to glow white, he then charged enough energy. "Chaos…..KADAVA!"

As he blasted his powerful chaos energy, the cannons blew up, the spectators were blinded for a moment, then they saw as the smoke cleared, Angel standing there holding his sword up to the sky, they then cheered and clapped. Rouge who had covered her eyes during the whole thing had opened her eyes to see her son standing there victorious and tears streamed down her face at her relief.

Shadow was impressed, yet he kept his cool, he then clapped coolly "bravo, bravo" he said, he then walked down into the arena with Rouge, "Angel has now earned the honor of being the kings assassin, and a true warrior to the rebels, tonight we shall feast in his honor!" the spectators cheered as Angel bowed to them all, Rouge then ran over and embraced Angel "well done my precious son" she said as she cried tears of happiness and pride for her son. Angel hugged her back, then looked up at Shadow who smirked, Angel smiled back.

**So Angel has also come of age! And is now an assasisin! Such dangerous tasks!**

**Aknowledgements to Shadowmjl for his ideas and help with writing the chapter, Thanks baby! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

**A Meeting**

That evening after the party, Alyssa was bathing herself and getting herself ready for bed, her feet hurt from all the dancing, and she had felt sweaty and tired, she climbed out of the bath and dried herself, she then put on a long white nightdress and climbed into bed.

No sooner had she climbed in when there as a knock on the door, she pulled the sheets up to her chin as she called, "who is it?" she then heard her father's voice, "Alyssa!" "Come in father!" she called. Sonic then waked in, he was still dressed in his robes, Sally followed behind him.

"Awww tired baby?" asked Sonic walking over to stroke his daughter's cheek, Alyssa nodded, "I must say you were dancing on that floor a lot having fun with Lara-Su" Alyssa nodded. "I had a fun time" she said, "and I feel proud at my coming of age" Sally smiled and stroked her hair, "we're so proud of you" she said, "we both are"

Alyssa looked across to her necklace on her dressing table next to her handheld computer VICKY. "It's beautiful" she said, Sonic smiled then remembered what he had come into her room for, "you know Alyssa, you and Gabriel looked so cute on the dance floor" Alyssa felt sick but she smiled anyway, "you should spend some time together" said Sonic "he really likes you" Sally nodded, "he's so well educated, he would look after you, you two look so cute"

"Cute?" thought Alyssa, "I felt sick to be in his presence" she continued to smile, "maybe it would be good to get to know him more" she said, Sally and Sonic smiled, "you'll be a good princess and soon a very powerful and wise queen" said Sally, "we're so proud of you sweetheart" said Sonic. Alyssa smiled then lowered herself under the covers.

"Father? Mother?" she asked, "yes sweetie?" asked Sally, "can I go adventuring tomorrow? Please, go running outside the city?" Sally and Sonic smiled at her, "of course" said Sonic, "you can do that, you're a big girl" he then looked serious "just don't go anywhere near the rebel's land" Alyssa nodded, "of course father" she said, "that's my girl" said Sonic "now you get some rest child" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "you've had a big day" Sally also kissed Alyssa then turned out the light, letting their daughter get some sleep.

***

The next day, Alyssa dressed in her black leather trousers and crop top and went to the Great Forest, she had decided to sit by the river and bathe her feet, she hadn't really enjoyed herself last night because she didn't like being in the company of Gabriel.

"I can't see why mother and father approve of him, he's so narsistic! Conceited!" she shook her head at the thought of him again, then looked up at the great forest. As she looked at it, she remembered when her parents had told her stories about how they used to hide there in a small village they had built themselves when they were at war with Robotnik.

Alyssa then looked around at the landscapes around her and the freedom that called her name, she then felt the need to run, and she did, she lifted her leg and got ready. She then threw herself forward and began to sprint. She never felt so happy. She could feel the wind flying through her quills and hair; she opened her arms and felt the wind as she ran.

She then looked ahead and saw a large gorge that separated the city of Mobotropolis to the outlands, she picked up her speed and raced up to it, the next thing that happened, she leapt off her feet and glided across the gorge. When she landed on the other side she turned and looked back at the city of Mobotropolis.

"There lies my future" she thought, "my future kingdom, along with a life of responsibilities" she then looked towards the forest landscapes, "and there, is where my heart wants to be….free" She looked back at the city again, "no…"she whispered "not yet, I will not be pulled away from my freedom just yet"

She lifted her foot again and began to break into a run, as she did; she felt the wind through her hair and quills. She finally got to the Great Forest, where she knew her parent's old base was. She ran in and looked around for the base. "Where is Knothole?" she thought as she ran up the path.

She then stopped when she saw some sandy and dark wooden colored huts behind some trees. Alyssa felt excited, she ran as fast as she could towards what she believed was Knothole. When she reached it, she was overjoyed to see it was Knothole. She smiled at the sight of it, then ran up to admire the little picnic tables and all the individual huts.

She walked up to some of the huts where she knew it was her parents hut, she opened the door and walked inside, the hut was completely bare, but she could see some engravings on the wooden walls, she walked up and saw an engraving behind the bed. She looked closer and saw a large heart carved into the wall, with the initials of her parents, **SAA+SMH** (_**Sally Alicia Acorn + Sonic Maurice Hedgehog**_).

"I can remember when Grandpa Acorn tried to separate them, they wouldn't have any of it" she whispered. She stood up and walked out of the hut. When she got outside, she suddenly saw the dark shaded area where the Ring Pool was. She ran over and looked in the pool.

"I wonder if there are any power rings in there?" she thought, she sat cross legged by the pool and stared at it, after a few minutes a light shone in the water and a power ring appeared. Alyssa grabbed it and grinned. "Now I can have some real fun!" she thought. She stood up and walked out of Knothole.

She held up the ring, then with a quick blast, she went speeding through the woods, the ring glowing brighter and brighter. Finally she came to a halt after about ten minutes, she smirked at the ring then placed it on her back. She then heard the sound of the rushing river, excited she followed the sound and saw the sparkling fresh river rushing down the wide river.

Alyssa then looked up and saw the lands of the rebels, she sighed, then saw a large tree truck that had fallen across the river. She climbed onto it and looked at the rebels land. "I wonder if the war against the rebels will ever end?" she thought, "We have been fighting for years…."

As she was thinking, the log she was standing on began to break, suddenly it fell and Alyssa slid off it and fell into the water. "OH NO!" she cried in terror, "oh God no! Help!" she tried to struggle against the strong current, "Shit! Help help!" she tried to keep her head above the water as she kicked and struggled.

Meanwhile not far away on the other side of the river, Angel was staring at the sky then at the land around him, she then looked across the bridge towards Mobotropolis. He lay against the tree he was leaning against, thinking about how he had achieved his honor of becoming the Kings Assassin.

"One day…" he thought "once I've slain Sonic, Shadow will make me his heir when he takes over the throne" he then looked at the sky again and imagined himself in royalty. "What a joy would that be!" he smirked to himself as he looked at the clouds and the sun.

Just then a loud scream brought him back down to earth. He looked up to see someone struggling in the river, he squinted his eyes and saw it wasn't an animal but a mobian. She was screaming for help and was about to go over a huge waterfall! Angel jumped up and ran to the river, he then leapt towards the river and opened his wings, he then began to fly towards the mobian who continued to struggle.

Alyssa was getting so tired she couldn't keep her head above the water, she could feel it consume her, finally her strength gave out, she began to sink, as she did she saw through her blurred vision something flying towards her like a large black bird, she didn't even try to guess what it was as she passed out….

Angel saw her start to sink, he swooped down and grabbed her hand, he then pulled her up out of the water before she went over the waterfall, he then pulled her up and held her in his arms.

He then flew onto the bank and lay her on the grass, he then saw she was unconscious, he began to push down on her chest trying to revive her. Finally after Angel pushed three times on her chest, Alyssa exploded into a violent cough, spitting up water as she did so. Alyssa coughed more then looked up to see a handsome male black hedgehog looking at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked, Alyssa looked up at him, "I..I guess so" she said "why did you decide to go swimming in there?" asked Angel "you nearly drowned" Alyssa got a little defensive, "I didn't go swimming!" she said "I fell in, I was standing on a trunk when it collapsed, then I fell in"

Angel looked at her and helped her sit up, "sorry" he said "just wondering what you were doing in there" Alyssa pushed her wet hair off her face, "I'm sorry" she said blushing, "I know you're trying to help, I shouldn't have been so rude.." she looked into Angel's aqua blue eyes "thank you…" she said "…for saving my life"

Angel smiled down at her, "you're welcome" he said, Alyssa smiled and stood up "I..I should get back" she said "back?" said Angel standing up "where are you going?" "Home" said Alyssa, "hey wait!" said Angel grabbing her arm, "can't we at least talk a while?" Alyssa turned to face him, she wanted to go home, but as she looked at the hedgehog's handsome face and his aqua eyes begging her to stay she couldn't resist.

"Ok" she said with a smile, she walked up to him and Angel held out his hand for her to take. They began to walk up the river towards the Great Forest, as they walked Alyssa asked Angel questions about how he had saved her life, as she could hardly remember what had happened. Angel was embarrassed at first but then he showed her his bat wings.

Alyssa was surprised but then she got curious and asked about them, Angel just told her it was the way he was born and left it at that. As they walked they began to stare into each others eyes, they then stopped by the Great forest, Angel put his arm around her, not caring that she was still wet from the river. "Who are you?" he asked "what's your name?"

"Mmm?" said Alyssa, she then looked up "I'm….I'm…." she then looked at the sunset over the horizon, "oh shit the sun! I have to go!" she pulled away from his grasp and turned to run. "Wait!" cried Angel grabbing her arm again, Alyssa turned to him, "can you at least tell me your name?" Alyssa hesitated at first, "ok" she said "it's Alyssa"

"Alyssa?" said Angel, "such a pretty name" "thank you" said Alyssa blushing "I'm Angelous" said Angel "yet everyone calls me Angel" "Wow" said Alyssa "lovely name", she looked at the sunset again, "I have to go!" she said "I'm sorry…" "But when will I see you again?" called Angel "I don't know" said Alyssa "maybe someday"

"When" demanded Angel "tomorrow afternoon!" cried Alyssa "Where?" called Angel "by the waterfall!" called Alyssa, she then turned towards Mobotropolis and ran away in a brown blur. Angel watched her until she vanished on the horizon, he felt his heart beat, "she's so beautiful" he thought "I just have to see her again", he spread his wings and flew back towards the rebels land"

**So now they have met...but what will happen next? Hope you like!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Five**

**Thoughts**

When Alyssa arrived back at the palace, she walked past the guards to get to the main door; the guards looked at her strangely as they saw she was soaked to the skin. Alyssa ignored them looking at her and ran through the doors.

When she arrived in the great hall, she saw her father and mother walking down the stairs towards her. They were both shocked at how wet she was, "Alyssa!" cried Sally, "where have you been?" "You're soaked!" Alyssa then looked at herself and remembered what had happened, "I fell in the river!" she said "what?" cried Sonic "I slipped and fell in the river, it's my fault!"

Sally sighed, then turned to see Mina Mongoose and Amy Rose walking down the steps, "ah there she is!" cried Mina "our little princess!" Alyssa blushed, "Hi Mina, Hi Amy" she said. Sally then nudged Alyssa towards the two ladies, "you better get clean and dry before you catch a death of cold" Alyssa nodded and followed Mina and Amy upstairs, she began to shiver a little as she was starting to get cold from being so wet. "Come on Alyssa" said Mina "we'll get you clean and dry"

As she walked upstairs, Sally looked up at Sonic "she's just like you" she said "always running off and having adventures, getting dirty and scratched" Sonic chuckled "like when she was little, running alongside me" Sally chuckled back "like when she slid past the royal carriage when we went out in the winter and sprayed snow at us" Sonic laughed loudly "such a little mischief"

Sonic then hugged his wife "she sure does love adventure" he said "yet she has your intelligent mind, I know she'll make a wonderful queen" Sally smiled as she blushed, "we've taught her well" she smiled, "we both have" Sonic smiled and nuzzled Sally's nose then kissed her forehead.

Meanwhile upstairs, Alyssa was in her large bathtub, washing herself; she also played with the bubbles as she washed herself. Then Amy poured some warm water over her head to wet her hair. "Awww you poor thing" she said "how did you fall in the river and get yourself out? You truly are full of surprises!"

Alyssa laughed then lay back to relax in the bath, Mina then picked up Alyssa's wet clothes, "I'll just make sure these are washed" she said, she then ran out of the room with the clothes. After a while Alyssa stood up and Amy handed her a towel, Alyssa wrapped herself up and dried herself, then Amy handed her, her nightclothes.

"There you go dear" she said "must have been scary falling into the river! Imagine what would have happened to the Kingdom without their princess!" "yes...Imagine it" said Alyssa dreamily as she dressed into her silken robe. Alyssa then walked into her room and sat on her bed, "Thank you Amy" she said "I sure do feel tired after my day"

Amy nodded, "I'll send your parents in to say goodnight to you" she said with a smile as she turned to leave the room. Alyssa walked to her window and onto the balcony where she could see the rebel's lands in the distance shaded from the moonlight. "I wonder where that hedgehog came from?" she thought "Angel, such a beautiful name, not to mention handsome, he risked his life for me today"

She couldn't get the image of Angel out of her head, his magnificent quills, those large aqua eyes, the muscles on his body, so powerful, "he risked his life for me…." She whispered "and when we talked…he truly understands me" She remembered them talking and realized he had such a good personality, not just a handsome face. She was jerked from her daydream when she heard the door open and Sally and Sonic walked in.

"Oh" said Sally, "did we interrupt you?" "No mother" said Alyssa turning away from the balcony, "I was just looking at the view, it looks so beautiful bathed in the moonlight" Sonic walked over to the balcony and his eyes narrowed when he saw the rebel's land.

"I am thankful that Shadow didn't see you Alyssa" said Sonic, his voice was a snarl, "if that bastard had laid one finger on you…." He clenched his fist. "Sonic" said Sally in a worried voice, Alyssa looked at her father "please father" she said "I can fight well, if the rebels saw me, they wouldn't touch me, I can fight them well"

Sally smiled at Alyssa "I know, but we still worry about you child, now my dear, you must get some sleep" Alyssa sighed as she climbed into bed. Sonic looked away from the balcony, "your mother is right" he said "we do still worry about you" "Alyssa sighed "ok, I understand, but I can take care of myself" "I know sweetheart" said Sonic ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Father!" said Alyssa annoyed. Sally smiled, "Ok Alyssa" she smiled "we'll let you get some sleep" "Thanks" said Alyssa, she lay back on her pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Goodnight darling" said Sally, "Goodnight mother" said Alyssa "sleep tight princess" said Sonic. When her parents left the room, Alyssa turned off the light then looked out the window still thinking about Angel.

***

Back in the Rebels land, Angel was staring out the window at the moonlit sky, he stared at the City of Mobotropolis ahead and thought about Alyssa, "I wonder where she may have come from?" he thought, "I've never seen her before, she must have been from Mobotropolis"

He then felt worried, if she was one of the King's people, she was supposed to be an enemy, "she certainly didn't act like one" he thought "maybe she's one of those nice people" he then thought about what his father believed in, "no…" he thought "I can't tell mother and father…" as he was daydreaming, a knocking was heard on his door.

"Angel?" Angel recognized his father's voice, he quickly turned from the window and stood up straight, "enter" said Angel, Shadow then appeared with Rouge, "where were you today?" demanded Shadow, "walking" said Angel, he walked over to his bed, "and also glancing at our…new Kingdom"

Shadow nodded at him, "I have the same ambitions as you father" said Angel, "the same big ambitions to bring King Sonic to his knees" Rouge smiled, "that's my son" she said proudly, Shadow folded his arms. "You understand the importance" Angel nodded, "I do father, very much, when the time is right…." He slid a finger under his throat, "our umpire will rule after Sonic is killed"

Shadow then smirked, "Good" "also" said Angel, he placed his hand on his sword, "I thought of some things….some little games to play on…" he then bent his fingers "his majesty" Shadow narrowed his eyes, his smirk growing wider. "I shall kill off some of his messengers as they try to spy on us….one by one, then leave the bodies in the city, causing Chaos and confusion!"

Rouge smiled and Shadow nodded again with a smirk "to show Sonic how serious we are" he said "you have done well son" Angel bowed and smiled, Rouge then walked over and embraced him "I'm so proud of you" she said, Angel smiled and hugged her back.

Shadow then nodded at Rouge to leave Angel alone, when they left, Angel walked back to his window and thought again about Alyssa, thinking about how beautiful she was and hoping between his missions, he could still see her, and hopefully she would not find out his identity.

**So...they're thinking about each other.....they like each other! **

**Hope you like!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Six**

**Rendezvous by the falls**

The next day Alyssa walked down the staircase and towards the doors of the palace, she had decided to meet Angel again, all night she couldn't stop thinking about him and how handsome he was.

As she went to find her parents to tell them where she was going, she was startled to hear a voice nearby, "Why princess" Alyssa jumped and turned to see Gabriel standing by a suit of armour. "Oh!" cried Alyssa, "you startled me!" Gabriel smiled "Oh I beg your forgiveness" he said walking over, as he walked he swayed almost as if trying to impress.

"I must say you look….lovely" he said, eyeing Alyssa's tight leather trousers, corset top and on her belt she was holding two swords. "Thank you" said Alyssa shifting her eyes towards the door where her parents would be discussing with their soldiers and lords and ladies about the rebels.

"And where may I ask Princess, you are going?" asked Gabreil, "out" said Alyssa, "adventuring, to make the most of my freedom before I become queen" Gabriel wrinkled his nose, "adventuring?" he asked, "mingling with the commoners?" Alyssa felt her throat tighten, "in the woods" she said with a slight growl, "I wish to run through the countryside outside the city, enjoy the woodland air"

"Then at least let me accompany you?" said Gabriel, "a beautiful princess like you shouldn't be outside alone, you may need protecting from those rebels who may harm you" Alyssa grimaced at the thought, yet she smiled and shook her head at Gabriel. "You are kind" she said "but I'll be ok, I am a trained fighter" she patted the swords on her belt.

Gabriel nodded, yet in a disapproving well, "whatever you say Princess" he said, Alyssa nodded and walked into the throne room, as she walked in she saw Sonic and Sally along with the other lords and ladies of the royal council. "Ah, our pretty princess" said Amy with a smile.

"Alyssa" said Sonic, "you ok?" Alyssa nodded, Sally looked at her daughter's clothes, "you planning on going out again?" she smiled, Alyssa nodded, "I'll be careful this time mother" she said, "I promise" "Not go near the river this time?" said Sonic, "next time you may not be so lucky"

Alyssa nodded, "I know, I won't go near the river" she turned to walk away, "and Alyssa" said Sonic seriously, Alyssa turned to him. "If you see any rebels, be on your guard" Alyssa nodded, "I can fight father" she said "I'll be safe" Sonic smiled and nodded. "Be safe child" he said.

Alyssa nodded then walked out of the door, as she walked out she saw Gabreial who bowed to her, "be safe dear Alyssa" he said, "if I suspect you are in distress, I shall come to your rescue" Alyssa nodded and smiled in gratitude at him. She then straightened her top and began to walk to the gates.

Meanwhile in the City of Mobotropolis, Angel stood atop one of the buildings looking down at the busy streets, he could see many of the commoners walking along the streets, but he could also see some of the king's army walking through the streets, patrolling the area.

Angel smirked, the perfect target, he pulled a cowel he had over his face so no-one would see who he was, then he began to climb down the side of the building, he grasped the side of the building, then held onto a brick and looked down at the alley below.

He could see some soldiers patrolling just outside the alley, he used his wings to land quietly on the ground, he then took out his knife. He then crept towards the end of the alley, he could see a group of guards walking towards the alleyway, he crouched and got ready to strike, as the guards past, Angel then held up the knife waiting for the right moment, he then saw a guard behind them who was falling behind.

Angel waited until the guard had come right up to the alley, then quick as a flash; he grabbed the guard placing his hands over his mouth before the victim had a chance to scream. Angel then slashed the knife twice across the throat of the guard. The Guard gasp a gurgled gasp before he went limp in Angel's arms.

Angel smirked, then lifted the guard in his arms, "now…to drop this somewhere in the city and cause confusion" he said, he then spread his wings and flew up towards the roofs of the city. He flew over the tops of the buildings until he saw the square near the palace gates.

"Perfect!" he thought, he then flew a little lower to the ground then dropped the body on the ground, as he did, that the public around began to scream, "Murder! Murder! One of the Kings guards! Murdered! Tell the king! Murder!" Angel looked down then flew up into the sky but some of the public spotted him "assassin!" they shouted "Assassin!"

Meanwhile Alyssa was running from Mobotropolis to meet Angel, she had no idea what had happened, she thought about Gabreial and remembered when he was looking at her he was planning something.

She knew he fancied her, but what was in his eyes as he looked at her, she could never know. As she ran on she saw the Waterfall ahead, she skidded to a stop then sat down by the bank looking up at the sparkling crashing waterfall. "I wonder where Angel is?" she thought, she took off her boots and began to bathe her feet in the cool water.

As she bathed her feet she then saw something red trickle through the water, she stared at it for a while wondering what it was until the red got darker and thicker, she then gasped and pulled her feet out the water in fright realizing it was blood! "Alyssa!" she looked up in alarm to see Angel standing on the other side of the river washing his hands, there was blood on them!

"Oh my God!" cried Alyssa, "what the…?" she didn't know what to say, "Angel then stood up wiping his hands that were now clean, he then picked up a dead rabbit and out it in a pouch he was holding. Alyssa then felt her heartbeat return to normal. "Angel…" she whispered "I…I didn't know you were a hunter"

Angel nodded, "yes" he said, "I hunt rabbits, deer, foxes mostly, for the skins and to feed my family, Alyssa smiled, "you sure are a loving Mobian" Angel nodded, he was relived that Alyssa believed his story. After he had killed the guard, he had realised Alyssa would want to know where the blood came from so he killed a rabbit to disguise the evidence.

Angel then used his wings to fly over to the other side of the bank; "I hunt animals for food and skins, my father and mother both praise me for my hunting skills" Alyssa smiled. She sat down on the bank and Angel sat next to her. "If you like I can hunt down an animal for you" said Angel. Alyssa smiled at him, "For me?" she asked, Angel nodded.

**Hey peoples! Sorry about the wait, I had writer's block, I promise the next chapter will be better....hopefully! Lol!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Seven**

**Worries**

Back at the Palace, Sonic and Sally were in the main throne room, both talking about the meeting with the council about the Rebels activity. "So what have been the activities so far Scout Tails?" asked Sonic.

"No activity as I've seen" said Tails, "my followers and I have searched the city, no spies, no nothing" "looks like that black bastards lying low" said Antonie. Sonic nodded, "Looks like it" he said. He looked up and was about to say something else when the door burst open and Knuckles appeared with some guards and two were carrying a stretcher with a white cloth over it which was spotted in blood.

The whole council gasped as Knuckles rushed over and bowed before rising to speak. "Your majesty, there's an assassin in the city, must be one of Lord Shadow's!" "WHAT!" cried Sonic "he came out of nowhere" said Knuckles; he then turned to one of the lieutenants a grey wolf that stepped forward and bowed.

"You're majesty" he said breathlessly, "I was leading the men downtown, as he got to the centre we noticed one of our men was missing, but before we could say anything, his body dropped from the sky, slashed throat and over ten stab wounds, it was in full view of the public! And then we saw this figure flying above us, a figure in black he then flew away"

"Good God!" cried Tails, Sonic bite his lip, "let me see him" he said, Knuckles nodded and pulled back the sheet exposing the dead guard, "shit" said Sonic, "the assassin was slick" Knuckles nodded, "we have to be careful" Sonic then looked at the guards, "take him to the coroners, and Rotor" he turned to a walrus at the table who stood up "look at him, and inform the family" "yes sire" said Rotor bowing then ushering the guards to follow him.

When they had left the room, Sally suddenly cried out as she remembered Alyssa was still out, "Sonic!" she cried, "Alyssa's still out there!" Sonic then remembered, she had left not long ago and now there was an assassin in the city, Alyssa was vunerable. Sonic narrowed his eyes, "Espio!" he turned to Espio who stood "yes your highness" "you're the most skilled ninja, and Alyssa's mentor in fighting, go and find her, and bring her back"

"Yes sire" said Espio, "I'll find her, and if any rebels come in my path" he slid his finger across his throat, Sonic nodded at him, then Espio left the room to search for Alyssa. Sally stroked Sonic's arm, "I hope she's ok, I worry for her so much when she goes exploring out there" Sonic looked down at Sally and stroked her hair, "I know, I worry too, but we must remember, we taught her well, she's smarter than you, she's tougher than me" Sally nodded and nuzzled Sonic's chest as he continued to stroke her hair.

Meanwhile, back by the waterfall, Alyssa looked up into Angel's eyes as he talked, she had found it hard to concentrate on what he was saying, his bright eyes sparkled into hers, she couldn't pull her gaze away from those eyes.

"..So Alyssa" he said, "what is that you do?" Alyssa was caught by surprise at that question, mainly because she was nervous about telling Angel she was actually a princess. She bit her lip, "Well erm…" she touched her swords and it gave her an idea, "my family…they are martial arts trainers, they have helped protect the king" Angel raised an eyebrow when he heard Alyssa say that.

"Wow..." he said, he began to feel a little nervous, he was of course assigned to kill the king, and now Alyssa was telling him about her family, he felt worried, especially when she mentioned King Sonic. "I can see by your swords, you are indeed a skilled fighter" Alyssa then smiled, "you want a preview?" she asked in a flirty tone. Angel nodded impressed.

Alyssa then stood back and took her swords out of her sheaths, Angel sat cross-legged and watched as Alyssa began to do some steps almost like she was dancing, she then began to perform some moves with her swords, including swinging them around her, then twirling them with her wrists. Angel watched with awe as Alyssa did her swordplay, the way she moved and used her swords, it was almost like she was dancing rather than fighting.

After a couple of minutes she stopped and placed her swords back in their sheaths. Angel clapped and stood up, "I never thought I'd see a more skilled fighter but you are the best I have seen" Alyssa blushed, "your family have taught you well" "Thank you" whispered Alyssa.

Angel then stood up, "Now" he said "shall we hunt down that rabbit?" Alyssa nodded, "sure" she said, Angel smirked, he knew very well he wasn't a hunter, but he knew his father when he was training him at a young age, how to kill rabbits, because his father would let loose some wild animals on him, domestic or wild then they would cook the meat afterwards to feast on with the rebels.

He took Alyssa by the hand then began to lead her towards the woods, Alyssa smiled as Angel lead her towards the woods, Angel then looked around, he then saw a wild rabbit nibbling on some grass by a large oak tree. Angel then took out a crossbow he had on his back then aimed it at the rabbit. Alyssa bit her lip as Angel fired and killed it in one shot.

Alyssa then grinned as Angel took the rabbit and held it up as a prize, she clapped excitedly, "for you" said Angel placing the rabbit in her hands. Alyssa smiled as she held the dead rabbit, "nice and fresh, and plump too" said Angel. "Yes indeed" said Alyssa. Angel then picked up some firewood, "if you are puckish Cherie" he said "I can cook it for you" Alyssa licked her lips, "you'd do that?" she asked, Angel nodded.

Angel then put together some firewood and made a fire, then made a spit and using a knife he had in his belt, he skinned the rabbit and began to cook it on the spit. Alyssa's moth began to water as she watched the rabbit meat sizzle. After a while, Angel pulled it off the spit and gave a piece to Alyssa, when she took a bite, Alyssa was bowled over how good it tasted.

Angel smiled at her as he eat his piece, Alyssa then giggled as some juice ran down his chin, Angel took the meat away from his mouth and smiled, Alyssa then beckoned him close and began to wipe his lips and chin with a handkerchief she had in her pocket.

As she was wiping his chin, she found herself inching closer to him, Angel too found himself entranced by Alyssa's beautiful face and sparkling eyes, they were getting closer and closer to each other's lips, Alyssa and Angel both found themselves in a dream they didn't want to wake up from.

Suddenly, a call brought them back down to earth, "Alyssa! Alyssa?" Alyssa jumped back shocked, dropping her piece of rabbit, "Whose that?" Asked Angel, Alyssa recognized Espio's voice, "it's...it's" she said, "it's my father, he's calling, I shouldn't be here!" she stood up, but Angel grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" he said "I will see you again won't I?" "Of course!" Alyssa said, "when I can get away again" Angel then stood up and looked into her eyes, "I shall wait by the waterfall every mid afternoon until you come" he said, Alyssa nodded, "ok, we will see each other again, but…I have to go" Angel then let go, then Alyssa smiled at him as she zipped away in a brown blur, then Angel picked up the rabbit skin he dropped, then put out the fire and spread his wings to fly home the thoughts of Alyssa and the fact that they nearly kissed whirring in his mind.

**Whoo! They almost kissed! Their feelings are getting stronger!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eight**

**Nightmare Date**

When Alyssa ran out of the woods, she saw Espio standing in the middle of the open still looking for her and calling for her. "Espio!" she called, Espio then turned to see her, "Oh thank God Alyssa, your father sent me to find you, quickly, we must return to the palace at once!"

"What!?" cried Alyssa "why?" "Your father will explain" said Espio as he took her hand; Alyssa stared as Espio as he began to lead her back to Mobotropolis. "Is it dangerous Espio?" she asked, Espio nodded, "your father has told me that you must wait till he explains it to you" Alyssa was still confused yet she followed Espio back to the palace.

Back at the palace, Sonic was waiting for Alyssa and Espio to return, as he waiting Gabreial came into the room, "King Sonic" he said bowing to the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked at the coyote who bowed before him.

"Ah hello Gabreial" he said, "how is your mentoring?" "Very good your majesty, your tutors do a perfect job in preparing me for court" Sonic smiled, "your father and mother wanted me to prepare you" Gabreial nodded proudly, "and they do well" he said, "but your majesty, I come with a request" "a request?" asked the King.

"With your permission, I wish to take your daughter to dinner with me tonight" Sonic eyes lit up, "you wish to take out Alyssa?" he asked, Gabreial nodded, "yes sire, if it be ok with you" Sonic then grinned "why dear man it is, hopefully you and Alyssa will get to know eh other more"

Sonic then turned to a servant standing by the throne, "go and find Rotor, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mina and Julie-Su" "yes sire" said the servant bowing before running out of the room. Sonic then turned to Gabreial and was just about to say something else when Espio and Alyssa appeared.

As soon as they walked through, Sonic stood up and walked over to Alyssa, "ah thank god Alyssa" he said, "you're ok" Alyssa nodded, "father…why did I have to come back, what has happened in my absence?" "Much I'm afraid" said Sonic "there is an assassin in the kingdom"

Alyssa's heart pounded "an assassin?" she asked, Sonic nodded, "we have to be extra careful now, one of the guards was murdered, the coroners are working on him now" Alyssa was worried, "are the rebels striking again?" she asked. Sonic nodded, "I have concerns Alyssa, mainly for your safety, being the King's daughter"

"But I can fight" said Alyssa, "Espio has taught me well" Sonic frowned "we will talk about this later, but now my daughter, Gabreial has asked for my permission to take you out tonight" Alyssa's heart beat harder "Gabreial?" she asked, Sonic nodded, "he has requested to take you out to dinner"

Alyssa tried to smile, even though she succeeded she felt her life about to end, "Oh God no!" she thought "Gabriel's taking me on a date?" she then looked across to see Gabreial standing with his proud parents, Knuckles was there with Lara-Su and Julie Su and Amy and Mina were there.

Sally then walked up to Alyssa, "you're going on a date eh sweetheart" she said, "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun! Mina, Amy and Julie are gonna dress you up and do your hair, and Lara Su and Knuckles will be accompanying you to the best restaurant in the city"

Gabreial smiled at Alyssa who forced a smile back, "that's…that's great daddy" she said, she was in fact sickened at the thought, but she bit her tongue, she could feel her legs shaking as Amy, Julie-Su and Mina lead her upstairs to get her ready. She really did not want to go on this date, but she didn't want to upset her father so she just went along with it.

In her bedroom, Alyssa sat in front of her mirror in a daze as Mina did her hair, Amy did her make up and Julie-Su did her nails, "you're going to look so beautiful for your date my dear" said Julie-Su, "You're lucky that Gabreial has asked you out" said Amy "he sure is all you'd want in a boyfriend"

"Yeah right!" thought Alyssa, she began to blow on her nails to dry the polish as Julie-Su did her feet, "your father has always thought of the day you'd be going on your first date" said Mina, "from when you were just a child, prancing around in your pretty dresses, and now here you are, a beautiful strong princess, ready to go on her first date!"

Amy then went to the wardrobe and brought out a sparkling black dress, "oh yes!" said Amy looking at it and admiring it, the dress was long and had a trail with sparkling beads and rhinestones, "oh yes!" she turned to Alyssa "you should defiantly wear this one it's perfect!"

Without saying anything, Alyssa put on the dress, as she put it on, the ladies ohhhed and ahhed over her, Alyssa then put on some shiny black shoes, "Ah" said Julie-Su stroking her under the chin "you're ready!" they then lead Alyssa downstairs where Gabreial, Sonic, Sally and the others were waiting for her.

"Wow!" said Knuckles as he stared at the princess, "doesn't she look beautiful" Gabreial smiled as Alyssa descended the staircase, she felt like grimacing when she saw him; he was dressed in a blue suit with gold decoration with white breaches. Bunnie and Antonie were smiled and cooing over their son.

When Alyssa reached the bottom of the stairs, Gabreial held out his hand for her, Alyssa took it and shivered a little, Sonic and Sally smiled, and Sally had a little tear watching her beautiful daughter walk with Gabreial. Outside a carriage with horses was waiting for them.

As Alyssa was helped into the carriage by Gabriel she looked over her shoulder to see Sonic talking seriously to Knuckles and Lara-Su, saying that if any rebels went near his daughter, they were to be killed at once, or taken prisoner. Knuckles then told Sonic "you're daughter is in safe hands"

Later the carriage began to take Gabreial and Alyssa to the restaurant, as the carriage went on, Alyssa looked out of the carriage window at Lara-Su who was riding a brown horse, Lara-Su grinned at her, "don't worry princess" she said "father and I will protect you from rebels"

Alyssa smiled back "thank you Lara" she said, "well, I can fight too, but you are very kind, you and your father" after fifteen minutes they arrived at the restaurant, as they walked in the manager, a smartly dressed badger bowed to them and lead them to a private room away from the other dining guests.

Alyssa gasped at the way they had set up the area, they were on a balcony overlooking the city, and the table was covered with a pretty white cloth, sparking wine glasses, shiny silver utensils and pretty looking china. There was even a band to serenade them.

Alyssa loved the way the place was set up, "it looks lovely" she said to the badger, "your father did request the best for you your highness" said the badger. Alyssa smiled, the badger then stood aside, "Walter will be your waiter tonight" he said. As he spoke a raccoon waiter appeared.

He then pulled the seats out for the couple then poured some champagne into their glasses. Alyssa thanked him then took a sip of her champagne. Gabreial smiled at her over the rim of his glass, Alyssa tried to smile back but it was difficult. What made it worse was when the band started playing a romantic song to them.

Alyssa looked out at the sparkling city and her thoughts were drawn to Angel and when she almost kissed him, "I have to see him again, I know father's gonna be more cautious after that attack on the guard, but I have to see Angel again" she was then dragged from her thoughts when the waiter came back with plates of food. Alyssa got a fish dish with potatoes in a creamy sauce and peas and Gabreial got a steak with potatoes and peas.

As she ate, she could feel the waiter and the manager's eyes on her, as if waiting for Gabreial to propose, Gabreial was talking and talking, but Alyssa wasn't paying attention, the coyote was just talking about himself and more, she felt she was losing the will to live. She just prayed for the evening to be over.

**Oh dear, poor Alyssa, must be such a nightmare! To date the man you can't stand! Oh dear!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Nine**

**Drifting Thoughts**

Back in the land of the Rebels, Angel sat in his room, he was looking out the window thinking about Alyssa, "she was so beautiful" he thought, "I hope I'll see her again, it was unfortunate that her father calling her pulled her away from me" he thought about the kiss he almost got from her.

"If only I could have kissed her" he thought to himself, he reached across to a book on his side table next to his bed, he then began to draw, he began to draw Alyssa as she was dressed that day, as he drew her he thought about how beautiful she was, and how he wanted to see her again.

"If only I knew a little more about her" he thought "If only" he continued to draw her and think about her, "I never thought I'd feel this way" he thought, "I wish I could see her now, I wish she was here now with me" Angel lay down on his bed looking at the picture he drew of her, "I said I would" he said "I will wait by the waterfall each day until you come"

Back in Mobotropolis Alyssa was also thinking about Angel, she had finished her meal and was staring at the glittering city of Mobotropolis, she was thinking about the kiss that she almost got from Angel and how she wished Espio hadn't interrupted her.

"If only I knew where he came from, I wish I knew" she clutched her dress and thought more about him, she also wondered if Sonic would let her out, after what had happened in the city. "I hope so" she thought "I have to see him again" "Alyssa!" then Gabreial brought her back down to earth.

"Alyssa" he said "you daydreaming?" Alyssa nodded, "yes" she whispered "I was thinking about when I will finally be queen" "ah yes" said Gabriel "when you are queen you shall have the power over Mobotropolis" Alyssa nodded "when I am queen, I shall be a good queen, my father and mother have raised me well"

Gabreial smiled, "and you shall be a good queen" he said "and of course, a beautiful one" Alyssa blushed a little and Gabreial looked at her in a flirting way. Just then the waiter appeared with some puddings for them, some creamy luxury chocolate and cream puddings with sparklers, as the sparks lit up Alyssa's face Gabreial smiled again at her, "you're so pretty" he said, Alyssa smiled again politely and began to tuck into her pudding.

In the rebel's land, Angel decided to fly out of his window and look at the starry skies, he placed his scrapbook on his bed then climbed onto the windowsill, he then spread his wings and flew into the sky.

As he flew higher he could see almost the whole land below him, the lights from the castle glowed below him, he could see some of the rebel guards patrolling the area, he then looked ahead and saw the river that divided them from the land of the Kingdom. He could see the silhouette of the great Forest in the distance and he could see further away was the sparkling lit up city of Mobotropolis.

"I love doing this" he thought, "all this beauty in the sky, and down below, it's so beautiful, he then swooped higher and felt the cool air past his quills, he then looked towards the Kingdom of Mobotropolis, "If only I knew where Alyssa came from, and hopefully I'll see her again soon"

Alyssa meanwhile was thinking about Angel, she hadn't enjoyed her date at all and still couldn't wait to get away from Gabreial, she had finished her pudding and the waiter had explained that the king had paid for everything in advance. "We hope you enjoyed the evening princess" said the manager, Alyssa nodded and Gabreial took Alyssa's arm, "we sure did" he said, he then handed the boss a note of money.

The boss stared at the note then at Gabreial who walked out of the restaurant almost pulling Alyssa along, the waiter frowned, "she looks uncomfortable there boss" he said, the boss said nothing yet nodded at the waiter. Alyssa followed Gabreial out the restaurant and stared into the air, she was feeling unwell and really wanted to get home.

When she finally got back to the palace, she said almost nothing to her parents about the date except that she had a good time and that she was going to bed, she then trotted up the stairs holding up her dress.

As they watched her, Sonic looked at Gabreial, "she enjoyed herself your majesty" he said, Sonic smiled, "you two seem to get on well" Gabreial nodded, "I'm hoping to go out with her more often" he said. Sally smiled at Gabreial "you sure are a kind gentleman Gabreial" she said.

Gabreial nodded and bowed, "I plan to take her out again soon, maybe a walk with her in the gardens, or a ride in the royal carriage. Sonic smiled again, "and that my boy can be arranged" he said. He smiled at Sally as Gabreial smiled and bowed then walked away.

"I believe our daughter is getting on well with Gabreial" said Sonic "do you think they may become an item" asked Sally, "maybe my love" whispered Sonic kissing his wife's forehead "it's my dream to see Alyssa happy" he then took Sally's hand and lead her upstairs to their bedroom.

As the King and queen walked up to their bedroom, Gabreial watched them walk away and smiled a knowing and smug smile, he was confident he had won the respect of the King and Queen and now he was planning to win Alyssa, "such a pretty and powerful girl" he thought "with her by my side, I shall be her King and also have my share of the Kingdom" he then looked up at a portrait in the hallway of Sonic and Sally as King and Queen that had been painted not long after they were crowned. "Soon..." thought Gabreial, "I will be up there next to Alyssa, soon....soon"

**Sorry the chaps a bit short, I had Writer's Block, anyway, Looks like Gabreial has plans. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Ten**

**Stalked**

The next day was warm and sunny; Angel sat in his bedroom of the Rebel's castle and sharpened his knives. He thought as it was a sunny day he could attack when more people were out and about causing more chaos and confusion.

He thought he could fight some guards, maybe kill a few and dump the bodies in different public places. "The Kingdom must have something to fear" thought Angel, "I shall make them fear my father and fear me!" He strapped his belt of knives to his waist and pulled a cloak over his head.

He then walked out of his room pulling on his gloves and pulling a cowel over his face he walked on to find his parents. As he approached the main hall, two lizards who were standing guard stood aside to let him through. Shadow and Rouge were standing in the main hallway; Shadow was pacing the room talking to another rebel whilst Rouge stood with him nodding her head as Shadow talked.

The rebel looked to see Angel walk in, "Ah my Lord, your top assassin has come" Shadow turned away from the rebel and saw Angel "Angel" he said, "you going out again?" Angel nodded as he removed his cowel "Yes father, I plan to kill more citizens, more of the guards"

Shadow smirked "do you plan to take prisoners?" he asked, Angel smirked a little "I may, if I need to find out information" he took out one of his knives, "I hope to cause a stir in the city centre" he said. Shadow smiled again, "good work my son, do well" Rouge then walked over and hugged her son "good luck my son" she whispered "do well" Angel hugged her back "I will mother" he said, he then turned and walked out the room.

Back at the palace, Alyssa sat at the fountain staring at the sky, she hadn't slept well that night and she was trying to shake off the thoughts of the awful night last night. She looked at her reflection in the water.

She was wearing her princess crown and her gold necklace bearing the symbol of her royalty. "A princess" she whispered to herself, "A King's daughter" she looked away from her reflection and faced her palace and the high walls. "Sometimes" she thought "If we weren't fighting the rebels what would the Kingdom be like? Maybe we could be friendlier with those outside the Kingdom"

She knew that any outsider was either checked over by the checkpoints outside the city, because they were so worried about secret attacks, many strangers were stripped searched and asked questions before they could be let in. She stood up and observed the space around her, then touched her samurai swords, "maybe I could do some practice" she thought.

She took out her swords and began to swish them around, as the twirled them around the wind whistled and wailed, Alyssa watched as the blades shone in the sun, and a leaf that had fallen from a tree she cut clean in half. As she turned around slashing her blades, she gasped as her blade clashed another sword blade, she then looked up to see Gabreial standing there.

Her eyes widened, "You have good skill with a blade" Gabreial commented, "and a very good skill at that" Alyssa pushed his blade down as the two metal blades made a swishing scraping noise. "Thanks" she said "Gives me time to wind down" she placed her swords in her sheaths. She sat on the fountain and looked at the sparkling fountain, "It sure is romantic princess" said Gabreial "and the flowers in this garden are just as beautiful as you"

Alyssa blushed a little yet she felt sick, she knew Gabreial was trying to woo her, "the sparkles in the water are as shiny as your eyes and as pure as your beauty" Alyssa blushed again, she then saw Gabreial reach across to touch her hand and lean towards her. Alyssa pulled away quickly. "Oh…" she said "I'm sorry, I thought I heard daddy calling" she stood up.

"I heard nothing princess" said Gabreial, Alyssa was about to say something else when she heard Sonic calling her, "Alyssa!" he shouted "Alyssa!" Alyssa smiled a little in her head "saved" she thought; "sorry" she said turning to run to the palace. Gabreial jumped up and raced after her.

In the Palace, Alyssa saw her father in the main hall with Sally looking worried; Knuckles, Julie-Su, Lara-Su and Espio were there. "Father!" cried Alyssa "what's going on?"

"An Assassin is in the city princess" said Knuckles; "the citizens raised the alarm" Alyssa gasped. Sonic looked serious, "an Assassin" he said "Must be one sent by Shadow" he then drew his sword "I'll go with you Knuckles" he said "and we'll see him die under my command!" he took off his cloak revealing armour underneath. Sally cupped Sonic's face "please be careful my love" she whispered, she then kissed him.

Sonic grasped her hands "I will my love" he said "I shall come back" He hugged her, then let go, "I'm going with you father!" said Alyssa "no!" said Sonic "it's too dangerous!" "But daddy!" said Alyssa "I can fight!" "NO!" said Sonic "I don't want you my daughter to be in danger! Gabreial!" Sonic looked up to Gabreial who took Alyssa's arm "look after her and Sally, I shall return" he then turned to Knuckles who was kissing Julie-Su farewell.

"Come Knuckles, Espio, Lara" he looked at Lara who smiled and showed her spiked Knuckles, Alyssa frowned at Lara-Su who ran next to her father, Sonic and Espio as they ran out the palace doors with soldiers following them. Alyssa then walked over to Sally who hugged her close. "I pray your father will be ok" she whispered to Alyssa who hugged her back.

In the City Angel was fighting several soldiers, as he did, he laughed "is that all you got!?" he mocked "you can't protect your King! One day this will be under the Rule of Lord Shadow!"

One guard raced towards him with a mace, but Angel flipped over his head then charged up his hands as they began to glow white, Angel then turned to the soldier "Chaos Blade!" he shouted, then blade like lights struck the soldier slicing him in half. Angel laughed then leapt over more soldiers waving his sword.

"Rebel!" shouted the guards "we'll see your head on a pike yet!" "We'll take you too the King!" Angel laughed again, "as if!" he fought the soldiers more and kicked another in the face sending him flying into a statue. "HA!" laughed Angel "you can't defeat me!"

"REBEL!" shouted a voice, Angel looked up, and even the soldiers stopped fighting him as they looked up to see King Sonic, Knuckles, Lara-Su and Espio standing there with more guards. "You're under arrest!" shouted Knuckles, "for high treason to the crown and for associating with the rebels!"

Angel saw them, then he smirked when he saw Sonic, "Ah ha!" he said "Now I have you Sonic!" he stepped towards them "ok" he said "come for me! If you're strong enough to defeat me!" he stood in a fighting stance facing the King and his followers. "Bring it on!"

**Whoa! Sonic and Angel are about to fight! What will happen next! Find out in the next installment!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

**The Fight**

Sonic faced Angel and held up his sword "you rebel!" he said "you know what happens to those to come into the city and breach the peace!" Angel held up his own sword "I do" he said "then you must know those who are traitors to the crown are beheaded!" growled Knuckles.

"Of course!" said Angel, he stepped towards Sonic, "but I will not be dying today" "lets see!" said Sonic, "we've got you out numbered!" Angel smirked, "you underestimate me!" he began to charge his hands until they began to glow white. Knuckles reacted quickly and jumped forward knocking Sonic to the side as Angel fired his chaos blades at him.

Lara-Su gasped in shock "He's got Chaos powers!" she cried, she drew her sword and ran towards Angel, but Angel spread his wings and leapt into the air holding himself in mid air. Lara looked up in shock then Angel flew down and kicked her forward making her fall flat on her face.

Espio then ran over and threw several shurikens at him, but Angel again reacted quickly and used his sword to knock all the shurikens back, one then flew over and embedded itself in Espio's leg making him yell in agony. Knuckles then ran at Angel with his sword and they began to fight fiercely, "Surrender Rebel!" shouted Knuckles "I shall have you beheaded like I executed Julian Robotnick! As well as other traitors against the King!"

Angel knocked his sword back "you don't scare me echidna, even if you are the King's Captain of the Guard and the Kings executioner!" he then flipped over Knuckle's head and jumped on his back knocking him down onto Espio who grasped his bleeding leg in pain.

Angel then turned to Sonic "ah! The King of Mobotropolis!" he narrowed his eyes and held up his sword, "I swore to Shadow I would have your blood on my hands! You are my target!" Sonic held up his sword, "you won't win rebel!" he said "you shall not escape!"

Angel smirked again, "ok your majesty" he said, "lets play!" he then charged at the King who blocked his sword with his own, Angel then lifted his sword again, Knuckles who was holding Espio in his arms and wrapping a rag around his leg to stop the bleeding watched the King and Angel fight. Espio winced as he gripped his bleeding leg.

Angel and Sonic fought for a while, clashing swords, kicking each other and punching. Angel then used his wings and flew over Sonic's head then flipped over and landed behind Sonic slashing his back with his sword as he did. Sonic yelled in agony. The blade was so strong it had sliced through his armour.

"Even your fancy armour cannot protect against the craftsmanship and weaponry of the Rebels!" barked Angel, Sonic despite the pain turned to Angel and whished his sword at him, "I will not back down rebel!" he shouted "You will die a traitor!" "Not if you die a King first!" shouted Angel.

Sonic and Angel then came together clashing swords, but Angel got the upper hand and knocked Sonic's sword out of his hands, Sonic gasped in shock, but before he could move, Angel flew towards him and pushed him against a building. He then took out a dagger and stabbed Sonic in the hip, Sonic gasped in agony then Angel stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Finally!" snarled Angel "you're blood in on my hands, now you can see my face before you die! For I am Death!" he then removed his cowel revealing himself. Sonic gasped in horror. "NO!" he cried "Yes!" growled Angel "Angel! The son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat! Your assassin!" he then lifted the dagger and was about to strike when Lara-su's spiked fist came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground.

"Get off him you filth!" she cried, she then took out a gun and was about to fire when Angel rolled out the way, he then jumped up to his feet and jumped into the air spreading his wings, but Lara leapt into the air and kicked him down. Knuckles ran over to Sonic who had slid down the wall in shock from his wounds.

Espio despite the pain in his leg picked up a shruikern as Lara and Angel fought fiercely, "you fight good for a woman!" snarled Angel as he clashed swords with Lara. "I've been trained well!" shouted Lara, "trained enough to kill filthy rebels like you!" she then slashed her sword and it got Angel across the face.

Angel recoiled in pain, then Espio seeing his chance threw the shruikern and it embedded itself in Angel's arm, Angel yelled in agony then recoiled against the wall, he then spread his wings and flew into the air, "You haven't heard the last of this!" he shouted as he flew into the sky "We'll meet again!"

Lara-Su watched as he flew away, then ran over to King Sonic, "your highness!" she cried, "are you ok?" Sonic was grasping his bloody wounds with Knuckles holding him nodded, "we must get back to the palace!" said Knuckles "and fast!" Lara then ordered some guards to get a couple of stretchers for Sonic and Espio.

No sooner had she done so that the stretchers arrived and Sonic and Espio were lifted onto them, Espio winced again at his wounds, "Whoa!" said the medic guard "that's a deep wound but you'll keep the leg" Espio winced again, "that assassin was strong and slick!"

The medic then walked over to Sonic, "is he going to be alright?" asked Knuckles. The medic examined Sonic's wounds, "yes" he said, "but he'll need rest, just keep pressure on his wounds otherwise he'll lose blood" Knuckles nodded and with Lara-Su's help kept pressure on Sonic's wounds as they went back to the palace.

Meanwhile, Angel was sitting on a building hiding; he stared at the shruikern in his arm and tried to pull it out. But each time he tried it caused him agony. "Shit!" he grunted, "that chameleon hit it in deep!" he then touched his face and found the blood on his glove, "great!" he thought "slashed by that Echidna bitch and that ninja Chameleon"

Angel then picked himself up then looked towards the palace that stood above the buildings of Mobotropolis, "I'll get you King Sonic!" he said "and I'll especially get you Chameleon and Echidna for making me lose my prize!" he then cradled his injured arm and flew back to rebel's land.

**Whoa! Angel nearly got King Sonic! But Lara-Su stepped in! But what will be the reactions of the Palce and The rebels? Find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

**Resting**

When Angel got back to the rebel's land he walked to the front of the castle where the soldier's standing at the gate stared at him and the blood running down his arm. They then opened the doors and Angel ran inside.

"Mother" he rasped, "Father!" he ran into the main hall where Shadow and Rouge were waltzing together, as soon as he ran into the hall, the two of them almost jumped out of their skins. Shadow was shocked to see him run in, but when he looked again he saw the Shuriken in Angel's arm.

"Angel!" Rouge cried as she ran over to her son, "I tried Mother" Angel panted "I tried" "Which bastard did this to you boy?" asked Shadow walking over and looking at the Shuriken embedded in his arm. "The King's Ninja and martial arts expert, Espio the Chameleon!" growled Angel, "I was fighting the daughter of Knuckles the Captain of the Guard and the Kings Executioner when he threw it at me, and that bitch slashed my face"

Rouge hugged her son and cradled his bloody face, "Oh my poor boy" she said, Shadow seethed, "Lara-Su" he growled. "What about the King?" Angel held up his bloody hands, "I stabbed him, and was about to kill him when that bitch punched me in the face! I would have got him if it wasn't for those guards and allies"

Shadow clenched his fists, "that King" he growled "cowardly, never goes anywhere without his trusty guards" He then clapped his hands and a lizard ran into the room. "Take my son to the medic" he said, "and make sure he heals" The lizard nodded. The lizard then began to lead Angel to the medical room with Rouge accompanying them.

Shadow then stood alone in the room and clenched his fists, "does that King think he can fight off my assassins?" he snarled "Does he think he's invincible?" he then took a dagger from his belt, "How dare he overpower my son! If it wasn't for his allies, Angel would have finished him! But One day! King Sonic will fall!" He then took his knife and threw it at a portrait of Sonic at the end of the room which had many knife marks and it landed on the heart of Sonic.

Meanwhile at the Palace, Sally was pacing the throne room, Alyssa was walking with her, "why didn't he let me go mother?" she asked "I can fight very well!" Sally then clasped her daughter's hands "He only loves you" she whispered "and knows your vunerable because you're a princess"

Sally was about to say something else when a male rabbit rushed in, "your majesty! The King!" Sally's eyes widened, "Sonic!" she cried, "He's been injured!" cried the rabbit. Sally quickly rushed out of the throne room to the main hall where the guards were coming in with Sonic who was lying dazed on a stretcher with Knuckles and Lara-Su by his side.

Sally ran over to Sonic sobbing, "Oh my God!" she cried "What happened!?" Knuckles then spoke "a rebel, in the city! An assassin! He tried to kill Sonic, but we fended him off" he then nodded his head towards Espio who was groaning over the pain in his leg, "and Espio's hurt too"

Alyssa was shocked "Daddy!" she cried, Sally knelt beside her husband who moved his head towards her, "S…Sally" he whispered, "Oh Sonic" sobbed Sally "thank God you're alive!" she then looked up at Knuckles "take him to the medic!" Alyssa also ran with them as the guards and Knuckles took Sonic to the medical room.

When they got there the medic told Lara-Su and Alyssa to wait outside, "What happened!?" asked Alyssa, Lara then told Alyssa about the attack and how the assassin had tried to kill Sonic. "Who was the assassin?" asked Alyssa as he placed her hand on her sword in her belt "I'll kill him!" "I don't know" said Lara, "I only saw the front of his face as he took his cowel off, I don't know what kind of Mobian he was, but he was black with a tan muzzle and aqua eyes"

Alyssa stared at Lara for a while, "and he tried to kill my father" she said, Lara nodded, "If only I knew who he was" she said. She then took Alyssa's hand and lead her away from the room. "We'll have to wait until the medic says he's ok" she said "I hope he is" said Alyssa softly.

Back in the rebel's land Angel was laying in a bed in the medical room with a plaster over the slash on his face and his arm in a sling. Rouge was sitting with him asking questions.

"Do not fear mother" said Angel "When I heal, I shall go back to the Kingdom, and I shall spy some more until the King comes out of his shell" as he spoke Shadow came through the door "There will be a chance when you can catch him off guard Angel" he said "There will be a good opportunity to get to him when his guard is down"

Angel winced from the pain in his arm as he looked up at Shadow "I shall not let you down father" he said "I shall kill that King" "as soon as you have healed" said Shadow "and I shall heal soon" said Angel, "these wounds will not hold me down" "I the meantime" said Shadow "I shall send spies into the Kingdom until you heal" "Thank you father" whispered Angel.

**It's all building up! Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

**Responsibilities**

Alyssa stood in the main hall worried about her father, Lara-Su sat on the hall stairs watching her, "He'll be ok Alyssa" said Lara, "please calm down" Alyssa wrung her hands worried, "I'm so worried about my father" she said "I just hope he'll be ok"

Before Lara could speak, the same rabbit who called them came running from up the stairs, "Princess Alyssa" he called "your father and mother wish to see you" Alyssa moved in a flash and ran up the stairs, "is he ok?" she asked "is my father ok" "He'll live princess" said the rabbit, "he just needs rest"

"Ok" whispered Alyssa, she followed the rabbit up to her parents room, she walked in and saw her father laying in the bed still dazed with bandages over his wounds. Sally was sitting on the bed stroking Sonic's quills comforting him. "Alyssa" said Sally, Alyssa walked over and sat next to her father.

"Daddy?" she said "are you ok?" Sonic smiled at her, I will be my child, I will be" Alyssa then looked at her hand, she then reached over to touch her father's shoulder, as she did, Sonic breathed slowly as if in relief. Sally looked up and smiled at Alyssa, "that's our girl" she said, "using her healing powers to make you better"

Sonic touched his shoulder which felt painless yet still tender. Alyssa brought her legs up to her knees, "I wish my powers could fully heal" she whispered, Sonic reached up and stroked her hair "don't fret my daughter" he said. "You do so well" Alyssa smiled.

"Listen sweetheart" said Sally, "The medic's say Sonic has to rest a while to recover from his wounds" Alyssa nodded, "and we felt that it was time you understood your responsibilities as future queen" "Ok" said Alyssa, "that means you have to take over until your father gets better"

Alyssa felt her heart skip a little, "what…" she whispered "me? Take over?" Sally nodded, "I have to look after your father my sweet" she said "it's up to you now" Alyssa felt a little scared. "Do not worry sweetheart" said Sonic "I have arranged for Knuckles, Rotor and Tails to look after you and help you, Lara-Su will help protect you and Gabreial will also help you"

Alyssa tried not to vomit at hearing Gabriel's name. "Ok father" she whispered "I will do my best" Sonic smiled then Alyssa lay on his chest and hugged him whilst Sally stroked her hair, "my clever brave girl" said Sonic "I know you'll do well" as Sonic spoke, Rotor came in with a pad and pen. "Your Highnesses" he said bowing.

"Hey Rotor" said Sonic wincing again at his wounds. "You sent for me" said Rotor, "yes I did" said Sonic "I need you to help and advise my daughter, and also, we need messengers to go around the city, informing them of these changes" "At once Your majesty" said Rotor, "I shall look after your daughter and I will send the messengers out today to inform them of the events that have occurred"

Sonic smiled, "thank you Rotor" he said, "now Alyssa" he said turning to his daughter, "you have to prepare, and be ready to become temporary queen" Alyssa bit her lip "but I'm scared father" she whispered, Sonic took her hand "I know you can do it angel" he whispered "we have raised you well, we know you have the confidence" Alyssa smiled at them both, then Sally kissed her on the cheek, "be good child" she whispered. Alyssa said she would, then hugging them both one more time, she left the room.

Outside Alyssa stood with Rotor, "now we have to prepare you Princess" he said "with your father unfit and your mother caring for him, we have to make sure you're ready and prepared" he then lead Alyssa to her room where Amy and Mina were standing.

"ladies" said Rotor, "we have to get Alyssa ready" "Ok" said Amy and Mina together, Alyssa looked at Rotor then at Amy and Mina who took her into her room, as she walked in Alyssa knew she was going t learn some valuable lessons for her future as queen of Mobotropolis.

**Sorry about the delay, I had writers block! Bummer!**

**Wow, looks like Alyssa's gonna have a lot of pressure on her, how will she cope? Find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14**

**Pressure**

The next day, Alyssa stood in the throne room, she stared ahead of herself, looking at the large room, her parents thrones standing silently still behind her, she was dressed in royal robes, a long satin blue dress with silver voile, along with a light blue and silver cloak covering her shoulders and trailed behind her. Her silver tiara sat perfect on her head with a silvery veil.

Indeed she looked like a queen, yet she felt scared, she knew one day her time would come, but she always thought it would come later, she never expected it to be like this, her father, injured and her mother looking after him, she knew this was her duty, her honor, but she was scared.

As she stood there, lost in thought, she heard the doors open and Rotor walked in with Antonie and Knuckles. "Your highness" said Rotor bowing before Alyssa. Alyssa looked at him, "what is it Rotor?" she asked, "Is my father well?" "He is recovering child" said Rotor, "do not fear, but I have come to see how you are feeling, as your father is worried"

Alyssa looked around her again, then looked at Rotor, "I am fine" she said "I feel I can take on the role as queen" Rotor nodded, "very good your highness" he said "your father wishes you to make a speech to the Court about his absence from the throne and how you will be taking over"

Alyssa nodded, "yes Rotor" she said "I will be spending the afternoon preparing, send for the courtiers to be at court tomorrow at 9.00 sharp" Rotor nodded again. Antonie then stepped forward and bowed at Alyssa's feet "my dear princess" he said "I have watched you grow and it brings tears to my eyes at how grown up and responsible you have become"

Alyssa smiled at the coyote, "thank you" she smiled "also my dear" said Antonie, "my son will be helping you" Alyssa gulped "helping me?" she asked "my son has asked at his request that he be your minder, a watchdog if you may call it" Alyssa felt sick at the thought, but she forced a smile, "thank you again for your service Antonie" she said.

Knuckles then bowed and rose "I am also placing Lara in charge as a bodyguard to you, she was protect you should you go out in public, after what happened to the King I dread to think what may happen to you if the assassins strike again" Alyssa looked at Knuckles.

"She did a great service fighting off the assassin and saving your father's life" Alyssa smiled, "thank you Knuckles" she said, she then walked to the two thrones and sat on her father's throne. "You look so beautiful princess" said knuckles, "we shall leave you to prepare your speech" said Rotor, he then lead the three Mobians out of the throne room leaving Alyssa to think.

Much later, Alyssa sat in her room at her dressing table writing her speech, she tapped her ink pen on her table, she was feeling tired, she wanted to sleep but she had to finish her speech.

She also had to carry out orders, as well as think about her speech, she had to ask the soldiers to keep marching through the city keeping Mobotropolis safe from the rebels and to keep out from when they would attack again. She looked at her paper again, the ink was blurring before her tired eyes. But she kept on writing. Finally she signed her speech and looked up, as she did, she cried out in alarm as she saw Gabriel's reflection in the mirror.

"Gabriel!" she cried, "you…you scared me!" Gabriel just smiled, "appologises my love" he said, Alyssa stood up and wrapped her silken robe over her; Gabriel stared at her ample cleavage through the mirror. "Why are you here?" asked Alyssa "and do you know it is rude to intrude"

"My sincere appologises princess" said Gabriel, he studied her curves and the way her silken robe hugged her body. "You have such grace, such feminity" Alyssa felt uncomfortable and grimaced, "thank you Gabreial" she said "but…I feel sleepy…and I have to make my speech to the court tomorrow morning"

"Understandable" said Gabreial "you have responsibilities" "yet thank you for your concern about me" said Alyssa. "Do not fret my dear" said Gabreial stroking Alyssa's hair "as long as I am here, nothing will happen to you, I can protect you and keep you sane"

"Thanks" said Alyssa walking away from Gabreial and picking up her hairbrush, "thank you….very much" Gabreial stared down Alyssa's cleavage again as he stepped back. "See you in the morning princess" he said quietly as he stepped out the door taking another glance at Alyssa's perfect form then closing the door silently behind him.

As he walked away down the hallway to his own chambers, he smirked a perverted smirk, "such a perfect figure" he thought "such delicate features, how my hands crave to touch that smooth Venus" he looked back at her door and smirked again. "One day Alyssa" he smirked "on day, you will be mine…whatever it takes…." He smirked again then silently slid into his chambers.

**Poor Alyssa, she's feeling the presurre already, and if things weren't bad enough, it looks like Gabreial's got ideas on his mind! **

**I've decided that if I get writer's block again I can still write Stone Cold Heart of Hate whilst writing this, so I can keep busy and have something for you all to read! Hope you continue to enjoy both fics! Happy reading! Lol!**

**Love from your hostess Bloodrayne666**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 15**

**The First Meeting**

The next morning, Alyssa was awakened early by the sun rising and shining on her face through the window; she sat up and rubbed her eyes and brushing her hair off her face. As she sat up she thought it was another normal day, but her heart skipped a bit when she remembered she was taking over her parent's duties.

She stood up and walked into her bathroom so she could be ready. She stepped into the bath and wiped the sponge over her fur, she felt more relaxed feeling the soft soapy water over her body. She was still a little tired and she was worried about what to say in front of the court, but she knew she had to do her duty.

She climbed out of the bath and dried and looked for her royal robes, she then found her midnight blue dress and cloak along with her silver tiara; she then sat before the mirror looking at her tired eyes as she combed her hair. "I never thought stepping in for my parents would be like this…" she thought, "I just hope I can deliver well"

Meanwhile in her parent's room, Sonic and Sally were laying together in their bed; Sally was lying next to Sonic stroking his quills whilst Sonic lay there still with the bandages around his chest.

"How you feeling my love?" asked Sally looking at the bandages, Sonic nodded whilst wincing, "I'm ok Sal" he said "I hope to recover soon, I just wish I could see how our dear daughter is doing, it's her first day filling in for us" Sally rested her head on Sonic's shoulder, "we've taught her well" she said "I hope we've taught her what we needed to tell her"

Sonic held his wife close, "I'm so proud of her" he said "she's grown so beautiful, sixteen years old, it seems only yesterday we first held her, just a tiny baby, and a beautiful child" Sally nodded, "our beautiful daughter" she said, a small tear falling from her eye, "our beautiful princess"

Alyssa walked down the steps holding her robes up as she walked; her silver tiara sparkled as she ran, as she ran towards the court, she clutched her speech close in her hand, she was nervous but she was determined to do well.

When she reached the door of the court, she took a deep breath, "ok…" she whispered "I can do this….I'm the princess…soon to be queen….and I will do this!" she pushed the doors open, no sooner had she done so that the whole court stood up around the round table and bowed to her. Alyssa recognized Tails, Mina, Amy, Rotor and other members of the court her heart then leapt to her throat when she saw Gabreial standing next her chair.

"Good morning your highness" said Gabreial bowing as Alyssa walked to her seat. Alyssa nodded at him then stood at her seat, the rest of the court stood awaiting her next word. "Please be seated" said Alyssa, she tried to speak more queen-like yet her words came out a little shaky.

As they were seated, Alyssa spoke of her father's health and how she would take over as queen until her father had recovered, after she had spoken, the council began to talk about the matters arising, mainly about the rebels and the worries, after the attack on King Sonic; there was a lot of worry. "The public do fear for the health of their king" said Tails; "they will need you princess" Alyssa nodded softly. Alyssa shifted her eyes up to the ceiling thinking about her father lying upstairs recovering from his injuries.

"I know the public need me Tails" she said "I will do everything in my power to look after them and make sure they are safe, If I am to be their queen in the future I must show them I am capable now" she brushed at her robes. "Alyssa" said Amy "you know this is a huge responsibility" "yes it is" said Alyssa, "I know dear Amy, but I intend to do well for my people and for my father and mother"

"You are brave child" said Rotor "but you understand Alyssa that you are now the enemies' target for attack if rebels and their assassins come into the kingdom" Alyssa nodded "and if they should come into the Kingdom" she said "have them be captured and brought to the dungeons for torture and death!"

Knuckles nodded, "you can rely on me Princess" he said "I beheaded Julian Robotnick and severed his robotized arm after his death" Alyssa smiled at Knuckles "also..." she said "if we do capture any rebels, I will confront them and make them give me information"

Everyone looked worried "you are brave child" said Amy "yes indeed" said Mina "you have your father's spirit and your mother's intelligence" "but what worries me is if you were exposed to the rebels, you will be in grave danger" said Knuckles. "I can fight Knuckles" said Alyssa "and I will not let the rebels take me"

"Even so" said Knuckles "your father gave strict orders to keep you protected, my daughter will help protect you" "as will I" said Gabreial, Alyssa looked across to him and tried to hold back a sickened look. "I will make sure the King's daughter is well looked after"

"Thank you" said Alyssa "I thank all of you, in the meantime, I shall do my best to run this kingdom in my father's absence" she then stood "I want news of my father's absence be reported to the Kingdom, and that I will be standing in as queen until my father regains his health" Everyone agreed.

**So Alyssa's done alright for her first day filling in as Queen, sorry about the wait people, I had writer's block! Lol!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A Plot**

Back in the rebel's land Shadow was sitting on a chair in the main chamber thinking hard as he held a goblet of red wine, he stared out of the window at the sun shining in the sky, he was wondering how he was going to try and attack Sonic again.

Angel was still recovering from his wounds, and Rouge had been at her son's bedside making sure he was recovering; he took another sip of his wine and continued to stare out of the window. As he sat there deep in thought, the door opened and a black and brown weasel appeared.

"My lord" he said bowing to him, Shadow turned to the weasel and saw he was one of the spies he had sent to Mobotropolis. "What news to do bring?" he asked standing up and placing his wine on a table. "I was outside the palace with one of the hawk spies" said the weasel, "it turns out the King is recovering from his injuries that he received from your son"

"So the City has no King…eh?" said Shadow, a little smile curling at the corner of his mouth, "no ruler?" "well…no" said the weasel "they do have someone standing in his place" "who?" asked Shadow "the princess" said the weasel, "their only child" Shadow glared for a moment, but then a thought came into his head.

The Weasel saw him looking thoughtful and asked him, "I have a great plan…" said Shadow suddenly getting excited, "It will not fail!" "What is it?" asked the weasel. Shadow turned to him, "Get the rest of the spies together and we'll have a meeting down here in ten minutes" The weasel nodded and bowed and ran out the room.

Shadow then began to walk up the stairs towards Angel's room; he walked up some stairs to Angel's chamber on the side of the castle. In Angel's room Angel was still nursing his injured arm; it was still very painful as the shuriken had torn a muscle as well as grazed a bone.

Rouge was sitting on a chair next to his bed; she had sat by his side most days making sure he was ok as she loved her son so much. The medic, a green lizard had told Angel that his arm would heal and he would be fighting again, but that he needed to rest. Angel was angry he hadn't been able to do his job, but he was even more worried about Alyssa and thinking she thought he'd abandoned her.

"As soon as I get better" he thought "I will go and look for her, I will…." He remembered how he had almost kissed her for the first time, and he wanted to kiss her for real when she saw him again. "I will…" he thought to himself, "even if I have to sneak out with my busted arm"

He was brought back down to earth when the door opened and Shadow walked in, "father!" he said , "Shadow my love" said Rouge looking up at her husband's face. "I can see thought in your face, do you have ideas?" Shadow smirked as he walked behind his wife and began to stroke her hair and shoulders.

"I do indeed my dear" he said, "one that cannot fail" "What is your plan" said Rouge. "My spies will go into the Kingdom, Angel's attack on the King left him injured, his daughter is taking over the throne for the time being…" Rouge's eyes lit up and she stood to face her husband a smirk curling at the corners of her mouth.

"The spies will find her….and take her hostage, she'll be brought here, and the King will have to give up his throne for his daughter, if his daughter is that precious to him!" Rouge gasped in happiness, "oh my love!" she cried "this is the best plan you have thought of!"

Shadow took her hands and began to waltz with her around the room, Angel watched them in confusion. "Kidnap the princess?" he thought, he looked up again to see his father and mother dancing around the room together. "I shall meet with the spies and they will carry out my plan!" smirked Shadow "if this goes well, we won't fail!"

Later back downstairs in the main hall, Shadow stood with some spies all armed to the teeth and ready to begin their mission. Shadow stood in the middle of the room and began to give orders to the leader.

"You must take your army to Mobotropolis, find the princess and bring her to me! Do what you want with any soldiers, or bodyguards she may have, but I want her alive and unharmed!" "We hear and obey your lordship" said the leader saluting. He then bowed to shadow and walked out of the room.

Shadow watched them go and took a sip of red wine from his goblet, "I shall be waiting in anticipation, a princess in my clutches" he smirked and hoped if his plan worked, Sonic would give up everything for the sake of his precious daughter. He then began to walk back out the room to find Rouge.

**Oh my! Shadow's got plans! But...will the plan work? You'll find out soon enough!**

**Hope you like!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Surprise Attack**

In the morning, Alyssa had decided to go out in her carriage; she wanted to reassure the public that she was there for them whilst Sonic was still bedridden. She had dressed in her royal robes, a burgundy red dress and cloak with golden linings.

She also was aware that if rebels came into the land she would be ready; she knew the guards were there to protect her, but she wanted to show them she was strong. As she walked down the steps to her carriage she saw Gabreial waiting for her by the doors. She felt her stomach lurch.

His parents were standing there with him; "ah" said Antonie bowing slightly to Alyssa "your highness" "Hi" said Alyssa smiling awkwardly at him. "Our son has insisted he accompany you on your trip around town" said Bunnie; she smiled at her son who smiled at Alyssa, a smile that showed he was getting what he wanted.

Alyssa felt sick yet she couldn't say no, she forced a smile and nodded at them, "ok" she said, "he can sit in the carriage with me" Antoine and Bunnie smiled, "you two have a good trip" they said. Gabreial smiled and put his arm around Alyssa who tried to smile despite wanting to throw up.

The stewards then opened the doors of the palace and a guard pointed to a golden carriage that had been set up for them, "your carriage awaits your highness" said the guard, "thank you" said Alyssa, as she walked to the carriage with Gabreial she saw Lara-Su riding a horse on one side of the carriage along with another guard on the other side.

Gabreial patted a sword he was holding on his belt, "I shall protect you my princess if anyone or anything should hurt you" he said, Alyssa grimaced, "I dunno if he realizes I can take care of myself" she thought. Gabriel held out his hand and Alyssa took ahold of it, he then helped her into the coach.

Alyssa then sat down and looked out the side of it, Lara-Su was riding on a brown horse and smiling, "Don't worry" she said "your father gave strict orders to make sure you were well looked after" Alyssa smiled at her friend and relaxed back on her seat. Gabriel sat opposite her and smiled; Alyssa smiled back briefly then looked out the side.

Soon the carriage pulled away from the palace and they were soon riding through the streets, as they went down the public began waving and shouting at the carriage, "Hail to the princess Alyssa!" they cried "Hail to the princess! Health to the princess! Long live the Princess Alyssa!"

Alyssa blushed a little and looked out to glance at the people who waved at her, "Hail Alyssa!" shouted the crowd "Hail Alyssa!" Gabriel watched the crowds call out to the carriage, as he did, he thought deep and hard, gazing at Alyssa's beautiful form. Though covered by her dress, he wanted to see her body and its beauty.

"Patience Gabriel, patience, you shall get your honey, it's only a matter of time, you shall have the princess on your arm, and not only will you be by her side, but you will be a King, and the public will hail you too" He smirked to himself as he looked at Alyssa.

Unknown to them, up on a high building, Shadow's assassins were watching the carriage approach, the leader a black wolf watched them through some binoculars, "they're getting closer boys" he said "it'll be almost time to attack"

As he spoke, a grey and black hawk flew up on the roof, "all set boss" he said, the leader smiled, "the bomb is ready?" he asked, "at the wave of a flag" said the hawk, he pointed down to the fountain in the square where the carriage was going to drive by then held up a flag.

"Good" said the wolf "now, you all know the plan…" "Yes" said the assassins "yes" said the hawk, "when the coach is at the right spot I wave the flag and they set off the bomb!" "Then in the chaos and confusion" said the wolf "we go for the princess" the assassins nodded and got ready to attack.

Back in the carriage, Alyssa continued to stare out the side at the people watching her and hailing, some boys even thrown some roses at her, and Alyssa picked up one of them that had landed in the coach and had put it in her hair.

Gabriel then looked at Alyssa again, "you sure make the public feel happy, they have a beautiful and clever princess to soon become Queen" Alyssa smiled again, but before she could reply, they passed the fountain and a huge explosion went off! The fountain exploded to pieces.

The explosion went the public into panic and confusion, the horses were terrified and bolted and the carriage was jolted so much that Alyssa and Gabriel fell out and landed amongst the debris of the fountain. Lara-Su's horse reared up but Lara-Su managed to calm her horse down.

"Alyssa!" she cried seeing her friend laying in the debris, Alyssa lifted herself off the ground still in shock, her hands were bleeding from the sharp debris and she could feel arm sticky blood running from her forehead. Gabriel was injured too, his head was also bleeding and his clothes were dusty and torn.

She then looked up to see some figures in black jumping down from the rooftop of a building brandishing swords and guns. "ATTACK!" shouted the wolf, some of the assassins started firing their guns making the public run off in panic, two went for Lara-Su who began to fight back.

Then two assassins went for Alyssa, "you're coming with us princess!" said the leader who stood with them, "don't try to resist!" Alyssa gasped in horror "Rebels!" she cried, one of them went for her, but Alyssa rolled onto her side. She then stood up and got in a fighting stance "stay back!" she spat.

"Whoo!" said one assassin "the kitty has claws!" Gabriel saw Alyssa was in danger and tried to get up but another assassin appeared and stood on his back to hold him down. "Come along princess!" said the wolf leader, "if you come with us, we promise we won't hurt your friends"

Alyssa stood there, still in her fighting position, she then glared, "ok…" she said "make me…" she then threw up her dress and pulled out two swords. The assassins were stunned, but then too held up their weapons. Alyssa then began fighting them with her swords.

As they fought, Alyssa clashed her blades and kicked with her sharp heeled shoes, she then brought down the two assassins by slashing their throats. "You fight well" said the leader as he crossed blades with her "for a princess" Alyssa snarled and punched him in the face, "I'm no damsel in distress!" she said "I train well to protect my Kingdom!" the wolf then aimed his sword at her, "Lord Shadow told me not to harm you, but if I have to disable you to bring you to him! I shall do so!" he then began to slash at her, Alyssa moved quickly and the blade caught her dress ripping it.

She cried out in shock, then she fought back, but the wolf slashed her again, this time on the arm, Alyssa squealed as her sleeve ripped and blood began to flow from her wound. She then blocked another blow from the wolf. "Come along now sweetie" snarled the wolf menacingly "We don't want to keep Shadow waiting!"

Just then a loud bang startled the wolf; he turned to see Gabriel shoot the assassin that was holding him down. "Leave her alone!" he spat, the wolf snarled and was about to attack him when Alyssa punched him in the face sending him flying backwards. The wolf snarled as Alyssa stepped towards him holding her swords.

The wolf snarled again, "fuck…RETREAT!" he yelled at the other assassins, the ones fighting Lara-Su got away from her and ran to the wolf, "RETREAT! RETREAT!" shouted the wolf again. Alyssa watched the assassins run away from her, "we'll meet again bitch!" yelled the wolf.

Alyssa then put her swords back under her dress, she turned to Lara-Su who ran over, "Princess Alyssa" she cried "are you ok?" Alyssa nodded, "I think so" she whispered. Gabriel then put his gun in his belt, "they'll think again next time they attack you princess" he said posing like he was a hero. Alyssa nodded at him and thanked him for distracting the wolf. "We gotta get back to the palace!" said Lara-Su, she got her horse and helped Alyssa on it, then she and Gabriel ran back with her back to the palace.

**Whoa! Alyssa saw off the assassins! Yet what will Lord Shadow say when his assassins return? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Fury**

When they arrived back at the palace, the guards saw Alyssa on the back of the horse with Gabriel and Lara-Su running alongside her. "Hey your highness!" said one of the guards, back so soon?"

"Guards!" said Alyssa, "to the main square hurry! Rebel's attack! And send the secret police in!" the guard was shocked yet he responded quickly, "yes you're highness! Hurry men!" he shouted "to the main square!" the guards saluted and began to organize themselves to go into the main square.

Lara-Su then lead the horse to the main gates and two guards pulled them open, Lara-Su then helped Alyssa off the horse and one of the doorman took the horse away. Alyssa was starting to feel a little light-headed from the excitement earlier and also from the blow to her head.

In the main hall, Rotor, Knuckles, Bunnie and Mina appeared; "Alyssa!" cried Rotor, "What on Mobius happened!" Bunnie then saw her son bleeding and ran over; Knuckles also went for Lara-Su. "What happened?" Knuckles demanded. "Rebels attacked!" said Lara-Su, "they hid a bomb in the fountain and it knocked the coach over!"

"Alyssa you're hurt!" cried Mina "please…" said Alyssa "it's ok…it's nothing…!" "We were ambushed!" said Gabriel, "the rebels attacked us all!" "I was pushed off my horse and ambushed" said Lara-Su, "I thought I wasn't able to protect Princess Alyssa but she fought them off! She had taken her combat swords with her!"

Everyone looked at Alyssa who lifted her dress a little to reveal the swords she had hidden under her clothes. "She came well prepared!" said Rotor, "just like her mother!" "As she fought them" said Gabriel "I shot one of them who were holding me down, helped scare the rebels off!"

Bunnie who was so relived and happy her son was safe hugged him close; "Oh Gabriel" se cried "you're so brave!" Mina then examined the cut on Alyssa's head and her cut hands, "we got to get those looked at your highness" she said "I…feel…a little" said Alyssa, her eyesight was beginning to blur a little "I feel dizzy"

She then collapsed in a dead faint, "Alyssa!" cried Mina, "Quick!" cried Rotor "take her to her room! I'll send for a medic to look at her, Lara, Gabriel, we'll get you two to the Palace hospital wing" Knuckles and Bunnie then lead Gabriel and Lara-Su to the Hospital Wing whilst Rotor and Mina took Alyssa to her room.

Back in the Rebel's land, Shadow was pacing the main chamber with Rouge standing by the roaring fireplace, "where are those assassins!" growled Shadow angrily, "they should be back by now"

"Peace my love" said Rouge, "they shall come…" Shadow continued to pace the room, as he did, he fiddled with a dagger in his hand, just then a medic came into the chamber, "my lord…" he said "what?" growled Shadow turning to him. "Your son….he is healing well; he says he is ready to return to his duty again…."

Shadow lifted his head and smirked, he was just about to say something else when the doors opened and the assassins arrived. "Ah ha!" cried Shadow "they're back!" he turned towards the assassins, "So…" he said "how did you fair?" "We sure caused chaos and confusion" said the grey wolf, he then looked grim, "but we couldn't get the princess" Shadow's eyes went wide with fury "WHAT!" he shouted; "you didn't get the princess! It should have been easy for you assassins! What do you think we train you for?!"

"We did our best my Lord!" protested the wolf, yet the princess is tougher than we thought! She wasn't heavily guarded, only that bitch of a she-echidna and that cowardly coyote in the carriage with her! She fought us…and killed two of our men!" Shadow snarled, "She must have been trained by her father and by that Chameleon Espio to fight us! Dammit!"

"We did our best my Lord but she is tough!" said the grey wolf, "too tough for us!" Shadow turned to the wolf, his hands then glowed yellow and he pressed them on the wolf's stomach. "Chaos Spear!" he shouted, the wolf gasped in pain and blood poured from his gut, he then fell to the stone floor dead and bleeding almost cut in half.

The other assassin backed away from Shadow terrified, the medic also stepped back, "if any of you say The King's people are too tough or good for us, you will suffer that wolf's fate!" the assassins nodded then turned and ran out the room, not wishing to suffer more of the hedgehog's fury.

Shadow then turned to the medic who yelped a little, "You say Angel's healing better?" he asked, the medic nodded, "he's in the training room now" he said, "follow me" Shadow looked at Rouge who still stood by the window, she hadn't flinched or moved a muscle at what she had witnessed her husband do, she walked over to him and placed her hand in his, then they walked down to the training room to find Angel.

**Whoa! Shadow sure has a deadly temper!** **Lol!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Healed**

When they got to the training room, Shadow and Rouge saw their son standing in the middle punching bags that appeared from the floor, he was using his feet and hands to fight them, testing his awareness and slickness.

Rouge beamed at the sight of her son back in action, Angel then kicked a punch bag and grabbed another before it hit him. "Father, mother" he said. Rouge walked over to him and hugged him, "oh my son" she whispered, "I'm so glad you're ok" Angel hugged her back.

"I believe I am healed now" he said, "I feel ready to take on the King again" he then began to think of Alyssa, he wondered if she ever went to the waterfall to find him and he never appeared. "Maybe she'll think I've abandoned her…" he thought bitterly.

Shadow smiled at his son's condition, "I'm so pleased you're healed son" he said, Angel smiled back at him, "I shall be stalking in the city again father" he said trying to put on his deadly assassin act when he was really thinking about Alyssa. Rouge let go of Angel and walked back to her husband. "When you are ready, come to the main chamber" said Shadow leaving the room with Rouge, letting Angel continue with his training.

Back at the palace, Alyssa slowly awoke, she could feel the softness of her bed under her body and she heard voices, "Doctor Quack!" came a female voice, "I think she's coming round!"

Alyssa then saw the worried faces of Mina, Bunnie, Knuckles and Rotor, "wha…what?" she whispered, she then saw a yellow duck in a Doctor's outfit leaning over her and applying bandages to her head. "You fainted honey" said Bunnie, "but you're ok, you had a nasty knock on the head, in-fact, it was a deep cut, Dr Quack had to put stitches in it"

Alyssa touched her forehead and stroked the bandage on her head. "You're gonna need to rest for a while Princess" said Dr Quack, "just for the afternoon and tonight, you'll be fine by the morning" "Thank you Doctor" said Alyssa. Just then the door opened and she saw Sonic and Sally come in.

"Your majesties!" cried Dr Quack, Sonic was limping a little and was using a cane, "Alyssa!" Sonic limped over to the bed, Bunnie, Rotor, Knuckles and Mina stood up so he could get over to his daughter. "My dear girl" said Sonic, "Those rebels attacked you!"

Alyssa nodded, "they took us by surprise father" she said, Sally looked worried, "Shadow's assassins! In the city?!?" Alyssa nodded, "they attacked us, but I fought them off! Lara-Su and Gabriel were also attacked, Gabriel managed to shoot one of them letting me flight off the rest"

Sonic looked furious, "That Shadow" he snarled, "he tried to hurt you!" Alyssa placed her hand on Sonic's "daddy please, I managed to fight them off" Sonic sighed "I know my child" he said "but can you realize how devastated your mother and I would be if we lost you?"

Alyssa nodded, Sally then stroked Alyssa's hair, "you're so precious to us" she said, "so precious to us" Alyssa smiled at them both. Dr Quack then looked at Sonic and Sally. "Your daughter needs to rest for this afternoon and sleep well tonight, she should be ok in the morning, her two friends are doing ok too, Gabriel also suffered a head injury and cuts and bruises, Lara-Su is also ok, just bruises and cuts, they too will be ok by morning"

Sally nodded "thank you Dr Quack" Sonic then kissed Alyssa on the forehead, "I'm feeling much better now my daughter" he said "my wounds yet still a little painful, I have my strength back to rule again" Alyssa smiled "I'm proud of you Alyssa" said Sonic "you've done your mother and I proud standing in as Queen"

"It seems your healing powers helped your father's wound heal aster than normal" said Dr Quack, Alyssa blushed a little, "now…" said Sally "you better rest, your father and I will be talking about how to reward Gabriel and Lara-Su for protecting you from the rebels and helping fight them off" Alyssa smiled again "ok" she said.

Dr Quack then ushered the others out of the room then Sonic and Sally followed Dr Quack talking about what they were going to do to reward Gabriel and Lara-Su. Once they'd gone, Alyssa rolled onto her side and stared out the window, she wondered if Angel had been going to the Great Forest to find her, then she never showed up, what if he now hated her for not showing up.

Alyssa shut her eyes trying to hold back her stinging tears, "no…." she whispered "please….don't think I've abandoned you Angel…I just couldn't get away" She lay there and tried to think of a plan. She then had an idea. "Tomorrow" she thought "I shall pretend I'm still sick, then they will leave me alone for another day…then I shall slip away, go to the Waterfall and wait for Angel…he said he would wait there every day until I came" She nodded to herself determined on what she was going to do she then closed her eyes, no sooner did she do so, she fell asleep.

**So Sonic's healed and is taking over as King again! But what will happen when Alyssa and Angel meet again! Find out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty**

**First Kiss**

The next morning, Alyssa awakened to the sun shining through the window onto her pillow; the curtains billowed as the wind blew through the window. Alyssa lay there still, then she felt her forehead, she could still feel the stitches but she was feeling better.

As she lay there, she heard a knock on the door; she looked up and saw Mina come in through the door. "Alyssa?" she called gently, "how you feeling sweetie?" Alyssa lay her head back on the pillow and rubbed her head, "I still feel a little dizzy" she said, "I'm worried I'll faint if I try to stand" Mina looked worried, "oh dear" she said "I'll go and find your father, and let him know, Dr Quack will say you need to rest more" She then left the room.

In the rebel's land, Angel was dressing in his assassin clothes and placing weapons in his belt, after adjusting his hood and cowel he walked from his room to the main chamber where Shadow and Rouge were standing.

Shadow was standing by the window looking at the land ahead towards Mobotropolis, when Angel appeared her turned to him, "Ah Angel" he said "you feel well enough to go and spy?" Angel nodded, "and if I can shed some blood too yes…" he said flexing his hand.

Shadow smiled at his son, "I know you'll do well son" he said "keep spying" Angel bowed to Shadow then covered his face, "I will do what I can to get close to Sonic again" he then bowed again to Shadow and walked out the room to get ready to go to Mobotropolis.

Back in the palace, Alyssa lay there in her bed, she was waiting for everyone to leave her alone so she could sneak out to find Angel. Bunnie had been to tell Dr Quack and he was now standing above her feeling her forehead.

"Do you still feel dizzy princess?" he asked, Aylssa nodded, "very Doctor" she whispered, Dr Quack frowned a little, then turned to Bunnie, "she needs more rest, poor girl sure had a nasty knock, inform Sonic and Sally when they rouse" Bunnie nodded "yes Doctor"

Dr Quack then turned to Bunnie again, "get the servants to bring Alyssa breakfast in bed in half an hour, then remind them to make her some lunch at 1.30pm" "Yes doctor" said Bunnie, she then left the room. Dr Quack looked at Alyssa again and then walked out the room.

As he did, he saw Gabriel standing there, "how is she Doctor?" he asked, "Still dizzy Gabriel" he said "I see you are feeling better" Gabriel nodded "I mend quickly doctor" he said. Dr Quack then saw Gabriel wanted to see Aylssa, "it be best to let her rest my boy" said Dr Quack, "let her regain her strength" Gabriel nodded, "very well, I shall talk to her parents once they have breakfasted and see her later this afternoon"

"If she is better" said Dr Quack. Gabriel tried to hide his disappointment, but he nodded and turned away, "thank you doctor" he said, as he walked away thoughts ran through his head, "I have something important to ask her, but I should talk to her parents, I know the King and Queen approve of me, and with that in order, everything shall go to plan" he then walked away with a smile on his face, he then placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black box "soon…soon, I shall be successful in holding the princess close".

Later Aylssa was presented with breakfast by a grey mouse servant, "your breakfast princess" she said, "thank you" said Alyssa rolling over to see the mouse place a tray of breakfast foods on her bed.

"Dr Quack has said we shall not disturb you till 1.30" said the mouse, Alyssa nodded, "yes" she said, the mouse curtsied then walked out of the room. Alyssa looked at her tray of food and saw some toast with eggs, sausages and bacon with some orange juice.

Alyssa sat still and quickly ate her breakfast, she then placed the empty tray on her footstool, she then quickly ran to her wardrobe and pulled out her black leather trousers, and her black crop top. She then brushed her hair and pulled out a hood and cape hoping that was disguise her leaving the palace.

She then placed some cushions under her duvet and placed a doll with hair like hers on the pillow to make it look like she was sleeping peacefully under the bedclothes. "I must be back before 1.30" she thought as she pulled her cloak on "Dr Quack gave strict orders that no-one should disturb me"

She then pulled the hood over her head then walked to the balcony, looking out she didn't see any guards, she then began to climb down the rose vines to the ground. She climbed down slowly until she got the ground. Then making sure the coast was clear she ran across the garden and up over the wall and over onto the outside.

She was glad there were no guards, but she thought she had best move before anyone came over, she saw the forest up ahead. Breaking into a run she began to travel at the speed of sound to where the waterfall was, hoping Angel would be there, waiting for her by the crashing water.

Meanwhile, Angel was sitting by the waterfall, he had decided to gather his thoughts before going into Mobotropolis, he took off his shoes and dipped his feet in the cool water.

As he was daydreaming, he saw something rush through the trees, he quickly grabbed his knife and held it up in a stabbing position. His eyes narrowed as he saw a figure in black appear on the other side of the waterfall, Angel instantly jumped up holding up his knife when the figure removed it's hood.

Angel almost cried out in alarm, "Aylssa!" he cried, Aylssa saw Angel on the other side of the waterfall, "Angel!" she cried, Angel dropped his knife and jumped over the river to get to Alyssa's side. As he landed he began to start apologizing to her about his absence, as he started Aylssa also began to apologize.

As they realized they were talking over each other, they both stopped, "you mean you were injured?" asked Aylssa, Angel nodded and showed Aylssa his wounds, "I had to recover" he said "but not a day went by when I didn't think of you" he lifted his hand to her face and stroked her hair.

Alyssa could feel herself get very warm, "when I was absent" she said "I was looking after my father, he was also injured" Angel smiled a little "looks like we were both absent from each other" he smirked. Alyssa chuckled a little, still feeling herself get warmer by Angel's touch.

Angel then spoke again, "Alyssa" he said "I…I need to tell you something" "wh..what?" asked Aylssa, Angel bit his lip, "since I laid my eyes on you, I…I…never thought I would meet anyone like you, your beauty….your smile, your eyes….I cannot even describe the feeling that I get….when I lay injured back home….I kept thinking about you….it made my pain fade…."

Aylssa could feel herself get warmer and warmer and she could see that her and Angel's faces were getting closer. "Angel…" she whispered, "I…I….I feel the same…." Angel smiled at her as he continued to stroke her hair, then his hand trailed down to her face.

Alyssa then lifted her hand and rested it on his shoulder, Angel continued to gaze into Alyssa's eyes until he felt his nose touching hers, Aylssa could feel herself get weak in the knees as she felt her lips touch Angel's gently. At that moment, the two lovers shared their first kiss, a kiss so passionate, so real and true, they didn't want it to end.

Angel opened his mouth and gently licked Alyssa's lips begging for an entrance, Alyssa opened her mouth, then moaned slightly as Angel's tongue massaged hers, he then caressed her hair and stroked her cheek as they shared their kiss. Alyssa ran her hands through his quills and held him closer.

As they shared their passionate kiss, everything seemed to disappear for a moment, Angel's thoughts on the rebels and his quest to spy then assassinate the king, and Aylssa seemed to forget her duties as a princess and Gabriel. Finally the two broke apart slowly still gazing into each other's eyes.

"Wow…" they said in unison, Angel then nuzzled Aylssa, "I love you…" he whispered as he held her close and started to kiss her face gently, Aylssa held him close and nuzzled him back, "I love you too Angel" she whispered as she caressed his quills and kissed his muzzle gently.

**awww...how cool! Aylssa and Angel finally share love's first kiss! But what is Gabriel up to? Find out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**A Request**

Back at the palace, Gabriel walked through the hallways of the palace; he was dressed in his best clothes and was holding a small black box in his hands. He was making his way to the ballroom where Sonic and Sally were.

He could see the doors of the ballroom were open and Sonic and Sally were deep in conversation. He stood at the door and listened in to what they were saying before he decided to interrupt them. "She had a nasty knock on the head" said Sally, "she'll rest some more, then hopefully she will feel better by tomorrow morning"

Sonic nodded, "I'm so angry that those rebels attacked her in the centre" he growled, "but it's a good thing we trained her" said Sally. "We have trained her well" said Sonic, "she's smarter than you" he stroked Sally's hair as he spoke "she's tougher than me"

Sally smiled at her husband, "nothing frightens her daughter my love" she said, "we both know she's strong and wise enough to become queen when her time comes" Sonic then kissed Sally's forehead "yes, and she shall be a good queen" he said. "You know Sonic" said Sally, "Both Lara-Su and Gabriel deserve to be honored for their bravery in protecting Alyssa"

Sonic smiled and nodded "indeed they do" he said "Tomorrow evening, we shall have a ceremony for them both" Sally smiled and nuzzled her husband. Gabriel smirked as he heard them talk, "honored eh?" he thought, "knighted…or made a lord, whichever it is, it sounds wonderful"

He then looked at the small black box in his hands; he opened it revealing a white gold ring with blue sapphires and a sparkling diamond in the middle. He then looked up at Sonic and Sally who were still talking. He then took a deep breath and walked inside the ballroom.

As he walked in Sonic and Sally turned to him, "Ah Gabriel" said Sonic in a pleased voice, Gabriel then bowed to them both, "your highnesses" he said bowing then rising. "How is your head?" asked Sally, "it has healed well your majesty" he said, rubbing his head where he had a large plaster.

"I've come to you both, to ask a bold question" he took a deep breath, Sonic and Sally looked at him, "and what is it you wish to ask?" asked Sally. Gabriel then lifted the black box he had in his hand, "all the days and weeks that have gone by" he said, "I have gotten to know your daughter and have admired everything about her"

Sonic and Sally listened greatly to Gabriel's speech, "she has a great spirit and such beauty, I have felt great feelings for her, and my feels are so great, I cannot hide them any longer" He then bowed to the King and Queen again. "I wish to ask with your permission…" he rose again and opened the box revealing the ring "your daughter's hand in marriage"

Sonic and Sally stared at Gabriel, "you sure Gabriel?" asked Sonic, "indeed I am your majesty" said Gabriel "I love your daughter, and I wish to be there for her, comfort her, honor her, and shower her with all she could want" Sally looked at Sonic and Sonic looked back at Sally.

"If you are serious about this" said Sonic "and that my daughter is happy to have you" Gabriel nodded "very happy indeed" he said, "I shall give her everything a woman like her would want" Sonic smiled "then you have my blessing" he said "and mine too" said Sally.

Gabriel bowed to Sonic and Sally, "Thank you your highnesses" he said, Sonic then told Gabriel about him and Lara being honored tomorrow evening, Gabriel bowed again, thanked them, then turned to walk out of the room. As soon as he left the ballroom and walked down into the quiet hallway he began to smile a secret smile and laugh a triumphant laugh.

"Is is all so good!" he laughed happily, he walked along the hallway and looked at the many paintings on the wall showing the ancestors of the Acorn and hedgehog family, he then saw a portrait of Alyssa. He stopped by it and began to pretend to stroke its cheek.

"Oh my dear" he said "You are so lovely, and you shall be mine! I will hold that body of your close, I shall be next to you on that throne when your parent's time is over, it's all going so swimmingly" he smirked again "it's all falling into place" he placed the ring in his pocket and began to walk to his quarters a smug smile on his face.

Meanwhile by the waterfall, Alyssa and Angel were sitting together by the water; Alyssa was resting her head on Angel's shoulder whilst Angel nuzzled the top of her head. "It's so beautiful, the waterfall" said Alyssa.

"Indeed it is" said Angel "yet not as beautiful as you" Alyssa smiled and kissed him, "when I was a child, my father would bring me here and we used to sit by this river looking at the waterfall, I used to sip my feet in the water after running whilst my father stroked my hair, he and I shared a lot of adventures together"

Angel smiled at Alyssa, "It sure is a quiet place" he said, "I sometimes come here to reflect" he said "think about things in life and wonder what the future will be like, I even wondered when I would meet someone, so I could share this experience and harmony with"

He then looked at Alyssa and looked into her eyes, "and I found someone" he said, "to share this with…" Alyssa smiled as she blushed, "I'm glad I could share it with you Angel" she said, "I wish this moment would never end" Angel then tenderly kissed her again.

Alyssa quietly moaned as she felt Angel's tongue explore her mouth, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, Angel also embraced her around the waist and stroked her back. As they kissed Angel gently pushed Alyssa onto the soft ground, Alyssa moaned again as she felt her back touch the cool grass.

As they were locked in a passionate embrace, Alyssa then heard a beeping on her belt, Angel also heard it and they broke their kiss, Alyssa then pulled a small handheld computer from her belt. "It's VICKY" she said "my handheld computer" Angel looked confused then he saw Alyssa's shocked expression.

"Oh no!" she cried "I shouldn't be here" she saw it was 12.45. "I have to go" as she stood up Angel grabbed her hand "wait…" he said "must you go?" "Yes" said Alyssa "I must…my family will be waiting for me for lunch" she said thinking quickly. "When will you come back?" asked Angel, "I'll come back when I can" said Alyssa.

"Then come back tonight!" said Angel "tonight!?" cried Alyssa, "Yes" said Angel standing up and holding her hands, "meet me here at midnight" he said "there is a full moon tonight, the falls look so beautiful at that time, I wish for you to be here with me to see it"

Alyssa looked into Angel's eyes and her heart fluttered, she didn't want to leave, but she had to, "I shall return tonight" she said "I promise" she embraced Angel again and kissed him. "I shall be back to see you" Angel stroked her face and nuzzled her nose "See you here at midnight" he said.

"I'll be there" said Alyssa, she then turned and walked towards the trees, taking a last glance at Angel, she smiled then turned and broke into a run, she soon vanished through the trees as she ran. Angel watched her disappear, he felt his love for her grow stronger, he then spread his large wings and began to fly away excited about seeing her again that evening.

**So Gabriel's plan is to marry Alyssa so he can be King! What will be Alyssa's reaction! We'll have to find out! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: Lemon Alert!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Moonlight Meeting**

It was 1.02 when Alyssa made it back to the palace, she quickly sprinted over the palace wall then climbed the vines to her balcony, she then climbed into her room, she quickly took off her clothes and put her nightie back on.

She then threw her clothes under her bed and pulled the pillows and doll out from under the covers, she then climbed back into bed and lay down, trying to get her breath back, the room was untouched since she left and the breakfast dishes were still in the room, she pulled the cover further over her head and relaxed.

After about 25 minutes a knock was heard, "Alyssa!" she could hear Bunnie calling through the door, "Alyssa gal, you awake Sugah?" Alyssa rolled over and sat up slowly, "yes Bunnie" she called, "come on in!" Bunnie opened the door and walked in. "Ah Alyssa!" she cried, "You're awake!"

Alyssa nodded, "well, Sugah" she said cheerfully, "how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling much better now" said Alyssa forcing a smile, Bunnie beamed, "well, your father and mother will be pleased! Do you want to see them sweetie? If you're feeling better?" Alyssa nodded, "please" she said, pushing her covers off her and walking over to her wardrobe.

Bunnie smiled again then left the room, Alyssa then rummaged through her wardrobe and pulled out a blue dress with a zip up buster, she quickly pulled it on and sat in front of her mirror to comb her hair. Just as she placed her silver tiara on her head, Bunnie appeared again.

"Your parent's are in the ballroom Sugah" she said, "Thank you Bunnie" said Alyssa, she stood up and placed her feet in some silver shoes then began to walk down the stairs. She soon found her parents standing in the throne room. Sonic turned and smiled at his daughter.

"Alyssa!" he held out his arms to her and she embraced him, then her mother, "I'm feeling much better now" she said rubbing her head, Sonic smiled again, "that's good you're feeling better my child" he said "because we have something to tell you" "What? What is it?" asked Alyssa.

Sally then spoke, "whilst you were in that coach, and the rebels attacked you, Lara-Su and Gabriel showed great bravery in protecting you" Alyssa nodded, they both had been indeed brave, even though she had fended off the rebels herself Lara and Gabriel had assisted her.

"And because of their bravery" said Sonic "we have decided to honour them both in a ceremony tomorrow evening and feast in their honour" Alyssa smiled, she was pleased Lara-Su was going to be honoured because she had indeed showed bravery when her father was attacked and when she was attacked in the city.

Yet she wasn't sure about Gabriel, he has indeed helped her by shooting the rebel, but he wasn't a warrior. She smiled up at her parents, "it sounds wonderful" she said, "I look forward to seeing them both honoured" she began to think of how Gabriel was going to take it, she knew how vain he was, and she feared that maybe this honouring would make him more vain.

That night, Alyssa was excited to see Angel again, but she had to wait until it was 11.30 before she could leave the palace, she knew she had to be extra careful as her father made sure there were more guards around the area in case the rebels attacked the palace at night.

As she dressed into her nightdress, she looked through her wardrobe to look for something to wear for meeting Angel, she had decided that she would wear something special for him, she then came across a long silvery white dress, it was made of loose soft silk.

"Perfect" she thought "I shall wear it with my hair loose, Angel will love it" she stood in front of the mirror admiring the dress that was held up against her, she then placed it back in her wardrobe and walked over to her dressing table to comb her hair. As she did she set an alarm on her hand-held computer VICKY so she would wake up at eleven fifteen to get ready and meet Angel.

When her alarm went, Alyssa sat up with a start and shut it off, she then stretched and walked over to her wardrobe, she then pulled out the silver white dress, placing it over her head, she breathed in pleasure as she felt the silk pass over her curves, she then began to comb her hair again letting it flow around her shoulders.

As soon as she was ready, she run to her balcony, looking over the edge, she couldn't see any guards, so she climbed down the vines trying her dress tightly around her so she wouldn't get caught in it. When she hit the ground she began to creep through the garden towards the wall.

She then walked towards the wall she saw a guard patrolling the area and was walking towards her! Alyssa gave a yelp and quickly dived behind the fountain, she stayed very still and watched as the guard walked closer to the fountain then stopped and looked around. He then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief then waited until the guard had walked far enough away for her to escape.

She ran to the wall and zipped up on top of it. She saw some more guards walking below, so she stood still and hoped they wouldn't see her, they soon passed the wall and she was able to jump to the ground safely. No sooner had she done so that she began to run towards the outskirts of the city.

As soon as she was well outside the city, she was finally able to breathe again, she ran on further towards the river, she could hear the waterfall crashing and her stomach did a flip. She ran to the crashing waterfall and saw Angel sitting there staring at the sparkling water.

As soon as he heard her come, he stood up ran over and embraced her tightly, "I've been waiting for you" he said, Alyssa smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling with love, Angel then admired the dress she was wearing, "you look so beautiful Alyssa" he said "so beautiful in the moonlight"

Alyssa embraced her love, "I've missed you so much" she said, Angel then held her close and put one arm under her legs and opened his wings, "come…" he said "let me show you how beautiful the waterfall looks in the moonlight". Alyssa held on tightly to him "close your eyes" whispered Angel.

Alyssa closed her eyes, "ok, hold on tight" said Angel "keep your eyes closed" Alyssa giggled as she felt Angel lift them both off the ground and hover high in the air. Alyssa still kept her eyes closed, yet she heard the roar of the waterfall and the cool air brush past her cheeks.

Angel then whispered to her again, "ok, open them" he said, Alyssa opened her eyes and gasped at the beautiful of the waterfall as the moonlight shone on it, in the mists, Alyssa could see Luna rainbows shining out. "Oh Angel" she cried "it's so beautiful!" "Isn't it" said Angel "yet not as beautiful as you" he then began to kiss her cheek and nuzzle it.

Alyssa blushed as she felt his cold wet nose nuzzle her, she then turned to him, and she felt her lips meet his, she then locked her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Angel slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and began to quietly moan. Alyssa moaned and stroked her hand through his quills.

Angel then began to float down to the ground, slowly still holding Alyssa in his arms, he then set them both down next to the waterfall amongst some white flowers that shone in the moonlight. Alyssa cooed with pleasure as she felt the cool earth and the silky flowers touch her skin.

Alyssa then lay next to her, his eyes were full of longing, Alyssa could feel the passions in her, she had pushed all her thoughts of her duties as a princess and Gabriel behind her, she was where she wanted to be, in the arms of her hero, her knight, her dark angel.

Angel was feeling the same emotions, his duties as an assassin were out of his head, and he wanted to be where he was forever, with the woman he loved, his goddess, his angel. He looked into her eyes and a fire burned, a fire that would never extinguish, one that would burn for eternity, like the love they had for each other.

Alyssa looked back up at him, her eyes shone with passion and love, "Angel…" she whispered "….I…I want you…" Angel felt his stomach flip, he wanted to touch and hold her close so much and he wanted to show her how deep his feelings went, "Alyssa…" he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her, "I want you too"

"Please…" Whispered Alyssa, "take me my love" Angel nodded and lay on top of her, his passions going far and beyond, he kissed Alyssa deeply and his hands ran over her smooth body, he then began to kiss her soft neck and run his hands through her hair. Alyssa then ran her fingers down his back and kissed his neck.

She then removed his coat and began to kiss and nuzzle his neck, Angel then gently pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and rolled it down her body exposing her chest to him, Alyssa gasped as she felt his kisses travel from her face, down her neck and to her breasts.

She then gasped more as Angel kissed her breasts and began to lick and suckle on the nipples, Alyssa then moved her hand down to his crotch and began to massage it making Angel gasp, Alyssa then in a fit of passion removed his shirt exposing his muscular chest, she then proceeded to kiss it, as Angel removed his trousers and pulled Alyssa's dress up.

Alyssa then opened her legs for his entrance, "Please Angel…" she whispered "take me…I'm yours…." Angel mad with love and passion kissed Alyssa's neck as he penetrated her. Alyssa winced as her barrier of virginity was broken, but she soon began to moan with pleasure and wrapped her legs around Angel to pull him in deeper.

As they moved they were out of sync at first but soon they moved together in rhythm, like in a forbidden dance they were moving in time, Alyssa moaned and arched her head back and Angel kissed her neck pushing himself in deeper and harder. "Alyssa" he groaned "you're so beautiful….you're my soulmate, my one true love"

Alyssa squeezed her muscles around him making him moan more, "please…don't stop..." she whispered, "Please, go deeper" Angel obeyed and went deeper; he pushed himself in harder and faster. He soon felt something bubbling within him, Alyssa was feeling the same, their fires were about to explode, Angel pushed himself in again with all his might; Alyssa squeezed him as tight as she could muster.

The fore soon exploded within them, Angel cried out in pleasure, Alyssa could only scream, their cries of passion filled the quiet forest, and several nightingales flew above their heads into the night sky. Angel then collapsed on Alyssa holding her close; Alyssa rested her head back amongst the flowers.

"I love you Alyssa" whispered Angel, kissing her neck again, "I love you too" said Alyssa, they rest together on the grass, basked in the moonlight and in each other's love, they both wished the night would never end, their souls had mated and they were as one, they soon fell asleep in the light of the moon, next to the crashing sparkling waterfall in each other's arms.

**Awww, how sweet, but what will happen next?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Nasty Shock**

When Alyssa awoke, she could feel the cool grass under her naked body, as well as soft fur against her back, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Angel laying there peacefully next to her, she snuggled closer to him and was about to close her eyes again when she heard the lark calling.

She sat up quickly and saw she was still by the waterfall, lying on the grass amongst the white flowers and the sun was just rising, she looked across to Angel who stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey sweetheart" he whispered, Alyssa smiled at him, "you look so beautiful" he said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.

He then began to kiss her neck and nuzzle her shoulders making her moan and relax into his embrace, "it was the best night of my life last night" Alyssa whispered, Angel nuzzled her again, "it was my best night too" he whispered kissing her cheek and stroking her body.

Alyssa melted back into his embrace and began to nuzzle and kiss him, but just as they were about to succumb to each other again, a bird fluttered above their heads and over the river making them both sit up shocked. The shock brought Alyssa back down to earth.

"Oh my God!" she cried looking at the rising sun, "I have to get back!" Angel stared at her, "do you have to leave?" he asked, "yes…" whispered Alyssa, "I have too, my parents will be worried" she reached over to a rock and grabbed her dressed that had been thrown there. Angel also picked up his trousers.

As Alyssa pulled her dress over herself, she felt Angel wrap his arms around her and nuzzle into her stomach, "I'll miss you baby" he whispered, Alyssa stroked the top of his head, "and I'll miss you my love" she embraced him tightly. "When will you return?" he asked, "tomorrow if I'm lucky" said Alyssa holding him close.

Angel then kissed her stomach and up her chest before kissing her face, "tomorrow?" he whimpered, "but I'll miss you" Alyssa held him close "I'll miss you too my love" she looked at the sun rising again, "oh God" she thought, "I'm sorry" she said sliding from Angel's arms, "I got to go"

Angel looked sad "ok" he said "I'll return tomorrow" said Alyssa, "I promise!" she kissed him one last time, then she turned to face the direction of the city, "I love you" she whispered on last time before she revved up her feet and ran towards the city. Angel watched her go, his heart beat faster, remembering last night as the happiest night of his life.

Alyssa made it back to the city, then ran over the wall, making sure no guards were around, she finally made it to the palace and ran up the wall to her balcony. As she climbed through the window, she heard footsteps outside her room, ripping off her dress and shoving it under the bed, she climbed into bed and lay down pretending to be asleep.

As she lay down, she heard a knock at the door, "Princess!" called a female voice, Alyssa recognized it, it was Mina's "Princess? Are you awake?" Alyssa sat up and messed up her hair making it look like she'd been asleep, that was a really close call, any later she would have been caught in the act.

Mina then opened the door followed by Amy, "ah Princess" she said happily, "you still in bed?" Alyssa nodded, "had weird dreams last night" she said, "ah" said Mina, "well, your father has suggested you take the afternoon to rest for this evening's ceremony"

"Oh yes.." said Alyssa remembering, "Lara-Su and Gabriel's honoring ceremony" Amy and Mina nodded, "that's right" Alyssa felt her stomach churning, she didn't know why, and she wasn't thinking about the ceremony, "thanks" she said to the two ladies, "tell my father I'll be right with him" Amy and Mina nodded then walked out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Alyssa ran to the toilet and began to throw up, she coughed and spluttered many times, then she fell back on the floor and wiped her mouth trying to get her breath back. "Shit…" she thought, "I've never felt this sick about thinking of Gabriel" she stood up again and walked back into her room to get dressed, she then pulled out her white ninja suit and pulled it on, "maybe some training with Espio will clear my head" she thought.

Much later Alyssa stood in the training room in the palace, Sonic had suggested she take some rest at three pm so she could be fresh for the ceremony at six. She stood opposite Espio and bowed to him.

Espio had fully recovered from his injuries after the fight with Angel in the city, his leg was still painful but he could still fight and train the students well. He then got into a fighting stance. "Ready princess?" he asked, Alyssa nodded. "Fight!" Espio charged at Alyssa who jumped into the air and flipped over his head pushing him over with her feet.

Espio then turned to her and did several high kicks at her, but Alyssa dodged them and did several back flips. She then knelt on the ground and kicked Espio's ankle making him fall. Espio hit the soft mats and looked up at Alyssa impressed. "I see you've been practicing" Alyssa smiled and held out her hand to help him up.

"Thank you" she said, "you seem focus Alyssa" said Espio, "just letting off some steam" said Alyssa as she was doing some stretches, Espio looked at the young princess, "looking forward to your friends honoring?" Alyssa nodded as she slid her body into the splits and bent all the way down to her leg.

"They both did a good job in protecting you, especially Lara, she deserves her honoring for protecting your father and you" Alyssa nodded again as she sat up and began to get ready to train again. "I still think I should fight, even though I have bodyguards" Espio nodded wisely as he got ready to fight with her again.

As Alyssa fought with Espio she saw Lara-Su and Knuckles in another part of the training room, Knuckles was throwing wooden dummies at Lara who was smashing them to splinters with her spiked knuckles which Julie-Su sat watching flinching a little as Lara smashed the dummies.

Alyssa then jumped up as a splinter headed her way, quick as a flash she grabbed it before it hit her, Knuckles saw and smiled at her, "well caught princess" he said, Lara turned to Alyssa "sorry!" she called. Alyssa smiled then turned to Espio who commented on her quick reflexes.

That evening, Alyssa sat between her parents on their thrones, they both dressed in their best royal robes and wearing their crowns, Alyssa was clothed in royal blue and wearing her tiara.

She stared around the area, many people of the court were there to witness the honoring of Gabriel and Lara-Su many of the echidnas of Angel Island were there, especially to see Lara-Su be honored. As she sat there, she saw the doors open and Lara-Su and Gabriel were brought to the thrones by their parents.

Sonic and Sally stood, as did Alyssa, Sally then pulled out a sword from a sheath she had around her waist. Everyone gasped when they saw it, as it was the sacred sword of acorns, a truly powerful sword and only used for knighting and honoring. Sally placed in front of her, Sonic then placed his hand on hers, and Alyssa did the same.

Soon Gabriel and Lara stood before the King, Queen and Princess, Sally then smiled at Sonic who took the sword and stood before Lara-Su. Everyone went silent as Sonic spoke "kneel Lara-Su" he said, Lara-Su nodded then knelt at Sonic's feet. Sonic then tapped her shoulders with the sword, "Lara-Su" he said "you have shown great courage and bravery, in protecting me and my daughter when then rebels attacked, I hereby dub you Lara-Su. Guardian of Princess Alyssa and Knight of the Courageous, arise"

Lara then rose and bowed to Sonic who placed a shining golden medal around her neck with the royal sovereign and engraved 'Courage' Lara blushed and thanked Sonic then went to stand with her parents who both hugged and kissed her with pride. Alyssa smiled at her friend then turned to see Gabriel walk up to Sonic and kneel before him.

Sonic then tapped his shoulders with the sword and spoke, "Gabriel, you have shown great courage in helping my daughter and fighting off the rebels when they attacked, I hereby dub you, Sir Gabriel the Valliant" Alyssa looked across to Bunnie who was crying tears of happiness and Antoine who was clapping for his son.

She bit her lip, she knew now that Gabriel was knighted, he was going to get worse in his vanity, "arise" said Sonic, Gabriel bowed to him and thanked him, he then stood up straight, "thank you for your kindness your majesty, it is a real honor" Sonic smiled as did Sally.

Gabriel then looked at Alyssa, "and now…." He announced "I have to ask the princess a bold question" Alyssa felt her heart leapt to her throat, Sonic and Sally smiled at Alyssa and ushered her to step towards Gabriel. Alyssa bit her lip and stepped forward. Gabriel smiled, he then took hold of Alyssa's hands.

Everyone in the throne hall gasped and began to smile and whisper, Alyssa felt her knees buckle more, Gabriel then got down on one knee, Alyssa was so terrified she couldn't swallow. "Princess Alyssa" said Gabriel "will you be my wife?" he then opened the black box he had in his hand and showed her the beautiful white gold ring with blue sapphires and the white diamond in the middle.

Alyssa felt her stomach do a somersault in fear, her knees trembled, she could feel her heartbeat in her ears, her eyes shifted from Gabriel to everyone in the room, her parents were smiling, as were Bunnie, Antoine, Knuckles and Julie-Su. She couldn't say no to Gabriel, she knew she couldn't, she looked at Gabriel again and opened her mouth to speak.

"Gabriel" she choked, "I accept…." Gabriel smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, as she felt it get slid on, she visualized it as a shackle and Gabriel was holding onto it, she felt so sick, she wanted to faint. The whole room burst with applause, so happy for the princess. Gabriel then kissed Alyssa, making her even more sick and she could feel tears coming to her eyes.

Sonic and Sally held their daughter close and kissed her, "oh my daughter" said Sonic "I'm so proud of you" Sally cradled her daughter's head "you're so beautiful, and I know you and Gabriel will be very happy, just like your father and I"

Alyssa forced herself to smile, yet inside she felt like screaming, she looked across to Gabriel who was being praised and patted on the back by everyone and being hugged by his family. Alyssa bit her lip then looked up at her parents. "Father…mother…" she said "do you mind if I retire…please….I feel a bit headachy" Sally smiled and kissed her daughter "must be the excitement" she said "of course" Sonic also kissed his daughter and let her go.

Alyssa walked calmly to the door, then out into the hall, no sooner did she do so that the tears began to fall, she looked at the ring on her finger and let out a loud sob, she then began to run sobbing towards her bedroom, as she ran, she sobbed and cried, she finally got to her room and ran inside.

She then caught sight of herself in the mirror, she didn't see herself anymore, but as a girl held prisoner in chains, she couldn't say no, she didn't want to disappoint her parents, but her engagement to Gabriel meant ruining her commitment to Angel. With her loud cry she ripped off her crown making her hair fall loose and tore off her necklace with the Acorn Monarchy symbol on it and threw them to the floor.

She then ran over to her bed and threw herself on it, crying her eyes out, she now knew she was trapped, trapped in an engagement with a man she didn't love, and hated. But she couldn't disappoint her parents or neglect her duties. She lay there for a long time and sobbed, her heart shattered to pieces and her spirit broken.

**Oh No! Poor Alyssa, Gabriel's proposed to her and now she's a prisoner to him because she couldn't say no.........**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Shattered**

The next morning, Alyssa slowly awoke to find herself still in her dress from last night, she lifted her head and saw her make-up had run onto her pillows, she thought she had been dreaming about Gabriel proposing, but when she turned and saw the tiara and necklace she had torn off and thrown on the floor last night, and she looked at her wedding finger and saw the ring Gabriel had slid on there, she realized it wasn't a bad dream and her heart sank.

She slowly picked herself up and walked over to the mirror, she almost jumped back in fright when she saw her reflection. Her make had run and there were black trails running from her eyes where she had been crying and there were black circles under her eyes.

She walked into her bathroom and peeled off her dress, she then threw it on the floor and turned on the shower, after throwing off her underwear she climbed in and began to scrub herself. As she showered she clawed at her body as if trying to wash away stains that wouldn't wash away.

She felt so stupid she had said yes to Gabriel, even though she had lost her virginity to Angel and Angel was the man she wanted to be with. But she couldn't tell her parents, as far as they knew she seemed happy and loved Gabriel, she clawed at her skin again and let the water run over her again. It was all a nightmare, she hated Gabriel, she loved Angel.

"If only I could tell my parents about Angel" she thought "about the man I've been seeing secretly, but….he's not royalty, he's a forest hunter….my parents would be so disappointed…and the public….ohhh" she placed her back against the shower wall and sat down hugging her body close, "I'm trapped" she thought "what am I to do…?" she lowered her head and her tears fell again, she then saw the water running down the plughole and wished she could flow away with it.

In the rebel's land, Angel was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling, he had never felt so happy in his life, he was in love, and he had lost his virginity to the woman he loved and adored.

"She's the one" he thought "the woman I want to be with forever" he sat up and climbed out of bed, after Angel had gone back, he had chaos controlled back to his room in the rebel's castle, he was thankful he had inherited his father's ability to Chaos control. Yet he had been lying in his bed for a while and no-one had come to rouse him.

He reached over to his book of drawings and began to draw, he began to draw Alyssa and how beautiful she looked, "if only I could bring her to meet my family" he thought, "yet…she's from Mobotropolis….and we rebels hate them as they all follow King Sonic and Queen Sally" he looked down at his drawing "but that doesn't matter now, one day we'll be together Alyssa, I swear it"

Just as he'd finished drawing, there was a knock at the door, "enter!" said Angel quickly placing his drawing under his pillow. A lizard servant then peeked around the door, "Master Angel" he said "you must come quickly, down to the dungeons!" "The dungeons?" asked Angel "what's happened?" "Come!" said the lizard hurriedly.

Angel reacted quickly; he asked the lizard to wait outside for five minutes whilst he pulled on some trousers and a white shirt. He soon emerged, and the lizard lead him down towards the dark parts of the castle, they soon arrived at the dungeons where they heard shouts and cries of torture coming from the different cells. Angel walked on past the cells and towards a cell where the lizard walked in.

Angel was then shocked to see Shadow and Rouge standing there facing two Mobians who were chained to the wall, Angel stared at them, then at his mother and father. "Mother? Father?" he asked, "what's going on?" Shadow turned to Angel slowly, "Traitors" he growled, "this rogue and his Mobotropolin girlfriend"

Angel's eyes widened, he looked at the two Mobians, the rebel was a male black and brown fox and the mobotropolin was a female white cat. "one of our scouts caught them in the city communicating" said Shadow. "More than that my lord" said a black and grey Chameleon "I saw them romping"

Angel began to feel a bit sick, "I love her Sir!" spat the imprisoned fox pulling at his chains, the white cat was crying with fear, "Please…." She begged, "please…let me go…I have no grudge against you" "Shut up bitch!" snarled Rouge. Shadow then grabbed the traitor rebel's chin and held it up to him, "you have betrayed me…and all the rebels, and for doing so, I condemn you to death!"

The Rebel looked terrified and the white cat began to cry even more, Shadow stepped back and a rhino in a black mask and black trousers walked over to the rebel. Shadow then looked at Angel "watch son…" he hissed "and see how traitors are punished" Angel nodded his head "yes father" he said.

Shadow folded his arms and watched as the Rhino took the white cat's shackles off and pulled her from the wall by her hair. The cat sobbed and cried in pain as the Rhino dragged her to the centre of the dungeon and threw her to the floor. Rouge smirked as the rhino picked up an axe and held it above the shivering shaking girl.

"No!" cried the rebel "No! Please no!" he begged "Please! She meant no harm! Leave her alone!" Angel felt sick as the rhino lifted the axe, then brought it down on the cat's head before she could even realize what was going on and spit her head open killing her.

Shadow and Rouge both smirked, Angel shut his eyes as the axe came down, when he opened them, all he saw on the dirty floor was a dead white cat in a pool of blood with a huge split in her head. He then looked up at the Rhino who turned to the sobbing rebel, "you killed her…" the broken rebel sobbed "you bastard!"

"You brought this on yourself worm!" snarled the rhino, "now it's your turn!" the rebel spat blood in the rhino's face "I'll see you in hell!" he snarled, he then looked across to Shadow "and you too Shadow!" he snarled "You'll burn in hell! And your whore! And your bastard child too!"

The rhino then pulled out a sword and drove the blade through the rebel's chest, the rebel chocked then moved no more. Angel again shut his eyes then opened them, he saw his parents nodding in satisfaction. Shadow the turned to the lizard "good work" he said "thank you my lord" said the lizard "and if you see any more traitors" said Shadow, he then clenched his fist "bring them to me!"

"I hear and obey Lord Shadow" said the Lizard with a smug grin, Shadow then nodded towards the rhino, "throw those worms to the dogs!" he said, "and burn the skeletons" the rhino nodded "yes my Lord" he said. Shadow then walked out of the dungeon, Rouge and Angel followed him.

"Shit" thought Angel "Alyssa is I know from Mobotropolis, and me as a rebel, it's forbidden to make friends with those from the city, fraternizing with the enemy" he wrung his hands a little, "I have to be careful…if father and mother knew….I could suffer a fate worse than death"

He walked behind his father and mother until he saw Shadow and Rouge go to their chamber, before they walked in, Angel took a deep breath and told them before they retired to their chambers that he would go back to the city again to spy. "Very good Angel" said Shadow "Keep up your good work with spying" Angel nodded then walked back to his chambers.

When he got back to his room, he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, seeing that rebel's execution made him feel ill and the thought that he was commiting treason in the rebel's eyes by having an affair with Alyssa made him feel even more sick to the stomach.

He then wiped his mouth and walked over to his bed, his stomach lurching. "Oh God….." he thought as he collapsed on the bed "damn….if anyone found out about me and Alyssa…we're doomed…..I…I gotta think of something….sooner or later….I'll be found out….we'll be found out….I have to think of a plan if I can't keep the secret…I have to, before it's too late!"

**Oh my! A rebel was caught consorting with a Mobotropolin! Now Angel's scared out of his wits! And Alyssa, trapped and about to be faced with a marriage to a man she doesn't love......**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Suffering in Silence**

Back in Mobotropolis, Alyssa was lying on her bed, dressed in her silken dressing gown and her wet hair lying on a white towel, she stared at the ceiling, thinking about the situation she was in. She was trapped, she didn't love Gabriel, yet she was going to be marrying him, and she knew now everyone in the palace were preparing.

She knew they would be preparing her dress and wedding party and invitations would be going out, she pulled the towel off her head and walked to the window, she stood on the balcony and looked out into the gardens then the wall that had the city of Mobotropolis on the other side.

As she stared out, she felt like jumping off of the balcony and running away, but her heart kept telling her to stay, she was a princess and he knew her duties were important, she couldn't let her parents, her court or her people down. She stood there for a long time letting the warm air dry her hair her thoughts flying through her head and her stomach clenching in disgust every time she thought of Gabriel.

"Alyssa!" a loud voice brought her back down to earth, she turned away from the balcony quickly wiping the tears that had been forming in her eyes, "Enter!" she called, she then saw Mina and Amy appear. "Oh hi" she said running her fingers through her hair.

The yellow mongoose and pink hedgehog looked at the princess, "had a nice bath eh?" asked Amy, Alyssa nodded, "felt a bit woozy" said Alyssa, "After the party yesterday" "Oh yes!" said Mina "what a night for you eh?" "Gabriel proposed!" smiled Amy "that was so romantic!" "Hush Amy" said Mina "don't get too excited!"

"Sorry" blushed Amy going an even deeper pink than her rosy pink fur. Alyssa forced a painful smile, "yeah" she said "it's all so surreal" Mina nodded, "If you get dressed princess" she said "Your father and mother wish to see you" Alyssa nodded then walked to her wardrobe to change, she pulled out a loose silken blue dress and her tiara then appeared again.

Mina and Amy then lead her to the Throne room where Sonic and Sally were waiting, Alyssa swallowed hard, seeing her parents made her feel even more guilty, she knew they were proud of her, but they knew nothing about how she was feeling or what she really thought of Gabriel.

As soon as Sonic and Sally saw Alyssa, they both beamed, "Ah there you are!" said Sonic "my stunning daughter" "soon to be a wife!" smiled Sally. Amy and Mina squeaked in happiness together. Alyssa bit her lip, Sonic and Sally then walked over and kissed her.

"We've been thinking about putting to together a celebration engagement party for you and Gabriel, tomorrow afternoon" said Sally, "People will be flocking to see you, Lords, Ladies of Court will be singing your praises, excited to see you become a joyful bride!" she smiled again and stroked Alyssa's hair.

Alyssa swallowed hard again, "a party?" she asked, Sonic nodded, "it will be a masquerade ball" "COOL!" squealed Amy and Mina. "And we shall be preparing a wedding the whole Kingdom will never forget" said Sally. Alyssa felt her stomach jolt, she was feeling more and more sick by the second, her parents doing all this preparing for her, when she was a little girl, she had hoped she would marry someone she truly loved and have all these wonderful preparations made for her before she was to become queen.

But now it was all a nightmare for her, she was in love with someone else and Gabriel was the wrong person. But with the look on her parent's faces, and the excitement in Mina and Amy's voices, she couldn't say no, or back out, she couldn't cause her parent's such devastation.

When Sally had finished speaking, she stroked her daughter's face, "now…" she said "Why don't you spend some time to yourself and clear your head, after all this excitement?" Alyssa forced anther smile, "ok" she said "can I…Can I go adventuring?" Sally looked at Sonic who winked, and Sally nodded "of course my child, just remember what your father and I told you"

Alyssa nodded "I shall take caution" she said "I'll take my swords" "Good girl" said Sonic "you sure did prove yourself a good fighter after you fought off those rebels" Alyssa felt a tinkle of happiness yet it didn't drown out her fear and sadness. She thanked her parents then ran up to her room to change her clothes so she could go out to the forest.

**Poor Alyssa, trapped and feeling guilty.......**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Reflect**

Alyssa ran through the countryside outside Mobotropolis, her heart beat hard in her chest, she felt so worried and scared, she was now defiantly betrothed to a man she didn't love and it was killing her inside.

She ran faster and faster, the wind blowing through her hair and quills, but even that didn't make her feel any better, she felt like running away and finding Angel so she could be with him, but she knew her people and her parents would be so disappointed in her. She had to stay and do her duties as a princess.

As she ran on, she heard the crash of the waterfall, she raced towards it, she wondered if Angel would be there waiting for her, she got to the area where they had made love the other night and sat down on a rock looking at the crashing water. She didn't see Angel there but she hoped he would turn up soon, she needed him to hold her again.

Meanwhile back at the palace, Sonic stood at the balcony staring out across the city, his quills rippled in the wind, after Alyssa left to go on her run, he had retreated to the bedroom to reflect.

"My little girl" he thought, "it seems like only yesterday when I was holding her in my arms, a tiny infant, then her growing into an energetic child, then her growing into a beautiful young lady" a tear fell from his eye, "and soon…." He thought "to be a bride" he looked at some pictures that sat on the dresser near the bed.

One showed one of him and Sally holding baby Alyssa who was wrapped in a white blanket, he then saw another of her as a smiling toddler, Sonic then picked up one picture which he knew was his favorite, a picture of her riding on his back whilst he ran. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered that happy moment….

_Flashback_

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Sonic turned to see a small Ground Squirrel/hedgehog hybrid girl running towards him. "Daddy!" she called "Please! Can we go running together? Please?" Sonic smiled and opened his arms out to her, the little girl then jumped into his arms happily._

_"Of course sweetheart" he said nuzzling her nose making his daughter giggle. He then placed her on his shoulders, "you ready to run Alyssa?" he asked holding onto her knees so she wouldn't fall off. "Yeah!" said Alyssa, Sonic grinned "ok" he said lifting his leg "let's juice!"_

_Alyssa then screamed in joy as Sonic began to run as fast as he could through the country and around the Great Forest. Hearing her screams of happiness made Sonic feel so happy that tears appeared in his eyes. . Alyssa then squealed again as Sonic ran faster. After five minutes they stopped at the river._

_"Wow!" cried Alyssa "that was fun!" Sonic then pulled her off his back and tickled her, Alyssa giggled again and fought back as he tickled her. Sonic then stopped and picked her up. "I love you daddy" she whispered. "And I love you sweetie" Sonic said hugging her close._

_End flashback_

Sonic continued to stare at the photograph, "my beautiful daughter" he whispered, "my love for you is so strong" a couple of teardrops then fell on the picture. He didn't notice Sally come through the door, "Sonic?" she called softly seeing him standing there facing the window. "Hun?" she called again "are you ok?" Sonic didn't answer, but she walked over and looked over his shoulder.

She then saw the photo and the teardrops that had fallen on it. "Sonic…" she placed her hand on his, Sonic then faced her, "Oh Sally" he whispered "I just can't believe our daughter's grown up" Sally looked up at him and saw the tears falling from his eyes, she reached up and wiped some of them away.

"I know Sonic" she whispered "I know our beautiful daughter has grown up……" she choked a little, "I remember when she was first born, the joy….." Sonic turned to his wife and held her close "very soon she will be married" he whispered "and she will be the wife of a man who will become man of court"

"We knew this day would come" said Sally wiping her tears, "yes…I know" said Sonic softly stroking her hair. "Sixteen wonderful years we've had her in our lives, a daughter of our own…" Sally nuzzled her husband and nodded. "She's made us so proud" she said.

Sonic then kissed her lips softly, "and she will be a wonderful queen" he said "she and Gabriel will be so happy together" Sally wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his nose, "they will be" she whispered, "our beautiful daughter" Sonic then lifted Sally up and carried her to the bed, Sally giggled as Sonic placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her "I'm so happy for her" said Sonic nuzzling Sally's nose gently "so proud of her….".

**If only Sonic and Sally knew what Alyssa was going through........**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Preparation**

Meanwhile, Alyssa sat by the waterfall watching the water fall, every time she watched the droplets fall, she thought about what was happening at home and wish she could get away from it, like flowing away with the water in the river.

"If only I wasn't a princess" she said to herself, "and if only my parents knew about how I truly feel, I wish I could tell them" she sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I wish could do something" she then picked up a daisy and began to pick the petals off it in frustration.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she heard moment in the trees, "Alyssa!" then Angel's voice brought her back down to earth, she turned and saw him appear from the trees, "Oh!" she cried quickly wiping her eyes "you startled me!" Angel blushed a little "sorry" he said.

Alyssa giggled as she watched Angel blush, Angel then walked over and sat by her, lifting his hand, he stroked her face, "I've missed you" he whispered "I've been dreaming of you" Alyssa smiled and held his hand, "I've missed you too" she said, her emotions choking her at the throat.

Angel noticed her emotion "Alyssa my love" he said "you're crying?" Alyssa forced a smile "I've just missed you so much" Angel held her close "but I'm here now" as he held her, he kissed her neck and nuzzled her making her moan. Alyssa felt herself forget about everything and bask in Angel's heavenly love.

She cooed as she felt her back touch the grass, Angel then lay on top of her and began to kiss and nuzzle her, in turn she stroked his soft quills and strong shoulders. She then moaned as Angel ran his hands over her slender body and down to her trousers, she then felt him remove them along with her swords.

Alyssa moaned again as she felt Angel kiss down her body then start to kiss and nuzzle her opening, she looked up at the blue sky and everything back home faded away, she was where she wanted to be, and she didn't want to wake up from this dream that she was in.

Angel then kissed around her lower region, making her moan more and beg for more, he then kissed up her body and kissed her torso and cleavage through her black crop top. Alyssa then undid his trousers and he removed them. The next thing Alyssa knew she felt his hard member enter her, she gasped at the pleasure as she felt him thrust in and out. Soon the area was filled with the moans of the two lovers as they made love by the waterfall.

After a while the two lay in each other's arms listening to the sounds of nature around them, Angel nuzzled the top of her head, "I love you so much Alyssa" he said "I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Alyssa kissed his neck, "I love you too Angel, I want that too, I can't live without you Hun" Angel hugged her close, "we'll find a way to go away and be together" Alyssa hugged him back, it was what she wanted, yet she was still scared as the thoughts of what was going on back home began to sink in.

Angel too was feeling the same thing, his father would be furious, he had seen what he did to the rebel who had the affair with the Mobotropolin and he was terrified of the same fate, but for Alyssa, he was willing to risk life itself. "Will I see you again tomorrow?" he asked.

Alyssa looked up at him, then she remembered the ball that her father and mother were preparing in her honor, "I…." she whispered "no…" she said, "why not?" asked Angel shocked, "well erm…." Alyssa thought quickly, "the king's having a masquerade ball tomorrow afternoon, I've got to be there, my father and I were invited, as my father's a good friend of the King's"

Angel looked disappointed but then alarm bells started ringing in his head. "A masquerade ball" he thought "that's my chance to get close to Sonic, everyone will be wearing masks, they won't know who the other is or what! I can get close to him and assassinate him there!"

"I'm sorry Angel" said Alyssa bringing Angel back from his daydream, Angel cupped his lover's face and kissed her forehead, "it's ok my love" he said "you and I will meet again" "the day after tomorrow?" asked Alyssa, "of course" whispered Angel kissing her again. Alyssa smiled "I'll miss you" she said.

Angel kissed Alyssa again and stood up fastening his trousers, "I should go now" he said, Alyssa looked sad, "I should too" she said, "my parent's will be waiting for me" Angel took her hand. "I love you" he whispered "forever and always" he said, Alyssa smiled again and watched as he opened his wings and began to fly above the waterfall to go home.

Angel flew back to the rebel's castle and landed at the doors, the guards let him in and he walked through the palace until he got to the main hall, when he got to the hall, he saw his parents sitting there talking.

As soon as they saw him, Shadow stood up, "where have you been?" he growled "finding information father" said Angel running his hand over his quills. "What kind of information?" asked Shadow, purring slightly as Rouge stroked his arm. "The King is having a masquerade ball at the palace" said Angel with a smirk.

Rouge's eyes lit up, "a masquerade ball you say?" she said, Shadow also smirked "You make me proud with your spying skills" he said with an evil chuckle. Angel then began to talk about a plan he had thought up. "It couldn't be more perfect" he said "with everyone wearing masks, I shall not be detected! I shall disguise myself and sneak in, then I shall strike!"

Rouge clapped her hands excitedly "how wonderful!" she praised. Shadow smirked "and how do you plan to do this?" he said licking his lips, Angel smirked back "When I get a chance….I shall impale his throat!" he then made a knife appear from sleeve "he won't stand a chance!"

Shadow grinned, and let out an evil chuckle, "I love it!" he smirked, "And I shall have his blood to prove I have done the deed!" Shadow's grin grew wider, "And shall be waiting for you to show me his blood!" he said. Angel bowed "you shall be satisfied father!" he then left the room to prepare for the ball the next day.

When he was gone, Rouge and Shadow smiled at each other, "Looks like we'll have the King's blood very soon!" Rouge smiled, "and when he's dead…..we'll have everything!" Shadow then grasped his wife's waist and began to dance with her. "We shall have power!" he said "and all the jewels in the Kingdom!" smiled Rouge, "Everything!" laughed Shadow, they then to laugh evilly together, they laughed so much that it echoed around the room and out into the air.

**So Angel has a plan! But what will be the outcome? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Btw, the blade coming out of Angel's sleeve is a referance to Assassin's Creed for any Assassin's Creed fans out there! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**The Engagement Party**

The next day, Alyssa sat before the mirror, she was wearing a long red dress with gold edgings it was low cut showing her smooth neck and chest. Amy and Mina had helped her with her dress and Sally had done her hair, she had curled it and had placed her gold tiara with sparkling rubies in it, she also wore a necklace with rubies to match her tiara.

As she stared at herself she sighed, in a few minutes she had to go downstairs to great her parents then walk into the ballroom, she was saying goodbye to her old life then facing a life with Gabriel, she felt so ill, she wanted to scream and cry. A tear fell from her eye as she stared at herself, trapped, and alone in pain, betrothed in a marriage she didn't want to be a part of, it was all a nightmare for her.

She looked down at her ring that Gabriel had put on her finger, it didn't look like a ring, but a shackle, a shackle that couldn't be broken off, she looked into the mirror again and saw herself again, but she saw herself in a bridal gown, her veil covering her face, she then saw Gabriel standing behind her, smirking, evil in his eyes and holding a chain, she looked down at her hand and saw the shackle attached to her ring.

She quickly turned around, tears filled her eyes, but there was no-one there, she looked back into the mirror and saw herself alone in the mirror in her red and gold dress, she sighed again and picked up a red and gold mask with a veil across the mouth and placed it on her face, she looked down at her ring again as another tear fell.

But she wasn't alone, outside her room staring through a crack by the hinges Gabriel was watching her, he smirked and his eyebrows raised up and down as his eyes followed her body.

He had been watching her get ready, he had seen Mina and Amy help her get dressed and Sally do her hair, now he knew what she looked like, he too was dressed in his best, he wore a black and gold suit and was wearing a black and gold mask. He wanted to make sure that he knew what she looked like so he could have her to himself.

"I will not let anyone touch my future wife!" he said to himself, "she's mine" he kept watching Alyssa as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. He smirked again then turned to walk away. As he walked away from the door he licked his lips and adjusted his mask.

Finally Alyssa walked out of her room adjusting her mask and walked downstairs to find her parents, she pulled a fan out and began to fan herself a bit, the decorations on the fan shimmered as she shook it.

She soon appeared at the top of the main staircase, she saw her father and mother standing there both wearing amazing costumes for the ball wearing their masks and their crowns. Sonic looked up at Alyssa and beamed, "My dear Alyssa" he said "you look so beautiful" Alyssa smiled a little as she walked down towards them.

Some of the other members of the court were there, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Amy, Mina, Bunnie and Antoine, they all sighed at how beautiful she was. Alyssa smiled at them until she suddenly saw Gabriel appear. "Ah" he said "Alyssa, my lady and my wife" Alyssa grimaced a bit as Gabriel took her hand, "shall we proceed?" Alyssa nodded and Gabriel took her arm.

In the Rebel's land Angel stood before the mirror wearing a glamorous suit with black and silver robes, he stroked his sleeves and admired himself, he then held up his hands and it showed two vambraces he then made two sharp blades appear.

He smirked again at the shining blades, "I'll have your blood on them soon King Sonic!" he said, he then picked up a black and silver mask that covered his face, then picked up another black and silver robe to cover himself. After admiring himself once more in the mirror he walked out of his room and went towards the main chamber where his parent's were.

When he walked into the room, he saw Shadow sitting down and having his shoulders massaged by Rouge, "Mother, father" he said, Rouge looked up and saw him, "oh my son!" she said "you look so handsome" she walked over and hugged him, Shadow also walked over, "you look well disguised son" he said, "no-one will recognize you"

Angel smirked, "I have it all planned father" he said, as Rouge loosened her grip on him he raised his hand and showed his wrist and made a blade appear, "The King won't stand a chance!" Shadow smirked, "Make sure he doesn't escape you" he said, "He won't" said Angel, he pulled his mask back on then flew out the large window towards the Kingdom.

Back at the palace, Alyssa prepared to walk into the ballroom with Gabrieal, her father and her mother, she adjusted her mask and looked at Gabrieal who was still preening and grinning, she flinched then looked at her ring with looked to be like a shackle and he was holding the chain.

Sonic then nodded at Sally and they began to proceed into the ballroom, when they got inside, everyone was wearing colorful gowns and masks, they all watched as the royal family and the others walked in. Alyssa felt the tears come to her eyes again as everyone watched her, they were all here to celebrate her engagement, she felt so bad, she just wished she could disappear.

When they reached the thrones, Sonic and Sally took the centre and Gabriel and Alyssa joined them, Alyssa looked up at Gabriel who waved and blew kisses at the crowd. Alyssa bit her lip as she tried not to throw up. The crowd clapped and cheered, then Sonic raised his hand to speak.

"Thank you all for coming" he said, Sally smiled as she watched her husband speak, "today is a great day for us all, as we gather here to celebrate the engagement of Sir Gabriel D 'Collette and my beautiful daughter Princess Alyssa Acorn" the crowd cheered louder, and Alyssa felt her stomach leap again, she felt like screaming, and crying.

She looked again at Gabriel, her father's speech began to fade from her ears as she stared at the vain coyote, still waving and blowing kisses, she closed her eyes, when she opened them she saw him standing there wearing a black tuxedo and holding a silver chain, she then saw herself in her wedding gown and the chain attached to her ring.

She closed her eyes again and found herself back in the ballroom, she looked up and saw her father and finished his speech and was raising a glass of champagne, she then saw everyone raise their glasses and Sonic toasted her and Gabriel. Alyssa felt sick again, but she forced a painful smile at the crowd as they continued to cheer and clap for her.

Finally Sonic then nodded at Gabriel to take Alyssa down to the dance floor and dance with her, Alyssa couldn't feel her feet as Gabriel took her down to the dance floor. The band then began to play some music and Gabriel began to dance with her. Alyssa bit her lip as she danced with him, people watched for a while, then Sonic and Sally took the dance floor, then Julie-Su and Knuckles.

Meanwhile unknown to them and the rest of the guests, Angel had managed to get past the guards a couple of seconds ago by forging a fake invitation and was in the party, his eyes shifted under his mask, he decided to act like he was a real guest at the party so as not to look suspicious.

He helped himself to some of the food and sipped some champagne and also nodded at some guests that walked past him, unaware he was a disguised assassin, as he did, he didn't lose his focus, "I'll get you this time King Sonic" he thought in his head "I'll get you this time!"

**Poor Alyssa, trapped and shackled to Gabriel, but......Angel's just arrived! **

**Btw, sorry about the delay people, Writer's Block is a bitch!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**The Truth comes out**

As Alyssa danced, she felt herself get more sick, here she was, at her engagement party, it was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but she felt like the world was ending for her.

She looked up again at Gabriel and he looked back at her, she couldn't tell but there was something in his eyes that told her that Gabriel was never going to let her go, the look in his eyes said "You can't escape" as he twirled her around, she felt herself cringe "you make my skin crawl" she thought in her head.

Gabriel continued to swing her around, and Alyssa felt ill again, with all the colours around her and the people in masks, she felt like she needed to rest, she pulled her hands away from Gabriel. "Alyssa?" asked Gabriel, he looked a little miffed under his mask.

"I….I need a moment, Gabriel" she said pushing away his hand from her waist and turning away from him, Gabriel frowned as he watched her push her way through the people towards the drinks table. Alyssa felt light-headed as she pushed through, all the colours of the gowns and shining masks made her head and eyes hurt. She finally made her way to the drinks table and leaned against it breathing heavily.

As she stood there, she helped herself to some more champagne, she wanted to drown her sorrows, whilst drunk she could at least forget for a while she was at a party dancing with a man she hated. She looked across to Lara-Su who was nibbling on some snacks and talking to some young Mobians, she seemed very relaxed yet Alyssa noticed she was armed, she knew as she was one of the young bodyguards and she was keeping her eye out for unwelcome guests.

"If only I were in Lara's shoes" she thought staring at her echidna friend chatting away and enjoying snacks, yet staying away from the champagne as she had to be vigilant, "then at least I won't have to worry about duties of a princess, and forced marriages" she sipped more champagne and sighed.

But unknown to here, Angel was standing not far away from her watching the guests, he then saw the King and Queen dancing, Sonic was swinging Sally around and Sally was smiling at laughing. Angel looked at his wrist then sipped some champagne looking over the rim of his glass at Sonic, "I'll get you" he thought "this is not your lucky night!"

He then put his glass down and looked across to a pretty woman in red and gold sipping more and more champagne, he needed a distraction and something to get him close to the King, and she seemed like the perfect person to dance with. Only little did he know he was looking at his beloved Alyssa, he didn't recognize her because of the red mask she wore.

He took a deep breath and walked over to her, Alyssa was now on her fifth glass of champagne and she was feeling a little light headed, she then saw a man in black and silver wearing a mask walk over to her. "Hello miss" he said "would you like to dance?" Alyssa's eyes widened a bit at the masked stranger, she had no idea it was Angel underneath but she placed her glass down and nodded.

"Ok" she said, Angel then held out his hand to her, and Alyssa took it, Angel then lead her to the dance floor, as they walked to the centre of the dance floor, the band began to play a different song, Alyssa then saw Mina Mongoose step up to the stage, Alyssa knew as well as a court lady she was a singer too, as she held Angel's hands and begin to dance, Mina began to sing:

_**When a princess comes of age she begins a different kind of life  
Childish Dreams are left far behind, she prepares to be a bride and soon a queen  
Her play days are in the past now, her heart becomes her new guide  
It will portal the way to duty and loyalty**_

_**Wisdom only comes with time**_  
_**The road to love is paved with sacrifice and heartbreak**_  
_**If I am to reach my goal, I must stake everything**_  
_**In my true destiny, no matter what the price**_

As Alyssa danced with Angel to the song, she felt that Mina's song were describing how she felt, she was preparing for a different life, with duties and would soon be a queen, yet she had a longing, and her longing was to be with Angel, and she wanted to be happy, but for happiness, she would have to not be a princess, but she knew her duty was important, it was not fair.

_**Far away I hear the call of the heart that sings a song like mine  
It's melody draws near and suddenly we're in perfect harmony  
I know it beckons to me from the land that's not from my home  
Yet I know I must follow wherever it leads me**_

**_Wisdom only comes with time_**  
**_The road to love is paved with broken hearts_**  
**_If I am to reach my goal, I must stake everything_**  
**_In my true destiny, no matter what the price_**

When Mina finished her song, everyone clapped and cheered, Angel then spun Alyssa around, Alyssa turned and smiled at him, she had no idea that she was dancing with her beloved. Angel nodded back at her and was about to pull her back for another dance until he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Alyssa gasped as she looked over Angel's shoulder, it was Gabriel and he looked pissed off! Angel turned to look at Gabriel, "Excuse me!" he said "mind if you keep your paws off my fiancé!" Angel snarled at him, but Gabriel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off.

He then grabbed Alyssa, "who was that?" he asked, "you shouldn't be dancing with strange men!" Alyssa looked back at Angel with the look of sorry on her face as Gabriel took her off, Angel growled at Gabriel's back and stroked his blades, "I wanna impale that bastard so badly for the way he treated her!" he growled.

But he looked towards Sonic, "no…" he thought "I came here to assassinate the King and that's what I shall do!" he turned away and began to walk into the crowd to get closer to King Sonic. Meanwhile Gabriel was standing with Alyssa at the drinks table holding her arms.

"How could to do that!" snarled Gabriel, "dance with another man at our engagement party!" Alyssa glared up at Gabriel "I may be your fiancé Gabriel" she said "but I don't need to be shackled to you!" Gabriel snarled, "you do your best to behave yourself!" he said "I will not made a fool of!" Alyssa glared up at him, "a fool?" she asked "A fool? Because I dance with someone else? Everyone is swapping dance partners for fun?" Gabriel glared down at her again, "you will respect me! I will make sure of it!"

Meanwhile Angel was trying to get closer to Sonic as Sonic was laughing and dancing with Sally, unaware of Angel and that fact that Gabriel was berating Alyssa for dancing with another man. Angel got into a position near some dancers and got ready to strike. Sonic laughed and Sally began to spin away from him, as soon as Sally spun away from him, Angel saw his chance!

He twirled around towards Sonic, his cloak made a swishing sound as he moved, he then grabbed Sonic's throat, Sonic choked in shock but before he had a chance to cry out! He felt something cold and sharp impale his throat! Angel had used his wrist blades on him! He then felt something warm and sticky run from his throat to his chest staining his clothes, Angel then smirked "Hail Lord Shadow!" he growled.

In only took a minute for the nearby guests to see what was happening and start screaming in horror, Angel then yanked the blade out of Sonic's throat smirking and Sonic grabbed his bleeding throat. Sally screamed and ran over to her husband as he began to sink to the floor holding his bleeding throat.

All the commotion caused Gabriel and Alyssa to stop arguing, she turned to see her father sink to the ground holding his throat and Sally screaming, "FATHER!" she screamed, she turned from Gabriel who followed her, Knuckles and Julie-Su also ran over whilst Amy, Tails, Rotor, Mina and the others tried to make everyone stand back so they could tend to the wounded King.

"FATHER!" screamed Alyssa, Angel who still stood there holding up his bloody blade and soaked bloody sleeves saw Alyssa run over, he then saw as she ripped off her mask and crown exposing herself. Angel's heart stopped as he saw who Alyssa was! King Sonic was her father! And she was the princess! "No…." he thought in his head, he then looked at his bloody sleeve.

Alyssa dropped next to her father sobbing, Knuckles instantly grabbed Sonic's throat "hang in there your majesty!" he cried, Lara-Su saw Angel and cried out "The assassin!" she leapt at him pulling out a long blade from under her skirt. Angel reacted quickly and blocked her blade with his wrist blade and pushed her back.

"Seize him!" shouted Sally pointing at Angel "To the dungeons with him!" the guards then rushed forward armed and ready to arrest Angel, but Angel reacted and pulled out his chaos emerald, Lara-Su then threw her blade at him ripping away some of his mask. Angel gasped and grabbed the side of his exposed face, he snarled at Lara.

Knuckles focus hard as he tried to save Sonic, Sonic choked as he felt his wound closing up, Alyssa was looking over her father sobbing. Angel then saw Knuckles healing Sonic "NO!" he cried, he held up his chaos emerald as he looked at Lara, the guards and everyone else, "this isn't then end!" he snarled, tears appeared in his eyes as he yelled "Chaos Control now!" he soon disappeared in a green light to go back to the Rebel's land.

Lara glared at the fading light, the guards stood there shocked and confused whilst still holding up their weapons, Lara then turned to Knuckles who took his hands from Sonic's throat showing him completely healed. Sally held Sonic's head in her lap as she nodded at Knuckles "Bless you Knuckles, bless your powers from the Master Emerald" Knuckles nodded back "anything to protect the King and Queen" he said.

Alyssa was hyperventilating, "father…." She gasped, Sonic grasped her hand, "Sweetie" he said "it's ok…." Sally then looked up at Rotor, Julie-Su, Mina, Tails and the others "dismiss the guests, we have to stop the party!". The others nodded and began to send everyone away, "double the guards and double the security" said Sally, "we must stop rebels and unknown visitors entering in any way!" she then turned to Alyssa who began to sob against Lara-Su, "I'll take care of Alyssa" said Lara helping the princess up and taking her out of the ballroom Gabriel watched them go and frowned at the ruined party.

**Oh My! Angel now knows Alyssa's the princess! And he didn't succeed in killing Sonic! What will Shadow's reaction be? Find out!**

**Gabriel's starting to show his controlling side now! Poor Alyssa......**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty**

**Regret**

Meanwhile, Angel had chaos controlled himself away from the palace and was sitting on a large tree in the Great Forest, he had never felt so shocked in his life. "No…." he said to himself "It can't be true! Alyssa's the princess! The King's daughter! And I tried to kill her father! What have I done!"

He sat there for a long time, he had seen Knuckles use his healing power of the Master Emerald to heal Sonic, so he hadn't succeeded in killing the King, he knew his father was going to be furious, he stared at his sleeve, the blade was stained and his sleeve was soaked in blood.

Angel sighed again, "if only I had known" he thought "if only I had known Alyssa was the princess! I wouldn't have done this task…" he looked back at the palace again, then turned to look back at the Rebel's land. He took a deep breath knowing he had to face the fireworks; he stood up, opened his wings and flew back to the rebel's land.

Back at the palace, Alyssa lay sleeping in her bed, when Lara took her upstairs, she had heped her out of her dress and had tucked her into bed, she had watched over her until she had fallen asleep, but then Gabriel came in and said he would watch over her.

Lara looked at the sleeping princess again, then nodded at Gabriel then left the room saying she was going to help make the palace more secure after the attack, Gabriel watched her go, then looked down at Alyssa, his eyes fixed hungrily on her cleavage. She was laying in the bed, her hair spread around her face like rose petals, and her hands folded on her stomach she looked so innocent and peaceful, like Sleeping Beauty.

Gabriel stared at her beauty, and analyzed every curve, he then began to stroke her hair, Alyssa was so deadly asleep she didn't awaken to Gabriel's touch, he then began to stroke her face, feeling her soft smooth skin, yet she still didn't wake up. He then ran his finger down her neck and down to her breasts, he touched the soft lace that covered her curves, then the silk, he could feel her roundness and the nipples that topped them.

"Such delicacy" he whispered, "such beauty" he then placed both hands on her breasts, feeling them, "such beauty, as pretty as a rosebud" he smirked as he felt them, keeping an eye on her face, she was so soundly asleep she wasn't aware of Gabriel molesting her.

As he was focusing on her breasts, his ears twitched when he heard footsteps outside the room, he took his hands away from Alyssa's body and sat back on his chair, he turned to the door to see Sonic and Sally appear. Gabriel stood up and bowed quickly, "your majesty" he said trying to express concern yet relieved that they hadn't caught him in the act.

"You should still be resting after that attack!" he said, Sonic rubbed his throat, "Never mind that Gabriel" he said gruffly, "I want to see if my daughter is alright" he walked in, Sally followed him. They then saw Alyssa laying there sound asleep and peaceful. Sonic sighed at how pretty she looked lying there.

"She looks so peaceful Hun" said Sally stroking Sonic's shoulder, "now you must come back to bed at once" Sonic looked at his wife and nodded, "this has been a scary time for our daughter Sally" he said "and for me Sonic" said Sally, hugging her husband close "We almost lost you", Sonic also held her close kissing her forehead and nuzzling into her hair "I'm ok Sally" he soothed, "Thanks to Knuckles, I live" Sally smiled up at her husband.

Sonic turned to Gabriel again "watch over her Gabriel" he said "make sure she's ok, I'll send for Lara-Su" Gabriel nodded, "yes your majesty" he said "I'd do anything to make sure she's safe" Sonic smiled at him, "thank you Gabriel" he said, he and Sally then left the room, Gabriel watched them go then he looked back at Alyssa, he decided after that close call that e would keep his hands away from Alyssa until he got another chance, "patience…." He whispered "patience Gabriel, patience….."

**That Gabriel! Shows not only he's controlling but a pervert too!**

**But what will happen when Angel breaks the news of his failed assasination attempt to Shadow? Find out!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Broken-hearted**

Meanwhile, Angel made it back to the Rebel's Castle, he ran past the guards at the main gate then up to the main chamber where Shadow and Rouge were waiting, as soon as he went through the door, Shadow who was sitting on a large chair stroking Rouge's hair stood up.

"Angel!" he cried "Did you do the deed?" Angel looked at his bloody sleeve and the blade, he was still in shock from discovering who Alyssa was, and seeing his father pounce on him like that was the last thing he wanted. Shadow stared at him, "well….did you kill him?"

Rouge also stood looking Angel, she could tell from his face something went wrong, "….I attacked him" said Angel, "I went for the throat, but the echidnas, they went for me" "WHAT!" exploded Shadow "you mean he's not dead!" Angel shook his head; he began to feel scared, Shadow was furious.

"You didn't kill him! What kind of Assassin are you!" said Shadow angrily "Knuckles saved him, with the power of the Master Emerald, and his daughter knocked me back, I almost got snatched by the guards if I hadn't used Chaos Control!" Shadow glared angrily, Rouge also looked angry, "we've trained you for this!" snarled Shadow "and you don't kill the King! This is the second time you've failed!" He then grabbed Angel's bloody wrist.

Angel froze; he thought Shadow was going to wound him with his chaos powers as punishment but he was shocked to see Shadow reach forward to Angel's wrist blade and lick the blood off the blade, he then looked at Angel with his fierce red eyes. "You've gotten so far Angel" he said.

Rouge then walked over and wiped the blade with a white handkerchief, she then looked at the blood, "I would give anything to see him dead Angel" she said "I want that King's head on a plate…" Shadow nodded, Rouge then placed the bloody handkerchief in her bodice.

"You came close Angel" said Shadow, his yes still glowing red, "that's why I'm giving you another chance" Angel looked at his father, "you must go back to the palace, and kill the King! And this time, I want proof you killed him! Bring back his heart!" "And his crown" said Rouge, "Yes father, mother" said Angel.

Shadow then released his wrist, "and Angel" he said in a low voice "this is your last chance" Angel felt his heart beating harder; he bowed to his parents then left the room. He then ran up to his room and closed the door, as soon as he knew he was alone, he collapsed onto the bed and began to cry.

He thought of the love he and Alyssa shared, now he knew who she was, he felt so shocked it was eating away at him, he loved Alyssa, he had saved her life, loved her, and they had made love, and now he had tried to kill her father. He felt trapped, his father was furious, and now he was giving him another chance, Angel knew that if he failed again, his father would probably disown him or even kill him.

Angel cried more, he had to tell Alyssa who he was, but what if she didn't want to know him, maybe she would try to kill him, or even tell her father, all the reasons flew around in his mind, tearing at him and his heart, but he had to face the music, even if it meant losing Alyssa, he knew he had to come clean. All these thoughts wondered through his head until finally he cried himself to a silent dreamless sleep.

**Whoa Shadow's furious...Poor Angel, what will he do? And what will Alyssa's reaction be? Find out!**

**Btw, Shadow licking the blood off the blade was an idea given to me by Shadowmjl, so credit to him! Thanks hun! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Last Chance**

The next morning, Alyssa awoke from her deep sleep, as she opened her eyes, she found her vision was blurry; the light was coming through the large window, she blinked her eyes several times then she saw someone sitting in the armchair next to her bed.

She almost gasped in shock when she saw it was Gabriel sitting there fast asleep, she sat up and stretched, her head was aching a little as she tried to remember what happened last night. As she sat there trying to think Gabriel groaned and awoke to see her sitting there.

"Gabriel…" she said, "Hello Alyssa, you've recovered" Alyssa pulled the covers up higher to cover her chest, "How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked, Alyssa was just about to answer when they both heard a knock at the door. They both turned to see Amy and Mina open the door, "she's awake your majesties" said Mina.

Sonic and Sally then walked in to see Alyssa sitting there, "Alyssa!" cried Sally walking in and kneeling beside her daughter, Sonic also followed, seeing them then reminded Alyssa of last night, "father!" she cried "the assassin….!" Sally then stroked Alyssa's hands, "it's ok Alyssa, its ok….your father's ok"

Sonic then sat on the bed and pulled Alyssa into an embrace, "My dear child" he whispered, "the assassin did not take my life, but he shall be hunted and be put to death" Alyssa looked up at her father, "I was so scared father" she whimpered as tears appeared in her eyes.

Sonic held her close and kissed her forehead whilst Sally stroked her hands, "thanks to Knuckles your father lives" said Sally, "now, we must be extra careful to make sure Shadow's assassins do not enter the city, we have doubled the guards and security, they will not come to harm Sonic, me or you"

Alyssa squeezed her mother's hand and cried softly into Sonic's chest as he held her, remembering how she almost lost her father made her so worried. Gabriel looked at the King and Queen and stood, "I will help guard the princess with my life Sonic" he said "I will give my soul to her, my very life to protect her"

Sonic smiled up at Gabriel "thank you Gabriel" he said "I admire your loyalty, I will also ask Lara to be vigilante over Alyssa" Gabriel then looked at Alyssa "I will do my best your majesty" he said, "if Alyssa is to be my wife, I will give myself to her, my life for hers" Sonic smiled at Gabriel and then down at Alyssa.

Back in the rebel's land, Angel stood before his mirror, he was wearing his assassin's gear and had his cowel around his neck ready to pull it over his face, his heart beat hard and heavy as he stared at himself, he was scared, he knew that he was stuck up a creek with a paddle.

He was torn between his family, honour and love, he loved Alyssa more than life itself, but he was scared of what Shadow would do to him if he failed again, would he be killed, or disowned? And what if he did do the deed? Shadow would be pleased, but what good would it do for Angel? If he killed King Sonic, Alyssa would hate him forever, he could see her face if he killed her father, her beautiful face filled with heartbreak and fury, it tore at his heart, the pain was unbearable.

He closed his eyes again, he knew he couldn't do the deed, he had to come clean to Alyssa, and think of a plan, but he didn't know what, he knew in his heart and gut that he would risk throwing away his family and honour to be with the woman he loved, but he still felt hurt and torn.

Angel picked up his weapons and then began to walk out of his room, with a heavy heart he walked into the main chamber in the castle, he looked through the door and saw Shadow and Rouge standing there. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

As soon as they heard him walk in, Shadow and Rouge turned to see him, "Angel…" said Shadow, Angel nodded at them both, "I am ready to return and try again father" he said, Shadow glared at him, Rouge also looked at Angel, "we expect you to do the deed this time Angel" said Shadow.

"Yes father" said Angel biting his tongue, "I will go back and do the deed, I shall kill King Sonic, and make sure he cannot be healed, even Knuckles cannot protect him" Shadow nodded. "And to make sure you do not fail Angel" he said "you must cut out Sonic's heart and bring it back here, and his crown" Angel nodded "he won't escape me this time father" he said.

Rouge nodded at him, Shadow glared again, "I do not care how you do it Angel" he said "or how long it takes, but do not show yourself in my presence until you do the deed!" Angel swallowed hard at his father's words but he nodded and bowed "I hear and obey you father" he said "see me not again until I do the deed, or die trying" Rouge bit her lip at Angel speech, Shadow just nodded "I put my trust in you Angel" he said.

Angel felt like crying when he saw his parents looking at him, even behind his mother's disappointed eyes, he saw her love for him, he also looked at Shadow and bit his tongue again, "I love you both" he thought "but I love Princess Alyssa, I know you will never accept it, but I know what my heart says…." He bowed again and left the room.

He then went to an open window and flew out of it, as he flew high into the sky he looked back at the castle and the tears began to flow, "I'm sorry….." he thought "I'm so sorry….." he turned away and flew towards Mobotropolis, he felt his throat tighten and his tears flow, terrified of what lay ahead of him and what the outcome would be depending on what he did.

**Looks like Angel is truly trapped...But what will happen when he and Alyssa meet again? Find out!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Shock!**

Later at the Palace, Alyssa stood before her mirror, she was dressed in her leather trousers and top, her swords stood against the mirror, she was feeling anger, she wanted to find the rebel who tried to kill her father and bring him back to the palace, she even wanted to ask the rebel himself why he tried to kill her father.

She then thought about Angel, and she began to feel sadness, she knew that she was to marry Gabriel, there was no way out, the whole kingdom knew she was to marry Gabriel and she couldn't get out of it, she felt tears come to her eyes again knowing about her duties as a princess, "No…." she thought, "I can't stand it….." she sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands, "No….I can't….I can't stand it….."

As she sat there, she felt her stomach churning again, she placed her hand over her mouth and ran to her bathroom before throwing up again in the toilet, she felt her throat hurt as she puked in the toilet, she then lay back against the wall wiping the sick from her mouth.

She looked up at the ceiling and thought hard, her heart then leapt to her throat, she remembered she hadn't had a period recently, she was supposed to have had it a few days ago, but now it was late, she then thought again about the time she threw up after she and Angel had made love for the first time.

"No…" she thought "No….I…I can't be…." She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror; she then saw her breasts were looking a little swollen, "Oh God…" she thought. "I think I'm pregnant" she placed her hands on her stomach, "a life inside me….me and Angel combined…"

As she stood there lost in thought, she heard knocking on her door, she ran out of her bathroom and stood by her bed, "Alyssa!" "Enter!" cried Alyssa, Amy then came into the room, "Princess" she said "Your parents wish to see you" Alyssa nodded and followed Amy outside.

She followed Amy downstairs down to the throne room where Sonic, Sally and Gabriel were standing, "Mother, father…Gabriel" she said "is everything ok?" Sonic smiled at Alyssa before rubbing his throat again. "Everything is fine Alyssa" he said, "your mother and fiancé and I were talking…" Alyssa looked at Gabriel and he had a smile on his face that meant something was going to happen.

"After what happened yesterday, we felt that we can make things work out better" said Sonic "Indeed" said Sally "we have decided to plan for your wedding for next week, you and Gabriel will be joined in holy matrimony a week on Saturday" Alyssa felt her stomach churn again, she felt like she wanted to be sick, but looking at the faces of her parents and Gabriel she couldn't say no, so she forced a painful smile.

"That's…." she stammered "That's wonderful" Sonic walked over and kissed Alyssa, "so grown up, soon to be a bride" Alyssa smiled again though her stomach was churning and her throat was painful as the emotions were strangling her. She looked across to Gabriel who smiled at her, she smiled back in agony, biting her tongue as she tried not to be ill again.

Later that evening, Alyssa retired to her bed early, she was upset about what her parents had said, she looked out the window and she felt like jumping out of it and running away, but she couldn't, she couldn't leave the kingdom, she was way too deep in the whole situation.

She looked out at the setting sun, she had missed Angel so much last night, and she wanted to see him again so badly, but she didn't know what she was going to tell him about her wedding to Gabriel, she didn't know whether he was going to be furious and think she was cheating on him, even though she was being forced into marriage.

She bit her lip again, she wanted to see him again so badly, she saw her two swords by her mirror and grabbed them, then strapped them to her waist. She then took some pillows and put them in her bed making it look like she was fast asleep under the bedclothes.

She then walked to the balcony and looked out, she could see some of the guards pacing the gardens, she remembered her parents had ordered extra security since the attack at the party, so she had to be extra careful. She waited until the guards had walked to the front of the palace then slid down the vines into the garden, then started hiding in the bushes until she got to the wall.

But unknown to her, Gabriel had come to her room door, he was dressed in his best clothes and he wanted to talk to her, and he had other ideas on his mind. He knocked on the door, but when he heard no answer he called through the door "Alyssa?" no answer, he then called again "Alyssa!"

But there was still no answer, he then sighed and opened the door, seeing the room was empty, he looked around the room and saw the bed, he touched the duvet then felt the pillows, he then lifted them, "What the…!" he cried, he then saw the open window leading to the balcony, he ran over and looked around, he then saw a figure that looked like Alyssa running up the palace wall and doing a flip over it.

Gabriel's heart leapt to his throat seeing where she was going, he was about to shout to the guards below that she had sneaked past them, but he didn't want to cause a stir, he decided a more direct approach than sending the whole King's Army after her. He ran out of her room and through the hallways of the palace until he came to the gym where Alyssa would train along with Lara-Su.

He opened the doors and he saw Lara-Su punching and kicking a punch-bag, despite it being the early evening, Lara did like training at every spare minute she had. "Lara!" Gabriel called, Lara-Su turned to him, "Gabriel" she said placing her hand on the bag to stop it swinging.

"Lara" said Gabriel "It's Alyssa, she's escaped from her room" "WHAT!" cried Lara, "why?" "I don't know" said Gabriel in a suspicious voice, "But she's heading towards the Great Forest, at least I think she is" "What the fuck does she think she's doing!" said Lara running over to a pile of weapons and picking up a sword, dagger and a small handgun.

"She shouldn't be out there, after what happened at the party, she could get herself killed! There are Rebel's out there!" she then picked up a large flare gun, "the guards outside the palace will see the signal I send up if there's trouble" she said "I'll be back with her as soon as I can" Gabriel stood in the middle of the room and watched as Lara left the room to go after Alyssa.

Meanwhile, Alyssa had fled Mobotropolis and had run through the forest to the waterfall, when she got there, she called out for Angel "Angel!" she called "Angel!" Angel who had been sitting on the bank of the river heard her voice and looked up to see her standing there.

"ALYSSA!" he cried, he opened his wings and flew across the bank to her, as he landed they embraced tightly, "Alyssa…." He whispered "my love Alyssa…." Alyssa looked into his eyes and tears fell, they then kissed passionately, as they slid their lips from each other, Angel cupped Alyssa's face.

"Alyssa" he said, "I….I have something to tell you….." Alyssa's smile faded "What?" she said, "What is it….?" Angel set her down on a tree trunk and placed his hand on hers. "I….I" he said "I know who you are….." Alyssa gasped "Wh…What? What do you mean?"

"I know who you are Alyssa" said Angel, "you're Sonic's daughter, you're Princess Alyssa" Alyssa felt her heart stop when she heard his words, "you….you know….?" Angel nodded, he could feel the tears prickling his eyes. "But…But how?" asked Alyssa her heart beating so hard it hurt.

Angel then felt his tears fall, "Because…." He sobbed, Alyssa saw him shake and shiver as he cried "I…I was at the party last night…" Alyssa stared at him speechless, "….wh….wh…" she was so shocked she couldn't speak, "and….." Angel couldn't bring himself to say it, but he pulled back his sleeve showing her the wrist blade he had on.

Alyssa stared a long time at the blade, and tears began to fall, "you mean….?" She spluttered "yes…" said Angel "I'm your father's assassin, I was sent by my father to do this task….if only I had known….I'm so sorry…." He then feel to his knees and sobbed.

Alyssa felt her heart break, "you mean, you tried to kill my father, because your father ordered you too?" "Lord Shadow is a merciless man" said Angel looking up, his eyes red from crying and his face soaked from his tears. "I just wish I'd known….that you were the princess sooner….I'm sorry…I'm so sorry"

On hearing Angel's words, Alyssa couldn't feel anger or want for blood, as she stared at Angel she realized how remorseful he was, of course he had tried to kill her father, but not in cold blood, but following the orders of Lord Shadow, she was horrified she was in love with the son of her great enemy, but her love for him was so strong…..

"Angel…" she said, Angel looked up at her, still crying, "I have heard and listened to your every word….I cannot feel anger and hate towards you, you have shown remorse and cannot to do the task you were set" Angel cried more, "Alyssa…" he sobbed "how can you love an assassin like me, I tried to kill your father….I was told to do the bidding of my Father….Lord Shadow….he….he'll"

Alyssa wrapped her arms around him as her tears fell on his face, "No Angel" she said "I love you, I know the real you…." Angel looked up at her and stood up, "Alyssa…." He kissed her lips as more tears fell, "I love you so much…." Alyssa wrapped her arms around him as they stared into each other's tearful eyes.

Angel could feel the fears of Shadow's wrath and the task he didn't want to do fade from his mind, looking into Alyssa's beautiful eyes made him forget everything, Alyssa also looked into his and forgot Gabriel and the wedding she was dreading, they then leant towards each other and kissed passionately under the fading light of the setting sun and the shadows of the trees.

But, unknown to them Lara-Su had managed to find Alyssa's tracks from where she had been running, she then heard the waterfall and saw two figures through the trees. She took out her knife and walked through the trees until she could see clearly.

She pushed a branch out of the way and what she saw stopped her heart and made her breath turn to ice! There was the princess, locked in a passionate embrace with a male black hedgehog! She looked at them again and recognized the Hedgehog as the assassin she fought in the street and at the party! And Alyssa was kissing him! Unable to watch anymore she stepped out of the branches screaming "ALYSSA!"….

**OH MY GOD! Lara's-Su's caught them in the act! But what's gonna happen! Stay tuned for the action next chapter! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Tragedy**

On hearing Lara-Su's voice, the two lovers broke away from each other and Alyssa saw Lara standing there with horror on her face. Lara-Su then stared at Angel, her eyes wide, "YOU!" she cried again, Alyssa turned to Lara, "Look Lara!" she cried "this isn't what you think!"

Lara-Su said nothing, she looked at Alyssa then at Angel, "Do you even know who he is!" she cried "He's the one who tried to kill your father!" Angel felt scared, now that Lara had discovered them, he was trapped! "I know!" said Alyssa loudly "I know he's a rebel! The Son of Lord Shadow himself, but he's not like them!"

Lara stared at Angel again, then at Alyssa, her hate boiled up, she then felt tears stream from her eyes, "No…" she thought "It can't be….Our princess….a traitor!" she then screamed "Traitor!" and went for Alyssa. Alyssa was shocked but before she could move, Lara tackled her and began hitting and slapping her crying.

"Why you Alyssa!" Lara screamed between her tears "Why you? The King's daughter! Our future queen!" Alyssa tried to get Lara off her, screaming protests. "I am no traitor!" She then pushed Lara off and pulled out her swords, Lara in turn pulled out her own sword.

Angel stood there helpless, he wanted to stop them, but he didn't know what to do, "You pull out your swords!" snarled Lara-Su, "it proves you want to fight me, to protect that devil!" Alyssa felt herself get angry "He's no devil!" Lara then went for her, but Alyssa crossed her swords and blocked Lara's blow.

"I don't want to do this Lara!" shouted Alyssa as they fought each other, swords clashing, "Me neither!" shouted Lara, "but you leave me no choice!" She swung her sword as Alyssa's legs and she jumped up avoiding the blade. Alyssa then blocked the swords blow again, she only blocked but didn't attack she didn't want to hurt her friend.

Alyssa then crossed her blades blocking another of Lara's blows, then struggled against each other for a bit, Lara glared into Alyssa's eyes, "I'll bring both you and your devil to King Sonic! He'll see you both punished!" Alyssa's stomach leapt "You wouldn't dare!" Lara pushed harder against Alyssa's swords, "I shall take you both down with my bare hands! Drag you both every step of the way!"

She then pushed Alyssa's back hard, causing Alyssa to fall and drop her swords, Lara then quick as a flash grabbed one of her guns from her belt and fired it into the air, Angel and Alyssa watched as a large red firework went up and exploded in the air. Alyssa knew what that meant! They were sending the guards for them!

She quickly stood up, "Angel!" she screamed "Get out of here! Save yourself!" "Never!" shouted Angel "I can't leave you!" "Please go!" cried Alyssa running towards him, "They'll kill you!" Alyssa then cried out in shock as she felt Lara's fist come out of nowhere and punch her hard on the cheek.

Alyssa fell to the ground, she then felt something warm and sticky run down her face, she touched it and saw blood! She looked up shocked at Lara who stood there with her spiked fist balled up, there was blood on one of her spikes. Angel then saw red, he roared and went for Lara.

"BITCH!" he shouted "How dare you lay a finger on her!" Lara then began to fight Angel back, "Devil!" she shouted "Rebel! I'll have to brought before the king and see your head on a pike!" She then punched Angel in the mouth, Angel chocked as he felt his lip bleed, he then glared at Lara-Su. "You have no idea!" Lara then took out her gun, "I'll disable you!" she screamed "I'll take you down!"

Alyssa still holding her cheek stood up and aimed for Lara again, "No! Lara!" she cried, "Don't!" But Lara used the barrel of the gun to knock her cheek, making her fall again. Angel then grabbed Lara's hand that held the gun and tried to force it out of her hands.

They struggled for a while then Lara kicked Angel in the gut, causing him to wheeze, but Angel still wouldn't let go of her hand, Alyssa looked up at them again as she shook off the dazed feeling of being knocked back. Lara screamed again as she yanked the gun back trying to force it out of Angel's hands.

But no sooner did she do so a loud bang was heard, Alyssa screamed as the shot rang out, she stared at Angel and Lara who stood still, Lara had the look of pain on her face and Angel was standing there with shock in his eyes. Alyssa stared at them both, then Angel stepped back looking at his hands, they were stained with crimson blood!

Alyssa then looked at Lara-Su who had her hands over her stomach and chest, blood was trickling from between her fingers. She stood up shocked as Lara stumbled. "You…..You bastard…." She chocked as blood erupted from her mouth. Alyssa then looked at Angel then back at Lara.

Lara then took her hands away from her body and stared at the blood on them, then at Alyssa and Angel, "a plague on both your houses!" she spat as blood poured from her mouth and wounds. "You traitors killed me!" she then screamed "A PLAGUE ON BOTH YOUR HOUSES!"

Alyssa felt tears come to her eyes, she rushed forward as Lara fell to the ground, Alyssa then caught her in her arms, Angel also rushed over, "Lara…" Alyssa sobbed seeing her friend hurt. "Traitor…." Lara chocked again, "you'll pay! I shall be avenged!" Angel stepped back still looking at the blood on his hands, "No…" he whimpered, "I didn't mean too…..the gun…"

Alyssa looked again at her dying friend in her arms, "Lara…" she said again, "I'm sorry…." Lara scowled at her despite her pain, "Why you Alyssa…?" she said, "Why did you…do this….? Traitor!" she then choked again, "A plague on both your houses…..traitor…." her eyes then rolled back into her head and they closed as she went limp in Alyssa's arms.

Alyssa stared for a long time at her dead friend, tears rolled from her eyes, Angel still stood there, staring at the blood on his hands. "Alyssa…" he said "I swear I didn't…." Alyssa looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes, but her heart leapt to her mouth as she heard the voices of the guards coming.

"Angel!" she cried "Go! Save yourself!" Angel stood there in shock, he heard the guards coming and he felt like his feet were stuck to the floor he was so scared. "Angel!" cried Alyssa "GO! Get out of here! They'll kill you!" Angel then sprung into action and opened his wings.

"I'm so sorry…." He sobbed as he flew into the sky above the trees, Alyssa then saw the guards with Rotor, Tails and Knuckles. Alyssa then held Lara close and began to sob hysterically. Rotor and Tails ran forward when they saw Alyssa "Princess Alyssa!" cried Rotor "What happened?"

Alyssa looked up sobbing, they then saw Lara's dead bloody body in her arms, "Oh God!" cried Tails "Lara-Su!" "What's happened!" Tails and Rotor turned to see Knuckles running over, "Let me through!" he pushed the two tailed fox and walrus out of the way and his heart stopped when he saw his daughter laying dead in Alyssa's arms.

"….La…Lara-Su!" he cried as tears appeared in his eyes, "No! My daughter! That's my girl!" he then fell to his knees and sobbed hard over Lara's dead cold face, "MY LITTLE GIRL!" Tails, Rotor and the guards stood horrified at Knuckles howling over his daughter in grief.

"NO….NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Knuckles screamed into the air "LARA!", Alyssa sobbed more as Knuckles took Lara from her arms and held her close, his tears soaking his dead daughter's face. Some of the guards ran over to help Knuckles, as did Tails. Rotor went over to Alyssa who sobbed.

"What happened!" he demanded, but Alyssa was crying so much she was unable to talk. "Quick!" he cried "Back to the palace!" he helped Alyssa stand and helped her walk whilst some of the guards tried to console the sobbing Knuckles and get him to walk back to the palace as he sobbed and cried over his dead daughter.

Meanwhile, hiding in the branches of a tree above them, Angel had been hiding, it almost broke his heart seeing Alyssa so heartbroken and shattered with grief. As he watched her and guards walking back to the palace, he began to fly over the forest following them, he wanted to see Alyssa and comfort her, yet he didn't know what to do or what would happen, he kept flying high above the trees making sure they didn't see him.

**Oh no...Lara-Su's been killed...What will be the reaction of the palace? **

**Btw. The scene was a refereance to William Shakespere's Romeo and Juliet scene where character Mercutio is killed. **

**Also credit to Shadowmjl for the ideas, thanks hun!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Mourning**

When they arrived back at the palace, the guards waiting at the gates stood in shock at what they saw, they saw Rotor comforting a sobbing Alyssa, whilst Tails was trying to console Knuckles who held his dead daughter in his arms.

Tails then ran ahead and the guards opened the doors for him, Sonic, Sally and the other members of the court were there, after Lara-Su had set off the flare in the forest, and Knuckles and some of the guards and gone in search for Alyssa and Lara, Sonic, Sally and the members of the court had waited in the main hall.

As soon as Sonic and Sally saw their daughter in Rotor's arms they rushed over, but before they could embrace her, they saw Knuckles fall to the floor holding Lara-Su. "Oh my God!" cried Sally, "What happened!" Sonic also saw Lara and was shocked. "Knuckles…" he said.

"My daughter…..my only child!" Knuckles sobbed holding Lara close not caring that he had blood all over himself. Sonic and Sally then looked over to the other members of the court who also saw Lara-Su's dead body and cried out in grief and shock. "KNUCKLES!" they then heard Julie-Su coming, "Knuckles!"

Everyone stepped aside to see Julie-Su appear and run over to Knuckles who looked up at her tearfully, Julie-Su then saw the bloody body of Lara-Su. "Oh God…Lara…?" she dropped to her knees, "LARA!" she screamed as tears flowed from her eyes, "My girl! My little girl!" she threw herself on Lara and Knuckles held her close as she cried "LARA! NOOOOOOO!"

Sonic stared at them, then looked at Rotor who was still trying to comfort Alyssa, Sally then took Alyssa and held her close, "What happened! Who did this!" he demanded. The other members of the Court, Amy, Mina, Bunnie and Antonie also came to see Bunnie stared in shock, and Mina and Amy started crying.

Gabriel who was also there saw the lifeless and bloody Lara-Su and was shocked, "Oh God…" he thought, he stepped back a little not to draw attention to himself. Sonic looked at Alyssa again. "What happened!" he demanded. Alyssa looked up from crying, she had to tell her father what happened, but she was scared that they would go after Angel if she told them, but she couldn't tell them the truth otherwise she would be in serious trouble.

"The….the assassin…" she choked through her tears, "I went looking for him…..to avenge you and bring him to you myself" Sonic stood there shocked, as did everyone else as they listened. "I found him in the forest, we fought, but then Lara appeared, she must have followed me, she intervened with a gun, she and the assassin struggled with it, then the gun went off…..killing her…"

"BASTARD!" screamed Knuckles looking up at Alyssa, "THAT BASTARD KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" "Knuckles!" said Rotor "Calm down!" "NO!" shouted Knuckles. He looked up at Sonic, tears still flowing from his eyes. "YOUR DAUGHTER WENT LOOKING FOR YOUR ASSASSIN; BECAUSE OF HER MY CHILD IS DEAD! SHE LEAD LARA TO HER DEATH!"

Sally glared at Knuckles "How dare you!" she shouted, "PEACE!" shouted Sonic glaring at Knuckles, he looked at Alyssa "is this true? That you went after the assassin? You didn't know Lara was following you?" he asked, Alyssa nodded sobbing, "I didn't know Lara had followed….I didn't ask her to come after me!"

Sonic then looked at Knuckles, "Lara went to protect Alyssa; it was her duty to go and protect her, Alyssa was not aware Lara had followed" Julie-Su sobbed again and Knuckles held her close. Sonic then continued "We shall not rest until this assassin is caught! For what he did to Lara-Su, our youngest and bravest echidna in the Army, he shall die!"

As Sonic was making his speech, Gabriel had stepped away from everyone towards a door leading to the castle corridors, he stepped back further until he reached the door, then checking no-one was watching him, he opened the door and disappeared through it, he knew that if Knuckles had found out he had sent Lara after Alyssa, he would get in trouble, and maybe even demoted.

Sonic then looked at Alyssa who cried more in Sally's arms, Knuckles then looked at Alyssa again, she could see the hate in his eyes, that he believed Alyssa was responsible. "My daughter is not responsible" said Sonic "she didn't lead Lara to her death"

Knuckles growled then turned back to Julie-Su who still sobbed over Lara-Su's lifeless bloody form. Sonic then turned to Amy and Mina "take Alyssa to her room" he said. Amy and Mina nodded then helped Alyssa stand, Sally kissed Alyssa then stood with Sonic, they watched their daughter being lead away, then Sonic turned to Knuckles and Julie-Su.

We shall hold a funeral for her" he said, he looked across to some medics who had appeared, "Look after Knuckles and Julie, and help prepare for their daughter's funeral" the medics nodded and attended to Knuckles and Julie. Sonic then looked at Sally, "we shall delay the marriage Sally" he said "Alyssa is shaken up and we must give time for mourning" Sally nodded and rested against Sonic's chest saddened at Lara-Su's death.

Up in Alyssa's room, Mina and Amy had taken her to her bed and had let her grieve, Alyssa collapsed on the bed and sobbed, she sobbed at the loss of her best friend and also for Angel and what would become of him if he was caught. Outside rain began to fall and thunder shook, as if the heavens were sharing her pain.

She knew that Angel did not mean to kill Lara, but it hurt so much that she had lost her childhood friend, she was so heartbroken, she was torn and her spirit was broken. "Oh Angel" she thought "I wish you were here, I want to tell you it's not your fault….Lara killed herself….when you were struggling with the gun….."

As she cried, she heard a rustling at the window, she looked up from sobbing and almost cried out as she saw Angel standing there by the window, he was soaked from the rain and his eyes were red from tears. "Angel!" she cried "What…what are you doing here! My father will kill you if they find you here!"

Angel shook his head, "my life doesn't matter now…" he said, "I had to see you" Alyssa stood up from her bed and ran over to him throwing her arms around him. As she did Angel cried again "I'm sorry Alyssa…." He sobbed as he embraced her back "I swear…I didn't…" "I know…" Alyssa sobbed back as she embraced him "I know...Lara's gun went off...it wasn't your fault...".

Angel held her close with passion and they cried together, "I love you Alyssa" Angel whispered as they sat on her bed together, "And I love you…" whispered Alyssa embracing him and not wanting to let go, Angel nuzzled into her hair and they continued to embrace comforting each other.

**Poor Knuckles and Julie-Su losing their only child, And Gabriel's a real coward!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Tenderness Followed by Threat**

The next morning, Alyssa slowly awoke, the sun was shining through her window onto the balcony, she then heard a faint thumping under her head. She looked up and saw Angel peacefully sleeping there, her head resting against his chest.

Angel then stirred and saw her laying there, "Morning Hun" he whispered, he reached up to stroke her cheek, Alyssa held his hand and nuzzled it feeling his warmth. "How you feeling?" he asked, "a little better" said Alyssa stroking his chest. Angel then nuzzled her shoulder and kissed her neck, "I wish we could do this all the time Alyssa, if only we could"

Alyssa held him close "why not?" she asked, "I wish I could have you here, I wish I wasn't a princess anymore, then I could be free to marry who I choose" Angel smiled at her and kissed her neck making her moan, he then climbed on top of her kissing down her neck to her breasts.

Angel then lifted her nightie wanting to share his passion with her until they suddenly heard footsteps in the hall, Alyssa sat bolt upright and Angel almost fell off the bed in shock, "Oh God!" she cried "the servants! Quick! You got to get out of here!" Angel didn't hesitate, he grabbed his clothes and ran to the balcony, "Hide!" she cried.

Angel pulled out his emerald "I'll go to the Great Forest!" he said "I'll hide there , I shall return Alyssa, I promise" he then used chaos control to vanish, Alyssa then lay flat back on the bed and placed her face in the pillow still looking at where Angel had vanished. Just seconds later there was a knock at the door. "Alyssa" her heart leapt to her throat when she heard it was Gabriel. "NO!" she shouted inside her head, "anybody but Gabriel!"

"Enter!" she called as she scrambled out of bed and pulled her dressing gown over herself, Gabriel then entered the room. "Alyssa" he said, he practically drooled as he admired Alyssa in her silk and lace nightclothes. "How are you feeling since yesterday?" Alyssa then remembered Lara-Su's death and tears came to her eyes again.

"Still hurt" she said "I still need time to grieve" Gabriel looked at her, yet his eyes looked at her ample cleavage that peeked under her nightclothes. "Lara-Su was just trying to protect me" said Alyssa sitting on the bed and wiping her eyes. Gabriel frowned "She chased after you because you were sneaking out" he said.

Alyssa looked up at him, "What?" she asked, "You need to be watched over princess" said Gabriel "those rebels will kill you!" "But how did you know Lara went after me?" asked Alyssa. She then realized, "No….Gabriel! You sent Lara after me! How could you! You sent her to her death!" Gabriel frowned angrily as he heard her words.

She stood up and glared at Gabriel, "You sent Lara after me! If you saw me go off why didn't you go? The Coward that you are!" Gabriel glared back at Alyssa furious "What did you say?" he snarled.

Alyssa didn't mince her words, Gabriel had been a complete coward and had sent her best friend after her instead of following her himself, he had been cowardly and had remained behind "If you saw me go off why didn't you come after me? I'm your fiancé!" Gabriel glared at her again, his anger boiling up "YES Darling!" he snapped "you are my fiancé and MY WIFE!"

He then stepped towards Alyssa and grabbed her arms, "How dare you speak to me like that!" Alyssa yelped in pain, "It's your fault your friend is dead! If you hadn't been sneaking off this would never have happened!" he shook her again and Alyssa yelped again as she felt his grip on her arms. "You say a word about this to your parents! I'll make you regret it! I will not be made a fool of! And I will not be demoted from my hounors!"

"Ok….!" cried Alyssa "Ok! Please! Stop!" Gabriel stopped shaking her but he didn't let go of her, "Don't…breathe…a word…" he rasped, he glared into her eyes, Alyssa could smell his hot breath, it made her want to scream. Gabriel then sneered then pressed his lips against hers, Alyssa tried to pull away but he was too strong, he then pulled away, Alyssa felt tears come to her eyes she was so frightened and disgusted.

"I can do what I want with you now" snarled Gabriel "you're my fiancé, and you will honor me! Disobey me and I'll make you wish you were never born!" he then let go of Alyssa and threw her onto the bed, Alyssa then began to sob and hold her arms, she looked down and saw that he had left marks there.

Gabriel then stood up and casually walked out of the door, "your father will wish to see you soon" he said, "and remember my warning…" he then shut the door, as soon as he was gone, Alyssa lay on the bed and sobbed hard, she had never felt so trapped and scared, she had now seen what Gabriel was capable of! At the party he may have been verbally abusive, but now he was physically hurting her!

She cried more and more, wishing Angel was still with her, as she cried, she heard another knock at the door, "Alyssa…" it was Sally! Alyssa acted quickly, she couldn't let them see her arms where Gabriel had grabbed her, so she grabbed her silk dressing gown and pulled it over herself covering her arms.

"Alyssa…" Sally called again, "yes…" choked Alyssa, "come in!" Sally then entered with Sonic, "Alyssa" said Sonic "you're still grieving…" Alyssa nodded, she couldn't tell them what Gabriel did to her earlier, she had to keep it a secret. "Still heartbroken by Lara-Su's murder?" asked Sally sitting next to her daughter and hugging her.

Alyssa nodded and sobbed into her mother's shoulder, she then felt Sonic stroke her hair, "My poor child" he said softly "I know how hard this is for you, losing your best friend" Alyssa nodded, "We came in to say that your mother and I have decided to delay your wedding to Gabriel…"

Alyssa's eyes widened, "We have to prepare for Lara's funeral, and you need time to recover" Alyssa cried again but she felt relieved that the wedding was being delayed. Sally continued to hug her and Sonic continued to stroke her hair "you can take time to recover my child" said Sonic, "seeing your friend being laid to rest will be a comfort"

Alyssa looked up at her father, "can….can I see her body?" she asked, "I want to see her for the last time…..tell her I'm sorry…." Sonic looked at his daughter sympathetically and stroked her hair. "oh Alyssa" he said "this is a difficult time for you, you need time….."

"Give me time to change" said Alyssa, "let me change into my black clothes, to mourn my best friend, I need time with her, just to tell her, even in death that I'm sorry, and that I will miss her….." Sally let go of her daughter. "Ok" she said "we'll let you get ready, then meet us in the main hall when you're ready…"

Alyssa nodded and stood up, she walked over to her wardrobe, then Sonic and Sally left the room, Alyssa watched them leave, she then turned to her wardrobe and began to look for a black dress. She peeled off her robe and looked at her arms, she still had marks where Gabriel had grabbed her, she threw her robe on her bed and dressed in a black dress with long sleeves then placed a veil over her head.

"I'm so sorry Lara…" she whimpered as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, "I didn't want this to happen" she pulled her veil over her face and turned to the door, she then walked out of her room holding back her tears and clenching her fists in anguish and sadness.

**Poor Alyssa, and that nasty Gabriel! **

**Sorry about the wait peoples, horrid thing writer's block! Lol!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

**Outburst**

When Alyssa got downstairs she walked silently towards a door leading to another hallway, she walked silently and quietly like one condemned, she then saw her parents standing by a door both dressed in black and looking sad but also there were Echidnas standing there all dressed in black and mourning for Lara-Su.

As soon as they saw her, they began talking quietly as well as giving her angry looks, "Look, it's the princess!" they whispered "it's Alyssa!" "The one who lead Lara to her death!" Alyssa felt her throat tighten, she wanted to scream out and tell them it was really Gabriel, but she bit her lip.

As they spoke, Sonic then looked up and growled at the Echidnas, two of them gave him a nasty look but then they went silent, they knew if they insulted the King's daughter they would be in a lot of trouble. Alyssa bowed her head and tried to ignore the fact that their eyes were staring at her, she knew that they blamed her for Lara-Su's death.

Alyssa saw her parents and walked over, Sonic saw her and gave her a sad look, "her parents are in there Alyssa" Alyssa bit her lip, she then stood with her parents until she saw Knuckles and Julie-Su walk out. Julie-Su was crying and Knuckles was holding her close, when they saw Alyssa, Julie looked away from her and Knuckles snarled.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here Alyssa" he growled, "if it weren't for you, my daughter would still be breathing!" Sonic gave him a nasty look, "Peace Knuckles!" he said. Knuckles snarled at the King, "You're standing up for her!" he spat, "My daughter's gone!"

As Knuckles got angrier and angrier, Julie-Su sobbed more, "Your daughter shouldn't have been out there in the first place! If she hadn't gone Lara would still be alive!" Julie-Su sobbed again, Knuckles let go of her and faced Sonic, another Echidna then held Julie-Su close letting her cry.

Alyssa stood behind Sonic, Sally then held Alyssa as Knuckles continued to snarl, "I'll never forgive her!" he spat, "Never!" Sonic glared at Knuckles, "Alyssa is not to blame! The assassin killed Lara, Alyssa went to find the assassin and didn't know Lara had followed…"

Sonic didn't finish his sentence as Knuckles pulled back his fist and punched Sonic in the face, Sally cried out in horror and Alyssa began crying, some Echidna's cried out Knuckles's name and grabbed him before he could hurt Sonic more. Sonic recoiled and looked back at Knuckles in anger blood erupting from his lip.

Knuckles snarled again trying to get out of the echidna's grip, "You don't understand Sonic!" he growled, "you still have your daughter! Mine's dead! She's dead and she's never coming back!" Sonic snarled back, "Peace Knuckles!" he spat, "I will have you demoted from your honor if you do not calm down!"

Knuckles snarled at Sonic again, but he stopped struggling against the echidnas, Sonic glared at him again, "again Knuckles, I do sympathize you and your wife's loss, and the anger and grief you feel is understandable, the assassin will be caught, I will not rest until Lara's killer is brought to justice"

Knuckles calmed down yet he still continued to snarl, he then pulled away from the echidna's holding him, he then walked over to Julie-Su who fell in his arms again crying, "I would give up everything if it meant bringing back my daughter" he snarled "but I cannot, my duties do not matter anymore, but I will not sleep until I have every rebel's blood on my hands" he then turned away from Sonic and began to walk away, the echidnas then followed some turned to look at Alyssa and glare.

Sonic stared after Knuckles then wiped his lip staining his white glove with the blood, "are you ok?" asked Sally taking out a handkerchief to dab her husband's lip, Sonic nodded, "I'm ok" he said, he then looked at Alyssa, "you can see your friend" he said motioning her to the door where Lara's body lay, "you can see her"

Alyssa nodded, she then turned to go through the door, she held her hand out and pushed away a black curtain that covered the door, she then smelt burning wax from the candles that lit up the room. She saw ahead a bed that had been set up, surrounded by candles and flowers.

She walked closer to it, she then saw Lara laying on it, dressed in a red dress with an armored chest plate and holding a sword in her hands, she looked so peaceful as if she was sleeping, Alyssa felt her tears fall again as she looked at her dead friend. "Lara…" she sobbed, "I'm so sorry…."

She reached out and touched Lara's face, she was so cold, yet it the light of the candles, she looked alive and breathing, she then reached up and touched her cheek, she could still feel the cut where Lara's spiked knuckles had caught her cheek when she had punched her.

"If only you had understood" she whispered, "if only you had understood….If only…."he broke down sobbing again, "I just wish you could have listened, then you would still be here…but would you have helped me..?" she clenched the side of the bed her best friend lay on and cried.

**Knuckles is in deep mourning, and the Echidna's now hate Alyssa, it's tension and anger all over...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Warning: Contains some sexual assualt and domestic violence referances.**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Controlling**

Meanwhile, outside the room, Sonic and Sally waited for Alyssa, they could hear her crying, they both looked sadly at each other then back at the door where they could still hear Alyssa crying.

Sonic then looked up to see Gabrieal walking towards them wearing black clothes, "your majesty" he said bowing slightly, Sonic managed a weak smile at Gabrieal, "poor Alyssa" said Sonic "she so distraught over her best friend's death" Gabrieal then put on a fake sympathetic look, "Lara meant a lot to me too" he said "as a friend, I too am full of grief"

Sonic nodded, "I am glad you are here Gabriel" he said "Alyssa will need you, she needs someone to look after her" Gabriel smiled at Sonic, "I shall do that sire" he said "my heart is dedicated to looking after and comforting Alyssa" "She is lucky to have you to look after her" said Sally.

"Another thing Gabrieal" said Sonic, "We have decided to postpone the wedding again, the death of Lara has devastated us all, especially Alyssa, we will delay the marriage till the following week, give her time to recover" Gabriel felt his stomach jolt and he felt himself get angry at the wedding being postponed again, "why does everything have to be ruined!" he thought angrily.

He looked at Sonic and Sally again, "it be the best thing" he said biting his tongue in anger, "she needs time, as do all of us" he then bowed at Sonic and Sally again then walked into the room to see Alyssa kneeling at Lara's deathbed side crying.

He glared and began to walk towards her, Alyssa didn't notice him as she was crying so much. She then felt his hand touch her shoulder, she flinched a little and turned her head, through her tears she could see Gabrieal looming over her. "Why are you here?" she said.

"Your father sent me" he said, "you shouldn't be here" Alyssa snarled standing up and turning towards him, tears still rolling from her eyes, "you don't deserve to see her!" she looked at Lara's serene face again. "I lost my best friend! You sent her after me! The coward you are!"

Gabrieal growled then grabbed her arm where he had grabbed her before, Alyssa yelped a little, Gabrieal then turned to the door leading to the hall outside where Sonic and Sally were. "Shut up bitch!" he snarled, "remember what I told you!" Alyssa felt the tears come again as the pain shot up her arms.

"I warned you!" Gabrieal said, he then pulled Alyssa close to him, she tried to resist but Gabriel pulled her close again, he then pulled a brooch out of his coat and held the sharp pin between his fingers, he then began to prod the pin into Alyssa's back. Alyssa squeaked a little but Gabrieal pushed the pin into her back again.

"You breath another word Alyssa!" he growled "and you'll be stabbed!" Alyssa nodded scared, then Gabriel instructed her to lay her head on his shoulder, Alyssa did as she was told then Gabrieal pulled her close again and lead her out of the room. When they got out Gabrieal looked at Sonic and Sally who were standing there.

"She's still devastated" said Gabrieal "I will take her to her room" Sonic smiled at him, then walked over to Alyssa, "you're very brave Alyssa" said Sonic, Sally also hugged Alyssa, "We love you" she said. Alyssa managed a weak smile at them but she felt angry, even though Gabrieal was hurting her in front of them, they had no idea, Gabrieal was even hiding the pin under his finger and pressing it into her back.

Gabrieal then smiled at Sonic and Sally then began to lead Alyssa away, as soon as they were in the hall, Gabrieal pressed the pin more into her back and marched her up to her room. As they got to the door, Alyssa pulled out of Gabriel's grasp and pushed him off.

"Keep your filthy hands off me coward!" she snarled, Gabrieal glared and tried to grab her again, but Alyssa slapped his cheek, Gabrieal held his cheek and looked at her with a face like thunder. "You're gonna regret you did that!" he yelled, he then ran up and pushed her against the wall, Alyssa gasped in agony.

"How dare you raise your hand to me!" he growled, "you can't do that!" Alyssa snarled at him, "you're a coward!" she spat, Gabrieal then squeezed her arms again making her yelp in pain, "Shut up!" he shouted "Again, everything has been spoilt! The wedding is postponed again because of your friend's death! Why does everything stand in my way!"

"How dare you!" growled Alyssa, she tried to wriggle out of his grip but he gripped even tighter, "Once this funeral is over, I shall be glad to see everything being prepared for the wedding!" Gabrieal snarled, "you better behave! Or I'll do even worse to you than stick a pin in your back!"

He then gripped her even tighter, "and just to prove I'm not kidding around!" he then reached under her skirt and grasped her crotch. Alyssa cried out in shock and agony as his fingers dug into her delicate flesh. "Get my meaning bitch?" he hissed. Alyssa chocked in agony, but Gabrieal dug his fingers into her crotch more, "Understand!" he said.

Alyssa nodded as tears came to her eyes, "Good!" said Gabrieal, he then let go of Alyssa and let go of her, Alyssa then fell to the floor and began to cry, "now…" he hissed leaning down to her and grasping her hair "not a word to anyone! This is going to be our little secret"

He then gave her a final kick and turned to walk out the room, Alyssa then fell to the floor and began crying in pain and fear. Gabrieal then opened the door and closed it behind him leaving her alone and scared in her room.

**What a selfish bastard! **

**Sorry about the delay, I have been busy and I have had writer's block badly. So don't worry, I'm not dead!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**The Funeral**

The next day in the Great Forest, Angel sat on the branches of a large tree looking out towards the city of Mobotropolis, as he stared at it, he couldn't wait to see Alyssa again, he smiled as he thought of her beautiful face.

The sun was high in the sky, once it had gotten dark he would be able to fly towards Mobotropolis and see his love again. As he sat there he began to wonder what to do to pass the time whilst waiting for sunset. As he sat there thinking, he decided to go to Mobotropolis in disguise, he couldn't stay out of city, he wanted to be there with his love.

He picked up his cloak that he had draped over a branch and pulled it over his head, he then placed a cowel over his face and leapt from the tree, as he did his wings opened and he began to fly towards the city.

Back at the palace Alyssa was dressing in her black dress for Lara-Su's funeral, as she dressed she dreaded going out there and facing everyone, mainly because all the echidna's blamed her for Lara's death.

She combed her hair then placed a black veil over her head, she looked at herself in the mirror then turned away, she then walked out of her room to go down to the main hall where Sonic, Sally and the Court were waiting. Alyssa glanced over to Knuckles and Julie-Su, both dressed in black, Julie was crying softly and Knuckles had his arm wrapped around her.

Some Echidna's were standing around them comforting them, some saw Alyssa and glared, Sonic held out his hand to Alyssa and she took it. "This wasn't your fault Alyssa" said Sally, Alyssa felt tears fall from her eyes as she began to walk outside with her parents.

When they got outside they saw a black carriage, Sonic, Sally and Alyssa climbed in, then Alyssa saw the funeral procession, there was an elderly echidna dressed in robes holding a staff who was going to lead the procession, in front of him was Lara-Su's funeral casket, Alyssa felt tears fall again as she saw her friend laying there, in her red dress and armored breast plate on a bed of velvet and flowers.

She also saw there were loads of echidnas forming a line in front of the carriage and behind the casket, Julie-Su and Knuckles stood behind the casket and Locke and Lara-Le were also there. Alyssa kept her eyes on her hands; she couldn't stop the tears that flowed.

After five minutes when everyone was in their places, the procession started, they left the palace and began to parade through the streets, as they went through the city, Alyssa saw the whole streets were lined with mourners, all dressed in black and silent as they watched the procession.

The whole city was silent, the only sounds to be heard were the wind, crying from mourners and soft thunder rolling above their heads. Alyssa crossed her legs and clenched her hands, as she did she felt Sonic touch her hands. She looked up and he gave her a sympathetic look.

"He would have me executed if you knew what was happening" she thought bitterly, "if he knew I was having an affair with his assassin, little does he know Angel was the one who killed Lara….but…but he didn't mean to, Lara accidently killed herself when the gun went off"

Finally they got to the Mobotropolis Cathedral and began piling in for the service, as Alyssa walked in with her parents she could see people gathering outside, even though they weren't allowed in they wanted to pay their respects to Lara.

Alyssa sat at the front with her parents, she looked forward and she could see Lara's parents and grandparents, they were all holding each other and crying, all through the cathedral were members of the court, and all the echidnas from Angel Island. As she looked around she then saw Gabrieal walking over towards her.

"Oh God no" she thought as she walked over to her seat and sat next to her, he then looked at Sonic who nodded at him, Alyssa's stomach lurched as he sat next to her, he was dressed head to toe in a black tuxedo and wearing black gloves. As he sat next to her he glared at her, Alyssa looked away from him as more tears fell, his time not for Lara but because of Gabrieal and the abuse he was starting to lay on her.

Meanwhile outside, Angel had made it to the city in disguise and saw crowds of Mobotropolis citizens gathered outside the Cathedral, confused he flew into a dark alley way and walked out pretending to be a citizen, he then swayed over to a male rabbit dressed in black.

"Hey" he rasped to the rabbit "what's happening?" the rabbit turned to him, "It's sad sir" he said "the Princess's Bodyguard and the Captain of the King's Guard's daughter funeral, murdered by a rebel" "ah…" said Angel "we're not allowed inside the cathedral, but we are gathered here to pay our respects"

Angel bit his lip as he thought of Alyssa and what she was going through, the guilty feeling began to return. He thanked the rabbit then returned to the alley way, he then took an emerald out of his pocket. "They may not be able to get in, but I can, with a little help from Chaos Control" he chuckled to himself.

He then whispered "Chaos Control" then warped inside the Cathedral, he appeared on the alcoves high in the ceiling out of sight of the mourners, yet he could look down on everyone there. As he scoured the audience he saw Alyssa sitting next to King Sonic and Queen Sally.

"Alyssa…" he sighed softly, he felt so guilty, he wished he could hold her close, but he knew he would comfort her tonight when everyone was asleep. He took a pair of small binoculars out of his robe and held them up to his eyes so he could have a better look.

As he watched Alyssa he then saw the Mobian next to her reaching for her hand, he glared through the binoculars then saw that Alyssa was trying to resist, he then saw the Mobian grab her hand and pull it towards him, "What the hell…?" Angel thought as he watched.

Down below, Alyssa winced softly as Gabriel squeezed her hand hard, he had a real strong grip, Alyssa kept trying to discreetly pull her hand away from him but Gabriel held on tightly refusing to let go.

Alyssa looked at him and he glared, she then looked away from him, more tears fell from her eyes as the pain shot from her hand up her arm. She then looked at Sonic who was comforting Sally, it angered her that he was completely blind to Gabriel's abuse.

Back on the beams Angel glared at Gabriel as he squeezed Alyssa's hand, he was tempted to fly down and attack him and kill him, but he resisted even though it was hard, it almost killed him seeing Gabriel touching Alyssa. He gritted his teeth as he decided to confront Alyssa about it when he saw her, He placed the binoculars back in his robe and continued to watch the service.

**Hey Peoples! I know it's been a while since I updated this fic, but I'm hoping I'm on a roll with it.**

**Poor Alyssa, and it looks like Angel's furious with Gabriel's behaviour towards Alyssa, but what will Alyssa do when Angel confronts her? Find out!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty**

**Confrontation**

Alyssa stared at the casket as the priest continued the service, she bit her lip as she felt Gabriel squeeze her hand again, she looked across to him and he smirked at her. Alyssa felt bile rising in her throat as she saw him smirk; she wanted to slap him for smirking at her during her best friend's funeral.

"And now…" Alyssa looked up to see the priest speaking again, "if all the family and close friends of Lara-Su wish to see her before we cremate her, please….do so…" he stood back so all the Echidnas could walk up in single file and see her. Alyssa felt tears fall as Sonic and Sally stood up to follow Knuckles and Julie-Su, she also got up, Gabriel following her.

As she walked up she could feel all the echidnas eyes on her, she could feel their hate and anger burning towards her, she wanted to disappear but she gritted her teeth and walked up to the coffin to take one last look at her best friend. She looked at her friend looking so peaceful and serene, not dead at all but looking like she was sleeping.

She looked at her again, "I'm so sorry Lara, I know it's too late…if only you'd understood, if only…" she bit her tongue; she knew she was repeating the same words over and over, but she felt it was only thing to say, she kissed her fingers and blew a kiss at Lara, "rest in peace my friend…you were such a loyal person, loyal and protective….I'll miss you.." she then walked back to sit with her parents.

Later it was time for Lara-Su to be cremated, on the stand some curtains began to close as the priest continued to say his speeches; Julie leaned against Knuckles and sobbed more. Knuckles also gritted his teeth as tears fell from his eyes.

Alyssa bowed her head and sobbed as the curtains covered the coffin; Sonic looked across to her and began to stroke her hair. Up in the beams Angel watched everything; he held the binoculars up to his eyes and watched as Gabriel took Alyssa's hand again.

He glared as he saw Alyssa trying to pull away again, but Gabriel gripped her hard, Alyssa gritted her teeth in pain, "Let her go you filth…." Growled Angel, he then saw Gabriel lean across to Alyssa and whisper in her ear. Alyssa looked at him and from the look on her face; Angel could see she was uncomfortable and almost repulsed. Angel narrowed his eyes, "who does that man think he is?" he growled.

Later that evening, Alyssa sat on her bed crying softly, it had been a horrible day, watching her best friend be buried and all the Echidnas had refused to talk to her, Knuckles was so cold and the looks in his eyes showed he would never forgive her, no matter what she did.

But she was more upset at the way Gabriel had treated her, hurting her at even the most stressing time for her, she looked at her hand and looked for any bruises, as she was looking, she heard a tapping on the window, she turned towards the window and saw Angel standing there amongst the fluttering muslin curtains.

Alyssa jumped off her bed as tears streamed from her eyes, Angel then stepped towards her and she leapt into his arms sobbing. "Oh Angel…." She sobbed "I've missed you so much" Angel hugged her back, "It's ok Alyssa, it's ok….I'm here now…" Alyssa eased away from him and kissed his passionately, Angel kissed her back with just as much love.

They then went over to the bed and Alyssa leaned against him crying, Angel held her close as she cried, he knew this was a difficult time for her and he wanted to comfort her and be there, but he also knew that he wanted to confront her about Gabriel, "Alyssa…" he whispered, "is there something frightening you?" he asked, "W…W…What?" stammered Alyssa, Angel looked at her, "I suspect someone is hurting you…." He then looked at her hand, "he's bruised you…." Alyssa looked at her hand and saw some brown around her hand.

"H…How do you know all this?" she asked, Angel held her hand, "I went to the church….I sat on the beams and watched you, I wanted to make sure you were ok, because I knew this was a rough time for you…." Alyssa stared at him, "you watched everything?" she asked.

Angel nodded "I wanted to make sure you were ok" Alyssa hugged him again as more tears fell from her eyes, "It was horrible…" She sobbed "My best friend….everyone blames me for it; well all of Lara's family does…." Angel held her close "Alyssa…" he whispered "Please…tell me about the coyote that was hurting you…." Alyssa looked up into Angel's eyes as they burned into hers almost pleadingly.

"Gabrieal…." She whispered, but before she could continue they both jumped out of their skins as they heard a loud knock on the door, "Oh shit!" cried Angel jumping up, Alyssa also jumped up, "Alyssa!" Gabriel's voice was heard "Oh God no!" whispered Alyssa "it's him!"

Angel started to panic until Alyssa opened the doors of her large wardrobe and beckoned to Angel "Quick!" she whispered franticly "hide in here!" Angel dived into the wardrobe and hide behind some clothes, "Stay in there, and keep quiet! And don't come out!" whispered Alyssa as she shut the doors.

As she shut the doors, Gabriel knocked again and called her name "Alyssa!" he sounded almost angry not being invited in at first, "Alyssa!" he then opened the door to see Alyssa sitting on the bed wringing her hands. "Alyssa!" he said again, Alyssa turned to look at him.

"Why are you here Gabriel?" she asked coldly, "I didn't ask you to come in" Gabriel frowned and walked towards her, Alyssa stood up and faced him. "Am I not allowed to see my lady and soon to be wife?" asked Gabriel stepping towards the bed. Alyssa glared at him.

Inside the wardrobe, Angel stayed very still, he then saw a crack in the door, he slowly leaned forward so he could see what was going on, his blood boiled as he listened to the conversation, he could see Gabriel stepping towards Alyssa as they argued. "Keep away from her you bastard…" he hissed under his breath.

"Why do you do this Gabriel…." Hissed Alyssa "I am no thing you can control, if my father was to know of your behavior!" Gabriel snarled, "You hold your tongue!" he spat "you will not speak a word! And if you do! No-one will believe you! In your parent's eyes, in the kingdoms eyes and the eyes of the court, I am a model suitor! The perfect fiancé! No-one will believe you!"

Gabriel then stepped towards Alyssa who stepped away from him, Angel could barely see through the doors of the wardrobe but he could just make out Alyssa stepping away from Gabriel, his blood boiling at what he was seeing, he was bursting to jump out of the wardrobe then and there and rip Gabriel's throat out, but he knew if he did he would cause a stir.

Gabriel stepped towards Alyssa again but Alyssa backed away again, as she did, her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards onto the bed, Gabriel smirked as he watched her fall on the bed. Alyssa then saw the look on his face and felt terrified. "No…" she whispered "don't touch me!"

Gabriel looked at her and his eyes preyed up and down her body, "such beauty…" he murmured, he then stepped back and his ears pricked up, Alyssa's ears also picked up as she heard footsteps across the landing. Gabriel then looked at Alyssa, "lucky for you, the coast is not clear" he then walked towards the door, "remember what I said! No-one's gonna believe you!" he then opened the door and stormed out.

Alyssa ran to the door and watched as Gabriel stomped away down the long hallway, she then shut the door and locked it, as she did, she saw Angel step out of the wardrobe and draw his sword, "Alyssa!" he said, his voice was a snarl, "let me go for that bastard!"

"NO!" cried Alyssa "you can't…." she then broke down in tears and held out her left hand where the ring Gabriel put on her finger, Angel stared at it and his blood boiled again, "I am bound to him Angel….I hate him so much! But I'm betrothed to him! As far as my parents, the kingdom and the court are concerned, he's a perfect man, but behind closed doors, he's a vicious bully! You have no idea what he's capable of!"

She then stood up and took off her top exposing her arms where the bruises Gabriel gave her were still visible. Angel dropped his sword as he stared at the bruises, "I hate him so much Angel…." Alyssa sobbed "but I can't escape….It is the duty of the princess…."

Angel felt like crying too seeing Alyssa's bruises, he ran over and embraced her close, "Angel…." Alyssa sobbed as she embraced him back "help me…please…" Angel held her close as he gritted his teeth in determination and anger. "Yes…" he whispered "yes Alyssa…"

He released Alyssa and knelt on the floor facing her, looking into her tearful eyes, "I will save you from this….Come! Come away with me! We'll escape together!" Alyssa looked shocked "Angel…" "Come!" said Angel "we can escape together, we'll forget everything, forget them all, escape with me and we'll never ever have to worry about what our lives are now…"

Alyssa looked towards the door, "I….I…" she sobbed "I can't….if we escape now….my father will send the guards after us…" Angel looked worried, "and God forbid if they find us…." Continued Alyssa "I don't know what will happen…" Angel narrowed his eyes, "then I'll come up with a plan! I can't let you be pushed around! I'll take you away from this nightmare….we'll start a whole new life….."

Alyssa looked at her lover and looked into his eyes, seeing the love that burned in them, she realized that Angel meant what he said; he wanted to take her away from the nightmare she was living in. She then embraced him tightly, "Ok…." She whispered kissing him passionately "I will! I love you! I love you so much"

"I love you too Alyssa" whispered Angel "I'll come up with a plan, but for now you must pretend everything is ok, so your fiancé and your parents don't suspect a thing, and I'll be back tomorrow night…" Alyssa held him close to her, "Ok…" she whispered. Angel then stood up and began to walk towards the window "I'll be back tomorrow night my love…." he whispered "and I'll be waiting…." Alyssa said as she walked to the window with him.

They then held each other close as they shared a passionate kiss, after a couple of minutes Angel slid from her embrace and opened his wings to fly into the night sky. Alyssa watched him go as tears fell from her eyes, "I hope you have a plan my love…" she whispered.

**Huzzah! Finally another chapter! And Angel's begged Alyssa to run away with him! But what is his plan? We'll find out soon!**

**Credit to Sonicshadowlover13 on DA for the ideas for this chapter, thanks so much! Also to those fans of the anime One Piece Alyssa begging Angel to help her is reference to the scene in Episode 37 of One Piece (Funamation Dub or original Japanese dub, not the crappy 4kids shit) where Nami begs Luffy to help her defeat Arlong.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Fury, Grief and Plans**

When Angel flew back to the forest, after what he had witnessed, he had never felt so angry, he gritted his teeth, but he couldn't hold in his fury, he had to let it out, he then turned to a tree and slammed his fist into it, as he did the truck smashed like it was a breadstick and it fell to the ground.

Angel snarled, he still felt angry, he then began smashing down more trees that lay in his path, "Gabrieal!" he snarled as he smashed another tree "how dare you touch Alyssa! And treat her like dirt!" he smashed yet another tree, "I'll make you pay!" he then smashed another tree before he finally took a breath, he then looked back at the trees he had felled in his path.

He then sat on one of the fallen trunks and began to think, "I've got to think of something, I must!" he thought, "I can't let Alyssa suffer any longer, trapped in a life that she doesn't want…." He took out his knife and began craving into the fallen truck trying to think of a plan.

The next morning Alyssa awoke when she felt the breeze from her window blowing in and the birds singing loudly, she turned to the window and saw the sun was shining. "How can the sun shine like this after such a sad day…" she thought as she rolled onto her side.

As she rolled onto her side, she saw a photo of her and Lara-Su that was taken when they were only young teenagers, both were smiling and laughing, they were such happy days, but now they had changed for the worst. Alyssa closed her eyes as she began to remember.

_**Flashback**_

_A young hybrid hedgehog ran through the Palace Gardens as a pink echidna chased her, "catch me if you can Lara!" she called "No fair Alyssa!" shouted Lara "you can run faster than me already!" Alyssa laughed as she whipped behind a tree._

_"Come on princess!" shouted Lara "gimme a chance!" "Ok!" said Alyssa "I'll let you off! I'll play fair!" she then slowed down and Lara then tapped her shoulder "ha ha! Tag! You're it!" Alyssa laughed then began to jog slowly after Lara. Lara then laughed and dived behind some bushes hiding from Alyssa who didn't see her hide._

_"Hey! You can't hide Lara!" yelled Alyssa, Lara giggled as she hide behind the bush, watching as Alyssa searched for her. Alyssa then looked in Lara's direction making Lara duck, but he was too late as Alyssa dived for the bush and they rolled out laughing. "Gotcha!" cried Alyssa as she began to tickle her friend._

_As they laughed and giggled they suddenly heard a shout "Alyssa! Lara!" the two girls looked up and saw Knuckles and Sonic standing not far away "it's time to come inside!" "AWWWWW!" moaned the two girls "can't we stay out a little longer?" Knuckles and Sonic walked over and chuckled._

_"It's getting late I'm afraid" said Sonic "but don't worry girls, you'll have loads of fun tomorrow!" both girls smiled and stood up "ok" they said as they began to walk behind their fathers following them back to the palace. "I always have fun with you Alyssa" said Lara, "me too!" said Alyssa "and we'll always be friends right?" "You betcha!" said Lara "forever and ever!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Alyssa began crying again as she remembered, "Oh Lara…" she sobbed "I wish you would have understood! We were such good friends! All the good times….but now…not only did I lose you altogether…but I lost your friendship forever before you were taken…" she buried her face in her pillow and cried more.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sally stood in the throne room talking to Rotor and Tails, "it was such a difficult day yesterday" said Sonic "Knuckles and Julie-Su are so heartbroken they won't leave their chambers…." "Espio's taking over controlling the army your highness" said Rotor.

"Thank you for informing me" said Sonic, "and Sonic…" said Tails, "what should we do about planning Gabriel and your daughter's wedding?" Sally looked at Sonic who sighed "it's been difficult for Alyssa" he said "it would be best if we let her rest and grieve for a couple of days" said Sally "Lara and her were such good friends…"

Rotor and Tails nodded, "so what do you propose?" asked Rotor, Sonic walked over to his throne and sat down, he rested his chin on his hand and began to think, "we shall continue to plan the wedding" he said "we'll schedule it for a week today, Tails gather the palace court and we'll discuss the wedding in a meeting tomorrow, meanwhile, we shall let Alyssa have time to herself…" Rotor and Tails nodded and left the throne room leaving Sonic and Sally alone.

When they had gone, Sally walked over to Sonic, "Poor Alyssa" she whispered "she won't talk to anyone at all…I tried to talk to her last night, but she said she didn't want to talk to anyone…" Sonic nodded "Knuckles and Julie-Su won't talk to anyone, they even said they didn't want to see Alyssa at all"

"They'll refuse to go the wedding…" said Sally worried, "I know they feel hate and anger towards Alyssa, but what happened wasn't her fault…" "I know" said Sonic standing up and walking over to his wife, "I know…but getting through to Knuckles...is almost impossible…"

**Poor Alyssa, the memories of her and Lara's relationship haunting her, and Angel's pretty angry about what Gabrieal did to her! **

**Note: The scene where Angel smashes down trees was an idea given to me by Shadowmjl, thanks hun!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Meeting in Secret**

Up in her room, Alyssa had stayed in her room all day, weeping over the death of her best friend, all the memories of their happy days kept flooding into her head, it was almost unbearable.

She lay back and pressed her fists against her forehead, "please…stop haunting me!" she whimpered, she then pulled the pillow over her head welcoming the darkness. She lay there letting the darkness fill her eyes, but it didn't help as she could still see Lara's dead body in her mind; she threw the pillow on the floor in frustration and cried out loudly.

In the main hall, Sonic and Sally stood, there were preparing to go into the conference room to talk about Alyssa and Gabriel's wedding. They were waiting for some members of the court, some of them had arrived and some still needed to arrive.

They then saw Bunnie and Antonie appear, followed by Amy. "Thanks for waiting for us your majesties" said Bunnie, Sonic and Sally nodded at them then Sonic looked at Amy "how is my daughter, Amy?" he asked. Amy looked sad. "I checked on her earlier, but she won't speak to anyone…she's still upset"

Sally looked sad, "my poor child" she whispered, "she and Lara were so close" Amy nodded and walked down the stairs to go to the conference room, "we shall begin our meeting for the wedding, and give Alyssa a couple of days…" Amy nodded "ok your highness" she said as she walked into the conference room.

After a couple of minutes, Sonic and Sally walked into the conference room, when they arrived the whole court stood up and bowed to them, Sonic then walked to the head of the table and sat down, "please be seated" he said, the court members then sat down and the meeting began.

"Now…" began Sonic "I know that the last few days have been difficult especially for Knuckles, his wife and for Alyssa" the court members nodded, "it was my decision to delay the wedding due to the unfortunate events, but it will not stop us from making plans" the other court members agreed.

For a long time Sonic, Sally and the court talked about the wedding, they planned to have the ceremony in the cathedral then have a feast in the palace followed by a party, Sonic then said he was going to get the hotel in the City to reserve the best room in their hotel for Gabriel and Alyssa where they would spend their wedding night then talk about where they would go for their honeymoon.

"We shall have a massive parade through the streets" said Sally, "Alyssa will be taken to the cathedral in a carriage, it will be an exciting day for her" "And she'll look beautiful in her dress!" said Bunnie happily. Antonie smiled at his wife "My son is very excited, he promises to look after your daughter well"

Sonic smiled, "I have hoped my daughter would find a good husband, someone to love her and protect her and one she loves back just as much" Sally squeezed her husband's hand as they continued to talk.

That evening, Alyssa still lay in her bed, her eyes were red from crying, she had also been uncomfortable because her breasts were starting to feel tender, she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, she then began stroking her breasts feeling the tenderness.

She then sat up and stroked them a bit more, she then looked up worried, it had been a few days ago she realized she had missed a period, and now she felt her breasts were tender, "there's no doubt about it…" she thought "I…I must be pregnant…." She then looked down at her belly, it was flat yet soft.

She then looked up at the ceiling, "oh God…" she thought "I hope Angel comes up with a plan…I can't bare it anymore" she then heard a rustling at the window; she turned to it and saw Angel appear through the muslin curtains. Alyssa felt her spirits lift as she stood up and ran over to him, Angel opened his arms to her and she leapt into his arms.

"I've missed you so much…" she whispered, Angel held her close, "it's ok Alyssa" he whispered "I promised I'd be back in the evenings to see you" Alyssa hugged him tighter. "I've had terrible dreams Angel" she whispered, she slid her arms away from him and held his shoulders.

Angel's eyes widened, "what of..?" he asked, "Lara…." Alyssa whispered "I've been having terrible dreams, and the guilt is eating me up inside….She and I…we were inseparable as kids…such close friends…but then…." Angel held her waist as he tried to comfort her"

"Alyssa…" he whispered "look…you did nothing wrong…." "If only she'd understood…" Angel held Alyssa close again, "I'm sorry Alyssa…" he whispered "I really am…" Alyssa shook her head. "I wish she'd understood, if only she'd listened…if only….then she wouldn't have fired the gun…..and killed herself…."

She couldn't stop talking because she was so upset, Angel cupped her face and began to gently kiss away her tears, Alyssa sighed softly as she felt his lips on her face, his soft gentle lips. Feeling his touch made her feel calm again, she wrapped her arms around him and Angel continued to kiss her face and stroke her cheeks.

After a few minutes, they kissed passionately, Alyssa softly moaned as Angel's tounge massaged hers, she then felt his hands begin to comb through her hair and quills, she felt relaxed and calm, she could feel her legs getting weak as she felt him run his hands all over her.

She then pulled Angel towards her and they both fell on the bed wrapping their limbs around each other and kissing. She then lifted her dress so she could feel Angel's body against her skin, she moaned more as Angel kissed her neck then opened her dress to access her chest and kiss down it, Alyssa could feel her worries starting to fade as she melted into Angel's arms again.

**Yay! I hoped I'd get another chapter up by Christmas! Poor Alyssa, at least Angel comes to her at night without fail! **

**Hope you liked it! Now I'm hoping to enjoy Christmas and relax a little! Hope you all enjoy yourselves during this festive season! So to all on Fanfiction! A very Merry Christmas to you! And a Happy New Year! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	45. Chapter 45

**Warning: Contains lemon.**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**Terrified Thoughts**

A couple of days later in the Rebel's land, Shadow stood on a balcony looking out at the horizon, he could just see the outline of Mobotropolis, "where is that boy…?" he growled, "I sent him to finish his task….and yet no word from him….!"

He looked around the area, Rouge was in the bedroom, since Angel had been gone she had worried about their son. She spent every minute hoping and praying he would be ok. Shadow sighed and continued to look towards the horizon. As he stood there he then heard footsteps behind him.

Shadow turned and saw a weasel servant standing there who bowed, "my lord…" "What is it?" asked Shadow frowning, "a messenger has come from Mobotropolis" Shadow narrowed his eyes, "send him in" the servant bowed then left the balcony, within a minute a lizard dressed in black and wearing a cowel appeared.

"Lord Shadow" he said bowing and taking his cowel off, "Why have you come messenger?" asked Lord Shadow "Tell me you have news…" the massager frowned "I have news my Lord, but no sight of your son" "What!" cried Shadow "No sign of Angel?"

"No…" said the messenger, "I searched the city looking for him, but no sign…" Shadow looked furious, yet he was worried too, "No…" he snarled "King Sonic….he didn't…." "No…" said the messenger "if King Sonic had caught your son he would have ordered a public execution, and there have been none…"

Shadow's expression softened, "that brings me comfort…." He then looked towards the door of the balcony then his eyes shifted upwards where he saw Rouge standing at the window looking out towards the horizon, "my wife has been concerned for our son…"

"He is a skilled boy my Lord…" said the messenger, "and I saw him when he performed in the arena before you honored him" Shadow nodded, "he is a skilled assassin" Shadow nodded, "if I know Angel…none of the King's guards could fight him and survive…."

As he was murmuring to himself the messenger coughed, "I have other news my Lord…" he said, Shadow turned to him, "what other news…" he grunted. "The Captain of the Guard and the King's Executioner….it's his daughter" Shadow turned to him, "What?" he said "She's dead" said the messenger, "she was killed trying to protect the Princess…, they had her funeral the other day, I was hiding in the dark alleys of the city and saw it all"

Shadow smirked "Lara-Su, that she-echidna of a bitch, killed….and by whom?" "None of the other assassins did it…" said the messenger "which means….Angel was the killer" Shadow smirked nastily, "that does please me…" he said, he then turned to the horizon, "Good boy Angel….I now trust you will do your job with killing the King…"

The messenger watched him for a moment, Shadow turned to him, "Thank you for your info….go back to the city and do your job….any news you recive…report back to me" "Yes my Lord" said the messenger "thank you…" said Shadow "you're dismissed" the messenger bowed then left the room.

Meanwhile, Alyssa stood in a small room trying on her wedding dress, she stood on a small stool whilst Mina, Amy and a couple of other ladies were fixing it, as she stood there looking at her dress, tears fell from her eyes.

She looked so beautiful; her dress was made from the most beautiful white and ivory silk and satin, and a tight corset encrusted with diamonds, her skirt was like a Cinderella gown and on the front it was like the corset being encrusted with diamonds. As she looked at herself Mina then stood up from fluffing out her gown and placed a diamond and silver tiara on her head.

"Oh my God Alyssa…." Whispered Amy "you look so beautiful!" Mina nodded "you are so lovely…Gabrieal will be captivated…." Alyssa forced a smile as she looked at herself in the mirror at herself and her gown. She looked at her ring and saw the chain attached to it; she blinked then looked in the mirror to see Gabriel holding the chain.

Looking at the image she bit her tongue; she could help but think if Angel did come up with a plan, would it work? What if it didn't? What if he had tried to save her before the wedding? Would they be caught trying to escape? Would she be disowned or worse, executed along with Angel?

Or what if they did escape but Sonic or Shadow's guards would be out looking for them, and they found them! She tried not to imagine it, but what if Shadow caught them? She knew he was a ruthless leader of his people, Angel had told her a lot, but she also knew from what her father knew. Sonic and Sally were merciless towards traitors and people who committed crimes in Mobotropolis.

She closed her eyes as she remembered witnessing an execution of a rebel not long before she met Angel:

_Flashback_

_Alyssa stood with her parents in the palace yard, they were sitting on a wooden structure, facing another that had the gallows along with a chopping block, surrounding it were soldiers and standing by the block was Knuckles dressed in black and wearing a mask covering most of his face yet only his red quills and dreads could be seen._

_Surrounding the area were crowds of the court and the people in the city who had all gathered to watch the execution of the rebel, he had been caught hiding in the palace gardens waiting for nightfall to attack. After being caught Sonic and Sally ordered him to the dungeons to be tortured and decreed he be executed at dawn._

_Alyssa sat next to her father and she heard the doors of the palace open and some guards marched out bringing a bloody and bruised black dog wearing shackles on his wrists and ankles. He had been tortured pretty badly as both his eyes were swollen, his ears ripped and blood stained his dirty torn clothes and tangled black fur._

_Everyone stood in silence as the rebel was taken to the stand where Knuckles was, Knuckles smirked a little, Alyssa then wrung her hands a little as a smartly dressed ferret cleared his throat and unrolled a piece of parchment before beginning to speak to the crowd._

"_The Rebel who stands here today before you all, has been found guilty of high treason to the crown, and assisting Lord Shadow in the assassination of the King and Queen, therefore the punishment for such acts be death by beheading! So it is decreed, and so it shall be done!"_

_Then someone on the stand with a drum began beating his drum, making everyone realize this was the moment when the rebel would meet his fate. Alyssa wrung her hands as the rebel stood before the execution block and knelt down. But before he put his head on the block he looked at Sonic and Sally, "Long live Lord Shadow!" he growled before placing his head on the block._

_Knuckles then picked up the giant axe and held it above his head, Alyssa then saw him look focused and proud, she knew he took pride in executing the traitors as he was the one who executed Robotnik when they won the War for Freedom years ago. She then saw Knuckles bring down the axe; she then shut her eyes as she heard a thunk as the axe sliced off the prisoner's head in one blow._

_As soon as that happened, a loud cheer rose through the crowd and Knuckles picked up the rebel's head and held it up for all to see, Alyssa felt a bit sick at the head but her father and mother clapped. "Put it on a spike with the rest of the traitors!" ordered Sally, Knuckles nodded at her complying._

_End Flashback_

"Alyssa….Alyssa…" Alyssa felt herself get sucked out of her daydream and turned to Amy who was removing the tiara. "Sorry" said Alyssa "I was miles away" "its ok" said Mina kindly, "obviously dreaming of your wedding eh? Oh it's all exciting! Gabriel's face! Oh my!"

Alyssa forced a smile at Mina as she was helped in getting her wedding dress off, she then found her other dress and put it back on. She then saw Mina and Amy arrange the dress and put it away. "thank you" she said as she left the room to go back to her room.

When she got to her room, she closed the door behind her and locked it, she then walked over to her bed. As she walked over she saw Angel hiding within the curtains, "Coast is clear Angel" she whispered.

Angel then made himself visible to her, "I've been waiting for you my love" he whispered walking over to her and stroking her cheek making her moan. Alyssa kissed his hand and nuzzled it. "I had to try on my wedding dress today…" she whispered "for the wedding I'm dreading…"

Angel took her in his arms and held her close "You mustn't fear now my sweetheart…" he nuzzled into her soft hair and kissed her ear, "I promised to take you away from here and I shall….I promise…." As they nuzzled Alyssa felt weak in the knees and she placed her hand on Angel's white shirt and began to unbutton it, Angel in turn began to push the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

As her flesh was exposed to him he kissed it tenderly and nuzzled it, Alyssa moaned and exposed her neck more to him as he kissed it, Angel then removed his shirt and Alyssa ran her hands over his toned chest. Angel then fiddled with his trousers and Alyssa lifted her petticoat and dress giving him access to her opening.

They then collapsed on the bed together mad with lust and love, Alyssa opened her legs and let Angel penetrate her, Angel moaned as he entered her and began thrusting, as they made love Alyssa forgot about her wedding worries and let the passion take her over. As they were locked in their passionate loving making, they didn't know they were being watched!

**So Shadow's starting to wonder what's taking Angel so long, and who was watching Angel and Alyssa in the bedroom?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Caught in the Act**

Outside Alyssa's room, Gabriel had come to Alyssa's room and he had heard noises as he came closer to the door. He had pressed his ear to the door and heard moans and banging noises.

He had then knelt on the floor and looked through the keyhole, it gave him a heart attack what he saw! He saw Alyssa lying on the bed and a black hedgehog was lying on top of her, both were partly clothed and in a passionate embrace. Gabriel stared for a few seconds through the keyhole and clapped his hands over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up, or screaming in anger.

He resisted the urge to scream in anger and continued to watch through the keyhole, he then saw the hedgehog lift his head and moan loudly as he orgasmed. Gabriel's eyes then widened "NO!" he thought "it can't be! He looks like Lord Shadow!" his heart then beat harder as he thought of the engagement party.

_Flashback_

_Gabriel saw Alyssa dancing with a young man dressed in black and silver with a mask covering his face, he didn't recognize the Mobian but could tell it was a black hedgehog. His blood boiled at seeing his fiancée dancing with a stranger, he walked up and tapped him on the shoulder._

_"Excuse me!" he said sternly "mind if you keep your paws off my fiancé!" the masked Mobian snarled at him, but Gabriel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off. He then pulled Alyssa away, he glared again as Alyssa gave the Mobian a sorry look."Who was that?" he asked, "you shouldn't be dancing with strange men!"_

_End Flashback_

"NO!" he thought "The Mobian she was dancing with!" he then thought of when Sonic was attacked by the same masked Mobian, "Oh God! That was the assassin! My fiancée is having an affair with the King's Assassin!"

He sat against the wall, anger and fury filling up his soul, his blood boiled and he clenched his teeth, "the slut!" he raged inside his head, he then stood up and ran to his chambers, as soon as he reached his room he roared in anger, then began kicking and punching things in his room.

He picked up a stool and crashed it to the floor; he then pushed things off his dressing table, "the slut! The trollop! Baggage! Bitch! Traitor!" he shouted "How dare she! How dare she betray her parents! Her Kingdom! And worst of all, me!" he then picked up a glass ornament and threw it at the wall.

"I'll have her beheaded! I'll have her burned! Hung! Drawn quartered! The adulteress! I'll cut off her breasts! I'll skin her! I'll kill her!" he then thought of Angel, every time he closed his eyes he could see the two still locked in their embrace "And I'll have his head on a pike! I'll have him disemboweled! I'll burn his entrails! They'll both suffer my wrath!"

As he cursed with anger he banged his head on the wall, he then draw back in pain. But as he rubbed his head, he calmed down a bit, as thoughts began to billow into his head. "Wait!" he thought "My fiancée is fucking a rebel…she may be a traitor…but…." The thoughts came bursting into his head like sunlight from the clouds, "Yes…...Yes! YES! I can just see it!"

Gabriel smoothed himself down then sat on his chair to think, "Maybe I could use this to my advantage! Alyssa…a traitor…but….the rebel….Yes!" he then stood up, "well….if I were to tell King Sonic about his daughter's betrayal…he may have her and her rebel lover beheaded….or worse…but either way he would defiantly sentence them both to death….and with Alyssa dead…that's no good to me…as without her…I'll never be King!"

He then jumped up all optimistic at his clever idea that rushed straight to his head, "For Alyssa's treachery…I'll punish her my way…." He smirked as perverted thoughts rushed through his head, "She'll have no choice but to obey me…if she wants to keep her lover a secret!"

As he thought more about his plan, not just the thoughts of being King filled his mind, but being hailed a hero for catching the King's Assassin! "Using Alyssa as bait! I shall lead that rebel into a trap! King Sonic will have me honored! He'll Knight me! NO! Even better! He'll Lord me!"

He rubbed his hands together as his wicked thoughts raced through his head, "oh God yes! This may have disgusted me! But this is weaving into such a clever plan!" He smirked again evilly as he looked at himself in the mirror and began to praise himself "oh Gabriel you genius! You wild wicked coyote!"

Back in Alyssa's room the two lovers held each other on the bed recovering from their wild love-making, "every time I hold you Alyssa" whispered Angel, "I feel like I'm in heaven…" Alyssa kissed him again, "oh Angel…" whispered Alyssa "you make my evenings so magical…I wish they would never end…" Angel kissed her again, "soon my love…" he whispered "soon we'll be together forever…far away…safe…and together…"

**No! Alyssa and Angel have been seen by Gabriel! He's sure not pleased! But his evil plan...how's he going to carry it out! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	47. Chapter 47

**WARNING: Contains very strong and violent rape, so please do not read if you are under eighteen or sesitive to such nature. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Abuse**

Back in Alyssa's room, dawn was rising over the trees and through Alyssa's window, the birds sang loudly outside causing Alyssa to open her eyes, she then looked across to Angel who lay asleep next to her, his hand resting on her chest and snoring softly.

Alyssa smiled at how cute he looked, he leaned across and kissed his nose, Angel opened his eyes sleepily and saw her smiling at him, "hey beautiful" he whispered, Alyssa blushed, he then leaned over and positioned himself over her, "sleep well?" he asked.

Alyssa nodded and nuzzled his nose, Angel then kissed her nose and began to move down her body kissing her neck, breasts and stomach before making his way to her lower region, Alyssa then gasped in pleasure as she felt Angel begin to lick and kiss her soft opening.

Angel caressed her opening with his tongue for about five minutes then began to kiss her hips and lover stomach. Alyssa moaned more then saw the sun rising, Angel also saw and stopped. "Oh my…" said Alyssa, "it's dawn…" Angel looked disappointed as he knew dawn was his cue to leave.

He quickly got off the bed and began to get dressed quickly; Alyssa also pulled her nightie over herself and got out of the bed. "Will you come back tonight?" she whispered "of course I will" said Angel holding her close and kissing her, Alyssa smiled "and believe me my love" he said "I have been planning, and we will escape together very soon!"

Alyssa smiled, "really?" she asked, "of course" said Angel, "when I return tonight, I hope to come up with a full plan" Alyssa held him close, "I love you so much Angel" he whispered "I love you too" said Angel. He then grabbed his coat and walked to the window, "I'll be back soon my love" he whispered blowing her a kiss, "chaos control now" he then disappeared in a flash of green light.

Alyssa watched him fade away and smiled with love, she then went to her bathroom and turned on the shower, she then took off her nightie and climbed into the shower to get herself washed, she stood there immersed in the hot water letting it cover her in its embrace.

After about ten minutes she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she then walked into the bedroom and looked around for her bathrobe. She saw it on a chair and picked it up, she then pulled it over her shoulders, as she pulled it on she felt someone's hands on her shoulders, confused she turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Gabriel!

Alyssa yelped and jumped back, "Gabriel!" she cried angrily "how dare you enter my bedroom! A man must knock before entering a lady's room!" Gabriel stood there staring at Alyssa, his eyes travelled all over her body, "I see you yet I see no lady" he said.

Alyssa glared at him, "what gives you the right…?" he snarled angrily "Get out!" but Gabriel didn't budge, Alyssa then noticed the way he was standing, and it didn't make her feel comfortable, she knew he was vain, selfish and pervy but the way he was looking at her made her feel worried and even scared.

Gabriel then stepped towards her, "You think you can hide things from me Alyssa?" he asked menacingly, "you think you can keep secrets?" Alyssa breathed heavily, "I don't know what you're talking about…" she said getting even more scared of Gabriel's behavior towards her.

"I know a lot Alyssa…" said Gabriel, stepping even closer to her, "no…you don't!" snapped Alyssa, "you don't know a thing….get out! Now!" she then moved towards the door but Gabriel grabbed her arm making her wince. "I know what you've been doing Alyssa!" growled Gabriel "I know you've been whoring! Whoring like the little slut you are!"

Alyssa gasped in horror "Yes Alyssa!" snarled Gabriel "I know it all! You little slutty traitor! You've been whoring with the enemy! A rebel! Your father's assassin!" "No!" cried Alyssa "no! It's not true!" "Shut up slut!" shouted Gabriel "I saw it all! I saw you having sex with him last night! I saw it all through the keyhole!"

Alyssa then felt like she'd been hit by a boulder, she had been seen by Gabriel! She had been found out! Her secret affair was exposed! "WHORE!" shouted Gabriel "I have it in mind to tell your father about your traitorous affair! But no…" his eyes then lit up with fierce, sick, animalistic lust.

He then grabbed Alyssa's robe and before the poor princess had a chance to scream, he ripped off her robe and pushed her onto the bed, Alyssa cried out as she hit the bed, she then saw Gabriel undo his belt and trousers. "No!" she cried as she tried to climb off the bed, but Gabriel struck her with his belt making her fall back on the bed.

He then dropped his trousers and pants then grabbed Alyssa's towel, Alyssa tried to scream but he slapped her face, he then ripped the towel off exposing her body to him. "Slut! Bitch! Temptress!" he snarled "you disgust me! You disgust me to the core, but you're mine and I will do what I want with you!"

Alyssa tried to scream again but he struck her with the belt making her choke out terrified sobs, he then got on top of her and forced her legs open, he then forced himself inside of her making her cry out in pain. Alyssa tried to fight but he took her arms and held them up above her head, and covered her mouth with his other hand so she couldn't cry out.

He then raped her for about ten minutes, Alyssa cried and sobbed with agony and pain as Gabriel raped her, he kissed, licked and bit her many times, he then pulled out of her making her cry out again. He then struck her with his belt twice then grabbed her before placing her on her back; he then put her hands behind her back and tied them together.

He then forced open her legs and began to rape her again, Alyssa gritted her teeth against the agonizing pain, it felt like being ripped in two. She wanted to scream but she knew if she did Gabriel would strike her with his belt. Gabriel then raped and hit her for another ten minutes then pulled out of her leaving her sobbing.

He then pulled up his pants and trousers then took the belt, he then struck her with it a couple more times before putting it back on. "There you little slut!" he spat, "I hope that taught you a lesson! Alyssa pulled herself onto the bed and sobbed uncontrollably, "now…" said Gabriel, he then leaned over her and grabbed her hair making her look at him.

"…you tell no-one about this! You speak a word….and you and your precious lover will be doomed! I'll make sure of it! This rape and torture I gave you was nothing compared to what else might happen! I'll not just cripple you….You will be endured to horrific torture then execution! Your father will never forgive a traitor, even if you are his daughter!"

He then threw her head down, Alyssa curled up even tighter on the bed and sobbed, Gabriel then spat on her then walked to the door, he then opened the door, "get yourself cleaned up slag!" he said "you look like a prostitute! Which you are! A disgusting little whore!" he then shut the door leaving Alyssa sobbing and crying.

**Whoa! That nasty Gabriel! Like I said this was a very violent rape scene, if you were disturbed by this, don't say I didn't warn you.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**A Plan**

Meanwhile, in the Great Forest, Angel sat in front of a small fire he'd made, as he stared at the flames he began to carve something with his dagger on a log, as he carved he hummed a little tune.

He watched the sparks from the flames rise towards the tree tops and the skies, he then thought hard, something was starting to come into his head, an idea. "That's it!" he thought, stabbing the log he was carving with his knife. "Alyssa's wedding!"

The idea came flooding to him faster and faster, "I know Alyssa's afraid that if she does escape with me that her father will send the guards out looking for us and if they find us...ohhhh" he shuddered "…but…if I could make it look like I was kidnapping her, then they won't suspect that she was having an affair with me!"

Angel smiled more as the idea grew bigger and bigger, "I'll steal her away at her wedding…attack the groom! Make it look like I'm the cold-hearted rebel, attacking the King and Queen in the worse way possible! Taking the thing they love most away!" He grinned more, "I'll tell Alyssa when I see her tonight!"

As he was sitting there feeling so pleased with himself, his ears pricked up as he heard some twigs cracking, he sat very still and held his breath listening carefully, it sounded like something, or someone was sneaking around.

He bit his lip, carefully put down the carved piece of wood and gripped his knife tightly in his hand. He then slowly got up then turned around quick as a flash to see a Mobian dressed in black with a cowel around his face, he then flew at the Mobian and pinned him against a tree.

The Mobian gasped in shock and Angel lifted his knife pulling the mobain's cowl off. He then gasped as he recognized the lizard and one of the rebel's from his father's land. "What the hell!" he cried "Go ahead!" spat the lizard "stab me" "What the hell are you doing here!" demanded Angel lowering his weapon and loosening his grip on the lizard, "I was sent by your father" said the lizard, "Lord Shadow does keep sending messengers into the city" Angel frowned "let me guess, father sent you to check on me"

The lizard nodded, "Lord Shadow's getting tired of waiting you know" he replied "he said come back with King Sonic's heart and crown, or don't come back at all!" Angel glared "You can tell my father I'm working on it! An assassin must bide his time, I'm working on my attack, I need to find the right moment!"

The lizard pulled his cowel back on, "I will tell your father you're still biding your time" Angel nodded at him "and by the way, Lord shadow told me that he's pleased that you killed that echidna bitch" Angel at first didn't know what he was talking about but then he realized and his stomach churned.

"Really?" he asked "uh huh" said the lizard "he said he's pleased that she's out the way that Lara-Su was always a pain in the arse, always sticking her nose in where it don't belong!" Angel gritted his teeth a little, "thanks" he said forcing a smile. The lizard then turned to run towards the rebel's land "hope to see you soon Angel…and with the King's heart in your hands"

Angel nodded "he won't escape me" he said, the lizard then turned and ran into the woods back towards the rebel's lands. Angel watched him until he disappeared from sight, he then turned to the fire, "fuck" he thought "Father's getting impatient…I gotta think fast" he stabbed his knife into the wood and began to think harder.

Alyssa meanwhile had stayed in her room all day, she was so shaken from the sexual attack she had refused to leave her room, when Mina and Amy had come in to see if she was ok, she had curled up in her bed and told them she wasn't feeling well.

Luckily, Amy and Mina believed her and went to tell Sonic and Sally and they had decided to leave her alone for the day. After they had gone, Alyssa had spent two hours in her bath tub trying to scrub away Gabriel's essence on her. Now she stood in her room wearing a black nightdress and looking at her body.

There were bruises on her arms and marks on her legs where Gabriel's belt had struck her, she even had a couple of small cuts. She knew if she had to face anyone outside her room she would have to wear make-up so they wouldn't see she had been abused.

She then sat down and pulled her nightdress up, between her legs were bruises from where Gabriel had raped her, tears fell from her eyes, she knew that when Angel came he would see she had been abused, but what would he say? She pulled her nightdress down and climbed into bed curling up tightly.

She had not been laying there for very long as she saw a shadow appear behind her curtains, "Alyssa!" called the voice she had longed to hear, "Alyssa…it's me…Angel" Alyssa pulled the covers off herself and saw Angel climbing in.

"Stay back!" she said in a loud whisper, "What…?" Angel stood there confused, "Alyssa? What's wrong?" Alyssa looked at Angel then ran for the door, she turned the knob and opened it, she checked around making sure no-one was around, she then closed it and locked it before covering the keyhole.

She then trotted over to the window and pulled the curtains as she stood behind them with Angel, "Alyssa…" said Angel confused "what's wrong…" he then looked in her eyes and saw she was terrified. "Shhh..." said Alyssa, she huddled closer into the curtains.

"You can't stay here Angel" she said, "it's too dangerous…you have to leave!" "Alyssa!" said Angel "what on earth are you…?" he then stopped when he saw Alyssa's bruised body, and they weren't the bruises that he saw before. "what the hell…?" he whispered running his finger over them, "who…what….happened to you..?"

"Gab…Gab…Gabriel…" whispered Alyssa, "He…he knows about us…." "WHAT!" cried Angel "He knows!" "He heard us last night!" Alyssa began to sob "he told me he heard us, he then….he….he attacked me…" she then lifted her skirt showing Angel the bruises on her thighs.

Angel stared at the bruises and he felt like he was going to be sick, "no…" he whispered "oh God no!" he felt his blood boil, "That bastard!" he thought "how dare he lay a hand on her!" he placed his hand on his dagger on his belt "he raped you!" he rasped to Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded "I'll kill him!" snarled Angel "I'll disembowel him! I'll cut off his genitals! I'll skin him alive!" Alyssa held his arms "no…" she whispered "no….please…Angel…you can't…" Angel looked furious "I won't let him lay another hand on you Alyssa!" he said "I will take you away from here…" Alyssa sobbed again and Angel held her close. "I have a plan….a plan I believe will not fail!" Alyssa looked up at Angel with hope in her eyes…..

**So Angel's got a plan! And what will be Alyssa's reaction? But...the messenger said Shadow's getting impatient! Dun dun dun!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Preparations and Anxiety**

Alyssa looked up at Angel as they huddled in the curtains together, "I've planned Alyssa" said Angel "to stage a kidnapping" "What!" cried Alyssa, "uh huh" said Angel "I thought that if we staged it that I was kidnapping you, no-one will suspect that you're having an affair, and that I am the blood thirsty rebel that everyone knows me to be, like my father"

"But how are you going to do this?" asked Alyssa worried, "simple" said Angel "the plan I have is that you have to carry on like normal, and be upbeat for the wedding, when the wedding day comes, I shall interrupt the ceremony and cause a stir by kidnapping you…and harming the groom"

As Alyssa listened to his plan, she began to feel anxious, but excited at the same time, "if I kidnap you" said Angel "even if Gabriel was to tell anyone you were having an affair with me, if we stage it well, they'll never believe you were having an affair" Alyssa despite her pain and trauma from the rape earlier began to feel a glimmer of hope.

"I trust you Angel" she said, "but you have to stay away from the palace, if Gabriel catches us again…." She began to feel scared, "look what he did to me…to him that was a warning….what's he going to do if he catches us again?" Angel looked worried, "I want to kill him now Alyssa" he said "I wish I didn't have to wait till the wedding, I want to break every bone in his body!"

Alyssa looked towards the door, "I think I can find a way to keep him away from me, there's three days before I have to marry that bastard, but it is tradition for the bride and groom to not see each other before the wedding…" Angel looked worried again but he could see what Alyssa was planning.

"I wish I could stay with you" he said "and protect you" "I'll be ok" said Alyssa "if you stay, sooner or later you'll be caught!" Angel held Alyssa close, "I promise I will come for you Alyssa, even if it costs me my life I will take you away from here!" they held each other close.

"Listen..." he said "I will still come back, tomorrow night, I'll wait till everyone has gone to sleep, then I'll chaos control here, we'll need supplies if we're going to run away together" "Ok" aid Alyssa, "I got some clothes, plain clothes that I wear when I go out amongst the citizens" "ok" said Angel "and I'll find some supplies, we'll hide out in the deepest darkest parts of the Great Forest, where no-one will find us"

Alyssa hugged him close again "I love you so much Angel" she whispered, feeling comforted and hopeful, the trauma of Gabriel raping her began to cease as Angel held her close. "I'll be back very late tomorrow night Alyssa" whispered Angel "I promise" he then kissed her one last time and stepped back towards the window before chaos controlling away leaving Alyssa once again, alone in her room.

The next day Alyssa dressed in her best clothes and walked down to the throne room to see her parents, Sonic and Sally were going over the arrangements for Alyssa and Gabriel's wedding.

When she arrived at the throne room, she saw the servants were decorating the ballroom, tables were lining the long walls and decorations were being hung from the walls and ceiling, and even a stage was set up for the orchestra. She felt ill looking at it all, but she had to put on a brave face and keep up appearances. When her parents saw her they beamed and Sally had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my baby girl" whispered Sally putting her arms around her daughter "I never thought this day would come so fast" Alyssa forced a smile; Sonic then came over and put his arms around them both. "Are you excited about your wedding Alyssa?" asked Sally happily.

Alyssa again forced a painful smile, "yes mother" she whispered "I'm very happy" she fought to hold back her tears, she felt like screaming but she couldn't, she bit her tongue and clenched her fists behind her back. She looked around the room at all the arrangements being made.

She then heard the main doors open and she saw to her horror, Gabrieal walk in with his parents, Bunnie on seeing the room all made up beamed and hugged her husband who also smiled. Alyssa felt physically ill seeing Gabrieal strut in, "bastard…" she thought "You smug, toffee-nosed bastard…"

She watched as Sonic and Sally walked up and shook hands with Bunnie and Antonie and began to pat Gabrieal on the back. "I'm sure you are very excited Gabriel" said Sonic "and prepared I hope" "indeed I am your majesty" smiled Gabriel. Alyssa bit her tongue hard, now she was looking at her rapist she felt like screaming and running up and attacking him, yet she resisted.

"My, my" said Antonie "only three days till the wedding" he looked at his son and placed an arm around him "I'm so proud of you my son, I know you and Alyssa will be very happy together" Gabriel smiled at his father then looked at Alyssa, "How dare you look at me like that" Alyssa seethed in her head.

Sonic began stroking his daughter's hair, "As you're going to be married in three days, it's tradition for you both not to see each other until you walk up the aisle together" Alyssa turned to her father not believing what he had said, she had been spending last night wondering what to say to her father about being away from Gabriel till the day of the wedding but now her father had decided on keeping the tradition she didn't have to say anything.

She took a glance at Gabriel who looked a little taken aback, "it happened when Sally and I were married" said Sonic "and me and Antonie" said Bunnie agreeing with the King. Alyssa began to feel relieved knowing that Gabriel would not allowed to be near her or even see her until they meet at the aisle.

"Within those three days, we suggest that you two get lots of rest and prepare yourselves for your day you're lives change" Alyssa forced a smile and nodded, "indeed father" she whispered softly. Sonic hugged his daughter and Sally also joined in, "we're so proud of you" they said together.

As they hugged her, Alyssa looked over their shoulders to see Gabriel look rather angry as he was hugged by his parents, "you're mine Alyssa" he mouthed to her, "You will be mine in three days" Alyssa snarled back at him, luckily their parents were so busy embracing them they didn't see their children exchange their nasty glances.

A few minutes later Alyssa walked out of the main hall and towards her bedroom, yet she didn't know Gabriel was sneaking up behind her. Before she could go towards the hall that lead towards where her chamber was, Gabriel grabbed her and dragged her into a dark cupboard before she could say anything or even cry out in shock.

Alyssa struggled back Gabriel pulled her to the back of the cupboard and placed her hand over her mouth, "How tiresome….how fucking tiresome of your father to bring in that tradition that the bride and groom aren't allowed to see each other before the wedding"

Alyssa pulled his hand away and snarled "Just used to it Gabe…" she spat "it's always been a tradition!" Gabriel then grabbed Alyssa's arms making her wince, "it's a good thing you behaved yourself tonight!" he said "I wanted to tell your father about your secret lover! But because I'm a good husband-to-be, I've decided to give you a chance"

"What are you talking about?" asked Alyssa, "you…" said Gabriel grabbing her face and squeezing hard on her cheekbones. Alyssa tried to struggle but Gabriel kept a firm grip on her. "If you want to keep your whorish little secret a secret, you will do every little thing I say! And you obey my orders! Is that in anyway unclear?"

"Fuck you!" spat Alyssa, Gabriel snarled again and pushed her against the wall, "Talk back to me and I'll do worse!" Alyssa tried to show she wasn't afraid but she gasped as Gabriel grabbed her crotch and began massaging it painfully. "Listen well…slut!" snarled Gabriel "if you want to protect yourself and your lover, I'm going to give you until after the wedding to break off with him! If not! I will tell your father!"

Alyssa held her breath as she felt Gabriel's on her face, she was scared, but she kept it in her head that Angel was going to steal her away on the day of the wedding. "Ok…" she said in a choked gasp "ok…I'll do it!" Gabriel smirked "good girl…if you do so, then I promise…no harm will come to him!" he was lying but he was good at hiding his true intentions from Alyssa.

"She's so desperate to keep her lover a secret" he thought inside his head "of course I'll keep my promise that her father will never know about her little affair, but when the time comes to break up with her lover, I will be there to make sure he gets captured, then the hero's praise will be mine! And Alyssa, well she'll be devastated, but if she wants to stay alive and not die a traitor's death…she'll have no choice but to obey me!"

He then let go of Alyssa who fell to her knees, "now, run along my little wife to be, and be a good girl" Alyssa stood up and flashed him a dirty look, but Gabriel only smirked, "see you at the church" he said nastily as she opened the cupboard door and began to run to her room.

Once she was in the hallway, Alyssa looked up the ceiling and bit her lip "of please God…" she thought "please let me and Angel's plan work! Please let me be with the man I love with all my soul!"

**So Angel's plan is he's going to pretend to kidnap Alyssa! But how will it go? Find out!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**The Wedding**

The three days past quickly, during those three days Alyssa and Angel met at her window to discuss the plans of what was to happen during the ceremony, Alyssa had agreed to what Angel had planned and she felt prepared and ready, she wanted to be with Angel so much she was prepared to do anything to be with him.

Now today was the day of the wedding and Alyssa sat in front of the mirror in her bedroom, she was dressed in her wedding dress and Mina and Amy were helping her with her hair, as she watched them she couldn't help but feel very nervous.

"I trust Angel with my life" she thought "I have to trust him, I just hope this all goes to plan…" she looked up again at Mina and Amy, Mina was brushing her hair and tying it up whilst Amy prepared her tiara and veil. Mina brushed the princess's hair until it was silky and knot free then began to curl it in some parts then began braiding some hair down the sides of her face then tie it behind her head.

"You look so beautiful Alyssa" said Mina as some tears fell from her face, "I remember when you were just a child and we would prepare you for the special ceremonies and parties you went to with your parents, but now here you are, a full grown princess ready to be married"

As Mina spoke, Alyssa couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her eyes, she loved Amy and Mina like Aunties, as they had helped look after her when her parents were busy, helped school her, and dress her for special occasions, but she knew after Angel took her away, she would never see them again. "I shall miss you both so much…who knows if we shall meet again?"

Mina then finished with her hair and Amy stepped forward and began arranging her tiara and veil. She placed the tiara neatly on her head and arranged the veil so it sat beautifully on her head and around her shoulders. "There…"said Amy gently fiddling with the tiara one more time to make sure it was straight, "you're ready" both ladies then stepped back and wiped tears from their cheeks as Alyssa stood up and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

She looked so beautiful, as she moved the diamonds on her corset sparkled, Mina and Amy both dabbed their eyes as they looked at her, "I'm sure you've dreamed of this day" Alyssa nodded "I have….I have…since I was a child I've dreamed of my wedding day"

She faked her joy as Amy and Mina continued to coo over her, tears emerged in her eyes and her stomach fluttered with anxiety. "Well sweetie" said Mina "we'd better hurry now, must not be late for the church!" Alyssa turned to the two ladies and shook her head.

"Just think!" said Amy excitedly, "in a few hours, you'll be dancing the night away celebrating your marriage to a wonderful gracious lord! Then you'll be Honeymooning in the most luxurious hotel in Mobotropolis!" Alyssa forced another smile as she walked with Mina and Amy out of her room, down the hall and towards the great hall where the King and Queen were waiting.

Alyssa stepped slowly and quietly until she reached the top of the stairs, she could see her parent's dressed in their best robes and wearing their crowns, Alyssa felt the tears fall again, "I'm so sorry father, mother, I'm sorry I'm leaving, abandoning my kingdom and the people, but you'd never understand…I know where my heart belongs"

When she made herself visible to her parents, they both gasped, "oh my God…" cried Sally as tears emerged from her eyes, "you look so beautiful…" Alyssa then walked down the steps faking a painful smile, Amy and Mina holding her long train from her skirt and veil.

"My beautiful daughter" said Sonic tears appearing in his eyes, "the day has finally come" Alyssa continued to smile painfully and tears welled in her eyes, just looking at her parent's smiles made her heart hurt, she knew she would miss them greatly when Angel took her away, but she knew that if she wanted to be with Angel, she had to give up everything.

Before she knew it Alyssa was in a carriage with her father, her mother, Mina and Amy were riding in a carriage behind them, she gripped her flowers, white and pink roses with lilies and looked up at her father who smiled.

Soon they were riding through the city where people crowded the streets and waved and cheered as the carriages rode past. Alyssa ground her teeth as she heard the crowds cheer her name and call out to her. "Joy to the Princess and her new husband!" cheered the crowd "Hail to the Princess Alyssa! Love to the Princess, Health to the Princess! Long live the Princess Alyssa!" the cheered on and on.

Alyssa looked at the crowd and decided to smile and wave back to them, as she did they cheered louder, she gripped her bouquet more and looked around, "oh God…" she thought "Please be there Angel….please let this plan work….if it works…we can be free…"

Meanwhile, Angel was right where he said he would be, he was sitting on the roof of the cathedral where Alyssa and Gabriel were to be married, he could see the carriages coming from a long way away, and the crowds were still cheering, he sat by a small window in the roof knowing that when the priest would ask if anyone had any objections he would crash through the roof and cause a stir.

He peered over the side of the roof and saw Alyssa's carriage stop by the cathedral steps, then Sonic get out and help her out of the carriage, Angel smiled when he saw how beautiful Alyssa looked, "if only I was in Gabriel's place my love" he said softly "if only, I'm so blown away by how beautiful you look" he then saw Alyssa walk into the cathedral, he quickly went back to the window and crouched over it and listened and watched carefully for when he was going to make his entrance.

In the Cathedral, Alyssa stood with her father ready to make her entrance, as she did she looked out to see everyone had taken their seats and were waiting for her. Only a few meters away she could see Gabriel standing at the altar waiting for her.

Finally someone at the door gave the signal for Sonic and Alyssa to enter, the wedding march then began and a small girl dressed in a pretty pink dress walked out first sprinkling flower petals down the aisle, some sighs of "ahh" were heard as the little girl skipped along, then Alyssa and Sonic followed not far behind.

As Alyssa appeared everyone turned to look at her and gasps of awe were heard, Alyssa could see people from the court were there, a lot of people she knew, she then saw Knuckles sitting at the front with Sally, Alyssa was surprised he was there, but due to the look on his face he was only there in case there was any trouble as it was his duty as Captain of the Guard to protect everyone and make sure there everything went smoothly.

Alyssa avoided his gaze and walked up the altar to stand next to Gabriel, Gabriel was dressed in a red and gold suit and wearing breaches and black shoes, Alyssa wrinkled her nose at the fluffles on his cuffs and collar, he looked pretty strange, Gabriel smirked at Alyssa and raised his head importantly.

Finally the priest began to speak:

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here in the presence of you all to witness the joining of Sir Gabriel the Valliant and Princess Alyssa in holy matrony_"

Alyssa felt her stomach churning as she listened to the Priest talk, she then looked at Gabriel who was turning every so often towards his parents who were smiling and crying with happiness, obviously he was trying to make himself look important.

The priest then looked at Gabriel "Do you Sir Gabriel the Valliant take Princess Alyssa to be your lawfully wedded wife? To Love her, comfort her, protect her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Gabriel then turned to Alyssa and with the look of I've-Won in his eyes he smiled importantly and said "I do" the priest then turned to Alyssa "and do you Princess Alyssa take Sir Gabriel the Valliant to be your lawfully wedded husband? To Love him, Comfort him, protect him honor and keep him in sickness and in Health, till death do you part?"

Alyssa felt her mouth go dry and her legs felt like jelly, "I…I…" she stammered, Gabriel glared at her, making sure no-one was watching him, "I…." the priest also looked at Alyssa waiting for an answer. "I do" Alyssa croaked out. Sonic frowned a little wondering why Alyssa took so long to answer; Espio who was sitting next to him shrugged and said "nerves"

The priest then looked up and took a deep breath, Alyssa then knew he was going to say the speech, "If there is anyone who believes why this couple should not be wed…." Alyssa felt her stomach do a flip as she knew Angel would appear any moment. Angel who was still on the roof and listening to every word being said got ready to smash through the window; he drew his dagger and gritted his teeth.

"….Let him speak now, for forever hold his peace…" Alyssa bit her tongue, there was a moment of silence, then Angel crashed down through the roof, as he did he opened his wings as he swooped down. People were shocked and dived out of the way as shards of glass rained down.

Angel then crashed down and landed behind Alyssa and Gabriel, he then looked at them menacingly "I object!" he snarled, he then smirked nastily. Everyone was shocked, and some people began backing away in terror. "Lord Shadow!" cried a couple of people, "No!" cried another "it's another black hedgehog! Another of Lord Shadow's rebels"

Angel then stood up and took out his knife, Sonic and Sally were stunned but they reacted quickly, Sonic then recognized Angel "YOU!" he cried running over to the alter to protect his daughter. "The son of Lord Shadow!" he then took out his sword, Knuckles also jumped up and brandished his fists.

Angel looked over to Alyssa who was pretending to be frightened, "Hello pretty princess" he snarled with a smirk, he felt himself giggle inside as he pretended to be nasty and scary towards Alyssa. Sonic and Knuckles stood in fighting stances. "How dare you show yourself here Angel!" growled Sonic "you're surrounded! You cannot escape this time!" Angel smirked again as he took out two swords, "bring it on!" he smiled nastily.

**Angel's crashed the wedding! But what will happen now! Will he be able to get Alyssa away from her wedding? Will they escape from Mobotropolis? Find out!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**Escape**

Alyssa stood at the alter pretending to be scared by Angel as he faced her father and Knuckles, Gabriel stared at Alyssa with a glare, then looked at Angel who stepped towards Sonic and Knuckles.

Knuckles snarled and brandished his fists, "Do you think wise Echidna?" smirked Angel "facing me when I've killed many of your army?" Knuckles felt his blood boil, "you're going down rebel!" he spat he then ran at Angel and went to punch him but Angel grabbed his fist and twisted it breaking it.

Knuckles cried out in agony and cradled his wrist as he hit the ground, Angel then took out a dagger and threw it at Knuckles, the blade pinned him down by his clothes so he couldn't get up. He then turned to Sonic who raced at him swinging his sword. Angel stopped his blade and they began to fight.

Sally also stood up wanted to protect her husband and daughter, "Guards!" she shouted, the guards who had been guarding the cathedral and the doors all ran forward and called for back-up from outside. Angel then kicked Sonic in the stomach making him fall backwards against the altar making Gabriel and Alyssa jump back, the vicar ran to help Sonic.

Sonic looked at Angel who turned to the guards who began to surround him, as the guards lowered their weapons towards Angel, Alyssa began to panic, "Hurry Angel!" she screamed in her head "we got to get out of here!" Angel looked at the guards then back at Sonic who was helped to his feet by the vicar.

"Give up Angel" he said "you're surrounded, this time, I'm not the prize! You are!" Angel then smirked again "you?" he chuckled "whoever said I wanted you?" Sonic's eyes widened, then he saw Angel turn his head towards Alyssa who pretended to back away in terror.

"No!" he cried "Guards! Seize him! Put him in chains!" the guards dived for Angel, but Angel clenched his fists and they began to glow white, as did his whole body "Chaos Thunder!" he shouted as he released the energy towards the guards making them fly backwards to the back of the cathedral.

More who managed to avoid the blast went for him again, but Angel used his chaos powers to fight back, he then looked towards Alyssa and used chaos control to warp behind her, he then grabbed Alyssa around her waist, Gabriel cried out "Alyssa!" he then went for Angel "no-one takes my bride!" he shouted grabbing a dagger and aiming for Angel, but Angel used his powerful fist and backhanded the coyote in the jaw making him fall backwards against the priest and the alter.

Alyssa pretended to struggle against Angel but Angel held her tight and pretended to head-butt her, Alyssa in turn pretended to be knocked out, "Alyssa!" cried Sonic and Sally at the same time, "Stop!" cried some members of the court all pushing to the altar to help their princess, "Let her go! Leave her alone!" they shouted angrily.

Angel then opened his large wings knocking some people back, he then jumped in the air and hovered above the ground out of reach of everyone trying to grab him and Alyssa. Some of the guards pulled out bows, arrows and crossbows. "NO!" shouted Sally "Don't shoot! You might hit Alyssa!"

"Wise choice!" smiled Angel evilly, he held Alyssa close and glared at Sonic "Long Live Lord Shadow!" he said menacingly, he then flew up towards the hole in the roof with Alyssa captive, "NO!" cried Sonic "Alyssa!" He then turned to the guards "After him!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Angel and Alyssa had made it out of the cathedral; Alyssa opened her eyes and looked up at Angel "they fell for it! I can't believe it worked!" she said with excitement. Angel smiled at her with love, but his smile faded when he saw the guards and King Sonic appear and the crowds outside the cathedral began to realize their princess was being captured.

"It's not over yet!" he said with a slight panic, Alyssa quickly assumed pretending to be knocked out and Angel flew above the crowds, "There he goes!" shouted Sonic, he then began running as fast as he could through the distressed crowds the guards lead by Knuckles close behind, everyone in the crowds were shocked and began shouting.

Angel flew over the city, he could see the forest a long way away, "We'll be out of here soon!" he cried "time for the final act!" Alyssa opened one eye, "I trust you Angel" she whispered softly. Angel winked then flew towards the town square; he then landed on a statue which was of the previous King and Queen before Sonic and Sally's reign, Sally's parents, King Max and Queen Alicia.

He stood on the head of statue King Max and held Alyssa close, "sorry about this next bit my love" he whispered. Sonic, Knuckles and the guards stopped by the statue and the public were too scared to get closer. Sonic stepped forward, "Rebel!" he said trying to try calm, "please, my daughter, she hasn't done anything….please….let her go! Take me instead!"

Angel just chuckled, "you're no match Sonic" he said "not for someone as precious as this little treasure!" as he whispered "little treasure" he hissed it in Alyssa's ear. Sonic was terrified, "Look! Please, I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt her! Please!"

Angel smirked again and took out a knife, "No!" cried Sonic pulling out his own sword, Knuckles then stepped forward, "LET HER GO REBEL!" he shouted, dispite he was still furious and heartbroken over Lara-Su's death, he didn't want Sonic going through what he went through.

Angel then lifted the knife to Alyssa's throat "Come any closer echidna…" he snarled "and I'll cut her throat! You don't want her dead now do you? Like your little bitch!" Knuckle's eyes widened "NO!" he cried "YOU? YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" Angel smirked again.

"NO!" cried Knuckles, Sonic was shocked then gritted his teeth, "Look, we'll co-operate, we'll do anything you want!" Angel smirked again, "we'll you've certainly given me what I want, your pleas and begging, but I've got my prize now, so no need to stay, Chaos control now!" Sonic cried out in despair as Angel and Alyssa disappeared in a green light, "NOOO!" screamed Sonic "DAMN YOU LORD SHADOW!"

Meanwhile, Angel's Chaos Control had warped them far away from the Kingdom and into the Darkest Parts of the Great Forest. Alyssa opened her eyes and Angel put his knife away.

"I'm sorry about the knife bit my love" he whispered "its ok" said Alyssa, "wow….I must say that was…." Angel looked at Alyssa "exciting…" Angel giggled, "even when I was holding a knife to your throat?" he asked, Alyssa chuckled "well I was a little nervous" she said.

"Sorry…" said Angel looking a little guilty. "it's ok" said Alyssa, she then looked back towards Mobotropolis, her smile fading, Angel placed a hand on her shoulder, "Alyssa?" he asked, "I'm ok" she said, "It's just, having to leave everything behind, I just wonder that if things had been different…"

Angel pulled her close "its ok Alyssa" he whispered in her ear, "I know it's been hard…." Alyssa snuggled into Angel embrace, "Being with you is what I want, more than anything…I'm so glad I'm free from Gabriel…" Angel kissed her forehead, "Don't think of him now" he whispered "come let me show you our new home" Alyssa beamed.

"Close your eyes" said Angel, Alyssa did as she was told, Angel then took her hands and began to lead her slowly, "where are we going?" asked Alyssa "you'll see" said Angel. They walked for about five minutes, Alyssa kept lifting her feet high as she walked so she didn't trip over any logs or sticks on the forest ground.

Finally Angel stopped and stood next to Alyssa "ok" said Angel "open them" Alyssa opened her eyes then she cried out with joy, she was standing before a wooden house built in a tree with wooden steps leading from the front door to the ground.

Near the tree house was a waterfall and a large lake and the place was surrounded by trees and tall bushes, there were in a dark area in the great forest but they would be safe and hidden. "So what do you think?" asked Angel with a hopeful look on his face, "I know it's not fit for a princess but…" "I think it's perfect" said Alyssa turning to Angel with joy and jumping into his arms.

Angel hugged her close "I built this house for us both my love, this area of the Forest in dark and secluded, we'll be safe here, we have the waterfall for bathing and getting fresh water…" Alyssa beamed at how perfect everything looked. Angel then took Alyssa up the stairs towards the door of the house and opened it.

When they got inside Alyssa gasped and how everything looked inside, there was a large bed with cotton drapes in a corner, a wardrobe and dressing table, there were also a couple of sofas and an armchair with a fireplace, a small kitchen area and a small door at the back leading to a bathroom.

"I love it Angel" she whispered looking around the room in happiness, Angel hugged her from behind, "we're finally free my love" he whispered "free to feel our love for each other" Alyssa turned to him and melted into his embrace, "thank you Angel…" she whispered "thank you so much…for making me so happy…"

**YAY! Angel and Alyssa escaped! And Angel built a home for them both! That was a nice surprise for Alyssa! **


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty**

**Searching**

Back in Mobotropolis it was a sad day, after Angel had escaped with Alyssa the public were both devastated and terrified. The whole city was quiet, no-one was walking the streets, the shops were closed, the markets were deserted and the windows and doors of houses were shut.

The only sounds to be heard in the whole city was behind the walls of the palace, the soldiers were chattering and talking at once, waiting to be given orders from the King to search for the princess. Most of them were arming themselves and talking about finding the rebel who kidnapped Alyssa, but some looked grim as they talked about what would happen to Alyssa.

In the throne room Sally was crying her eyes out and was being comforted by Amy and Mina. The whole court was there, Tails, Espio, Rotor, Antonie and Knuckles stood with Sonic who was looking devastated.

"I never knew it would come to this!" said Tails, "Shadow sent his son to get Alyssa….and he struck during the wedding" Rotor shook his head, "Alyssa…." He whispered sadly, "She never stood a chance….we were weak…." He turned to Sally who was still sobbing hard in Amy's arms whilst Mina was stroking her back trying to comfort her.

Tails leaned across to Antonie "how's Gabriel?" he asked, "The doctors at the honeymoon hotel are attending to his jaw, that rebel did hit him hard, Bunnie is with him, both are devastated about Alyssa being snatched" Tails nodded, "I'm sorry Antonie" he said, he bit his lip "I just wish we knew if Alyssa is ok or not…I'm so worried…" he looked across to Knuckles who was trying to comfort Sonic.

Sonic had his hand over his face, Knuckles could see the tears falling and rubbed Sonic's shoulders. "My friend…" he said "I'm sorry….We tried to stop him…." Sonic looked up "My only child…" he whispered softly "I know now how you feel Knuckles….and for that I'm sorry….my assassin, not only did he kill your child, but took mine…" his voice broke as he began crying again.

Knuckles gritted his teeth as he thought of how Angel had revealed he was Lara's murderer, "We're both in the same plight Sonic" he said, "I just wish I could have stopped him, then you wouldn't be feeling the same pain….yes…I know I was devastated and furious, but I never wanted you to feel the same agony…"

Sonic didn't say anything, Knuckles took his hand away and looked at the others, "We will do everything we can to search for your daughter" he said "the whole army is preparing to search for her…" Sonic then looked up and turned to Knuckles, "No…" he said softly, "I wish to lead the team myself!"

"What?" cried Knuckles and Tails, "I wish to find my daughter!" said Sonic "we'll search the whole city and the outskirts!" the whole court were shocked, Sonic then turned from the room "have the army ready Knuckles!" he ordered, he then walked from the room towards his and Sally's chamber. As he walked the hallway to his chamber and he began to throw off his royal robes and jewels, he threw off his cloak, his monarch chain and his crown, he then got to his chamber walked in and slammed the door.

Outside in the courtyard, the armies and gathered and were all standing in lines awaiting orders, Knuckles, Tails and Rotor walked out to the courtyard and stood before the soldiers.

One of the soldiers, a black and grey raccoon stepped forward, "Captain Knuckles" he said saluting, "What orders?" Knuckles looked worried, "are we to head for the rebel's lands?" asked the raccoon, "no…" said Knuckles "we…" but before he could finish, Sonic appeared in the courtyard.

The army, Knuckles, Tails and Rotor turned to him and gasped, Sonic stood before them, not in his royal robes and crown, but he stood wearing plain clothes, like the ones he wore when he was a Freedom Fighter, he had his white gloves on and his red and white sneakers.

He looked across to his friends, "I'll give the orders…" he said, his voice was almost a snarl, "I'll be leading the search parties myself…" Tails looked a little afraid, he had never seen Sonic look more furious, he remembered the years they were fighting Robotnik before his defeat and he stood like that, ready to take on anything that stood in his way.

Sonic then walked to the army who all stood to attention, he patted his sides where he held daggers, and a couple of swords, "We search every inch of the Kingdom for Alyssa, we meet back here at sunset" the army saluted. "Knuckles…" said Sonic "you lead one group and go East, Rotor take another group and search South, Tails go search West and I'll head north" the three Mobians nodded then lead their groups of the army out of the courtyard to search for Alyssa.

Back in the Great Forest, Alyssa stood at one of the windows in the tree house looking out at the greenery; the sun was shining through the leaves of the trees, almost creating a stained glass effect.

As she stood there looking out, she combed her hair delicately and stroked it, as she did so she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, she then moaned softly as she felt Angel's soft muzzle start to stroke the back of her neck. "You're so beautiful" she heard her lover purr in her ear.

Alyssa smiled softly, "Angel…" she whispered arching her head back so she was resting it on his shoulder. Angel stroked her stomach then moved his hand up to cup one of her breasts and massage it softly. "I'm so happy Alyssa" whispered Angel, "I've never been happier" Alyssa then nuzzled him, "Angel…" she whispered "I…I got something to tell you…"

Angel looked at her, "What is it?" he asked his voice turned to worry, Alyssa took his hand from her breast and lowered it to her stomach, "I…" she whispered "I'm carrying your child…." Angel's eyes widened for a moment, but then his solemn face turned to joy, "Alyssa…" he whispered he then held her tightly, "Oh God…this is so wonderful!"

Alyssa then turned to face him and Angel held her tighter to him, "Oh Alyssa" he whispered "I'm so happy!" Alyssa felt tears of joy welling in her eyes, "We're gonna be a family" she smiled as tears began to fall, Angel began to wipe her tears away "One happy family" he whispered with joy.

As he spoke he stroked Alyssa's stomach and continued to kiss her neck, Alyssa moaned softly and nuzzled him again. Angel then whispered in her ear, "I think we should celebrate..." he whispered, Alyssa turned to him, "How?" she asked, Angel smiled "I'll go hunt for some rabbit, then we'll have a meal by the waterfall tonight, under the light of the moon"

Alyssa smiled and hugged him, "That sounds wonderful" she whispered softly, Angel kissed her then walked to a small cabinet where he took out some knives and a crossbow. Alyssa watched him strap the weapons to himself then turned to her, "I'll be back soon my love" he smiled "get some rest…" he then said lovingly "both of you" Alyssa went a little pink with pride and walked over to the large four poser bed and lay down stroking her stomach, Angel then walked out the door to hunt.

**So...Sonic's leading the search parties and Alyssa's revealed to Angel she's pregnant! Hope you like!**

**Credit to Shadowmjl for ideas and help in writing this chapter! Love you hun! :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-one**

**Suspicion**

Meanwhile, Shadow stood at the balcony of his castle looking out towards Mobotropolis; he turned back to the bedroom where he saw Rouge laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, he sighed then looked back out at the horizon.

"Angel…" he whispered softly "where are you…? Did you do the deed….? Did you…?" he was starting to get worried and suspicious, "I trained you Angel" he thought "I trained you for this deed and how come you haven't succeeded?" he looked back at Rouge who continued to stare at the ceiling as if possessed.

Since Angel had been gone for so long she had gotten so worried she had refused to leave the bed chamber, she would either still be in bed or stare out of the window looking out across the horizon waiting for her son to come back. Shadow glared at the horizon then turned back to the bedroom and began to walk down to the main chamber.

When he arrived at the chamber one of doormen straightened up, he then opened the door and sat down on one of the large chairs, he sat there for about five minutes then the doors opened again and some spies appeared. They walked up and bowed to Shadow. "My Lord Shadow" said one of them.

Shadow instantly stood up, "tell me you have news of my son!" he said, the first spy looked nervous, "there's no sign of him my lord" he said in a worried voice, "we've searched everywhere! We searched all of Mobotropolis! The Great Forest! Everywhere! There's no trace!"

Shadow looked thoughtful, but he was worried too, "Did the King catch him?" "No" said the first spy, "but what we do know is this…the Princess is missing!" Shadow's eyes widened "The King's Daughter is missing!" he cried. The spy nodded, "she was somehow taken at her wedding, stolen before the eyes of the King, Queen, the army, the court, the whole cities talking about it!"

Shadow looked thoughtful, "Who took her? Did any of the other spies or assassins take her?" "No…" said the spy, "none of the other assassins or spies took part in the kidnapping, if they took her they would have come back here…." Shadow's eyes narrowed, "The Princess….and my son….nowhere to be found…."

"We don't know what's going on my Lord…" said the spy, "but we…we can try again, we can keep looking for your son…." Shadow's eyes narrowed again, "but there are search parties out there looking for the princess!" Shadow thought hard, "I know my son…" he said under his breath "I have trained him well! He must be laying low! And the princess…with her missing….he must be holding her hostage!"

He then turned to the spies, "Keep looking for him!" "If he has the princess tell him to come back here with her, she'll be the key to King Sonic's defeat! My original plan was to take her and hold her hostage her! Angel must be holding her! He must be!" the spies listened to him. "We'll find him my lord" they said, they then turned and left the room.

Meanwhile Angel was still hunting, he had managed to find some rabbits which he killed and put in a sack to take back, he was then searching for other essentials such as firewood.

As he walked around he suddenly heard voices, Angel then saw some figures moving amongst the trees, he stood still and watched and listened, he then stood behind a thick bush, peeking through the leaves he almost choked when he saw King Sonic's soldiers and Sonic was leading them!

Angel held his breath and kept very still, he saw the King, but he wasn't dressed in his robes but he was wearing plain clothes and carrying knives, no-one would have known he was King if they didn't know him. "Shit!" he thought "they've come looking for me and Alyssa…." He stayed hidden and listened to the conversation between the soldiers and Sonic.

"If the rebel took Alyssa, he must have gone back to the rebel's lands!" said one soldier, "he must have!" "No" said another "Sonic said knowing Shadow he must have told the rebel to hide Alyssa, hold her hostage somewhere!" As Angel listened he began to feel worried.

"He must be holding her hostage and is planning to kill her if the King doesn't surrender to Shadow" Sonic turned to the soldiers, "He has done that before, with other people, even before Alyssa was born. I will do whatever it takes to bring her back!" he said "I would give up my crown! Everything to have her back!" Angel bit his lip as he saw how upset and distressed Sonic looked.

Angel stayed hidden in his hiding place watching and waiting until Sonic and his soldiers left the area. All the time he hid there he had listened to Sonic get more and more distressed about Alyssa. He knew Sonic wasn't going to the Rebel's land because he believed Shadow must had told one of his assassins to hide Alyssa, he waited a little longer then crept from his hiding place to go back to the tree house.

When Angel got back Alyssa was standing at the window staring at the sky with a sad look on her face, he placed the bag of rabbits and the fire wood he had collected on the floor near the door and walked over to her. He didn't want to tell her that her father was patrolling the forest because he didn't want to worry her more

"Alyssa?" he asked "are you ok?" Alyssa turned to him, Angel then saw her eyes shining and saw she had been crying, he lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears, "Alyssa?" he whispered "what's wrong…" Alyssa bit her lip, "I was just thinking about…." She stopped and choked a little as the tears fell.

"About what?" asked Angel "Gabriel…" said Alyssa, "Gabriel?" asked Angel a little shocked, "I feel scared…" said Alyssa, "remember he saw us making love and he raped me to punish me….what if he tells my father…." Angel looked worried. "Oh God…" he thought, even thought Sonic hadn't mentioned Gabriel in the woods he then realized that because Gabriel knew about him and Alyssa's affair that he would tell Sonic.

Angel then look serious, "Alyssa…" he said "After what he did to you, I want to kill him!" Alyssa looked a little frightened, "think about what he did to you Alyssa!" said Angel "He can't get away with what he did, and if he remains alive…he may tell your father!"

Alyssa stared up at her lover, "He deserves to die Alyssa…" he said "wasn't it your duty that when you were to be crowned queen that you would punish offenders of such crime to death?" Alyssa blinked then realized what he was on about. "Ok…" she said, placing her hand on her stomach, "he deserves to die…" Angel then smiled "We were supposed to be having our honeymoon night at the Mobotropolis Grand Hotel, Gabriel should be there"

"Perfect!" said Angel "We'll attack him there!" Alyssa looked up at Angel, a smile began to crept over her mouth, "I want to make him pay Angel" she whispered "I want to make him pay for what he did to me!" Angel smiled back at her, "Ok…" he said "We'll wait till the sun sets then we'll sneak into Mobotropolis and to the hotel!"

**Hi people! Sorry about the delay, had terrible writer's block, but I finally got another chapter written, so Shadow's worried about Angel, Sonic's still searching and Angel and Alyssa have decided to make Gabriel pay! More to come soon! Enjoy!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Warning: Contains violent bloody murder! Do not read or offended or disturbed by such material**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**Gabriel Attacked**

That evening in the Hotel in the City Gabriel was sitting at the bar with an ice pack on his jaw which was still swollen from where Angel had hit him, every ten minutes he kept asking the barman to top up his glass with liquor, trying to drown his fury.

It was very quiet in the bar with only a few people sitting on sofas drinking their drinks and talking softly, the whole city was at a standstill, after Alyssa's kidnap the while city was mourning. Gabriel looked into his drink and frowned, "hey…" said the barman, "take it easy" Gabriel growled at him, "just keep it coming!" he snarled, "I've had a tough day!"

The barman topped his drink up for the fifth time, Gabriel then looked at all the other guests sitting there in silence, they were all upset at Alyssa being kidnapped, many were talking about how King Sonic had stripped off his royal robes and had lead the armies himself to look for his daughter.

Gabriel knocked back his glass of liquor, he could feel himself getting more and drunk, he felt so angry, he knew in his heart that the assassin was the one who was having sex with his bride, but he could not prove it, only he knew of Angel and Alyssa's secret affair.

"If only I knew where they were now" he growled, "I will hunt them both down! And I'll bring them both to King Sonic alive!" he sipped his drink and glared, "I know they've run away somewhere, I'm not sure where…but I will find out! I threatened Alyssa I would tell her father if she didn't behave herself! She was a little actress during that scene at the wedding!"

He gripped his glass of liquor "I will find those two traitors! I will find them! I will bring them back to Mobotropolis! Expose that Traitorous Princess for what she really is! A slut! Baggage, bitch! A slag!" He knocked back his drink again, he stood up and smashed his ice pack on the bar.

The sound of him banging his ice pack on the bar made the other people in the bar jump out of their skins, Gabriel just glared and left the bar, marching up to his suite. "That's it!" he growled, "That's what I will do! Once I am healed! I will go and find those two! If I do that! I am sure to be rewarded for my noble deed!" he stomped up to his suite "Even if King Sonic may be Alyssa's father, he'll never forgive her for having an affair with a rebel, and his assassin at that! The penalty will surely be death!"

Meanwhile Angel and Alyssa were both dressed in black and wearing cowels as they prepared to enter the city and towards the hotel where Gabriel was, they were standing behind some trees looking into the dark marketplace.

"The Hotel's three miles inside the city" said Alyssa, Angel looked up at the sky which was filled with evening stars and the only light shining was the full moon. "We can fly in" he said "Hold onto me!" Alyssa put her arms around him and he put his arm under her knees and held her bridal style.

He then opened his wings and flew into the city, as Alyssa looked down at the dark city lit up by the faded street lamps and the moonlight she saw the flags at half mast showing the public's upset at her kidnapping. Alyssa then saw the brightly lit hotel in the centre.

"That's the hotel!" she said in a loud whisper, "Gabriel is there" Angel smirked, "Ok" he said, "I'll fly us to the roof, you stay hidden behind one of the chimneys and I'll fly around and look through the windows to see where Gabriel is" "Ok" said Alyssa holding onto him tightly as he flew in a perfect nosedive towards the hotel, he then swooped up and landed expertly on the roof of the hotel.

"Ok" he said putting Alyssa gently down, "Hide here amongst the chimneys" "Ok" said Alyssa, "from what I remember about the hotel, the grand suites are in the west wing, only the rich and powerful can stay in those suites" "Ok" said Angel "I'll look there"

He stepped off of the roof and began to hover around; Alyssa held onto the chimneys and waited for him. Angel flew past the windows and scanned them, looking for a room where a coyote with a swollen jaw would be. He finally came to a window where he saw a shape of a Mobian pacing the room and muttering, he got closer to the window and peeked through a gap, he then saw it was Gabriel pacing the room and muttering.

He could tell it was Gabrieal because he had a swollen bruised jaw and he never forgot a face, "Gotcha!" he growled, he continued to hover by the window and listened, his eyes then narrowed as he heard the coyote talking about how he was planning to search for Angel and Alyssa and bring them to the King to have them tortured and executed for treason and how he would hopefully be rewarded for his nobility.

Angel felt his blood boil hearing the deluded coyote; he flew back up to the roof where he saw Alyssa still standing there by the chimneys, "I found him Alyssa!" he said, "I found him in one of the suites muttering to himself" he then told Alyssa what he heard Gabriel saying.

Alyssa was horrified, "He is right" she said "my family shows no mercy to traitors!" Angel growled, "but he won't be able to tell your father, not if we get him first!" he held out his hand to Alyssa, and Alyssa took it, he then swept Alyssa up bridal style and they both flew down to the window.

They hovered outside the window then landed softly on the balcony, Alyssa could see Gabriel sitting on the bed with his back to the window, Angel then whispered some instructions in her ear, Alyssa nodded softly, then Angel handed her a small dagger. He then stepped away.

Alyssa then slowly walked to the muslin curtains by the window and pushed them aside so she could walk in. She stepped so softly and quietly, Gabriel didn't hear her, she could see him sitting on the bed downing the complementally champagne that had been in the ice bucket in the suite for the newly-weds right out of the bottle.

As she stood there, she called softly to Gabriel; Gabriel stopped downing the bottle and turned to look at her, his eyes widened as he couldn't quite believe it! She was standing there on his balcony; she had come back to him! He didn't know if he was seeing things due to being so drunk

He stood up and walked over to her, "Alyssa…" he said, "You've come back…" he gripped the champagne bottle, Alyssa nodded "yes Gabriel" she said softly "I have come back…" Gabriel snarled "I know the little game you played; you were foolish to come back, did you honestly think that you could pull the wool over my eyes with your little fake kidnapping at the altar! Making me look a fool?"

Alyssa continued to look at him, she still had the dagger Gabriel gave her behind her back, Gabriel got right up close to her until he was about arms length away from her, "You were foolish to return! I'm going to make you regret you returned!" Alyssa then gave him a wicked smile, "are you?" she asked.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, he started to get suspicious of that look in her eye, it was the look of 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' he then saw her eyes that gazed to behind him, he turned to look behind him and looked straight into the face of Angel! Angel then draw his sword and growled, "Angel!" cried Gabriel in shock, but before he could even move or cry out in horror, Alyssa took out the dagger she had hidden behind her back and stabbed him in the back!

Gabriel screamed in agony as he felt the blade stab him in the back, as he yelled in agony, Angel lifted his sword and stabbed him as well, they both then began stabbing Gabriel everywhere in the back, chest, arms and stomach! Each time their blades stabbed the coyote he screamed in agony, blood splattered everywhere, and as they murdered him Alyssa felt a sense of satisfaction on taking her revenge on the man who raped her.

"It was my duty that when I became queen I would punish all those who had done wrong, especially rapists and sex offenders" she smiled. Gabriel spat out some of his own blood as he looked at them in horror. "You…won't…get away…with this!" he choked as the life slowly left him.

Alyssa then saw the champagne bottle still clasped in his bloody hand, she picked it up and nodded at Angel who picked him up by the lapels of his shirt and threw him on the bed face down. Alyssa then held the bottle tightly in her hands, "This is for revenge you pervert!" she snarled.

She then rammed the bottle into Gabriel's anus through his trousers making the coyote scream in agony, Angel then punched him in the face knocking a few teeth out. "You tried to destroy me!" snarled Alyssa, "But you didn't!" he then lifted her foot and stamped on Gabriel's head breaking his skull and killing him instantly.

Angel smirked looking at the coyote's dead body, they then both stepped back and looked at his body, "Good riddance" snarled Angel "He deserved it" spat Alyssa. Angel kissed Alyssa's forehead, "he can't hurt you anymore" he whispered, "And he won't be able to tell your father about what happened" he then took out a knife from his belt and attached a note to it, on it read 'Hail Lord Shadow' and stabbed it into Gabriel's stomach.

"From that knife and message they will believe it is another rebel attack" said Angel, he then held Alyssa close, "let's go, before they find out, who knows someone may have heard the screams" "Ok" said Alyssa, she held on tightly to Angel who then called out "Chaos Control now!" and they vanished in a green light warping themselves back to the Great Forest leaving Gabriel's bloody and mangled body in the hotel room.

**Yikes! Nasty murder! But Gabriel deserved it! Hope you like! If you managed to read it of course!**

**Btw. Sorry about the long delay! A serious case of Writer's Block and I have been very busy!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**Terror**

The night past and Gabriel's body lay in the hotel room, his blood had pooled around him, from his crushed head, from the stab wounds all over his body. Throughout the night the other guests in the hotel had been completely oblivious to the murder that had taken place.

As usual, the chambermaid had come to clean the home, she silently knocked on the door, "Housekeeping" she called, there was no reply, so she used her key to open the door, "Hello?" she called again softly, "Housekeeping" as she walked in she had no idea that Gabriel's dead body lay on the other side of the room hidden by the bed.

The Chambermaid began humming a little as she pulled a trolley of cleaning materials into the room, she turned around and looked around the room, the bed looked rather untidy and on the dressing table were about three empty bottles of champagne. She pulled the trolley further in and as she did so, she then saw something dark red on the bed sheets.

"What's that?" she thought letting go of her trolley so she could walk over and have a better look. As she did so, she saw Gabriel's managed body laying on the floor, in a pool of blood, his face broken and crushed and his eyes still open and staring up at her. The maid's eyes widened then she screamed in horror and shock.

Her screams alerted some other maids who also came into the room and also saw the horrific sight of Gabriel laying there dead and bleeding. One maid went to fetch the owner who also was shocked to see the dead body, so shocked he had to run to the bathroom to throw up. Once he recovered he instantly told a couple of the maids to alert King Sonic, the police and the army.

Meanwhile, Sonic was sitting in the bedroom with Sally curled up in his arms crying into his chest, he had been so worried about his wife for she had done nothing but cry, he tried to be strong for her, he had lead the armies everywhere the day before but he had not found Alyssa and Sally was heartbroken.

Looking down at his wife, she looked so run down, her eyes were so red from crying, and there were dirty tear marks around her eyes and on her cheeks. Sonic held her tighter, as she cried more into his chest, as he continued to comfort her, his ears pricked up when he heard a frantic knocking on the door.

"Enter!" he called, Rotor then came in, his face pale and in shock, "King Sonic!" he cried breathlessly, "oh heavy day! The Rebels have struck again!" Sonic sat bolt upright and Sally looked up from his chest whipping her eyes. "What!" cried Sonic "What's happened?"

Rotor looked really pale and shocked he didn't know what to say, "Bunnie and Antoine have been informed! Oh Heavy day!" Sonic's eyes widened, "Gabriel!" he cried. Rotor nodded, "yes sire" he said, "He was found dead in the Hotel Suite!" Sonic stood up and clenched his fists.

Sally stood in horror, "Oh God….no!" she whispered, Sonic then left the room with Rotor, Sally followed, "Oh Bunnie, Antonie" she thought in horror and sadness. Rotor lead Sonic and Sally down to the main hall where Knuckles and Tails were waiting. "Where's Bunnie and Antoine?" demanded Sally, "They've gone to the scene of the crime" said Knuckles, "I sent some of the guards to escort them there" Sonic nodded, "ok" he said, "come on, we got to get to that hotel" The others nodded and they followed Sonic out of the palace.

Meanwhile, in their Tree House in the Great Forest, Angel and Alyssa were sitting by their personal lake on a log, Angel had his arm around Alyssa and one hand on her stomach.

"I'm hoping to set up the baby's room soon" said Alyssa, "Our child will have a happy and peaceful life here, here in the forest" "have you thought of names?" asked Angel, "I don't know" said Alyssa, "I was thinking of Sonia or Angelina for a girl" Angel smiled, knowing she wanted to choose those names because they were close to her and her father's.

"For a boy…" said Alyssa thinking, "I wasn't sure…" Angel hugged her again, "I'm sure we'll think of something" he smiled, Alyssa hugged him back and placed her hand on her stomach on top of Angel's. It was still flat and toned. Angel kissed her forehead and nuzzled her.

As Alyssa sat with her arms around her love, she began to wonder, what was happening in Mobotropolis now, she wondered whether the hotel staff had discovered Gabriel's body and were now on the hunt for his killer, (or Killers) she had not told Angel but she felt worried about how he and her and faked the kidnapping and the pain her family and kingdom were going through.

Angel was also worried about his family too, he wondered whether his father would lose patience and go looking for him due to the fact that he never came home or whether he had sent out messengers and spies to look for him. He looked down at Alyssa and hugged her close.

"All that matters" he thought "is that Alyssa and I are together, I know I'm a traitor to my people, but I would rather give up my duties to be with Alyssa and our unborn child" he held Alyssa closer and kissed her. Alyssa looked up at Angel and smiled.

"I know I've turned my back on my Kingdom, but what did I have there? A life I didn't want, if only things were easier, if only I hadn't got engaged to Gabriel and lied to my parents how everything was fine, if only I could have introduced them to Angel, if he wasn't the son of Lord Shadow, but I can't think of the past anymore, all that matters is, I'm with the man I love and about to have his baby"

Back in Mobotropolis, Sonic and Sally had arrived at the hotel where a crime scene was being prepared, Sally saw Bunnie who was on her knees crying hysterically over her son's murder and Antonie was kneeling next to her stroking her back and hair to comfort her, his own tears falling from his eyes every minute or two.

Sally instantly rushed over and began to comfort her friend, causing herself to start crying. Knuckles stood behind Sonic trying to look serious but his mind was wondering back to Julie-Su back at the palace. Looking at Sally and Bunnie who were crying together, he thought of how Julie-Su had been coping.

Since Lara-Su's murder and Funeral, Julie-Su had never come out of their chambers, she would often be found sitting in a rocking chair in their chambers, cradling a teddy-bear that Lara had been given as a baby or some clothes of Lara's. Every so often she would just sit there and hug the teddy or hold the clothes close to her, as if trying to feel her daughter again, it broke Knuckle's heart. But he was determined to stay strong and track down Angel and bring him to justice, then maybe he and Julie would find peace, even if it would never bring Lara back, he knew it would give him the satisfaction.

He followed Sonic into the room where some forensics were looking at Gabriel's body and taking pictures. Sonic nearly threw up at what he saw, Knuckles also felt a little ill, but they both stayed calm and began asking questions to the hotel owner and the chambermaid who discovered the body.

As he was interviewing the witnesses, one of the forensics held up the bloody knife that had been found in Gabriel's body, Sonic read the message on the knife and his blood boiled. "Do you believe it is the same assassin?" asked Knuckles. Sonic turned to the echidna, "I have a gut feeling it is" he said, "the same one who took Alyssa….and killed Lara"

Knuckles gritted his teeth, "It's not just the assassin I want dead Sonic" he growled "I want them all dead! After what they've done to me and Julie-Su…and to you and Sally, and our dear friends…every single rebel…they will all die…especially Shadow and Rouge…I want their heads on plates!" he clenched his fists making his knuckles crack.

**Poor Bunnie and Antonie, but if only they knew what their son was really doing to Alyssa. And poor Julie-Su too.**

**Hi people, yes I know it's been a while, but I have been busy, I went to Download Festival with Shadowmjl, then I went to Rhodes for a week's holiday (came back with a lovely tan!) then I went away to London with Shadowmjl to the 2011 Summer of Sonic Convention. Happy (Late) 20th Birthday Sonic! And Boy am I tired!**

**But Anyway, here's another update! Enjoy!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**Impatience**

Shadow stood at the balcony of his chambers, still staring out at the land beyond. He tapped his fingers on the balcony, he had sent many spies out to Mobotropolis looking for Angel, and they had been gone for many days.

Rouge had been so worried about Angel that she had never moved from her chambers, she never moved from the room, but would sit and pine for her son to come home. She had hoped he would complete his mission, but she was terrified about whether he was ok or if Sonic had found him and caught him.

Shadow turned away from the balcony and walked towards Rouge, she was sitting on the bed holding cross legged with her hands clasped together as if she was praying. There were dirty tear marks around her eyes and there were dark rings under her eyes as well, due to the fact that she had not been sleeping well.

Shadow didn't know what to say to her at all, "Rouge…" he said sitting on the bed facing her, "Shadow…" whispered Rouge, "Angel…I just wish he would come back…he's been gone for so long…I'm worried about him" Shadow nodded, "I know…I just wish I could find out where he is now, after the last news I heard from the spies, but they come back saying there's no trace of him"

Rouge wrung her hands, "If he hasn't come home…and the spies can't fine him…what if he's….what if he's…." Shadow bit his tongue and looked towards the balcony. He then turned to Rouge and was about to say something else when a knocking was heard.

"Enter!" he snapped, a black rat then appeared, "My Lord and Lady" he said. Before he could launch into what he was about to report, Rouge jumped off the bed and ran over to him before Shadow could stop her. "Messenger!" she cried running over and grabbing his arms in a vice like grip.

"Please…tell me you have news of my son….tell me you know where he is? Or if you've seen him!" the rat looked a little shocked at his Lady's sudden outburst but he pulled himself together and began his report. "The messengers and I have searched everywhere…but…no sign of Angel….no trace has been found"

Rouge looked shocked, and Shadow stood up, "WHAT!" he cried, "You still haven't found him!" "There can only be one explanation my Lord" said the rat. "Either he is in hiding, or King Sonic finally caught him..." "DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT!" shouted Shadow, his red eyes flashing.

Rouge fell to the ground, tears forming in her eyes, "No…" she whispered, "Not my son…" "He can't have been caught by King Sonic! If he had, wouldn't he have made sure I knew! To spite me!" spat Shadow. The rat looked nervous, "It's the only explanation we could come up with" he said "me and the other spies agreed".

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "I refuse to believe that King Sonic would be holding him hostage! I have trained Angel to face the King and trained him hard! He couldn't have fallen!" he looked down at his wife who was on her knees and clawing at the ground in anguish as tears fell from her eyes "No..." she was whispering "my son...my son...".

He looked back at the Rat, "Call all the rebel's together and meet in the Arena at once! Everyone one of them!" the rat bowed "As you wish my Lord" he said, he then ran out of the room, leaving Shadow to kneel next to his wife and comfort her as he gritted his teeth. "If my son is really being held by King Sonic, I shall find out! I will storm the territory of Mobotropolis! King Sonic will not live to see the sun set again!"

Back in Mobotropolis, Bunnie and Antonie were with Sonic, Sally and the other Council members in the throne room. Bunnie was sobbing against Antoine who held her close trying to comfort her.

Mina and Amy were standing with Sally looking worried and Sonic was standing by the large window looking out towards the Rebel's hand. "Lord Shadow has twisted the knife…" he murmured, "He has struck us in the worst possible way" "First…the death of Lara-Su, a brave young girl who had shown great courage and never backed down in battle, and gave her life to protect my child…"

He placed his hand on the window and a couple of tears fell from his eyes, "And my daughter…my precious treasure…taken from me…and now Gabriel…." He turned to Bunnie and Antonie who continued to hold each other and cry. "We all have suffered the same pain" he said. Bunnie looked up, "our only son…" she sobbed, "Why…Why would they…?"

Antonie let go of Bunnie who was immediately taken by Sally for comforting, and turned to Sonic, "They will pay Sonic!" he growled drawing his sword "I want them all dead! Every one of them, even if I die trying! I want them all dead!" Sonic stepped towards the coyote. "Lord Shadow has gone so far now!" he spat.

He pulled out a dagger and gripped it tightly, "We shall make sure the Rebels pay for what they did, I will bring Lord Shadow and Lady Rouge to justice, they will pay for their treachery!" as he spoke, Knuckles suddenly walked into the throne room holding a large bladed sword and everyone was shocked to see him walk in with an army of Echidnas.

"Knuckles!" cried Sonic, "I want him dead Sonic!" growled Knuckles "My people and I want to make that Rebel bastard pay for what he did to me! My People! The loss we have suffered!" the other echidnas agreed, nodding and chanting "Death to Lord Shadow! MAKE HIM PAY!"

Sonic, Antoine, Sally and the others looked at the furious echidna and his tribe of Echidnas, all armed to the teeth and snarling, "When Lara-Su was taken from me…" snarled Knuckles, "Lord Shadow's Assassin…he didn't just break my heart, or my wife's…he shattered the rest of us!" "Death to Lord Shadow!" the Echidnas growled again.

"He must pay!" growled one echidna, "He must suffer!" growled another, "He must die for his crimes!" Sonic frowned at Knuckles, yet he knew Knuckles well, the Echidna had never recovered from his daughter's death and he was determined to bring Lord Shadow to justice.

"My wife has never moved from her chambers Sonic!" growled Knuckles, "she just sits there mourning, wasting away…I can't cope anymore! I won't find satisfaction or peace until I have the Rebel's blood on my hands!" Sonic narrowed his eyes in determination.

"And you will find satisfaction Knuckles!" he snarled loudly making the echidnas go quiet, Sonic placed his hand on Knuckles's blade, "I will find out what he has done to Alyssa…and I will be there with you to get justice for Lara, and I will help Bunnie and Antonie get justice for their son's murder! and make sure the Rebel's don't attack us ever again"

He then began to run his hand over the blade and as he did, he winced a little, Sally gasped as she saw Sonic and run his hand over the blade and had sliced his hand drawing blood that stained his white glove and the gleaming blade of Knuckles's sword. Sonic then turned to Tails and Rotor who stood by Mina and Amy who were holding hands looking worried and a little scared at how serious Sonic looked.

"Call the whole army together…" he growled, "We must prepare for War!" Tails and Rotor nodded and left the room to call the armies together. Sonic then took his hand away and squeezed his hand making blood run from his hand and down his arm. "This time…." He whispered, his voice a snarl "Lord Shadow will not live to see another day"

When Tails and Rotor had left the room, Sally walked up to Sonic and grabbed his bloody hand, "Sonic" she said, "If we are to fight, I want to be there with you!" Sonic turned to his wife, "What!" he said, "And risk you dying?" he said. He turned to his wife, "I couldn't bear see you die!"

"I've done it before!" said Sally, "I've risked my life before beside you when we fought Robotnik and I'm prepared to do it again to save the Kingdom!" Sonic cupped her face, "No…" he said "You can't do it again! I've almost lost you too many times!" "And I've almost lost you!" said Sally, "and I will say it now!" she clasped his bloody hand that rested on her cheek, she didn't care that his hand had blood on it.

"I am willing to die by your side Sonic! If Lord Shadow takes you, I want to be there, if it means saving our Kingdom and getting justice for Lara, Alyssa and Gabriel" Sonic clasped her face more firmly and kissed her fiercely as tears fell from his eyes "And I too will die willingly with you if it means saving our Kingdom" he said sincerely. "I will fight too!" said Bunnie stepping forward "I may not have my metal limbs now but I will fight too!" "And so will I!" said Mina "I also!" said Amy "WE WILL ALL FIGHT!" "For the Kingdom!" said Antonie "FOR MOBOTROPOLIS!" shouted Mina and Amy together. Sonic nodded at them all "We all fought against Robotnick as Freedom fighters, and now we will fight against the rebels for our Kingdom" he said.

**Looks like there's gonna be a war! I know some of you readers have been waiting for this! The Freedom Fights are now unleashing their warriors within to fight again! **

**More to follow in the next chapter! **


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**War Deceleration**

In the Rebel's Land, Shadow was standing the main seat in the arena, he was dressed in his black armour and a red cloak along with a helmet that he held in his hand. Rouge stood next to him in skin-tight black armour and a purple cloak.

All in the arena were rebels all dressed in combat gear and armour, all holding weapons and chanting 'Down with King Sonic, Death to the King!' Shadow frowned as he looked at all the spectators and the rebels down in the arena brandishing their weapons and shouting and cheering.

"The time has come my people!" he shouted raising his hand to the crowd, "We've been under cover for many years, we have laid low apart from the occasional terrorist attack in Mobotropolis, but now the time has come to take full action! If my son failed his mission and his held back by the King, we shall storm the city and take down King Sonic and Queen Sally ourselves!"

The Rebel's cheered louder, 'Down with King Sonic! Death to King Sonic!' Shadow smirked a little as his people cheered and shouted for the blood of the King. "We shall attack their city! We shall destroy them! Not leave a single Mobotropolin alive! Kill all of them!"

"KILL! KILL! KILL!" shouted the rebels "KILL EVERY ONE OF THEM!" Shadow waved his hand again "BUT KING SONIC SHALL ME MINE TO KILL! HIS BLOOD WILL BE ON MY HANDS!" the rebels cheered again, "DEATH TO ALL MOBOTROPOLINS! KILL THEM!" they shouted.

Shadow then drew his sword, "We shall march towards the Kingdom! March there, face the guards of Sonic and Sally's Palace, Hold nothing back! Do not hesitate! Show no mercy!" The rebels cheered again. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" shouted Shadow driving his sword into the air, "WE LEAVE AT DAWN! THEN WE SOUND THE DRUMS OF WAR!" the rebels cheered again.

"Now….sleep…" shouted Shadow "Tomorrow at dawn…..we fight till we bleed! Even if we die! We die for what we believe in!" the rebels cheered, "For what we believe!" they shouted, "We shall fight till the death! Even if they fight ruthless! We fight! And for what we believe in!"

The rebels cheered louder "Yeah! DEATH TO KING SONIC! DOWN WITH KING SONIC!" Rouge gripped a dagger in her hand, "For my son! For my darling Angel!" she snarled, "Let me take down Sonic's wife!" she spat. Shadow looked at her and smiled, "She's yours for the taking" he smirked, "Make her bleed!"

Rouge nodded narrowing her eyes, "I shall!" she spat "For Angel!" Shadow nodded and gripped his sword, "Prepare for battle!" he shouted "save your energy! Prepare your weapons! Be ready before dawn!" Everyone cheered again and began to prepare for battle.

Shadow then watched as the rebels began to prepare for their invasion, rebels were running to the blacksmiths to sharpen their knives, swords, axes and spears. Rouge watched them and a solitary tear fell from her eyes as she thought about Angel. She then looked at her husband as he continued to watch the rebels prepare.

Back at the palace, Sonic stood on the wooden platform looking over the royal army, he wore steel armour and a red cloak with the Royal Symbol on the back, Sally stood next him also wearing similar armour.

Knuckles stood at the front of the army and brandished his sword, gritting his teeth. He looked up at Sonic standing there in his amour with Sally, both prepared for battle. "It has now come to this" said Sonic, "Lord Shadow has pushed all our buttons, he has committed more than just treason, but also taken those who are dear to our hearts, Lara-Su, My daughter and now Gabriel! He must pay for what he has done!"

"AYE!" shouted the Royal Soldiers and Echidnas raising their weapons, "They have attacked our city! Taken those we hold dear, Lara-Su and Gabriel's deaths, and Alyssa's kidnapping, will be avenged!" said Sonic, "Those Rebels have caused us grief for far too long!"

The Armies shouted again in agreement, "DEATH TO LORD SHADOW!" they shouted "DOWN WITH THE REBELS!" Sonic watched his armies shout and cheer, he saw Knuckles thrust his blade into the air shouting "For Lara-Su!" Amy and Mina were also with Knuckles, "for the Kingdom!" they shouted.

"Before dawn we shall march towards the rebel's lands!" shouted Sonic, "Do not hesitate! Show no mercy on them! But Lord Shadow….he will be dealt with by me!" "And his lady shall be dealt with by me Sonic" said Sally gripping a sword in her hand. Sonic nodded at her.

Sonic then turned to the armies, "We'll rid Mobius of Lord Shadow and his followers! We'll show no mercy! We'll smite them where they stand! Make sure not a single one is left!" "YEAH!" shouted the armies, "We're with you!" shouted Knuckles, "AND ME!" shouted some other Echidnas behind Knuckles "AND ME!" yelled the others.

"We'll march out before dawn!" shouted Sonic "AND WE SOUND THE DRUMS OF WAR!" he thrust his sword in the air "DEATH TO LORD SHADOW!" shouted the armies, "DOWN WITH LORD SHADOW!" Sonic and Sally watched the armies cheer.

"Now…rest!" shouted Sonic "Tomorrow at dawn….it's a battle till the death! For the safety of our Kingdom!" Everyone cheered, "I'll bring the rebels down….even if it means killing myself" growled Knuckles, the other echidnas agreed. "We will not rest or stop fighting till Lord Shadow's dead!" shouted Knuckles, "He shall pay for what happened to Lara-Su!"

"I will not rest or stop fighting either either!" shouted Antonie grasping his sword, "Lord Shadow will pay for what happened to Gabrieal!" Bunnie nodded, "We will fight! Fight till every Rebel is dead!"

The Armies then began to prepare for battle; they all began to go to the blacksmiths to get their armour and weaponry prepared. Sally stood next to Sonic and placed her hand in his, Sonic responded by squeezing it, "We'll bring the Rebels down!" he growled, "Lord Shadow will not live to see another day!"

**The War has been declared! We shall see some action soon enough! **

**Enjoy!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**Last Moments Together?**

That evening, Sonic stood by the window in the bedroom looking at the pictures of him, Sally and Alyssa. As he looked at the photos, he ran his fingers along them. He looked at one when he and Sally were married, then their coronation, when he and Sally were crowned King and Queen Sally was pregnant with Alyssa and she was about three months into pregnancy.

There were some other pictures, showing Sally pregnant with Alyssa, then finally a picture of Alyssa as a tiny baby, Sonic looked at a picture of himself holding baby Alyssa, a proud father, then saw his favorite picture of him and Alyssa running together. "This war is for you Alyssa" he whispered softly.

He turned to the bed and walked over, Sally was there with his back to him, her shoulders were shaking slightly, Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sally?" he asked. Sally turned to him, "I can't help but think" she said, "It's been over fifteen years since we fought in the Great war against Robotnik, before he finally defeated him, we lost many brave lives, now we're about to do it again, this time against Lord Shadow"

"We fought and gained Victory once Sally" said Sonic "We can do it again! We were the Freedom Fighters all those years ago, and we can fight bravely again against Lord Shadow like we did against Robotnik" Sally turned to her husband and snuggled against him.

"During that War Sonic" she whispered "I almost lost you" Sonic hugged his wife close as he remembered, "Yes…" he said "I remember well" he thought back to the War against Robotnik when he and Sally and the other freedom fighters had risked almost everything to bring down the evil man Robotnik and put an end to his reign of terror.

"I said before Sonic" said Sally "like I said before we went into battle to defeat Robotnik, I will die by your side" Sonic hugged Sally closer, "I will die by your side too my love" he whispered, "We both went into battle together before and we shall do it again!"

As they held each other, Sonic began to kiss her neck, Sally moaned softly and rolled onto her back, as she did, Sonic climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her neck. Sally arched her neck back and moaned more as she felt his hands start exploring her body.

Sally knew it may be their final time together, if they died tomorrow, they wanted to make this night passionate, as if it were their last day alive, Sally could remember the night before they defeated Robotnik, they did not know if they would survive and wanted to make that final night together worth living for.

As she melted into her husband's arms as he continued to kiss and hold her, the thoughts of the war tomorrow faded from her mind, but as she experienced her night of passion she continued to think of how they would fight this war for their daughter and bring an end to Shadow's reign.

In the Rebel's land, Rouge stared at the moon above in the sky from her bedroom window, tears filled her eyes as she thought of Angel, "We will fight for you, Angel" she whispered, "If Sonic really has you in his clutches, we will bring you back, I just pray you're ok…."

She turned away from the window as Shadow walked in, "The final arrangements have been arranged" he said "we will not fail tomorrow" Rouge ran up to him and into his arms, "I want them all dead!" she growled, "All of them! And I don't care if I die taking them down! This is for Angel…and the future of our people!"

Shadow held her close, "We will take them down Rouge" he growled "We shall bring them down! I will draw Sonic's blood even if it costs me my life!" As he growled he pressed his mouth against Rouge's passionately, Rouge returned the kiss with animalistic lust.

Knowing that this night may well be their last night alive and together, they decided to make it count, Shadow lifted Rouge up and carried her to the bed, they soon collapsed on the bed and began to make their night of passion count. All could be heard was the sound of clothes being ripped away, and the moans of the Lord and Lady.

In the Great Forest in their little tree-house, Angel and Alyssa lay in their bed sound asleep; completely unaware of what was going to happen the next day. Angel lay on Alyssa's chest; his hand was resting on her stomach as if he was protecting their baby.

Alyssa lay on the pillow, her head cushioned by its softness; she was laying in a content slumber. Yet as she continued to sleep, Angel was starting to stir a little; his nose waffled as he sniffed the air. He then opened one eye, the brightness of the moon was shining in one of the windows and the wind was billowing the muslin curtains.

Angel slowly got up, he then climbed out of bed and walked over to the window of heir tree house to look out, Alyssa stirred a little in her sleep yet didn't wake up when he moved away from her. He smiled at her beauty, her looking so serene and peaceful. He walked over to the window and looked out.

All was quiet in the forest, yet he couldn't shake away a feeling, a feeling that something was about to happen, yet he didn't know, he didn't know what it was. He looked out of the window for a while contemplating then felt his eyelids getting heavy again. He walked away from the window and walked back to bed, he got under the sheets and snuggled next to Alyssa, within seconds, he was fast asleep.

**Another chapter up! I know you're all looking forward to the action, but it's coming! I just fancied writing a scene with Sonic and Sally taking advantage of what might be their last day alive, and Shadow and Rouge doing the same. **

**Also, looks like Angel's got a gut feeling about something, yet he's not sure what it might be. **

**Anyway, another chapter up soon! We're getting close to the action now! **


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**The Battle Begins**

During the night, the watchman had stood on one of the towers of the Rebel's castle, watching the sky, he soon saw that the first lines of light were about to show in the sky, showing it was almost dawn.

"Dawn is about to break" he thought, he lifted a horn he had strapped to himself and blew hard into it, making sound so loud it echoed around the land of the Rebels. As soon as the horn was heard, the soldiers of the Rebels land ran into the arena area ready to march onto battle.

They had been standing there for about five minutes when Shadow and Rouge joined them, "This will be the dawn" said Shadow "We march towards Mobotropolis!" the army cheered, "Follow me all of you!" shouted Shadow "let us settle this like the Rebels we are!"

The army cheered again "We stood up for what we believed in! And we die believing! We believe in our own rules and the why we want to run things! And we shall die believing!" Everyone cheered again.

"Follow me and slaughter every one of those King's followers!" shouted Shadow "FOLLOW ME!" he shouted raising his sword then turning to walk out of the arena to the outside walls of the Rebel's land. The rebels cheered as they followed Shadow and Rouge out of the Rebel's land and towards Mobotropolis.

In Mobotropolis, the King's Army had also gathered, Sonic stood before the armies gathered before him. "Now is the time!" he said "Now is the time we face our enemy!" everyone cheered loudly.

"We were once Freedom Fighters!" he shouted, "We fought for our world, our homeland!" everyone cheered again, "We fought to bring back what was ours from Robotnik!" shouted Sonic "and we will fight again to protect what we have!" Everyone cheered in Agreement.

"We have fought valiantly before, and we will fight again!" Sonic shouted, "We defeated the evil Robotnik and took back what was ours! Now we shall bring down Lord Shadow for today! We fight!" everyone cheered again and raised their weapons "Down with Lord Shadow!" they shouted.

As they cheered someone came running out of the castle and up to Knuckles, Sonic and Sally turned and saw Julie-Su running out, she was dressed in armour and looked determined. Knuckles turned to her.

"Julie…?" he exclaimed as she ran into his arms, "I have decided Knuckles" she snarled "I will fight! I want justice for Lara-Su!" Knuckles smiled weakly and hugged his wife. Sonic smiled at the sight and Sally gripped her sword. "Julie has never moved from her chambers since Lara-Su's murder" she said.

Sonic nodded, "I believe now we are ready to march out and meet our foes" Sally nodded, "We are all ready Sonic" she said "We are ready to die fighting" Sonic squeezed her hand. "I love you" he whispered. "And I love you" said Sally. "Let us march to battle!" Sonic shouted as he turned to the armies.

Everyone cheered in agreement, then Sonic began to lead the way, they poured out of the castle courtyard and began to walk towards the rural lands towards the Land of the Rebels, as they marched, villagers watched from their windows and doors as they marched through the city of Mobotropolis.

The women began to throw flowers on the road and weep as the King, Queen and their soldiers marched their way to battle. They all blew kisses, wept and prayed as the warriors past them by. Sonic looked at at them all, so did Sally, acknowledging them as they went.

As Sonic lead the way into battle, Sally walked beside him, she looked at her husband nervously, "we fought together before" she thought "We fought against Robotnik, we can fight against the rebels"

When they were out of Mobotropolis, Sonic then turned to Tails, "Tails" he said "Use your ability to fly and fly ahead to see if the rebels are still behind their fortress!" Tails nodded "Yes your majesty" he said, he then spun his two tails and flew into the sky then soared ahead. Knuckles walked ahead and walked next to Sonic.

"Let them come Sonic!" he snarled, "I want to bring them down! And I will help you bring down Shadow" Sonic turned to Knuckles and winked "thank you Knuckles" he said, "He will pay for what happened to Lara, and for what happened to Alyssa" Sonic gripped his sword, "We will fight together Knuckles" he said.

As Tails flew on ahead, he thought he saw some figures moving in the distance, he flew higher and saw what looked like a whole army of Mobians walking towards Mobotropolis.

His heart stopped when he saw what they were, he took out some binoculars he had strapped to his belt and put them to his eyes, he then saw Lord Shadow and Rouge marching with their soldiers towards where Sonic and the Royal Army were. "Oh my God!" he thought "Lord Shadow either heard about our plan or he had the same idea!"

He quickly turned and flew back to where Sonic and the Royal Army were, "Sonic! Sally!" he called down as he swooped down, Sonic looked up "What is it Tails?" he asked, "The rebels are coming!" he said still hovering above Sonic, "There's on their way here!"

Sonic's eyes widened, Sally gasped as did the other soldiers, Sonic frowned, "They either knew we were coming or they got the same idea as us!" he growled, "I thought that too!" said Tails "What are your orders your majesty?" he asked. "We keep on marching!" growled Sonic, "If Shadow and Rouge are coming out to meet us, then let them come!"

Tails landed next to Sonic "I knew that would be your answer Sonic" he said "And we will be there with you!" "Yes!" said Sally, "Let them come!" "Let them come!" snarled Knuckles gripping his sword tightly, "Lord Shadow will fall! Even if we have to die to achieve it!"

Meanwhile Angel was out in the forest hunting, hoping to hunt down some rabbit or game so he and Alyssa could have some breakfast. He held his knife tightly in his hand as he stalked the woods looking for prey. He had been out for over an hour walking almost as far as the edge of the forest near Mobotropolis whilst leaving Alyssa to sleep on back at the treehouse.

As he looked around for prey, his ears pricked up as he heard the sounds of people marching, he looked towards the area of the Great Forest that lead the way back to Mobotropolis and the Rebel's land, so he spread his wings and flew through the forest. He flew up above the trees and found that the sound of marching was getting louder and smoke was rising from the lower ground in the distance.

He then saw some figures moving in the distance, as well as the smoke from from flaming torches that were carried by them. He flew a little closer and saw very clearly it was his father and mother leading their armies towards Mobotropolis! "Oh my God!" he thought "He hasn't!" he watched the armies more and saw he wasn't imagining things!

"Oh God no!" he thought "My father's marching towards Mobotropolis! He's declared war against King Sonic!" he looked in the opposite direction and saw far away Mobotropolis and there on the flat countryside grounds, he could see armies from Mobotropolis, also carrying torches that let off bright flames and thick smoke that rose into the sky.

He took out his small binoculars he had in his belt and held it up, through the lens he could see King Sonic, Queen Sally, and all their army dressed in armour walking towards where Shadow and Rouge's army were. "Oh God!" he thought "there is going to be a war! I got to go back and tell Alyssa" he then flapping his wings wildly as he began to head back to miles within the forest to the tree-house.

**So the armies from both sides march to battle! The War is just beginning!**

**But Angel's seen them! But what will happen when he informs Alyssa? Stay tuned for more action!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**Fight till the End**

Shadow, Rouge and the rebel army continued to march towards Mobotropolis, as they marched further on towards a hill. Shadow then sniffed the air, then saw smoke rising from over the hill where Mobotropolis was. He held up his hand and the armies stopped, Rouge also stopped and looked at her husband.

"What is it Shadow?" she asked, Shadow looked up at the sky, "there's smoke ahead" he said, Rouge looked confused, Shadow frowned then walked a little further, "stay here" he said to Rouge and the armies. Rouge watched him as he ran on ahead then stopped at the top of the hill.

When he reached the top of the hill, Shadow saw Sonic, Sally and their armies marching towards them, Shadow growled, "shit!" he said "they must have gotten the same idea or they somehow heard of our plan!" he turned back to Rouge, "The Royal Armies are marching towards us!" he snarled.

Rouge looked shocked, as did the rest of the army, "But we will still fight!" snarled Shadow "we will fight for what we believe in! And we believe in taking King Sonic down!" everyone nodded; they did not cheer because they did not want the Royal Army to hear that they were nearby.

Shadow watched the Royal Army get closer, "wait down there!" he called down to the armies, "when I give the signal" he held up his right hand, "you will join me up here, then when I give the word….we attack!" the armies nodded and agreed, and Rouge looked excited.

Meanwhile on the lower Sonic, Sally and the royal armies continued to march towards the rebels, Sonic kept his eyes on the horizon as he saw the dawn ahead get brighter, then saw the outline of the sun peeking up.

As he did, he saw a figure standing on the higher ground not so far away, "hold!" he shouted, everyone stopped and looked in the direction Sonic was looking, Sonic then asked Tails for his binoculars, Tails handed him the binoculars and Sonic looked through them.

He then saw through them, silhouetted against the sun was Lord Shadow, "Oh my God" whispered Sonic, "he's right there!" Sally snatched the binoculars and looked through and saw Sonic was right. "What now?" asked Tails. "Keep going!" said Sonic "and get ready!" As he spoke, everyone drew their weapons, ready to face Shadow.

Back on the hill, Shadow saw them getting closer, he smirked then drew his sword, he then turned to the army and held up his hand signaling them to join him. Rouge ran up first and stood next to him, then the others joined. Rouge looked down at the royals coming towards them, "come on" whispered Shadow "come and do your worst Sonic Hedgehog"

Down on the lower ground, Sonic saw the Rebel armies of Shadow appear on the hill, Sonic looked nervous but he gritted his teeth, he looked at his armies and friends, they all looked at him waiting for his command. Sonic could see there was about three miles between them and the rebel army.

Shadow looked like he was going to send his army running down towards them any minute. Sonic gripped his sword and glared up at Shadow. "FOR MOBOTROPOLIS!" Sonic shouted. Everyone gave out battle cries and raised their weapons.

Shadow saw them cry out, then raised his sword "REBEL'S ATTACK!" he shouted, he then began to run down the hill, Rouge spread her wings and flew down keeping close to the ground, the rebel armies followed all with their swords raised and shouting as they went.

Sonic gritted his teeth and prepared to run, "ATTACK!" he shouted "FOLOW ME!" he then charged towards Shadow. Sally and the others followed him, Tails used his two tails to fly above the army and fly towards the Rebel army. They ran towards each other screaming and shouting.

They got closer and closer, it was a battle to end all battles, both sides determined to take the other down. Sonic held up his sword and held up it in front of him, Shadow did the same, their eyes burned with anger and thirst for the other's blood on their hands, hoping to bring the other down.

Finally the armies collided, and the area between the land of the Rebels and Mobotropolis was filled with clashing weapons and cries of soldiers as they fought to the death. Sonic cut down the rebels with his sword and punched and kicked many down. Knuckles stood with him helping him fight enemies that would try and attack the King from behind.

Shadow was merciless as he cut down soldiers that come towards him, Rouge fought alongside him and shot down soldiers with a crossbow she held, she also took advantage of throwing knives at enemies. Shadow fought through soldiers to try and get near Sonic, he could see him through the chaos fighting rebels and being helped by Knuckles.

He smirked as he fought more to get closer to Sonic, "I'll get you Sonic!" he snarled, he used his sword as he fought harder, he had wondered whether to use his Chaos Powers to get to Sonic, but he wanted to savor the moment to use them, he rather enjoyed hand to hand combat, and he decided to use his powers when the time was right.

Back in the forest, Angel had made it to the tree house, it had taken him over fifteen minutes to fly to the Tree house as he had built it so well hidden in the darkest part of the Great Forest so that no-one would find them.

He flew through the trees and landed on the ground, he then ran up to the tree house and up the steps to the door. Alyssa was laying on the bed and was just waking up. "Alyssa!" cried Angel "Alyssa!" Alyssa instantly woke with a start. "Angel?" she cried getting out of bed and running over to her lover.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Angel looked back outside, "Alyssa" he said breathlessly "My father and your father….their armies….they're marching towards each other!" "What!" cried Alyssa shocked. "They're marching towards each other! It's war! They've declared war!" cried Angel.

"Oh my god!" cried Alyssa "this is terrible!" "What should we do?" cried Angel, Alyssa turned away from Angel and ran to the wardrobe. Angel watched her, then saw her pulled out her leather trousers and leather corset top. "We have to stop them Angel!" she said "We have to!"

"What!" cried Angel "We got to!" cried Alyssa, "Look, I know this is crazy but we can't let them end their feud like this! We can't let blood be spilt!" Angel listened to Alyssa's words as he watched her take off her nightie then get into her leather trousers and corset top.

"We can't let it end like this Angel" said Alyssa, "I know we turned our backs on our people…" Angel looked a little uncomfortable, "I know…" he said "We did, all because of love…" "But we can take this chance to set things right!" said Alyssa, "we have to stop them fighting and convince them to stop their feud!"

Angel thought about what she said, "you're right Alyssa" he said "Maybe our love for each other may stop them fighting" Alyssa nodded. "I just hope they can accept us, and why we love each other and why we want them to stop fighting at long last" she ended. Alyssa then walked over to another cabinet in the corner of the room and opened it.

The cabinet was filled with weapons, she took a belt that hung on the inside wall then strapped it around her waist, she then took her katana swords and some daggers and strapped them to her belt. Angel also walked over and began to prepare himself. He put on his wrist blades and took his own swords.

"I don't know what we can do" said Alyssa "still I know we have to try" Angel nodded, "I will" said Angel, "make them aware of our love, and our child…" Alyssa placed her hand on her stomach "I will protect you little one, I will make sure your grandparents stop fighting and you will look forward to a peaceful future"

Angel walked over and fell to his knees, as he did, he wrapped his arms around Alyssa's middle and began to kiss her stomach then whisper to the baby within. "We will have a peaceful future for you little one" he whispered "I promise" Alyssa then knelt down to his level and held him close. "We will end this feud" she whispered "We may have not been able to before, but now we will!"

**The battle has begun! Now Alyssa knows about the War, know is the time to act! Stay tuned for more! **


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**Flight to the War**

Back on the battle field, the Mobotropolins and the Rebels fought brutally, swords clashed, axes swung and screams of anger, determination and death rang out. The fires from the torches had set fire to the ground and to some trees sending smoke up towards the heavens.

Both sides fought, not backing down, amongst the warriors that fought Amy and Mina stood together and fought, Amy used her hammer to bring them down on Rebels and Mina used her fists and feet to fight. As they fought, Mina almost got decapitated by a rebel who swung an axe at her, but Amy swung her hammer smashing his skull in.

Antoine fought with his sword clashing it with the other rebels who came for him, "this is for my son!" he shouted, "and for the Kingdom!" he then kicked another down. Knuckles and Julie-Su fought together, Knuckles used his large blade and his fists to fight, and Julie-Su used a sword and spear, the other echidnas fought bravely and mercilessly. "Do not hesitate!" shouted Knuckles "Bring these demons down!" he then head-butted one rebel then broke his jaw with his fist making him spit up blood.

Tails and Rotor fought side by side, Rotor being a strong walrus used his strength and used a giant mace to fight the rebels, Tails using his ability to fly flew around taking Rebels down from the sky with a crossbow as well as a sword. He spotted one rebel about to stab Sonic in the back but he shot him down.

Sonic noticed the rebel who was about to stab him but he saw Tails shoot the rebel down. Sonic smiled and nodded at Tails in gratitude, Tails winked at him, then went for some other rebels. Sally and Bunnie fought together, they both stood back to back taking down rebels which swords.

"They're strong!" yelled Bunnie "their armour is pretty tough!" "Don't give up Bunnie!" yelled Sally as she slashed down a rebel by cutting his throat "remember when we fought Robotnik and his robots?" Bunnie nodded "I won't give up Sally girl!" she smiled "We fought together before! And we will fight again!"

Shadow gritted his teeth as he tried to get close to Sonic, he then held up his fists that were glowing yellow, "CHAOS SPEAR!" he yelled firing yellow chaos energy towards some royal soldiers that were gathered around Sonic.

The soldiers cried out and fell dead as they were struck, Tails saw Shadow going for Sonic who was busy fighting another rebel, "SONIC!" he yelled, Sonic turned and saw Shadow coming for him, but Tails bravely flew towards Shadow and kicked him in the face sending him flying.

"Tails!" cried Sonic turning to his friend, but a rebel smacked him across the face with an armored hand making him loose his focus and causing him to fight back. Shadow looked up shocked and saw Tails standing before him. He snarled at the fox, "Brave of you fox!" he snarled, "you put yourself at risk to save your King?"

Tails put his fists up, "I'd die for my king!" he said, he then aimed for Shadow, but Shadow jumped up and punched the fox square in the face, "foolish boy!" he spat as Tails hit the ground with a bleeding nose, "you dare put yourself before me just to protect your King?"

Tails saw Shadow picked up his sword and hold it above his head to bring down on his head, he quickly rolled out of the way before Shadow could get him, he then jumped up, but Shadow again was too quick for him and backhanded him with an armoured elbow sending him on the ground again.

As Tails lay there dazed, Shadow lifted his foot and placed it on Tails's head, "fool" he snarled, "You have no chance…die now…" Tails closed his eyes and waited for Shadow to crush his head in but then he heard Shadow yell. He opened his eyes and saw that Shadow was holding his cheek that was bleeding. Tails then saw Sonic with his arm outstretched showing he had thrown a knife to cut Shadow.

"Get away from my brother!" Sonic snarled, Shadow took his foot of Tails and faced Sonic with his sword gripped tightly in his hands, "Ah…King Sonic" he smirked "We finally meet on the battlefield….at last…" Sonic held up his own sword. "Come on Lord Shadow" he said "Attack me….with everything you have!" Tails stood up, "thanks!" he called then turned to another rebel with a dagger. Shadow and Sonic stared at each other, then they charged and began to fight.

Back at the tree house, Alyssa and Angel stood outside and were ready to go and face the battle and bring their families war to an end. "Be brave Alyssa" said Angel, "it's now or never!"

"Yes" said Alyssa "we know what we must do" she gripped her katanas in their sheaths, "We must stop them!" "Then let us go!" said Angel, "We go into battle, even if we bleed! We will not stop until we have brought peace!" Alyssa placed her hand on her belly.

"For our child, for the future and for both our Kinsmen, yours Angel…and mine…! We shall stand before them!" she said. Angel placed his hand on hers that rested on her stomach. "For the future!" he said, "Let us go!" Alyssa lifted her foot and Angel opened up his wings.

Alyssa then began to run through the forest towards the battle and Angel began to fly above her, they knew it was a long way to the battlefield, but as long as they did not stop, they could hopefully get to the battleground before it was too late "Give us the courage to face the war" thought Angel as he flew above Alyssa. "Give us the strength to fight!" thought Alyssa "Please don't let it be too late!"

On the battlefield, Shadow and Sonic faced each other, their eyes blazing and their swords raised, "I will take you down Sonic Hedgehog!" Shadow spat gripping his sword tighter.

"You will not succeed Shadow!" growled Sonic "If I die, I'm taking you with me!" "Likewise!" said Shadow, he then went for Sonic, but Sonic blocked his sword, he then pushed it back, Shadow then went for him again, but Sonic continued to block. When he did, Shadow lifted his foot and kicked him back.

Sonic spluttered as he was kicked back, but he then cried out in pain as he felt someone kick him in the back and knock him down, he then turned and saw Rouge float down and land behind him. "Ha!" she laughed "you are pathetic and weak!" Sonic tried to stand up again but Rouge placed her foot on his leg pinning him down.

"Death to the King!" she smirked, Shadow looked up at Rouge and smirked, "Good girl Rouge" Rouge gave him an evil smile and raised a large sword, Shadow then looked down at Sonic "See you in Hell your majesty" he said evilly holding up his own sword. Sonic raised his arm waiting for the blow when he suddenly saw a sword appear and knock Rouge back.

He then saw shiny auburn hair and shiny metal amour, "I will kill you if you touch him!" he heard Sally's voice, Sonic smiled, Shadow looked alarmed then Sonic jumped up and turned to face Shadow again. "Thank you Sally" he cried out. Sally called back, "you're welcome!"

Sally then began to fight Rouge, "Bitch!" cried Rouge, "Why do you have to screw up me and my Lord's plans" "You will not touch him!" cried Sally "and you will not take our Kingdom!" Rouge smirked, "Then I will take you down, your majesty!" she gripped her sword and began to fight Sally.

Sonic and Shadow continued to fight, they clashed their swords and kicked at each other hoping to bring the other down, "If I wound you enough!" yelled Sonic "I'll have you tortured and executed for all your crimes!" "Not before you!" shouted Shadow, "I would use my Chaos Powers on you, but I choose not too! I'd rather kill you slowly!"

**The war is still ongoing! But Alyssa and Angel are on their way! Will they make it to the Battlefield before more blood is spilt? Find out in the next chapter!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty**

**Showdown**

Meanwhile, Alyssa and Angel were still running and flying as fast as they could to the battle, Alyssa could see in the distance the smoke rising and she could hear the shouts and cries of the warriors. As they got closer, the sky got dark and thunder began to roll, then rain began to fall.

"We're almost there!" Angel yelled from above her, "they have met each other in battle!" cried Alyssa, "We have to get in there now!" Angel flew lower down, "We'll fly off the cliff and down to the battle field!" he shouted. "Ok" said Alyssa as she ran closer to the cliff, "I'm ready when you are"

Back down on the battle field, the Mobotropolins and Rebels continued to keep fighting. Many soldiers had fallen, bodies of both Mobotropolin and Rebel lay dead, and the muddy ground already soaked with the rain was soaked also with the blood of the fallen. Espio had fallen, when Sonic and Shadow fought, Espio tried to help, but Shadow had seen him come to his King's aid and Shadow had used his Chaos Spears on the Chameleon, striking him in the chest and stomach, some were injured, such as Antoine and Rotor and were pulled off the battlefield before they could be killed.

Amongst the rest of the fighting, Sally and Rouge were facing each other with their swords, as they clashed swords, Rouge then pushed against Sally's sword. "Give up Sally" she snarled "you cannot defeat the Rebels!" Sally pushed back, "I will see you tried for treason if I do not kill you first!" she snarled. Rouge smirked "oh but not before you" she said, lifting her iron boot and pushing Sally over. Sally cried out as she was pushed back.

She fell on her back, and looked up to see Rouge lift her sword to bring down on her, but Sally dodged by rolling away, she then saw a spear near her, she quickly picked it up with her free hand and jumped up to face Rouge who turned to her with her sword raised.

Sally gritted her teeth and charged towards Rouge with a roar, her spear aimed at the white Bat as she ran towards her, with her sword in hand. Sally ducked as Rouge swung her sword at her then stabbed her spear into Rouge's gut, she jammed it deep so it came out the other end.

Rouge gave a bloodcurdling scream as Sally pushed her back yelling, Rouge then felt the spear jam into a tree pinning her to the truck, "Die bitch!" screamed Sally, Rouge looked up and snarled as blood began to seep through her bared teeth and out of her mouth.

"I don't intend to give up so soon Sally" she spat as blood dripped down her chin, "I will die, but not before YOU!" as she spoke, he lifted her right hand and before Sally could realize what was going on and a blade shot out and struck Sally in left shoulder cutting right through her armour.

Sally cried out in pain as she felt the blade slice through the armour and through her flesh, she dropped her sword and stepped back, as she did, she tripped over a dead rebel and landed on the ground. Rouge began laughing despite the fact she was impaled through the gut. She gritted her teeth and took a knife then chopped through the spear then slid off it.

Sally's eyes widened as the white bat slid off the spear. Rouge clasped her hand over her wound where she was rapidly dripping crimson blood, and blood dripped from her mouth, she was surviving on sheer will. Sally then watched as the bat walked up and picked up Sally's sword.

"You're finished Sally Acorn" she smiled, "I got you down! And now I'm going to kill you with your own sword!" Sally gasped as she saw the white bat raise the sword, "I may be dying Sally" she spat as blood continued to pour from her mouth, "But you will be humiliated! Having been stuck like a pig with your own sword"

Sally bit her lip; she then saw an axe that was near the death rebel's body she had tripped over. Quick as a flash, she grabbed it, she then saw Rouge hold the sword in a stabbing position ready to bring down on Sally's chest, but Sally swung the axe as hard as she could and the axe blade struck Rouge's leg, it did not cut her leg completely off but it embedded itself into her leg through her thick armored boot.

Rouge screamed in agony and dropped the sword which clattered next to Sally, Sally then pulled the axe out of Rouge's leg, Rouge screamed again at the pain, Sally mustered all her strength and pulled the axe out of the white bat's leg, then she swung it with all her might up to Rouge's head and the axe embedded itself into her left temple.

As soon as Sally did that, Rouge's screaming stopped and blood poured from her aqua eyes, and from the wound in her head, staining her white fur. Sally then watched as Rouge's body dropped like a stone onto the muddy ground, dead as a doornail. Shadow and Sonic who were fighting nearby saw it all.

"ROUGE!" cried Shadow in horror at the sight of his dead wife, "SALLY!" cried Sonic seeing Sally roll over gripping her bleeding shoulder. Shadow felt tears in his eyes, he gritted his teeth swung his sword at Sonic who blocked his blade with his own sword. "Sally!" Sonic yelled in worry.

Bunnie meanwhile had witnessed Sally falling and ran to her friend's side, "Sally girl!" she cried "Sally!" Sally gripped her shoulder as she felt blood pouring out at an alarming rate; Bunnie looked at her friend in horror as she could see where the blades had struck.

Where they were in the shoulder, and the amount of blood that was pouring out, it had no doubt severed a main artery. Bunnie held her friend close and tried to pull her away from the battle. Sonic was still fighting a wrathful Shadow but he wanted to get to his wife.

Knuckles appeared at his friend's side, "Knuckles!" cried Sonic "Sally's injured!" "We can't do anything!" cried Knuckles "We got keep fighting! Bunnie's helping Sally!" Shadow clashed his sword against Sonic, "Your bitch killed my wife!" he snarled "But I can see she cannot be saved herself!"

Sonic snarled and swung his sword at Shadow, "You'll be joining your lady soon!" he shouted, Shadow then swung his sword over Sonic's head, Sonic ducked but the sword caught one of Knuckle's dreads slicing it off, as well as catching his lower jaw. Knuckles yelled in pain and doubled over.

Shadow then held up his left hand which began to glow, "not before you!" he spat, he then threw his left hand at Sonic "Chaos Spear!" he yelled, Sonic cried out and managed to dodge them, but he felt one of the chaos spears slice the side of his chest through his armour.

Sonic grabbed his side, when he pulled it away, he saw blood, he looked up at Shadow who was smirking. "Say goodbye King Sonic!" he snarled, his eyes wide with fury, madness and determination. Sonic gritted his teeth, despite the pain his felt and grasped his sword.

They continued to fight more, as they did, Sonic lifted his sword with all his strength and stabbed Shadow in the left shoulder. Shadow yelled in agony as he felt the blade pierce his shoulder. Shadow then pulled a knife from his belt and stabbed Sonic in the leg with it. Sonic yelled and pulled his sword out of Shadow's arm, yet he still did not go down, he was determined to take Shadow down, Shadow despite the pain in his arm stood up and continued to fight the King.

Meanwhile, Bunnie was still holding Sally in her arms, trying to talk to her, trying to keep her conscious, but she could see that Sally was slipping away, she was getting paler and blood still poured from her wound, despite Bunnie had put a torn piece of cloth on her wound she was getting weaker as she lost more blood.

"Please….Sally Girl" Bunnie sobbed, "Please….hang on…" Sally looked up at her friend, "Bunnie" she whispered "My dear, dearest friend…." Bunnie bit her lip as the tears fell from her eyes.

"No please Sally" she cried "You got to hold on!" Sally looked into her friends tearful eyes "Bunnie…" she whispered "take care of Sonic…help save the Kingdom…" Bunnie sobbed harder as her friend's eyes began to flutter shut, "Tell Sonic…I love him…and not to give up….Fight for what you believe in…and protect…"

Meanwhile, Angel and Alyssa had made it to the end of the cliff, she gasped in horror at the fighting below, Angel hovered above her, "No…" Alyssa thought, "No…" she then saw her father and Lord Shadow fighting in the middle of the battle.

Angel saw too, "Father! King Sonic" he thought, Alyssa looked up at Angel and nodded, Angel then grabbed Alyssa and they flew up above the battlefield. As they had flown into the battle field, Sally had taken her last breath, but before she died she saw Angel and Alyssa flying above the battle.

"Alyssa…" she whispered, Bunnie saw her mouth Alyssa, she then saw Alyssa and Angel flying above the battlefield, "Alyssa…?" she whispered, she then turned to Sally and saw she had taken her last breath and was still in her arms. "No! SALLY!" she cried, she kissed her friend's forehead. "Rest in peace your majesty" she sobbed. She then gently laid her friend's head on the ground and turned to the battle.

Sonic and Shadow had not seen their children fly above the battlefield, as they still continued to fight, as they did Shadow stabbed Sonic in the stomach and Sonic had staggered in pain.

Shadow then pulled his sword back to stab his enemy again, but Sonic swung his sword as Shadow pulled back and the sharp blade caught Shadow's throat slicing it. Shadow choked as he felt his jugular get sliced. He grabbed his throat and turned to Sonic who ran at him.

"No…" he thought, "not yet!" he knew that from where he was sliced, he would die, but he wanted to bring Sonic down, he lifted his foot and kicked Sonic back knocking him to the ground. Sonic choked, his wounds were painful and he was losing blood, he looked up to see Shadow tower above him, then his hands glow yellow.

Sonic picked up his sword, but just as he did, he saw Angel fly over and knock Shadow back, "Father stop!" he heard him shout, he then saw Alyssa land behind the Angel with her two katana swords drawn. "Alyssa!" he cried in shock. Shadow also cried out in shock as he saw Angel and Alyssa standing there in fighting stances. "ANGEL!" he cried in shock and anger at the same time.

**Angel and Alyssa have intervened! What's gonna happen now?**

**R.I.P Queen Sally Acorn and Espio the Chameleon.**

**Note: Acknowledgements to Shadowrukia6613 for the idea of it raining during the battle. **


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty-One**

**The Truth Revealed**

Shadow staggered back and grasped his bleeding throat as he stared at Angel standing there with Alyssa with his sword in his hand. Sonic also looked up from the ground at Alyssa who held up her swords.

As soon as the two young Mobians appeared on the scene, all the rebels and Mobotropolins stopped fighting and stood shocked, the swords stopped clashing and the shouts and yells died down. Bunnie, Amy, Mina, Tails, Julie-Su and Knuckles stood shocked. "It cannot be!" cried Tails.

"No!" cried Bunnie "it's not possible!" Alyssa stood tall and with Angel as they stopped Shadow and Sonic fighting. Angel turned to Shadow who continued to stare at him shocked as well as with anger. The Rebels also stared in shock as they saw Angel standing there with Alyssa.

Sonic stood up despite his wounds and looked at his daughter who looked into his eyes "Father Please!" cried Alyssa "Please stop this!" Angel also looked at his father "father, this has got to stop!" Shadow glared despite still bleeding from the throat, "You dare raise your hand to me!"

Sonic's shock also turned to anger, "Alyssa…." He said "you've been alive all this time" he looked at Angel then recognized him as the hedgehog who stole Alyssa away at her wedding. "That's the assassin!" he cried, all the Mobotropolins gasped in horror, "She's been with him!" the voices began to whisper, Knuckles gripped his sword as he looked at Angel, "The murderer of my daughter!" he snarled.

Angel and Alyssa realized they were in a tight spot, but they stood their stood and stood back to back, Angel facing Shadow and Alyssa facing Sonic. "Stand aside Angel!" growled Shadow "You will not stop me from killing Sonic!" "Move Alyssa!" snarled Sonic "Lord Shadow must pay for his crimes!"

But Angel and Alyssa refused to move, "We will not move!" said Angel "We will not let you continue this war!" "Please!" begged Alyssa standing between Shadow and Sonic "set aside your hate and anger, please! For the sake of your grandchild!" Sonic and Shadow both gasped in horror.

The other Mobotropolins and the rebels also gasped in horror at Alyssa's words. Knuckles was so shocked he almost fell. "No…" he said, Tails ran up to him and tried to hold him steady. "She's having that devil's child!" he said. Tails stared at Angel and Alyssa with shock in his eyes.

Shadow looked at Angel fury mixed with shock. "You! My own son!" he growled "you have been sleeping with the Princess! And behind my back!" "No!" cried Sonic "You've been having an affair with my assassin! The son of the Rebels!" "Father please!" cried Alyssa, "Please! We're in love! We don't want you to be at war! You have to settle your differences! Do you still want to continue fighting? And for what?"

Angel turned to Shadow "You always told me to stand up for what I believed in Father" he said "and I am, I believe in a better future if you and Sonic set aside your differences! I went to do what you commanded me to do, and I almost had Sonic, but when I found out Alyssa was his daughter, I couldn't kill him, because I loved Alyssa so much. So along with the woman I love, we wanted to stop you and the King's hatred for each other!"

Shadow looked up at his son and he staggered a little, blood still streaming from his throat, Angel could see where he was bleeding heavily and ran over, as he ran up to his father Shadow collapsed into his arms choking as his strength was starting to give out.

Sonic looked at his daughter, tears forming in his eyes, seeing his daughter standing there pleading to him to stop fighting the rebels. "Please father" she said "Please…stop all this fighting, we can settle this in another way, where we can live peacefully….please…." as she pleaded, she started crying "this is what I choose father" she said placing her hand on her stomach "what will your choice be?"

Sonic looked into her eyes and her tears and he felt her begging and pleading work their way to his heart. He looked down at her stomach where her unborn baby and his and Shadow's grandchild was, then at Angel who was holding his father close, Shadow was losing energy and blood due to his slashed throat, Sonic then looked around at the Mobotropolins and the Rebels who all watched in shock and waiting for what was going to happen next.

Sonic then gripped his sword and drove it into the ground, everyone gasped as they saw Sonic stand tall despite his wounds and look around that them all. He then spoke "My daughter speaks with such wisdom we should have followed years before. We've all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with understanding and want for peace. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me"

Everyone was in shock, the rebels and Mobotropolins then realized what Sonic was saying and lowered their weapons. Sonic then walked up to Alyssa, Alyssa then threw her arms around him and embraced her father sobbing. "The greatest gift in life is having you for a daughter" Sonic whispered, "Oh father…" sobbed Alyssa "I love you so much"

Angel looked down at Shadow looked up at him, Angel could see that the life was leaving Shadow's eyes, "Angel…" he said, "Oh father" said Angel tears forming in his eyes, "Please…I…I'm so sorry..." "Angel" said Shadow, "from the day you were born, I have hoped you would follow your beliefs, as me and your mother have done many years before"

Angel looked down at his father as he spoke, "But I should have been more understanding, maybe if we had known the wisdom of the princess, things would have been different" Shadow choked again, Angel felt his tears fall, "Please…father…" he whispered "Hold on….we'll take you to the palace, we'll help you, you'll be alright"

"it's too late for me now Angel" said Shadow, "But…I can trust you to lead our people in a new life, one different to the one I led, you stood up for what you believed in, I know you will continue to follow your heart, don't make the same mistakes I did" Angel smiled through his tears, Shadow spluttered and blood poured from his mouth.

Angel looked up to the other rebels; a medic lizard came running through along with some black panthers with a stretcher. Angel looked down at Shadow, but he could see Shadow was still and cold and his eyes were closed, "Oh God…" he shook his father, "Father! Father!"

But Shadow gave no response, Angel felt his throat tighten and he bowed his head holding Shadow close, tears falling from his eyes. Sonic saw Angel holding Shadow in his arms and looked saddened, Alyssa also looked, "Shadow…" she whispered as tears fell "rest in peace". The other rebels lowered their weapons and bowed their heads at their fallen leader.

Alyssa turned to Sonic and hugged him sobbing at Shadow's passing. "We shall take them back to the Mobotropolis Hospital" said Sonic, "all of them!" he said loudly to everyone around him, "We are no longer enemies, those injured will be seen by Dr Quack and the medics, the dead will be buried with hounor" Alyssa then let go of Sonic so she could go and comfort Angel, but as she did, she saw blood on her clothes and her hands.

She looked shocked at her hands, then looked at Sonic, "father?" she said, she then saw blood dripping from his wounds in his stomach and chest, Sonic looked at his wounds, then at Alyssa then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell. "Father!" cried Alyssa running to his side.

She looked up at the Mobotropolins "Get the medics here quick! He's hurt!" at once everyone stopped standing shocked and sprung into action to help Sonic. Tails, Amy, Bunnie and Mina tended to Sonic along with some other medics to get him back to Mobotropolis.

Alyssa ran over to Angel who was still mourning his father, Angel turned to her, tears in his eyes, "He's gone…" he whispered. Alyssa hugged him, "Come Angel" she said "We'll take his body back to the palace, we shall bury him in Mobotropolis" Angel nodded in agreement as the Rebel medics took Shadow's body on a stretcher and covered him with a sheet.

"Come on" said Alyssa "we need to get the wounded and dead back to Mobotropolis" Angel nodded and turned to the rebels who were looking to him awaiting his commands. "Help the wounded!" he called, "gather the dead, we shall go to Mobotropolis where the wounded will be tended" the rebels obliged and began to gather the dead and wounded.

**Hurrah! The Two sides have stopped fighting, and peace has been made, but at the cost of many lives, including Lord Shadow's. **

**But will Sonic survive his wounds? Or is it too late for him too? **


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

**Forgiveness**

At the Palace Medical Centre, Angel and Alyssa waited outside anxiously with Bunnie, Mina, Amy and the others, wondering whether the King would be ok. The other wounded Mobotropolins and Rebels had been taken in for treatment, and the dead were taken to the Funeral Parlors to be prepared for burial.

Both Alyssa and Angel were devastated that their mothers had fallen, along with many other brave soldiers, "if only we had gotten there sooner" Alyssa sobbed. Angel hugged her close. Alyssa looked up at the other's who were waiting, they all looked worried and hoped Sonic was going to ok.

Tails looked especially worried, Knuckles and Julie-Su were glaring as well as looking worried, Bunnie was crying into Antoine's shoulder, the coyote was looking bruised and bloody from the injures he had received in the battle, as was Rotor, and Amy and Mina were standing together looking tearful.

After about twenty minutes Dr Quack came out looking sad. "What is it?" asked Alyssa fearing the worst. Dr Quack looked solemn, "I'm sorry child" he said, choking a little, "but…your father has suffered major internal injuries, I'm afraid that….nothing can be done…"

Alyssa felt her knees buckle beneath her, "No…" she whispered, "No…please…." Dr Quack shook his head again, it was times like this that he hated his profession, and this time it was killing him inside. "I'm so sorry Princess" he said, "but he has not got long, it's unlikely he'll survive the night"

Alyssa almost fell to the ground, but Angel grabbed her and held her close trying to comfort her, the other Mobians also began hugging each other in grief, Tails and Rotor hugged each other and sobbed, Amy and Mina began to wail and all the others sat on the seats and buried their heads in their hands in sorrow.

"First mother…" whispered Alyssa, "now my daddy too" Angel held her close and tried to comfort her, Dr Quack then swallowed hard, "He has asked to see you" he said, "and he wants to see you too" he looked at Angel. Alyssa looked up from crying, "Father…" she whispered.

Alyssa and Angel looked at each other, Angel then nodded and they walked into the room where they saw the King laying in the bed, his wounds were cleaned and the Doctor had made sure he was as comfortable as possible despite he was in agony and slowly dying. His crown was sitting on a small bedside table.

Alyssa walked over and sat on a chair next to the bed, "father…" she whispered, Sonic looked up at her, "Alyssa…" he whispered "My child…", "Yes father…" sobbed Alyssa, tears falling from her eyes rapidly, "Oh father…I'm sorry….if only I had gotten to you sooner…I'm so sorry…."

Sonic looked up at her, his eyes were flicking a little, he was trying to stay alive for as long as possible, "Alyssa…" he said, "you did your best…" "But father" sobbed Alyssa, "I'm so sorry I wasn't honest….I lied to you and mother…the whole Kingdom…I had an affair with the man who had tried to kill you…"

Alyssa then told Sonic about how Gabrieal had abused her, and how she had hidden everything and how she terrified that if she said anything, she would be executed. Sonic looked shocked, "Gabrieal…" he choked, anger flashed across his face but he winced from his wounds.

"Your majesty" said Angel "please….remain…please…Save what strength you have left…" Sonic swallowed hard as he tried to take in what Alyssa said to him. "That rat!" he snarled, "If only I had known Alyssa…I would have had him executed! Despite him being the son of my two friends!"

Alyssa bit her lip seeing how furious her father looked at Gabriel's crimes, "You are my daughter Alyssa" said Sonic "the most precious treasure to me…Gabriel would have been put to death for what he did to you" "But father…" said Alyssa, "I had an affair with the very man who was the son of your enemy…your assassin" Angel looked remorseful, "please your majesty...I'm so sorry...if I could go back in time I would have done things differently...I'm so sorry...If I had known who Alyssa was earlier..."

"None of that matters now" said Sonic, he chocked a little as he tried to cling onto life a little bit longer. He reached up and stroked Alyssa's hair "All I care about now…is about what will happen to you….when death finally takes me…" Alyssa felt tears fall from her eyes again. "I can feel it Alyssa" he whispered "I shall be gone soon, and you will be Queen….the whole of Mobotropolis will look up to you" Alyssa placed her hand on his and Sonic squeezed it tightly.

Sonic then lifted his other arm and took his crown from the side table; he held it in his hands on his stomach then held it up to Angel. "I haven't got much time now Angelous" he said, "Death is coming on swift wings, I want you to promise me…Alyssa…Angel….Promise me you will both rule Mobotropolis justly and wisely, protect your people, and Angel…care for my daughter…love her…comfort her…and treasure her as much as I treasured her beautiful mother…"

Angel took the crown in his hands as tears fell from his eyes, "I promise King Sonic" he choked, "I promise on my heart and soul…" Alyssa looked into her father's eyes, "Father…" she whispered, "Thank you…so much…for understanding…." Sonic managed a weak smile.

"You've always made me proud Alyssa" he whispered, "I just wish I could follow you in this world and see you and Angel happy…and see my grandchild enter the world…" as he spoke he placed his hand on Alyssa's stomach. Alyssa sobbed as she clasped her father's hand close to her.

"Oh please Father" she sobbed, "You can't die…you can't die!" Sonic lifted his hand and stroked her cheek wiping her tears away, "Shhh my child…don't cry…I'll always be watching over you…I'll be by your side when you are crowned Queen, I will be there when your child is born…I'll always be with you"

Alyssa clasped his hand closer as she sobbed, Angel hugged her close, Sonic winced more as he felt his body slowly giving up the fight to stay alive. "Alyssa…." He whispered letting in choked gasps of air as he spoke, "Remember everything your mother and I taught you…you will be a good queen, beautiful, loving and just…you will do well…just remember…I'll always be with you…always watching over you…even if you cannot see me…or hear me…"

Alyssa swallowed hard and she was finding it difficult to breathe, Dr Quack who was standing by the door clutched his hands as he watched the heartbreaking scene. "I want you with me…" whispered Alyssa, "I want to make up for everything I've done…I just wish I could have saved you…"

Sonic just smiled again, "Don't blame yourself Alyssa…I know the truth now…I just wish I could have done something…but now…I can rest in peace…knowing you are happy with Angel…and he will protect you…" Alyssa held her father's hand close to her again as if trying to stop death taking her father away. "I love you Alyssa…" Sonic whispered, his voice was slowly getting quieter, "I will always love you…me and your mother…will always be watching…I know you'll do well…"

Alyssa managed a weak smile at her father as he began to struggle to breathe, "I know you will be ok…." Sonic only managed those last words before he sank back onto the pillow, death had finally taken the King, Mobius's greatest hero and the fastest Mobian alive.

Alyssa felt his hand go limp in hers and saw the peaceful expression on Sonic's face as he closed his eyes forever, she could see he was finally at peace and was reunited with Sally but it didn't stop her tears. "No…" she whispered, "No…Please don't leave me…" she then leaned on her father's chest and cried as her heart shattered at the loss of her father. Angel also couldn't hold in his tears and stroked Alyssa's back trying to comfort her, "Rest in Peace King Sonic" he whispered.

Outside, Knuckles had been watching through a small window in the door and had seen Alyssa collapse on her father's chest sobbing, he could see that King had taken his final breath, he turned away from the window and bowed his head in sadness.

The others saw and soon they all began to grieve. Mina and Amy hugged each other and began crying, Tails buried his head in his hands and began sobbing. Julie-Su sobbed into Knuckles's chest, Knuckles glared through the window as he had seen Sonic hand Angel the crown.

"No…" he thought "My daughter's murderer…he has been given the crown…? No! I will not stand for it! I will not serve my daughter's murderer…." He looked across to the other Mobians who wept and mourned for the loss of their King and Friend. He looked down at Julie-Su who cried into his chest.

"I will not be part of Mobotropolis if Angel is going to be King…I served Sonic…but I will not serve the new King…I will stay and help lay Sonic to rest…but after that….I will no longer set foot in the Kingdom…not me…nor my people"

**And so ends the life of Sonic the Hedgehog, poor Alyssa...but now she is to be Queen. Very sad...Rest in Peace Sonic.**

**But Knuckles is furious at the fact Angelous is to be King. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

**Royal Funeral**

The following Friday, the whole of Mobotropolis was quiet and dark, all the flags were at half mast, and all the citizens of Mobotropolis were gathered in the streets or leaning out of their windows all dressed in black for mourning for their fallen King, Queen and all the other warriors who had lost their lives in the battle.

At the palace, Alyssa and Angel stood at the gates looking at the open caskets of Sonic, Sally, Shadow and Rouge that were going to be paraded through the streets. Alyssa wore a black dress and a veil that covered her face. Angel stood with her also dressed in Black robes of mourning.

All the other Council Members stood with Alyssa and Angel, ready to parade the caskets through the streets, before Alyssa gave the command; she walked over and looked in the caskets of her parents. Sonic and Sally were laying side by side, their hands joined.

Sonic was dressed in his red and gold royal robes and wore a golden crown, and Sally wore a red and gold dress and her golden tiara with a ruby in the centre, the casket was filled with red roses and where Sonic and Sally's hands joined, was a power ring. Alyssa felt tears fall again as she looked at her parents, looking so peaceful and as if sleeping, but no longer moving.

Angel also took one last look at his parents that were to follow Sonic and Sally's casket, Shadow was dressed in his black armour and Rouge was wearing a purple dress, they lay side by side and their hands were joined. In the casket, they had purple and blue flowers.

Alyssa looked up from her parents and looked up to two guards who were about to lead the horses that were pulling the caskets. She then nodded and the guards began to lead the horses out. Alyssa stood behind the two caskets, Angel stood with her, behind them, Antoine, Bunnie, Tails, Rotor, Mina, Amy, and Julie-Su walked behind them.

Also behind them, Knuckles lead the army along with the other echidnas, He looked ahead and gritted his teeth seeing Shadow and Rouge in their casket behind Sonic and Sally's. He was furious that the leaders of the Rebels were to be buried with the other Kings and Nobles in the Royal Tombs, but Alyssa had said that burying them with the King and Queen was to symbolize the peace that had been made between them.

Angel had also asked if some of the higher members of the Rebels would join in the procession, which Alyssa agreed. They stood behind Alyssa and Angel. Before the procession began Amy, Mina, Rotor, Tails made friends with them and spoke of how they were pleased to have made peace with them.

After five minutes, the procession began to go through the streets, as they did, there were thousands of citizens watching as the caskets went through the streets, Angel could see some rebels were there too, all men, women and children all mourning their fallen leaders.

As they went through, the citizens wept and cried. Women began to throw flowers in the path of the caskets, many wept more than others, especially those who had been alive during the War against Robotnik and had known Sonic and Sally the longest. Alyssa felt tears fall again as she watched the heartbroken citizens, Angel squeezed her hand as they continued to walk.

It was a twenty minute walk to the Cathedral. When they arrived, the doors were then opened and the caskets were taken in. Alyssa and Angel sat at the front with the other Council Members and the Higher Rebels. Alyssa sat down and looked behind her at all the other members of the court, the armies and the other rebels sitting on the seats, waiting for the Funeral to be directed.

She turned away from them and looked at the caskets that sat ahead of them, the priest, an elderly badger stood at the front and began to direct the service. He began to speak of greats things Sally and Sonic did in life and how they had saved many lives, he also spoke of Shadow and Rouge despite being Rebels they were great believers and how they were to be laid to rest with the King and Queen to symbolize the peace that had been made.

As he preached, the whole cathedral was filled with sobs and cries. Alyssa looked across to Amy and Mina who were hugging each other and crying, Tails was crying hard and was being comforted by Rotor who was also sobbing quietly. Bunnie was crying into Antoine and Julie-Su was crying against Knuckles.

There was almost no dry eye in the cathedral, all of Mobotropolis loved Sonic and Sally, the rebels were also weeping for their fallen leaders. Angel looked at Alyssa and held her as she cried. "If only we had come sooner" thought Alyssa, "If only we could have come before you were slain…if only…."

Finally after a two hour service, the caskets were then taken to the large cemetery to be buried in the large tomb in the middle where all the previous Kings and Queens had been laid to rest. Many Mobians and Rebels had gathered outside the cemetery to watch the burial.

Alyssa looked ahead as she saw the large gates to the cemetery, she could see through the gates that there were hundreds of graves all marked and with mounds of earth on them, just days before they had laid the dead heroes who fell in battle to rest. As they walked in they could see the Royal Tomb was open to take the bodies of Sonic, Sally, Shadow and Rouge in.

Before the bodies were taken in, everyone was allowed to pay their last respects to Sonic, Sally, Shadow and Rouge. Four Mobians dressed in black covered the bodies with muslin sheets and mourners began throwing flowers on the bodies. Alyssa threw a white rose on her parent's casket crying "Goodbye mother…goodbye father…"

Angel did the same by throwing a red rose on his parent's casket, after everyone had paid their respects; the four Mobians lifted the caskets and took them down into the tombs to be laid to rest. Alyssa watched them lift some flaming torches so they could see their way into the dark tombs and thought about all the others who had been laid there.

After a while, the tombs were then sealed and mourners began to lay flowers at the doorway before finally walking away. Tails walked up and placed a wreath of Laurel leaves by the door of the tomb.

Alyssa watched him, "goodbye…my brother…" he whispered, standing up "You were my rock Sonic" he looked at Alyssa and Angel and nodded, then walked away, Alyssa watched as Bunnie, Antoine, Amy, Mina, Rotor and all the other Freedom Fighters laid flowers at the tomb then walked away, Alyssa and Angel stood at the tomb until everyone had left.

After a while Alyssa walked away from the tombs, as she did; she saw Knuckles, Julie-Su and the other Echidnas standing by a statue of Lara-Su. "Knuckles" she said walking over. Knuckles looked up at her.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here!" he snarled, "Why have you come here?" "Knuckles" said Alyssa, "I don't want any more hate, we have all settled our differences with our enemies, why can't you?" "If it brings Lara-Su back from the dead…then yes…" spat Knuckles, "but it does not!"

The other Echidna's nodded, then one of them snarled, "Look whose coming!" Knuckles looked up and saw that Angel had run over, "Alyssa" he called, he then saw Knuckles glaring at him, "You are unwelcome in my presence murderer!" he snarled, "Knuckles!" said Angel "I swear to you, as we have said before, It wasn't my fault! I tried to take the gun away from Lara!"

"You were responsible for her death!" said Knuckles, "Her blood is on your hands, yours and Alyssa's, and the fact you are to be crowned King…it kills me inside…I curse the day I became Sonic's Captain of the Guard and Executioner!" "Listen to yourself Knuckles!" said Alyssa "I know you have suffered a loss, but it wasn't Angel's fault! We told you what happened!"

"My daughter's dead Alyssa" said Knuckles, "she's dead and she's never coming back! And it's because of you and Angel!" "Deception…" snarled one echidna "Disgrace!" spat another, "Once a rebel and is tarnished with the same name!" snarled another. Alyssa felt herself getting angry as she saw the Echidnas speak ill of her and Angel, and after the funeral of her father, mother and Angel's parents.

"It is shameful that Lord Shadow and Lady Rouge are buried in the same tombs of the Kings!" growled Knuckles, "They were evil rebels and always will remain so!" "We made peace!" said Alyssa "We set aside our differences!" "You may!" said Knuckles, "But we never will! After the losses we suffered…Lara-Su…and our fellow soldiers!"

"Do not forget what we cannot forgive!" snarled one of the Echidnas, "We will never forget or forgive!" said Knuckles, "We are not part of the Kingdom of Mobotropolis, not us, nor our children or our children's children! We will return to Angel Island, and forget of everyone to do with Mobotropolis!"

Alyssa was shocked, but she couldn't do or say anything to make Knuckles change his mind, Knuckles turned to Lara's statue, he then reached around his neck and ripped off a necklace that bore the Acorn Monarchy Symbol and placed it on the stand at the feet of the statue, as he did, Julie-Su, and the other Echidnas did the same, taking off their medals and placing them on Lara-Su's statue.

Knuckles then turned with Julie-Su and the other Echidnas and began to lead them out of the Graveyard, Alyssa watched them go, Angel put his arm around them, "it is their choice Alyssa" he whispered, "Let them go" Alyssa nodded. She watched as the Echidnas left the graveyard to go back to Angel Island saddened that they still blamed her for Lara's death and that they were turning their backs on the Kingdom.

**Sonic, Sally, Shadow and Rouge have been buried, it's been such a sad day.**

**But Knuckles and his fellow Echindas are leaving Mobotropolis forever, as Knuckles cannot stand the fact that the murderer of his daughter being King. **


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

**Coming Together**

A few days later the whole of Mobotropolis had gathered in the streets ready to party for it was the day they were to celebrate the wedding and coronation of Angel and Alyssa. All over Mobotropolis Royal Flags had been hung all around, and lights were hung around the houses and shops and citizens had gathered in the streets.

The Mobotropolis Marketplace had been replaced with stalls with drinks and food and the roads had been closed off so people could party in the streets. Many were gathered outside the palace waiting for the coronation to begin, Mobotropolin and Rebel alike.

In the days after peace was made, Alyssa and Angel and helped the Rebels settle into Mobotropolis, finding homes and jobs for them, and encouraging the citizens to welcome them and put aside differences. Some of Lord Shadow's higher citizens were given jobs and duties at the palace and places on the Royal Council.

But now that the day of the Wedding and Coronation of the Princess of Mobotropolis and the Son of the Leader of the Rebels had arrived, everyone was excited that the final act of peace was about to commence and the Union of Mobotropolins and Rebels are offically declared.

In the palace, Alyssa was waiting in a small room waiting to be called to the throne room so she could be crowned Queen alongside Angel. She was wearing a long white wedding dress that trailed behind her. It was made of satin and lace with a corset and lace sleeves, she also wore a lace veil and in her hands she held magnolias, white lilies and white roses.

She clutched her bouquet nervously as she waited to be called. Amy and Mina were with her dressed in bridesmaids outfits and were smiling at her. "You look so beautiful Alyssa" whispered Mina. Alyssa smiled at them, "Thanks" she whispered "I only wish father was here"

Amy reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek, "he would be proud of you" she said "not that he was always proud of you, he told you himself before he died that he was proud of you that you brought peace" Mina nodded also shedding tears for the fallen King Sonic and Queen Sally.

Alyssa placed a hand on her stomach thinking of her unborn child, "he would be proud…Mother too if she had lived to see all this" she whispered, as she dabbed her eyes she suddenly heard a knocking and a black female wolf entered, "Your Highness" she whispered "it is time" Alyssa felt her stomach jolt and she clutched her bouquet as she got ready to leave the room.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Angel stood nervously before the thrones with the badger who was going to marry and crown him and Alyssa. In the throne room, it was packed with Nobles the Council Members and Lords and Ladies.

He saw many of his father's higher men and women Rebels in the throne room, all awaiting Alyssa to enter. Angel wrung his hands nervously; he was wearing robes of purple with silver shoulder plates. He looked behind him and waited for Alyssa to make her appearance.

After a few minutes the trumpets sounded and the choir began to sing with rejoice as Alyssa walked up the aisle with Amy and Mina carrying her train, Alyssa looked up and saw that all eyes were on her, and she could see Angel standing at the end by the thrones.

She smiled as she looked at Angel who looked back and gasped at how beautiful she looked, she looked at all the Council Members, Nobles and Lords and Ladies who watched her, she felt herself blushing and a tear fell from her eye, she looked up at Angel as she got closer to him and finally walked up to stand next to him.

Angel looked at her through her veil and Alyssa looked up at him, Angel smiled and Alyssa bit her tongue to hold back her tears, "I've been dreaming of this moment" she mouthed to Angel "Me too" Angel mouthed back, "I have dreamed of when we would be together…forever"

They then looked at the badger who began to make his speech "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the Presence of you all to witness the joining of Angelous Hedgehog and Princess Alyssa Acorn in holy matrimony"

Alyssa and Angel looked into each other's eyes as the priest spoke some more, they couldn't wait until the badger said they were finally joined as husband and wife. They exchanged their rings, then each took a drink of wine to symbolize their unity. Finally the badger spoke the words they had been waiting for.

"….I can gladly declare that they are now…husband and wife!" Angel and Alyssa beamed at each other as Angel lifted her veil and the badger said "you may kiss the bride" Angel leaned towards Alyssa and kissed her full on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist and Alyssa wrapped her arms around Angel's neck.

As they kissed, the whole throne room erupted into wild applause! Amy and Mina squealed with happiness, and all Mobotropolin and Rebel within the palace and outside began to cheer and clap, some even started hugging each other and crying with happiness. Outside the palace, all the citizens went mad with cheering and clapping and rejoicing.

Angel and Alyssa then turned to the crowd and stepped back to their thrones and sat down, the badger then began to make a speech again as he was handed the crowns. The badger held one crown above Angel and a white owl priest held another crown above Alyssa.

Everyone had stopped cheering as Angel and Alyssa sat down on their thrones waiting with baited breath as the crowns were about to be placed on their heads. Finally the badger announced "in the Presence of all those gathered I crown you….King and Queen of Mobotropolis"

At once everyone began cheering again, ringing out all through the palace and out into the city, and chants began "Long Live King Angel! Long Live Queen Alyssa! Long Live King Angel! Long Live Queen Alyssa!" Alyssa smiled as she felt herself well up with happiness, she then looked across to Angel who looked across to her and smiled, they then looked ahead and smiled at the sight of their people cheering and chanting with happiness.

They saw Rebels and Mobotropolins cheer together and they saw that they had finally tied the knot of peace, Rebels and Mobotropolins were now friends and differences had been set aside. Angel he reached across and squeezed Alyssa's hand as they watched the crowds continue to cheer.

They would soon be partying later with the nobles, the Council and Lords and Ladies, and the citizens would be dancing in the streets celebrating the wedding and Coronation and the fact that peace had been made and celebrate the union of the feuding sides.

Alyssa smiled again as she saw a beacon of light shine through the large window from the back of the throne room and down onto her and Angel. It was as if the heavens had opened up and was shining down on them, "Father…mother" she whispered "I hope I made you proud".

Angel also saw the light and smiled as he thought of Shadow and Rouge and how he had hoped they were there with him and celebrating the peace that had been made and that a whole new Kingdom was made, a union of Mobotropolins and Rebels, a Kingdom of peace and love and no more war and hate.

**Harrah! Angel and Alyssa have been crowned King and Queen of Mobotropolis and everyone rejoices at the Peace and Union of Mobotropolins and Rebels! **

**Just one more chapter! And War of the Mobians is finally completed after two years!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

**A New Life**

_**Nine months later…**_

Alyssa lay in her bed staring out towards the deep blue sky out the window. Angel was also laying with her with his arm around her and stroking her hair soothingly. Outside it was a beautiful spring day, and the sun shone through the window onto them both as if the heavens were lighting a beacon on them.

In Alyssa's arms she held a tiny hedgehog baby in her arms, she had not long given birth to her and Angel's daughter, the tiny hedgehog was a beautiful baby with brown fur and silky black hair and bright purple eyes. After giving birth, she had been given time to rest and let her and Angel bond with their new daughter.

When she was born, Alyssa looked at her and into her tender blue eyes and she knew what to name her daughter, she named her 'Sonia Angelina' she choose the names because they were close to Sonic and Angel's names with Sonia being close to Sonic's name and Angelina being the female version of Angel's.

Dr Quack Mina and Amy had been there to help her give birth, and when Sonia was born, Rotor, Tails and everyone else had come in to see the infant Princess, and be joyful and welcome her to the world.

Then plans had been made for tomorrow that it was be declared a great Holiday so everyone in the Kingdom would pay homage to the new arrival and newborn Princess. But for now everyone had left and Alyssa and Angel could have some quiet time with their daughter and enjoy being new parents.

"You are the world to us little Sonia" whispered Alyssa, Angel kissed Alyssa's head and stroked Sonia's hair, Sonia gurgled and lifted her tiny hand and up to Angel's hand and tried to grab a finger. Angel held his hand still and Sonia grabbed his finger and began to squeeze it.

"She's so precious" whispered Angel "so delicate, so tiny" "she's our miracle" whispered Alyssa "a union of the warring cities, part Mobotropolin, part Rebel" Angel hugged his two girls close to him. "If only our parents were here to see this" he whispered.

"If only" Alyssa whispered, she looked down at Sonia who curled up in her blanket, her eyes still looking up at her parents, her little black nose still waffling and sniffing the air. Angel then looked up and towards the window; the sun was shining in brightly.

"I think our families are watching from above" he said, "they may not be with us in person, but in a way they are" Alyssa looked towards the window, the clouds had parted and the sun shone even more brightly through. "I believe you're right Angel" she said "on his deathbed…father said he'd always be there…and I believe he is"

She pulled the duvet off herself and climbed out of the bed; she swung her legs out and placed them on the floor. Angel also climbed off the bed and stood with her ready to support her, Alyssa still felt exhausted after giving birth but she was able to stand. Still holding Alyssa close she began to walk to the window.

She walked through the window frame and onto the balcony, as she did, she sighed as the warm wind blew through her hair, Sonia began to gurgle more as the warmth of the window blew through her tiny strands of hair. Angel kept his arm around Alyssa and one arm under her arm that supported Sonia.

Alyssa looked up to the sun and smiled, "Father….mother…" she whispered "I wish you were still with us…that you could still be alive to see Sonia enter the world, I know you're no longer with us in the flesh…but you're still with us…in our hearts…" Angel also looked up into the sun.

"Father….mother" he whispered "I wish you both could have lived to see the life we have now…and see your granddaughter enter the world, but I know you're at peace now, away from hate and war…I wish you were still with us, but I hold your memories close with me…"

For a long time they stood on the balcony, looking up at the sky looking up at the sun peeking through the clouds, as if they knew their families were up there and looking down on them.

Alyssa looked down at Sonia and kissed her forehead; the tiny baby hedgehog had fallen asleep in her mother's arms and was sucking her thumb contently. "When you're older Sonia Angelina" she whispered "I will tell you all about your grandparents and how you are the miracle of the peace that brought Mobotropolins and Rebel's together"

Angel kissed Alyssa and stroked the sleeping Sonia's head, "one day she'll learn about her existence brought our families and people together, even if they died before she was born, she will learn that she was helped bring her grandparents together" Angel then turned to look at the sun one last time then he, Alyssa and Sonia went back into the palace, content and happy and looking toward the future.

**The End**

**Finally the fic has been done! I can't belive it took me two years to complete this! But I finally did it!**

**Angel and Alyssa have welcomed their new daughter into the world! Little Sonia Angelina. Such a cute little girl! once I got some ideas I may write a sequel so stayed tuned!**

**Hope you enjoyed the fic! Next up! A Sonally Fanfic based on the film 'Underworld Rise of the Lycans!'**

**Until then, see you next time!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
